


Dracula Teeth

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 121,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Alex Turner falls for a mysteriously sexy woman who's not quite what she seems...
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Evangeline Baudelaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. And You’re So Mysterious

“Yeh’re comin’ to the fuckin’ party tonight, aren’t yeh?” 

Alex had accidentally face-timed Miles when he’d actually meant to send him a text about how he didn’t want to go to his soiree that evening. But now that he was quite literally face-to-face with him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it so easily.

“I mean… I don’t…”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake…” Miles rolled his eyes. He was sitting at the island in his kitchen shirtless, his pool just out of view behind him, “Don’t pull this shit on meh again.”

Alex frowned at his tiny little image in the corner of the screen. He was lying flat on his back on the deck outside his home, and the angle made him look like he had several chins. It always fascinated him; he had the sharpest jawline, yet he managed to also have a double-chin? It didn’t make any sense. 

“Al!” Miles shouted and then whistled to get his attention. “Yeh’re comin’ tonight, there’s no way out of it. I’ll come there and get yeh meself if I ‘ave teh.”

Alex cut his eyes away from the faces he was making at himself in the screen to address Miles properly. “Yeh know I’m goin’ teh come, even though I don’t want teh.”

“I hate when yeh’re like this.” Miles scolded him, “It’s not like you. At. All. I don’t know what the fuck yehr problem ‘as been lately, but I fuckin’ don’t like it.”

_Trust me, I don’t know either._

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Yeh know I’m always alreyt once I get there… it’s the whole _idea_ of going that fucks meh up.”

Miles didn’t respond immediately, and he kept glancing over his shoulder at something, “I’m listening, I’m just…” He waved his hand at the screen and when he turned around again, Alex spotted several people moving about, setting up lights or a bar or something. It was probably over-the-top and extravagant… but that was Miles for you. “No! Not fuckin’… not there…” He grumbled the last bit and started getting out of his chair. “Al… I gotta fuckin’ go… they’re not doin’ anythin’ reyt…”

Alex chuckled a little, “It’s fine. Go tend to whatever shit yeh’ve got goin’ on. I face-timed yeh by accident anyways.”

Miles made a face and clutched his chest, “See, now that hurts. I thought yeh were callin’ to chat because yeh missed meh.”

“I saw yeh yesterday… _night_.”

“Yeah, but it’s been like _ages_ since then.” 

“Knock it off. I’ll be there tonight. With fuckin’ bells on.”

“Good.” Miles gave him a playfully stern look and ended the call. 

Groaning, Alex closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Now he was committed. He could’ve just pretended he forgot and not shown up, and that would’ve been that. Lately that was par for the course; he skipped out on so many plans that no one seemed to be fazed by it anymore. He was just so _tired_ of all the events. He’d been off the AM tour for a few months now, and he’d thoroughly exhausted his rights as a celebrity. He bashed about Los Angeles and Hollywood, attending shows and checking out bars and clubs and all that other nonsense; just going nonstop for weeks. This was supposed to be his time off after a year and a half of touring with the Monkeys, but being leisurely social had felt like more work than his actual job and he had no idea why he was even doing it. He’d been drinking and partying nearly every single night, and he knew his body was a wreck. 

It didn’t help that he’d met someone who he was currently dating _exclusively _(he had no idea how that happened either) and all she liked to do was coax him into taking trips and she was fantastic at being the world’s most actively inactive model. He couldn’t remember the last time she actually had a gig, but he did know that she spent an awful lot of time hanging out with him and his friends, making sure she was a part of everything. She was bubbly and loud and talkative, and it drove Alex nuts. It wasn’t that he was depressed or angry or anything of those things; what he was was _tired_ ; tired of having to be whatever it was he’d become. Accessories included.

His phone vibrated on his stomach just then, and he squinted his eyes at the screen to see the message. It was from her.

**What time r u comin 2 get me?**

Rolling his eyes, he just ignored it for the time being. He hated the way she abbreviated words when she sent him texts, and he hated how she acted like she was an “intellectual” model, but nothing she ever said or wrote actually made any sense. Literally and grammatically. 

The sad part was, he was going to bring her with him to the party anyways. And if he got drunk enough, they’d probably fuck later, too. What else was he going to do? He could always pretend to have forgotten to pick her up. Or maybe tonight she’d meet someone cooler and richer than him and she’d ditch him. 

A guy can dream.

Presently, his life was like a vicious, never-ending cycle full of mistake, after mistake, after mistake. He knew he was trying to fill some void, but he didn’t know what it was and how he was supposed to go about it. 

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, gazing longingly at his hammock where he’d much rather be spending his afternoon. “Fuck you for calling Miles, yeh fuckin’ dickhead.” He grumbled to himself and snatched his phone before heading inside. 

A shower was in order, and he also had to choose the proper outfit for a _lawn party_ , since Miles thought he was suddenly Jay Gatsby now that he had a sprawling home in the Hollywood Hills. It was fucking springtime in California and the weather was perfectly sunny and birds were chirping and all that other nonsense, and Alex was one hundred percent positive that he was going to wear all black tonight and be the most morbidly morose he could possibly be. It was going to be his little way of saying; ‘fuck these bullshit social gatherings; I’m here against my own free will’.

He stood in front of his closet for way longer than he should’ve, hoping that his favorite black suit would somehow jump out at him, but it didn’t because it was nowhere to be seen. He spent the next half hour digging through every bit of clothing he had for the darkest shades he owned, until he came across the Yves Saint Laurent tuxedo dress trousers in the back of his closet. The jacket he found in one of his luggages and his black dress shirt was in a ball at the bottom of his hamper. It reeked of cigarette smoke and sweat, and he realized he probably hadn’t had it on since the tour ended. In 2014. 

Into the dryer it went on the wrinkle release cycle with a handful of dryer sheets, while he laid out his suit to press it. 

Events like this always made him uncomfortable. But he learned more recently that if he dressed the part; no one seemed to care so much about how good his social game was. He could get away with hiding behind his sunglasses and drowning himself in alcohol; and his mumbled responses to questions just made him that much more endearing as long as he looked like a rockstar. 

It was all just one big game.

After a long, much-needed shower, Alex stood in front of his bathroom mirror toying with the idea of bringing the quiff back. It wasn’t working. His hair was so long it was almost curling at the ends. He needed a haircut. He needed a shave. He needed _a lot _of things. 

In the end, he went with the completely slicked-back look, his widow’s peak very prominent despite the unruly strands that fell into his eyes. His hair looked almost black with all the pomade, and his cheekbones and jaw looked extra sharp again. 

“Seriously, where does the double-chin come from?” 

//

Alex was a sight to behold.

Two hours until the party began and he was wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs standing in the middle of his living room with Black Sabbath blaring from his stereo, ironing his pants with a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

The lengths he’d go to for the right ensemble.

He stepped back, nodding his head to _Wheels of Confusion, _taking a swig of the second drink he’d poured for himself in the last hour. With his glass in hand, cigarette between his fingers, Alex did his best Ozzy impression as he sang along to the closing verse, “ _So I found that life is just a game, but you know there’s never been a winner, try your hardest, you’ll still be a loser…_ ”

Hadn’t that been what he was just lamenting about? The lyrics struck a chord in him, reflecting his current state of mind. “Fuckin’ heavy,” He muttered, nodding his head again and taking another long drag of his cigarette.

He was starting to feel anxious because it was nearly showtime. In a little while, he’d become the version of himself that he hated so much; the fake Alex. He was probably going to talk in that silly bullshit accent of his that he used when he was trying to conceal his insecurities, and he’d make snarky, smug comments and chuckle like an asshole while he chain-smoked cigarettes to make himself seem cooler. 

He knew he was lucky. Lucky because his friends, the other Monkeys in particular, knew the real him. They knew that his real, genuine laugh sometimes sounded like a machine-gun in the deeper cadences of his voice; that he was actually very sweet and silly, with a dry, witty sense of humor; and that he cared very deeply for the people he was close to. 

They knew how difficult it was for him to be a performer whether he was onstage or not, and yet they still loved him despite the over-the-top persona he’d created just to function in public. It scared him that he was starting to rely on his alter-ego more heavily these days. It had bled over into his real life, and he felt like he was out of control, like he was flying full speed on a runaway train. 

He desperately needed to make some changes soon.

When he’d slipped on his ankle boots with the silver buckles, he stood in front of his mirror, adjusting the cuffs peeking out from his suit jacket. He looked sharp. He looked classic. He _looked_ like fucking Dracula with his cheeks hollowed in and his eyebrow raised. 

“And with the fuckin’ widow’s peak… I mean…” He snorted, grabbing his sunglasses and slipping those on, too. “Eh, fuck it.”

//

Alex kissed his girlfriend’s cheek with the least amount of effort and enthusiasm when she slid into the backseat of the Uber sedan beside him. 

“What’s with the black? You look scary.”

Alex slowly turned his head away from her to gaze out the window, “Good.”

She was silent for roughly a millisecond before she opened her mouth and proceeded to babble away for the duration of the ride to Miles’. Apparently the icy cold shoulder Alex was giving her went unnoticed, because she continued to ask him questions only to receive blank stares or no response at all. 

Even the driver looked unamused. 

Alex knew he was being a dick on purpose which really wasn’t all that fair to her. She was irritating, sure, but she’d never done anything malicious to him to warrant this behavior. Normally he was a fool around her; and not the cute, sweet, sensitive fool he was in his youth. He was the stupid kind. The annoying kind. The fucking dumb, fake, phony kind. The kind that let her get away with murder without so much as a blink of his eye.

He’d fallen for her because she was a leggy, blonde model; the fucking blueprint of what a rockstar like him should be dating. 

But then what did that make him?

He rolled his eyes behind the protection of his sunglasses, annoyed by his own damn self. _This is too fucking deep for a fucking Saturday night drive through the hills._

Sighing heavily, he lamented that he hadn’t thought to bring a drink with him for the road. Everything just felt so… _blah_ right now, and his eyes were glossing over while she described her very boring day in very boring detail. _What is she even talking about?_ He glanced over at her in whatever trendy ensemble she’d thrown together; and felt absolutely nothing. 

Platonic. _That_ was the word he’d been looking for! 

At this point, he didn’t care how much he had to drink through the course of the evening, because no amount of liquor was going to be sufficient enough to make him want to shag her. There wasn’t a single bit of him that felt anything more than cordial towards her.

It was probably going to be easier than he thought when he finally got around to it calling it quits. 

_//_

“Jesus-fucking-Christ, Miles! I didn’t know y’invited Johnny Cash to tonight’s festivities!” Matt exclaimed when Alex and his date came into view.

Miles’ head snapped around and they all took note of Alex’s dark attire and had a laugh.

He shot them an unamused scowl and rolled his eyes. His mother used to tell him they were going to stick like that if he wasn’t careful. He rolled them once more for good measure.

“Fuck off,” He grumbled, but he let a little smile creep through. He was bitter and angsty and not feeling like himself at all, but he _was_ happy to be in the presence of his mates. 

“Well I think yeh look fuckin’ gorgeous,” Miles smiled at him, “But yeh’d look even betteh with a drink in yehr ‘and.” He proceeded to drag him off to the nearest bar, which just so happened to be set up in his exceptionally spacious front room.

Miles’ house wasn’t particularly large _per se_ , but the manner in which it was cared for, with neatly manicured lawns and avant-garde sculptures littering the grounds around the pool; made it seem more impressive. Alex could appreciate Miles’ taste, but it wasn’t really his style. He supposed that was what made their friendship work so well; he was the yin to his yang. Where Miles was flamboyant and a tad ostentatious; Alex was classic British cool with a healthy dose of American culture splashed in there for good measure. 

Yet, despite the difference in their personal tastes, they nearly always ended up wearing similar outfits. Alex looked him up and down, realizing that he was wearing nearly the same exact suit but in all white. He wore white loafers because that was his favorite style _always_ , and his shirt was unbuttoned nearly to his navel. 

Standing beside one another, they looked like an _actual _yin-yang symbol. It was sort of comical.

“Why even bother with the shirt, mate?” Alex nodded, smirking as he sipped the whiskey ginger he’d handed to him.

Miles laughed, glancing down, “It’s not too much, is it?”

Alex shook his head, still smirking, “No, not at all.”

“Piss off,” He grumbled and threw his arm around Alex’s shoulders rather roughly, leading him through the people clustered all throughout his house and spilling out onto the lawn.

Perhaps Alex had got the time wrong, because the party was already in full swing. The music was loud and thumping, there was good liquor flowing everywhere, and there was quite a wild array of guests. Alex half-expected to round a corner and see a champagne fountain and a couple of flappers doing the Charleston. 

_Maybe Miles really does think he’s Gatsby…_

They walked through the house to the back patio beyond the stretch of glass windows and doors that opened both ways. It gave the illusion that there was no way to tell where the house ended and the backyard began. Outside, the patio was strung with little twinkling lights, and there was a bar at the very far end, near the darkest part of the lawn. 

Alex knew where he’d be hanging out for the majority of the evening…

“I didn’t expect yeh to bring a date.” Miles confessed as they cradled their drinks and turned back to the house to survey the thickening crowd.

“Believe meh, I didn’t want teh.” Alex gulped another mouthful down, “But she alreadeh knew about it… and…”

“And yeh’re too chicken to end it. Which… I have to admit, I can’t quite figure out. Yeh’re obviously unhappy, and weh’ve all noticed.”

Sometimes it was nice that Miles knew what was going on in his head; it just removed that whole extra step in between where Alex stumbled and stammered through his thoughts. 

“That obvious, eh?” 

Miles shot him a look. “That’s the fucking understatement of the year. Yeh didn’t even walk in with ‘er; much less glance in ‘er direction.”

Alex remained silent for a moment. “To be honest, I think I brought her along in hopes that she’d meet someone better than meh.”

Miles shook his head. “Why the fuck do yeh always do that? Yeh’re not a bad guy. Yeh’re just ‘avin’ a hard time tryin’ to find what it is yeh’re lookin’ for, but that doesn’t mean yeh should beat yehrself up. _Or _stick with women that are just plain wrong for yeh.”

Alex took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring a bit as he choked back the sentimental knot forming at the back of his throat. This wasn’t the time for deep, emotional confessions, however right Miles was. He appreciated it though, he really did. He came to the party with a chip on his shoulder, looking for a fight for no damn reason, and Miles had nipped it straight away.

“Hear meh out for a second,” Miles began, moving to stand between Alex and the rest of the guests far away at the start of the patio. “Just ‘ave a good time tonight. Don’t be that _other_ guy yeh’ve been relyin’ on lately. Yeh’re a good person, and yeh’re actually _extremely _good at socializing, despite what yeh might think about yehrself; yeh self-deprecatin’ bastard.”

Alex chuckled.

“What yeh need to do is take a page from the Miles Kane handbook on how to be a fuckin’ boss.”

Alex burst out laughing at his best friend, and it felt really good; like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “If I ever want teh know ‘ow to take my trackie suit look from day-to-night; I’ll give yeh a call.”

_ _“Oh, well, that bit’s in chapter four right next to the section on how to create an ensemble entirely out of animal print.”

They both grinned at each other and Miles looked him over once more. “Yeh know, I don’t think yeh’ve got any right to criticize me fashion sense when yeh look like yeh’re goin’ to a funeral.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

// 

The purple and blue hues of the afternoon sunset started to fade into the night, and Alex had begun to feel like his old self again. The funk had lifted, mostly because he’d spotted his girlfriend chatting animatedly to a decent looking bloke across the room, and he thought to himself; _Good then. Let’s hope they hit it off and he’ll take her home tonight and that’ll be the end of that. _It was the cheater’s way out, but he honestly didn’t feel guilty about it anymore; he was going to have a good time tonight if it killed him.

As the night pressed on, Alex nursed tumbler after tumbler of whiskey gingers, laughing with his bandmates and their significant others, sharing embarrassing stories from their youth or from the road as they often did. They stuck together in their small little group, rarely venturing out unless one of them needed a refill.

Speaking of which… mid-conversation Alex noticed that aside from the large square of ice, his glass felt empty. He excused himself for a moment, placing his hands on Jamie’s shoulders as he walked around him, letting him know he’d be at the bar out back.

He hadn’t been back outside this way since his chat with Miles, and he was struck by how lovely the yard looked now in the twilight. There was an enchanting kind of feeling from the miniature lights suspended delicately above their heads, and the way they faded out into the back lawn was completely captivating. Maybe it was the whiskey talking, but as he sauntered along, he felt like he was transported to another place and time; somewhere far from here in another galaxy. 

_Yeah, it’s the whiskey._

He chuckled to himself and swirled the amber-colored liquid in his glass, leaving the bar and heading to the very edge of the patio where it was dark and quiet. He felt his pockets for his cigarettes, swiftly lighting one and taking a much-needed drag.

Alex tired to clear his mind as he tilted his head back to gaze up at the night sky. Usually the pink smog of Los Angeles acted like a curtain hazing up the atmosphere, but tonight it had decided to let the stars come out to play. He attempted a game in which he tested himself on all the constellations he knew; but he quickly discovered that aside from all the really obvious ones; he knew shit about astronomy. Regardless, the sky was a site to behold, and he lingered a little while longer. 

It was two American Spirits and a whiskey-ginger later, when Alex realized he’d been gone for much longer than he’d originally intended. He glanced back over his shoulder at the house all lit up against the black sky, figuring he should probably head back now. Based on the way he’d been behaving lately, he was surprised they hadn’t sent a search party out looking for him. Flicking what was left of his cigarette into the lawn and swiveling on his boot heels, he swayed a bit before shuffling a little drunkenly towards the wall of glass where the safety of his group of friends waited on just the other side.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the opening notes from “At Night In Dreams” by White Denim, and he found himself strutting a bit, feeling so much better than he had a few hours ago. Sometimes alcohol was a beautiful thing.

He was making his way past a late sixties _monstrosity _Miles had mistaken for art, when he heard it.

Slowing his steps, he strained his ears to get another listen of a very distinct female voice. It was melodic and romantic, with a bit of raspiness to it. The sound tugged at his insides, like that excited-anxious feeling of hearing a new song from your favorite band for the first time; hoping it sounds different, yet still like the old albums. He had no idea what body belonged to that gorgeous sound, but he’d always had a thing for women with voices like the old classic Hollywood femme fatales. She sounded like Lauren Bacall; deep and sultry.

He froze, contemplating his options. Taking a few steps back, he peered around the edge of the sculpture, his eyes falling on the most stunning woman he’d ever seen.

Her skin was alabaster, almost luminescent beneath the twinkling lights, and her raven-black hair, which hung in loose finger waves over her shoulder was such a stark contrast next to her skin, that Alex felt a chill race up his spine. She was tall and curvaceous, dressed head-to-toe in all in black. He had a feeling that unlike him, her black ensemble was more of a lifestyle than a moody statement. 

How had he not noticed her before? When he glanced around at everyone else at the party, she stood out like the proverbial black sheep. She was wearing tuxedo cigarette trousers like his own, except they were tailored to be much more form-fitting. Her black long-sleeve blouse was sheer except for the ruffles in the front, and she wore a black leather, double flat-bow collar around her neck. And on anyone else, it wouldn’t have worked, but she had a wide-brimmed black felt hat on her head, shadowing the top portion of her face. It was sophisticated and gothic, but so very rock ’n roll.

“Fuck…” Alex breathed softly, completely rooted to the ground beneath him. She looked intimidating, commanding even… and he felt too shy to approach her. Wasn’t alcohol supposed to give you liquid courage or something? Instead, he settled for lingering on the outskirts of her conversation with the people she was with.

_I feel like the biggest fucking creep right now…_

“AL!” 

_Oh fuck._

Matt was shouting at him from the steps of the house, drink in hand and three sheets to the wind. 

“Where the fuck ‘ave yeh been, mate?!” He exclaimed, bounding down the steps and across the patio like an over-enthusiastic child. 

Alex was sure his face was crimson, and he glanced sideways at her, hoping she hadn’t noticed all the commotion. But of course she had, because Helders was just so _loud._ Her cat-like eyes swept over him, and the corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk. Despite his embarrassment, Alex was enraptured by the look the Princess of Darkness was making at him. That should’ve been enough encouragement to approach her; to introduce himself or something, but alas, Matty had shown up; and there was Miles sauntering along not too far behind. 

“‘ey,” Alex sort of chuckled, his cheeks feeling flush when Matt crashed into him a little harder than he’d intended. He’d thrown his arm over Alex’s shoulders, preparing to tell him about something epic, and in that moment, Alex wished he was someplace else completely. 

“Oh, Matthew J,” Miles tutted, shaking his head, hands on hips. He was now the bridge that gapped the two separate groups of people by the hideous statue, and Alex was ignoring everything Matt was slurring in desperate hopes that Miles would make some much-desired introductions.

“Well look who weh ‘ave ‘ere…” Miles grinned, opening his arms up to embrace the vixen in black. “When the _fuck _did yeh sneak in, Evangeline, darling?”

“ _Evangeline_ …” Alex repeated, murmuring softly to himself. It was the prettiest name he’d ever heard. He studied her as he inched closer, her face slowly revealing itself from beneath the shadow of her hat each time she moved. 

Despite the graphic contrast of her dark makeup, her features were actually quite soft and lovely. Her burgundy lips were gorgeous and full, and the shape of her cat-like, smoky eyes intensified the startlingly bright green of her irises. He’d never seen eyes like hers in person before; so striking they almost looked unnatural. Thick, perfectly shaped black eyebrows lent a mysterious edge to her eyes, and she had a beauty mark on the highest part of her cheekbone on her left side. Her look evoked vibes from a past decade, when woman looked like classic silk-screened Hollywood beauties. 

“Miles.” She responded cooly, throwing her arms around him in what looked to be a very genuine hug. “It’s been a while.”

Alex knew he was staring, watching this whole scene unfold, but he just couldn’t make himself look away. She was a bloody marvel; the single most exciting person that’d crossed his path in a very, very long time. 

Miles was chatting away with Evangeline and Matt wouldn’t get the fuck off Alex’s shoulder much to his chagrin. “Alreyt, Helders… I think yehr bird is callin’ ya,” Alex tried shoving him off his body, in the hopes that he’d get the bloody hint. “Seriously, mate, I can hear her… yeh bettah get along.”

Matt had been in the middle of a nonsensical story but halted abruptly, “I’m gon’ tell yous all about it later, then.” He slurred, grinning at him, eyes closed. Alex sniggered at that, and adjusted his suit after Matt ambled off in search of his fiancé. 

With Matt completely out of the picture, Alex fiddled with the undone buttons at his neck. He felt warm all over now and wished he could remove his coat in a casual way, but he didn’t have anywhere to put it, and the whole thing would’ve looked awkward. Instead, he just cleared his throat softly, and stepped forward so he was at least in Miles’ line of sight for an introduction. Catching a glimpse of him, Miles clapped his hand on his back, throwing his arm over his shoulders.

_ Why the fuck is everyone doing that to me tonight?_

“Evangeline, my love, have you met the one and only, Mr. Alex-fucking-Turner?” 

Alex groaned slightly._ Fantastic intro, Miles. Thank you. _

Evangeline’s lips curled up on the edges, not quite making a full smile. “I have not,” She murmured evenly, extending her hand in his direction. “That’s quite an introduction.”

Her hand was warm which surprised Alex. He had imagined her skin would feel cold and smooth as marble, like the undead or something. He noticed her nails were painted the darkest shade of red, almost black, and her fingers were riddled with rings; the most interesting one being a jade green coffin-shaped stone on her right index finger.

“It’s… it’s a pleasure to meet yeh, Evangeline.” Alex stammered a little and then flashed her what he hoped was a relatively cool and slightly seducing smile, but he felt like a right dickhead. It probably came off disingenuous, like the fake version of himself that he loathed so bloody much. 

It took her a moment to respond, and the wait was torture. “Pleasure’s all mine.” She responded seemingly unfazed, her eyes drinking in every ounce of him as if satiating some kind of thirst.

Their gaze stayed locked for so long that it was almost uncomfortable and Miles cleared his throat to break the tension.

“Al, Evangeline is-” He began, but was promptly interrupted by yet another person joining the group: Alex’s date; the one with the _impeccable_ timing.

_Am I ever going to catch a break tonight?_

Alex’s entire body stiffened up when she linked her arm with his straight away, wondering why_ now_, all of a sudden, she had the desire to be with him. She flashed a wide smile at Alex, and nodded towards Evangeline, “Hi there!”

Alex’s jaw set tight and locked and he resisted the urge to groan. _Here we go._

Evangeline’s eyes cut away from Alex, and she bowed her head for a moment smiling softly at Alex’s obvious disappointment. Not wanting to be rude, she raised her eyes to make eye contact with the blonde, nodding her head, “Hello.” 

There was a sudden, dramatic shift in the atmosphere after her arrival, and Alex’s pursuits of the lovely Evangeline ceased whilst his girlfriend was standing right there. _She_ however, was a regular chatterbox, and talked about everything and also nothing at all. While everyone else joined in, Alex and Evangeline just smiled and nodded at all the right parts. 

He was desperate to hear Evangeline speak again, and he stared at her lips wondering what she tasted like, and what her skin might feel like if he let his fingers dance all over her. He could see tattoos peaking out from her clothing and he got anxious at the thought of exploring her body and making an adventure out of discovering what they were and what they meant to her. He wanted to know what she liked and how she made her living; if she was single and if she were, did she feel the energy that was so very obvious between the two of them?

Evangeline’s eyes swept up and down the length of Alex’s body again, for the hundredth time that night. _So this is _The _Alex Turner…_

It was different now that he was standing right in front of her. She had been watching him from afar all night long, his kind brown eyes void of the spark she’d seen in them before. He looked like a little lost soul, dressed all in black like her, floating amongst the white and pastel colored guests. She watched him down several drinks since his arrival, wondering if he used the alcohol as his crutch. Or perhaps he needed something to do with his hands to keep from fidgeting and the glass just happened to be a convenient prop.

She could feel the blood in her veins humming the closer he got to her, but she was proud of herself for remaining so relaxed. She knew who he was of course; she’d have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to. After all, she’d known Miles for ages now, since before he moved to California, and despite the fact that she’d never actually had the chance to meet Alex himself before tonight, they had mutual friends that ran in the same social circles. It seemed like _everyone_ knew Alex Turner, everyone _but_ her. 

She wasn’t even supposed to be in town this week, but her plans had suddenly changed and she’d decided to take Miles up on the open invite he’d extended to her last she saw him. She didn’t know what type of party it was supposed to be, and she’d felt completely out of place; that was until Alex had shown up. It was bizarre, but sometimes she got this feeling like she was predestined to meet certain people; and she’d been waiting for Alex to come to her all night. 

Evangeline certainly didn’t have any psychic abilities, and she didn’t actively practice witchcraft or anything; but the connection between the two of them was undeniably powerful.The shift that happened in the group when his… date?… girlfriend?… arrived was terribly uncomfortable, and she recognized immediately how miserable he was when she took his arm. She couldn’t be sure exactly _what_ it was they were, but she sincerely hoped it wasn’t serious. She was no home-wrecker; but she’d had her eye on Alex for too long now to let him slip away because of some bubbly blonde amazon.

Everyone else had felt it, too. 

It was there; a crackling sort of energy between them, despite the fact that they hadn’t said more than a few words to one another. It was what had made his girlfriend storm the group, winding herself around Alex, trying desperately to claim him as her own, but even _she _knew there was something simmering between her boyfriend and the mysterious woman in black. 

That palpable electricity was what made Alex angry that he’d gotten himself into this rather annoying predicament. He didn’t really care what everyone else was talking about. He wanted to talk to only her, to block all that other noise out… but he knew this wasn’t the right place or time. He couldn’t. He may have been acting like a dick towards his girlfriend, but he wasn’t a cheat. And flirting with a woman right in front of her was most _definitely_ cheating, and it was _definitely_ unfair. If he wanted to pursue anything further with her, he’d have to ditch the dodo. 

_Well, fuck, that was harsh._

But Alex laughed a little inside anyways, his warm brown eyes sweeping over Evangeline once more. Was it immoral to undress her with his eyes while they stood on the patio by Miles’ electric blue pool making small-talk? He didn’t know and he didn’t care. And he had a feeling that she was probably all kinds of wrong for him… but he wanted her anyways. 

He wanted her _so _hard. 

//

People had come and gone all night long, and after awhile, Alex had lost sight of Evangeline. She wasn’t difficult to spot, not with all the pastel suits and dresses… so maybe she was hiding on him. He circled back by the pool to his favorite spot once more for a drink, hoping to catch one last glimpse, but Evangeline was nowhere to be found. 

Alex had missed his opportunity.

He swiped a coke from the unattended bar, figuring he should take a break from the booze for now. He’d discarded his jacket an hour or so ago, his girlfriend snatching it up and throwing it over her shoulders in yet another way of announcing to the world that he was hers. But was he? He certainly didn’t think so; not with the feelings he felt tonight after meeting Evangeline. 

Alex inched along the edge of the patio pretending to balance like the grass was a dark abyss that he could fall into and plummet to his death at any second. He watched his feet, amused by yet another little game, and when he felt a cool breeze blow, he lifted his head into it, nearly jumping out of his skin when he spotted a ghost-like face floating in the shadows. 

Evangeline.

Clutching his chest, Alex took several deep breaths, his heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to come flying right out. 

“Bloody. Fucking. Hell.” Alex managed to gasp, unbuttoning another button on his shirt like he were desperate for more air.

With a sparkle in her emerald green eyes, she smirked, not really meaning to scare him like she had. She had snuck away for a quick cigarette, wandering out onto the lawn to get a closer look at the bright white moon in the clear black sky like Alex had done only a few hours before.

“Sorry,” She murmured quietly, her lips barely moving as her eyes bore into him.

“Erm… it’s… fine.” Alex said slowly, unnerved by this mystifying little creature. But it wasn’t actually _fine_ ; because he was definitely spooked by her catching him off-guard like that. With his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could see her silhouette clearly now, and in the glow of the moonlight she almost looked unearthly.

The little red light from the end of her cigarette moved about as she brought it to her lips, exhaling a grey cloud of smoke into the darkness. 

“Is that where you’re from?” She asked him, gesturing towards the tattoo on his left forearm.

Alex glanced down as if he’d forgotten it was there.

“Sheffield.” He confirmed, his voice cracking, “Yes. High Green.”

She nodded, slowly, those glowing green eyes of hers disappearing into the shadows of her hat again. “I performed there once. In Sheffield.”

“Performed?” Alex repeated; frustrated that he couldn’t manage to get a full sentence out. He realized he still didn’t know what she did, or where she was from, and as she opened her mouth to tell him, he heard his name being shouted across the lawn.

Neither of them looked in the direction of the house; their eyes too focused on one another. But the voice was relentless, and they both knew who it belonged to.

“Little Miss Sunshine is calling you.” Evangeline breathed cooly, another cloud of smoke cloaking her in a spooky grey fog.

Alex sighed, glancing over his shoulder to where his girlfriend was waving both her arms above her head trying to get his attention. _She’s not going to let this fucking happen tonight, is she?_

Evangeline took the opportunity to study him once more when he wasn’t looking. She was amused by how slight he was compared to photos or videos she’d seen of him. His build was small, yet he carried himself with the air of a rockstar; like he was someone people should be taking notice of. It wasn’t a bad thing. She liked that about him, because he _was_ of course important, even though she got the impression that he didn’t quite think he was. Kind of self-deprecating, like all the other Brits she’d ever met.

He turned back to her then, an apologetic look in those soft doe eyes. “I’ve erm… I’ve got teh go…”

Evangeline pursed her lips, hiding her smile. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before him and his girlfriend were through, if she was reading his body language as well as she thought she was. 

“Good night, Alex.” She breathed, her voice like velvet in the blackness of the backyard.

He took a deep breath as if he he was going to say something profound, but he decided against it at the last second. Leaving her standing alone in the middle of the yard, Alex shuffled towards the house and strode right past his girlfriend. 

This would be the last time he left a party with the _wrong _plus-one on his arm.


	2. Your Love Will Tear Us Apart

Alex leaned his forehead on the back of his front door, sighing deeply. “What a fucking night.” 

He rubbed his eyes, flicking on a lamp in his living room before making his way to the bar for a nightcap. He splashed a generous amount of whiskey from a decanter into his tumbler. It was probably over-doing it, but after the night he’d just had, he felt like it was well-deserved. Flicking on his stereo, he collapsed on the settee in the middle of the room, utterly exhausted. Moody sixties rock filtered through the speakers, and he closed his eyes, pressing the ice cold glass to his temple. In the spur of the moment on the way home, he decided to call it off with his girlfriend like the foolish man that he was. 

Needless to say, it hadn’t ended well. 

She was angry because, honestly, it was a shit thing to do and she let him have it. What kind of guy invites his girlfriend to a party and then breaks up with her on the way home in the car outside her apartment? She called him out for being attracted to ‘that girl in black’ at the party and when Alex didn’t deny it, that pissed her off even more. She deserved to be treated better than that and he knew it; but he wasn’t going to try and fix something that he wanted to remain broken.

He’d stayed quite even-keeled during their spat because he wasn’t that fazed by her verbal attack. She’d always been the loud and vocal one, never missing an opportunity to hear herself talk; and he was always the reserved one; too inside his head to pick fights. It was probably why it took them this long to break up. The fuzziness in his mind and his lack of attention was due to the dark little vixen that he just couldn’t shake from his thoughts. She was everywhere in his brain, filling it with questions and thoughts and fantasies. He was absolutely hooked. 

He gulped half his drink down before sprawling out backwards, his legs and arms dangling; the brown liquor spilling onto the fabric. Alex’s whiskey-soaked brain throbbed, and he knew he was exhausted, but the thought of climbing the stairs to his room just seemed like way too much effort. Besides, the settee was really very comfortable. His eyes drifted closed, and he sighed happily, a clear image of Evangeline conjured up in his memory. He could only hope that she’d invade his dreams that night. 

Just when he was dozing off, replaying the sound of her voice in his head, he heard his phone alert him with a new message. Lifting his head slightly, he squinted his eyes in the direction of the sound, spotting his phone all the way across the room on the bar. 

“Fuck it all,” He murmured before passing out.

//

The thunder rumbled loud enough to wake Alex from a dead sleep. He shot straight up in bed, unable to see anything, cloaked in thick, heavy darkness. Beads of ice cold sweat trickled down the hollow of his throat, the back of his neck completely soaked, the bed sheets damp. An unsettling feeling crept through him, like someone was watching him sleep; that he wasn’t alone. His skin crawled at the thought of someone else in the room with him, and he dug his fingers into the sheets, clutching them so hard his knuckles turned white.

Gusts of wind threw up the curtains at his windows, and they danced in the dark like spirits.Lightning streaked across the room, illuminating it for only a moment. Thunder boomed again, the sound so deafening, he covered his ears, cowering in his bed. Suddenly another brilliant shock of white-hot lightning lit the room, and Alex was sure he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. The room went dark again, and he darted his eyes back and forth feeling blind, his vision momentarily impaired. When the lightning struck a third time; she appeared in the floor-to-ceiling window as if materializing out of thin air.

Despite the fierce pounding in his chest, Alex let his hands fall from his ears, unable to take his eyes off of her silhouette across the room. He was drawn to her, like a magnetic pull he couldn’t stop. Completely naked, save for the onyx dressing gown that billowed out around her, she moved towards the bed, hovering it seemed, some inches above the floor. Her skin was pearly white, glowing incandescent in the dark; and Alex felt his fingers tingling, aching with longing to reach out and touch her.

Her hair tumbled down her back in wild black waves, and she crawled up the bed, her moves feline-like as she prowled towards him. She looked beautiful, almost ethereal with the way the lightning flashed around her. The heavy feeling of dread had subsided now, replaced by the intense desire to feel her blood red lips on his. His body hummed at the sight of her, aroused by the thought of her ravaging him, and he clenched his fists, his fingers digging into his palms to resist the urge to touch himself. Her skin felt cool like marble through the white sheet as her knees brushed against the outside of his thighs. 

She sat astride his waist now, and Alex licked his lips at the way her gown slipped down her shoulders, exposing her breasts completely. His breath hitched as she began grinding her hips deliciously slow against the hard, throbbing erection between his legs. She was close enough now that if she lifted up just a little, she could slide down on him; and then he would know if she felt as heavenly as he imagined she would.

She ran her hands over the soft curves of her breasts and stomach, her brilliant green eyes full of lust, hypnotizing him. A carnal desire coursed through Alex’s veins, and as if he knew exactly what she needed, he tilted his head, offering himself to her.

Her pupils blown wide, she licked her lips, exposing a set of gleaming white fangs he’d never noticed before. She angled her hips harder against him, and he groaned, his breathing accelerating as he anticipated her teeth cutting into him. Her mouth hovered above the pulsing vein in his neck, her tongue flicking out to lick him, wetting the skin. 

“I want you,” She breathed seductively, her teeth sinking in _._

//

Alex awoke with a start. 

He squinted his eyes at the bright Day-Glo sunlight that reflected off the walls of the living room, remembering _now_ why he vowed last time not to fall asleep on his couch again. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm, he grinned sleepily at the way Evangeline had managed to invade his dreams that night, unsurprisingly blessing him with something he hadn’t had in years; a wet dream.

She’d bitten him; that was the last thing he could remember. He lifted his fingers to his neck, his skin prickling at the memory of her Dracula teeth. There was no evidence of a bite mark _of course,_ and he rolled his eyes at himself for even bothering to check. She was a living, breathing human for fuck’s sake; and since when was he so turned on by vampires? 

_Since Evangeline. Duh._

Alex attempted to sit up rather awkwardly, groaning at the stiffness in his neck and back. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, the events of the night before flooding back to him along with the pain of a throbbing headache. In the span of a few hours, he’d managed to get inebriated via what could only be measured as an entire bottle of whiskey; fall head over heels in love with a woman he barely knew, and then, throwing all caution to the wind, he broke up with his girlfriend in the back of an Uber sedan.

_Well done, Alex._

But did he regret any of it? Not in the slightest. It really was amazing, how a new love interest could be such a powerful catalyst to ending an exhaustive relationship.

It wasn’t until after he’d finished wanking in a cold shower to his dirty dream about Evangeline, did he recall that he’d received a text message last night in his drunken stupor. He had never treated his phone as if it were an extension of his person, so he rarely toted it around with him when he was home. In fact, it was definitely still sitting in the same place he’d tossed it last night. 

After gulping down a couple of painkillers and a glass of water, Alex made his way downstairs, a navy blue towel hanging low around his hips. The hot California sun felt like it was burning his retinas, and he momentarily wished he had thought to throw a pair of sunglasses on; because wearing sunglasses in your home during the day was totally normal.

 _Not like I haven’t done it before_. 

Instead he settled for drawing all the blinds to block out the light. 

_Now who’s the vampire?_

When he finally got his hands on his phone, he scrolled through his missed messages, finally locating the one that came in early this morning. It was from Miles. 

**Thought you’d fancy another look.**

Alex clicked on the little thumbnail, a photo of Miles and Evangeline enlarged on his screen. He zoomed in close, moving the picture around to inspect every part of it. He could tell by what they were wearing that it hadn’t been taken last night; and he also noted that Evangeline’s hair was much shorter, and Miles’ was much longer. How long had he known her for? Either way, she was still as mysterious and breathtaking as he remembered.

He couldn’t bother to text back, his head too fucked up to read the messages, so he just called him instead. 

Miles picked up on the second ring. “Why am I not surprised it took yous this long teh get back to meh, Al?”

“Fuck off,” Alex muttered, his voice still thick from sleep, “If I’d known what it were about, I would’ve responded sooner.”

“Yeh mean, if yeh hadn’t completely disregarded yehr phone and passed out on the settee _again_ last night, yeh would’ve responded sooner.”

“God, yeh’ve been me mate for too fuckin’ long.” Alex replied, padding into the kitchen in search of food. He needed to nurse this hangover with a big, tasty breakfast. And grease. Lots and lots of grease.

“Which works out well for yeh because how else would y’ave met Evangeline?”

Alex’s steps faltered briefly and he groaned, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face at the mere _mention_ of her name. 

“So yeh _do_ fancy her,” Miles chortled over the line. 

“How could I not?” Alex exclaimed exasperated, “She’s…” He ran through the thesaurus of vocabulary in his head, but he couldn’t seem to settle on a word that was appropriate enough. Stunning. 

Captivating. 

Intriguing. 

Enigmatic. 

“She’s… I don’t even know what to say. Words can’t…” So Alex gave up and moved on to all the questions he had, “How long have yeh known her? What’s her last name? What does she do? She’s not seeing anyone, is she? And how come it took yeh so long to introduce us?“

“Jesus Christ, is this the fuckin’ Spanish inquisition or what?”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll yehr fuckin’ eyes at meh; I know yeh just did.” Miles scolded, already well into a productive day having just arrived home after a workout at the gym. Naturally he was up hours before Alex. “I’ve known ‘er for a few years, met her at an art exhibit back in London. ‘ad a crush on ‘er me self when weh first started talkin’ She’s pretty fuckin’ brilliant.”

“Now _that’s_ the understatement of the year.” He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Miles being remotely interested in her, even if it _were_ years ago. 

“I can’t stop thinking about her.” Alex admitted, wondering whether or not he should share his dream with Miles. 

“Yeah, well, weh all noticed it last night. I’m kind of shocked to be honest.“

"Why’s that?" 

"It’s just that she isn’t anything at all like the other birds yeh’ve dated. Yeh associate yehrself with a lot of, well… fit lil’ models. All sunshine and rainbows. It girls. Never thought Evangeline would be yehr type.”

Alex considered this for a moment while he piled bacon into a pan on the stove. Miles was right; perhaps the reason he was so attracted to her was because she was the polar opposite of every woman he’d ever fancied; exotic, mysterious, even unapologetic it seemed.

“I’m _branching_ out I ‘spose,” Alex drawled, laughing at himself. He hadn’t had a crush like this since he was a teenager. 

“Well, I won’t stand in the way of young love.” Miles teased, “But first things first… did yous break it off with-”

“Last night.” Alex interrupted. “It was a terrible thing to do. She fucking hates me. Let us not discuss the details.”

//

Alex spent the better part of his day cooped up inside the house; finally feeling free from whatever bullshit that had been dragging him down lately. His plan was to wear the comfiest clothes he could find, skip the hair gel, and do absolutely nothing all day; something he hadn’t done in a very, very long time. 

When he flipped on his TV, the station that he’d been previously watching _Batman_ re-runs on earlier in the week, was now coincidentally playing a marathon of _‘everyone’s favorite spooky, kooky TV families’_. He grinned, settling in to watch alternating episodes of The Munsters and The Addams Family. After his dream last night (which he promptly wrote down in great detail lest he forgot a single moment of it) and now with the TV shows; Alex had the sudden urge to immerse himself in gothic culture. It was like the entire universe was encouraging him to go after Evangeline.

Soon, the TV became background noise for his research. He kept one eye on the screen, laughing at the campy, macabre jokes, while simultaneously scrolling through articles on his laptop which he balanced on his stomach. He was specifically interested in where the term ‘goth’ originated from and how different pop culture outlets inspired other sub-genres. One article led to the next and he suddenly found himself down a rabbit hole of information. He stumbled upon clips of early horror films like _Nosferatu_ and Bela Lugosi’s _Dracula_ , and from there it was the Italian horror film _Suspiria_ and it’s sister films _Inferno_ and _The Mother of Tears._ Before long he found himself watching whatever foreign horror film clips he could dig up on YouTube; which proved to be quite difficult with the whole international copyright thing. From there, he briefly detoured into the kinds of music and fashion that encouraged this lifestyle, surprised to discover that he liked a lot of the bands himself; like The Cure and Nick Cave. He also had a respect for the evolving looks and physical trends that accompanied the culture; being a style chameleon himself.

For the grand finale of his five-hour obsession; he came full circle and ended with vampire folklore; still unable to shake his dream. 

Ultimately, this investigation was really all Miles’ fault; because he’d inadvertently put the whole idea in his head. He had been completely useless earlier during their phone call since he wouldn’t tell him a single thing about Evangeline. The only real piece of evidence he’d given him was that she was having a huge art show in a few days and that he suggested he went to if he wanted to get to know her better.

_"So she’s an artist?”_

_“Erm… Yessss…”_

_“Yeh don’t sound very solid on that answer. Do yeh not really know her all that well and yeh’re just fuckin’ with meh?”_

_Miles chuckled, “No, I really know her. But I also really know you, and I’m not telling you who she is so you can spend all day researching her life like a fuckin’ psychopath. I’m forcing yeh to go be social and interact with ‘er face-to-face. Let her tell yous all about her life. I guarantee she’ll be more interestin’ than anythin’ yeh’ll find on the bloody Internet.”_

_Alex huffed, knowing full well he was right but too stubborn to admit it._

_“Yeh obsess too much. One second yeh’ll be researching her art, and the next yeh’ll have her entire family tree mapped out. Before yeh know it; yeh’ll have turned into that depressingly emotionless girl from the Twilight movies; researching folklore and havin’ dreams about vampires showin’ up in yehr window.“_

_Alex hesitated, his eyes widening at how spot-on he was. He definitely wasn’t going to tell him about his dream now. No fucking way._

_“Well, thanks for that. I take it yeh’re not gonna come to the art show, then?”_

_”Absolutely not.” Miles said sternly, “Yeh’re doin’ this on yehr own.“_

_He groaned._

_"Just remember; it doesn’t matter how fuckin’ goofy yeh are; millions of women, and men for that matter, fall for yehr antics every single day. Evangeline should be a walk in the park.”_

_“Or cemetery.” Alex deadpanned._

_Miles laughed uproariously, “Exactly.”_

Alex closed his laptop, vowing to never let Miles know he’d done a whole day’s worth of Twilight-worthy research. He also made a mental note to ask him when the fuck it was that he’d watched Twilight in the first place.

// 

A few nights later, Alex was backstage at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery knocking back a shot of tequila before his gig with Mini Mansions. The band was already on stage performing the start of their encore, and Alex was waiting to make his entrance for the song _Vertigo_ that he had a guest verse on _._ He’d been chain smoking all night out front with a couple of friends and hadn’t thought to have a drink to calm his nerves like he usually did.

The whole business of popping up for a few guest appearances was very disorienting for Alex. The persona he had to create for a song that wasn’t actually _his own_ made him feel a little bit out of sorts each time. Even though the verse he’d written was completely from his own mind, it still wasn’t his show or his band, so it was a concept that took him awhile to wrap his head around. The first few shows had been weird because he’d forgotten what it was like to perform on such a compact stage for such an intimate audience; and everyone was just so fucking _close_. In the end, he found that a few shots before he sang helped him to chill the fuck out.

The song before his was finally ending, and he waited in the wings, assessing the layout of the stage and the proximity of the audience in the front row. He scanned the faces he could see, and for a second he thought he saw Evangeline. It startled him in much the same way as it had when she’d appeared out of the black the other night at the party and then again in his dreams. He’d had several more since then with various settings but all of them with a similar plot line; Evangeline was always thirsty for him, and he happily obliged her desires every single time.

“No… couldn’t be…” He murmured, squinting hard into the dark audience, even though it was virtually _impossible_ to see from way back there. “Yeh’re fuckin’ losin’ it…” He rolled his eyes at himself and upon hearing his cue, made his way out on stage through the tangle of wires littering his path. 

The crowd went absolutely mental when they found out Alex was a special guest; even though there’d been whispered rumors all evening that he might be there. Running his fingers through his hair, he swooped down to grab the mic and gave it a test ‘check’ before beginning his verse.

_“Strictly stick shift witch craft, she’s Miss Been There, Did That…”_

Making his way to the very edge of the stage, just out of reach of the hands outstretched for him, he saw her face again; and it was for real this time. She was in a shadowed section near the front, right where he’d thought he’d seen her. His stomach twisted in knots at her unexpected attendance. He had to make a conscious effort not to flub his words when his eyes locked with the mysterious raven-haired beauty of his most current dreams. 

He decided right then that he was going to sing the entire verse to just her; because she’d been the only thing on his mind since Saturday, and at least on stage it was easier to convey his feelings. 

Evangeline bobbed her head along to the beat; this particular song being one of her favorites from _The Great Pretenders_ album. She tried to not show any emotion when Alex’s dreamy voice delivered the standout lyrics, but he was _definitely_ singing right to her. She smirked a little, unable to stop herself. He looked _good_. A little bit disheveled, and a lot less put together than usual, but she dug it. She didn’t know _why_ she was so uncontrollably attracted to Alex Turner, but she was; and she couldn’t stop it. He was completely unlike all the other men she’d ever messed around with; looks, lifestyle, everything; and he seemed so clean cut compared to her. Not that she was a hellion by any means, but she certainly wasn’t the female equivalent of this cute little British boy with big doe eyes and a lust for the California coast.

Alex’s heart raced as he sorted his way through the final lines, “ _Just make sure you’re not, f o l l o w e d, and baby, since you’re such a stunner…”_

She winked at him before the last line and it took all his strength to keep it together before he was free and clear. 

_“Send us summat sunset-colored, let’s make love to one another… run for cover.”_

He boldly held Evangeline’s gaze for a few moments at the end of his verse before he dropped his mic and began weaving his way back to the wings. “Fuck meh,” He breathed, running his hand through his hair, energized by the rush of being able to sing to her. It’d never occurred to him before; but those lyrics reminded him of her so much. He’d written them without an actual woman in mind; but damn they fit so well. Come to think of it; he’d written a lot of songs that reminded him of her. Maybe he’d been searching for someone like Evangeline for much longer than he realized. 

At the thought of seeing her again after the show, he decided it couldn’t hurt to have another drink. That liquid courage, eh? 

Grabbing his denim jacket, he headed to the bar where a few of his mates were now hanging. He ordered a beer, drinking it as he scanned the audience, trying to spot her again. He was ill-prepared since he hadn’t imagined running into her again until the exhibit, and he found it oddly serendipitous that she’d be here on this night. 

And at a fucking _cemetery,_ as well _._

Superstitions aside, maybe he’d been in the same place as her multiple times before, but never knew it. After all, their friends were basically like a six degrees of separation game from him to her; their social circles overlapping so heavily. And now that he was familiar with her face, he could easily pick her out in a crowd so-to-speak.

//

It wasn’t until after the show outside the venue when he saw her again. There were fans lingering about, and a few asked Alex for a photo and an autograph. He happily obliged, posing for pictures and scribbling his name on tickets and other concert paraphernalia, even though his mind was elsewhere as he kept cutting his eyes over to where she stood.

Evangeline was head-to-toe in black, of course; skintight black denim, a black leather jacket with an outline of a massive coffin stitched on the back, and silver-buckled ankle boots on those never-ending legs of hers. She was chatting with a friend when Alex mustered up the courage to approach her. 

_It’s now or never._

Upon opening his mouth to speak, she cut him off with a simpering smile, “Alex-fucking-Turner.”

He beamed before humming a quiet, “‘ello, love,” happy to have the buzz of a few drinks in his system now. She was intimidating as all hell; unlike every other woman he’d ever met who was either awestruck by his celebrity, or ready to manipulate the fuck out of him to get what she wanted. “What brings yeh ‘ere?” 

_The show, Alex. The fucking show brought her here you fucking wanker._

“I was just strolling through the cemetery visiting some old friends.” Evangeline deadpanned without missing a beat, “Typical Tuesday night for me.”

Alex covered his face with his hand before running it through his hair, pulling on it a little, “What I meant to say was-”

“That you didn’t expect to see me here tonight?”

“Yes, that.” Alex chuckled, searching his pocket for his cigarettes, thankful she was so much cooler than him.

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t expect to see you either.” She eyed him up and down, trying to recall if he’d had that little five o’clock shadow when she first met him. It seemed new… and his hair was a bit more unruly tonight. With his denim jacket and that grey sweatshirt, he looked more like the nineties heartthrobs of her youth, rather than her millennial adult crush. “You sounded good.”

Sticking a cigarette between his lips he muttered, “Yeah…?” And cupped his hand around the flame on his silver zippo, the words _Suck It and See_ emblazoned on the side. “That forty-six second verse really did it for yeh, then?”

Her full lips formed a perfect pout, “Every time.”

Alex squinted at her, trying to decipher whether or not this was her teasing him again. “You listen to it a lot?”

 _Only every time I touch myself._ Evangeline smirked, a cavalcade of naughty thoughts invading her mind. She fondly remembered the night she’d listened to those lyrics on a constant loop; the way his voice sounded so lush and so smooth was dangerously hypnotizing and sexy as fuck. “You have no idea.”

Alex exhaled a trail of smoke from between his lips, eyeing her as she tucked her long ebony hair behind her ears, exposing a sequence of piercings on one side, and a jeweled cuff down the other. He thought he spotted another tattoo as well, but he couldn’t be quite sure. He also wasn’t sure if she was still messing with him.

“You’re just teasin’ meh, aren’t yeh?” He ran his fingers through his hair again out of habit, in desperate need of that cut soon.

She shook her head, “I’m serious. You’re an incredible lyricist. It’s poetic; the way you deliver your lines." 

Alex was a bit surprised to hear that she was enough of a fan to be able to make a comment like that. She didn’t seem the type. Actually, he was never quite sure what “type” of fans Arctic Monkeys actually had. If they’d turned the house lights up at any given show, there was a good chance he’d see a menagerie of people from all walks of life. 

“Didn’t take yeh for a fan, love.”

Evangeline opened the head of the black skull clutch she was carrying; searching for a cigarette of her own. “Well, you’ve met me once. I doubt there’s very much you could figure out about me from a ten-second conversation.” She brandished a silver cigarette case that looked like it’d been around for centuries, and brought one to her lips. “In fact, I’m surprised you were able to muster up the courage to come talk to me tonight.”

“Me too.” He admitted and held his lighter out for her, taking note that even the cigarettes she smoked were black. She leaned in, her glittery green eyes locked with his the entire time. “Thanks." 

“So, yeh’re into these lads, then?” Alex questioned, gesturing up at the marquee.

"Mini Mansions? Yes. I’ve known the guys for awhile, too. I wasn’t supposed to be in town this week, but since I’m here I’ve been trying to make the rounds. They didn’t know I was coming either.”

_What the fuck? How does she know everyone I know?_

“If we know all the same people, then how come it took meh so long to meet yeh?“

She blew out a ring of smoke,”I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

They stared at one another again, Alex getting that hypnotizing feeling from her emerald eyes. She was like a snake charmer, or according to every myth he’d researched; a vampire.

“I ‘aven’t stopped thinkin’ about yeh since the party.” Alex blurted suddenly; the way she licked her lips just then reminding him of his dream.

_Fucking fuck. Why did I just say that?_

Her lips were painted aubergine tonight and they curled up at the edges as she drank him in, “Been having dreams about me?”

_Can she read my fucking mind?_

Alex’s heart pounded in his chest, ”How did you…?“

Evangeline chuckled, and it sounded like a throaty purr. "I was just teasing you. But since you just confirmed it, I’m flattered. I’ve always wanted to be the star of someone’s dreams.”

Alex exhaled a little shakily, she was really beginning to scare him there for a second. “I-I don’t know why I said that to be honest. That’s pretty fuckin embarrassin’.”

She slinked forward, closing the distance between them, and it was the closest they’d been physically, apart from his fantasies. So close that he could smell her perfume, and admire her smooth porcelain skin up close. It really was perfect; not a single blemish or scar in sight. He wondered how she managed.

“So I take it you’re not gonna tell me what the dream was about?” She stroked her finger down the stomach of his sweatshirt, and he glanced down, watching her. 

He shook his head and laughed nervously, his cheeks flushing.

“That must mean it was a wet dream.” She whispered conspiratorially, the devil in her eyes. And when his jaw dropped and he stammered through a response, she continued her torture, “It was!” She purred, “I hope it was a really, really good one, then… I’d hate for dream me to be a poor representation of the real me.” She spread her fingers out, just barely touching him as she made a move to slide her hand beneath his jacket to his waist.

"It was better than good.” Alex finally admitted, his voice awfully deep, and she cheered softly, clapping her hands in celebration. He laughed, incredibly turned on by her sense of humor now, too.

“What an ego-boost.” Evangeline mused, “THE Alex-fucking-Turner having wet dreams about _me_.” 

“Evangeline,” He hissed, a little smirk on his face and his cheeks still hot, as he looked around to see if anyone, particularly any fans, had heard her. He had been too enamored before to even think about someone eavesdropping.

He was so adorably shy and embarrassed, with his cheeks all flushed and his hair hanging in his eyes, that Evangeline suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss him just then. Under the light of the full moon, standing on the front doorstep of a famous historical cemetery after a little sexual verbal spar… it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

It was then that she remembered one very important detail. His girlfriend. 

"Wait,” She held her hand up, smoke trailing from the end of her cigarette, ”Where’s Little Miss Sunshine tonight?“

Alex wasn’t surprised at all that he felt indifferent at the mention of her; he hadn’t thought about her in days.

"Dunno, realeh.” He told her with an air of nonchalance that she hadn’t witnessed from him yet, as he took a final drag from his nearly extinguished cigarette.

Evangeline raised her eyebrow, "What’d ya lose her somewhere?”

Alex mirrored her expression, ”Yeh can’t lose summat yeh don’t want teh find.” 

There. Now she knew for sure that he was free and also how much he wanted her; if desire was measured in wet dreams and cemetery serenades.

There was an intense look in his big brown eyes, confirming everything she needed to know. Between the serenade onstage and the dismissal of the model-slash-girlfriend, she was free to make a _real_ move. But before she had a chance to make a sly remark, she spotted a few fans just behind Alex attempting to approach him for more photos. 

Their time was up.

“I’m gonna get going.” She announced, a bit of a break in her raspy voice as she began backing away.

“Wait, yeh’re leavin’?“ Alex asked, disappointed and heartbroken that their night was getting cut short _yet again._ "I thought yeh were gonna stick around to see the guys?”

She shrugged as she got farther away, “I’ll catch up with them another time.”

“Excuse me… Alex?” He glanced in the direction of the two people now standing beside him with their phones out.

“Hi… erm…” He looked back to see that she was even farther away now, barely visible in the dark, “Don’t leave, Evangeline!” He held his hand out to her, mostly in jest, but also sincerely desperate to spend more time with her.

_Damn it! We were just getting somewhere!_

She glanced over her shoulder once more, smiling to herself at how cute he looked standing there beneath the marquee, begging her not to go.

“Maila Nurmi is buried here. Did you know?” She called back to him, gesturing towards the tombstones.

“Who?” He laughed, unsure of where she was going with this, but amused nonetheless.

A seductive little smirk played on her lips as she called back to him, “Vampira.”

The color drained from Alex’s face as he watched her saunter off into the darkness. 

_Who the fuck was this woman?_


	3. And I Know I’m Not Your Type

That Friday, Alex found himself once again searching for the right outfit to wear to Evangeline’s art exhibit. He had a maroon suit he’d worn at some point during the last tour, and he had his heart set on wearing it. He’d also finally found the time to squeeze in that haircut he’d been in such desperate need of. 

Alex bounded down the front steps of his house that night with a little extra skip in his step. He was feeling confident because he looked good, which in turn made him feel good. He was ready for what would be his third encounter with Evangeline and there was no reason for him to act like a lovestruck idiot. He’d made a pact with himself earlier in his bathroom mirror that he was going to make full, coherent sentences, and not let her shake him too much.

The last art show Alex had been to was years ago, back when he was living in New York, and he honestly couldn’t remember a single bit of it. He did remember however, that it most definitely wasn’t at an eerie abandoned home in the Hollywood Hills like this one was. The house looked liked something from a Hitchcock film, and if it hadn’t been for all the cars parked along the street, he would’ve had second thoughts about going inside. From the moment he arrived, it was clear to him that Evangeline’s art attracted people from various walks of life; some of them looking like they’d walked off the page of an Edgar Allen Poe novel or a Tim Burton film. He was both thrilled and terrified because it felt more like Halloween than an art exhibit. 

The space was gloomy and ominous, full of tight hallways and hidden rooms; and Alex easily recognized the unsettling Italian horror movie instrumentals that played just loud enough in the background to give guests the genuine creeps. The lighting was nearly non-existent, except for the Edison bulbs that hung haphazardly around her paintings bathing them in a soft white light; forcing the viewers to focus solely on her work. In the front parlor there was a guest book that looked like it should contain spells instead of names; and Alex took a little longer than usual to sign his signature. For some reason he wanted it to convey how invested he was in her show; because he truly was. He set the fancy fountain pen aside for the next guest and noticed the business cards displayed just beside it. He picked one up, fingering the gilded edges, and mouthed her full name; _Evangeline Baudelaire_.

 _Of_ course _her name is this romantic._

Alex swooned a little; each new thing he discovered about her making him fall harder and harder in love. He flipped it over and over in his fingers, admiring the lettering, before tucking it safely away in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. In the corner of the parlor stood (just barely) a dilapidated bar, which had probably been a very beautiful fixture of the house in its’ heyday; functioning now in a similar manner. There was a list of four different drinks being offered; Corpse Reviver, Dark and Stormy (both of which he recognized), and the last two; Sleepy Hollow and Black Heart he’d never heard of before so he inquired about their contents. 

“What’s the Sleepy Hollow one, mate?”

The bartender dressed all in black (of course), listed off the ingredients, “Mezcal, Absinthe, Angostura bitters; garnished with smoked rosemary.”

So _that_ was the peculiar scent he’d picked up on as he got further inside the house.

“Hmm… absinthe is a bit tricky… how about the Black Heart?” 

_Because I’m definitely not trying to_ die _tonight from drinking the green fairy…_

“The Black Heart isn’t any easier,” the bartender chuckled, “it’s black vodka, fig vodka, Creme de Cassis, and vermouth.”

“Jesus…” Alex muttered, chuckling as well; Evangeline definitely chose these drinks personally.

“I know. She chose some pretty lethal cocktails. So what’ll it be; absinthe, rum, absinthe, or vodka?”

Alex took a deep breath; he’d planned to take it a little easy tonight. But how could he not have one of the cocktails she’d specifically chosen for her show? 

“Fuck it. Give meh the Black Heart. I can’t ‘andle that absinthe nonsense.”

The bartender laughed again, “You got it.”

With his fancy little black drink garnished with a slice of a fancy little black fig; Alex finally made his way through the first corridor. The vibe was definitely more haunted house than art show, but he was loving the whole experience; even if he did feel a bit claustrophobic and anxious since he hadn’t yet spotted her. Perhaps he should’ve forced Miles to come along, that way he’d have someone to talk to, and he wouldn’t be awkwardly nursing his drink pretending to understand the art like he knew what he was fucking doing. 

Rounding a particularly dark corner, he stopped before a rather large painting that gave him the bloody chills. Evangeline’s paintings were the stuff of nightmares; but also bizarrely sexy, with a quirkiness he could only describe as tongue-in-cheek macabre. She was like Elvira and Morticia Addams had a lovechild on Vincent Price’s front doorstep. 

“So you’re stalking me now, I see.”

Alex froze at the sound of that voice; quietly seducing him in the darkened corner.

Taking another sip of his drink, he tried to remain cool, but his heart was thudding so loud, it threatened to give him away. 

“I’ve rendered you speechless,” Evangeline purred teasingly, ”Just the way I like my men; good-looking and silent.” 

Alex chuckled at this and turned to face her; unable to stop the gasp he let slip when he saw her.

“Christ, am I _that_ terrifying?” She joked, one perfectly styled eyebrow arching in question.

If she’d been beautiful the other evening, then she was certainly breathtaking tonight. That thick raven black hair was reminiscent of Pricilla Presley in the sixties; voluminous and full like a gothic bombshell. Her eye makeup was grey and smokey, making her eyelids look heavy as if they were designed to seduce him. It was her wine-colored lips though that he favored tonight; deciding that it didn’t matter the color, he was in love with that cupid’s bow arch at the top and the ampleness of her bottom lip. He imagined sucking on the lower one and making her moan, begging him to never stop kissing her. Although, he didn’t think she did much begging between the sheets; he always pictured her calling all the shots. 

Those emerald green eyes pierced straight through his soul like he’d been driven through with a stake as she gazed up at him expectantly through her long cat-like eyelashes. An image flashed in his head of her on her knees before him, looking up at him in the same way; in a different time and place. He gulped hard, adjusting his stance and tucking away his naughty thoughts.

“Terrifying? No. Darlin’, yeh’re an absolute fuckin’ stunner.”

Her snowy white cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink at the comment, faltering in her self-possessed appearance for but a moment. His voice sounded so rough and deep in their quiet little corner, and she squeezed her legs together trying _not_ to imagine him talking dirty to her in bed.

_God, I want him so much it hurts._

“Well, fuck… I was _going_ for terrifying,” She muttered teasingly, that coy little smirk lingering on the edges of her lips as she stepped around him to stand in front of her painting.

The only thing Alex found terrifying about her, was that she was more woman than he’d ever had the pleasure of handling; but that was his own fault. He’d never gone for anyone that didn’t have a similar build to his own because he wasn’t sure he would know what to do with it. Evangeline was the exception to the rule. 

His eyes roved over her body while she stood with her back to him. The tight, high-neck black velvet dress she was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and he found himself wanting to let his hands wander all over those bends and curves, claiming her for his own. The sleeves were long with little loops that wrapped around her middle fingers to keep them in place, and the entire back was open all the way to the curve just above her ass. The only thing holding it all together was an intricately beaded spiderweb that caught bits of light each time she moved. There was a certain air of sophistication and sexiness to her look that undoubtedly had the power to bring men to their knees.

“Yeh realeh do look gorgeous tonight,” Alex confessed, standing beside her.

“Thanks,” She murmured, casting a sideways glance at him, noticeably giving him a once-over. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

She admired the way their outfits seemed to compliment one another, as if they’d planned to match. He looked so sharp in that maroon suit, particularly the way the trousers were tailored to fit his ass and thighs so well. There was just the right amount of buttons undone on his black dress shirt, enough to show off his gold chain that he never seemed to be without. She imagined what it’d be like to slip those last few buttons through her fingers and slide her hands around his torso, feeling his soft, warm skin as she held him close to her.

“And you cut your hair,” She observed, having noticed almost instantly that even though the sides were shorter, he was still able to slick it back with a little volume. She would be lying though if she said she didn’t miss the way it fell into his eyes like it had the other night. 

_Perhaps I can find a good reason to make it disheveled again…_

“I did.” He confirmed, “But enough about me… this is _your_ night. I’m not realeh sure ‘ow these things go, so would yeh care to walk meh through, love?”

Evangeline slipped her arm through his, feeling that crackling electric connection again. “I’d love to.”

They spent the next hour or so jointed together, parading from painting to painting, stopping only if someone required her attention; but for the most part, they were left alone in their own private little bubble. She described each piece to him in great detail, but only after she asked what he thought of it first. His interpretations were a bit more abstract, and Evangeline loved that he found a deeper meaning in nearly every single one.

“This is… completely random, but I remember yeh tellin’ meh that night at Miles’ party, that yeh performed once… in Sheffield. Was it… for yehr art? Or are yeh a musician or summat?” Alex asked her after discussing a particularly sexual painting that he nearly considered buying.

She bit her lip, wondering why he’d thought to ask her now. “Well… technically, no. I mean… it _is_ art… but it’s not this.”

He gazed curiously at her with those big doe eyes, waiting for her to explain.

“I used to be a burlesque dancer,” she told him. “Like the real kind of burlesque. Old school. My grandmother was one. She was famous in France _.”_

“Burlesque? Realeh?” He zoned out for a moment, having absolutely no trouble picturing Evangeline dancing erotically onstage. “But yeh don’t anymore?”

“Disappointed?” She teased him and he turned his head to look at her.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in going to a show.”

“You don’t need to pay money to see me dance, Alex; I can do it for you any time you’d like.”

Alex’s eyes grew dark; a storm brewing up in them. “Is that a promise?”

She laughed low in her throat, “Date number two. I’ll dig out my old costumes.”

“So weh’re on a date now, are weh?”

Evangeline took a small sip of her drink, taking longer than usual to answer him. “Well, you’re here, I’m here; we’re both not seeing anyone and I’ve spent the whole night talking exclusively to you. Sort of feels like one, doesn’t it?”

“In my experience, dates have always felt like a lot of work. They’ve been nothing like this.”

“That’s because all those other girls were nothing like me.”

“Exactly.”

A couple interrupted them then, and Alex stepped aside to let Evangeline talk with them privately. He watched out of the corner of his eyes noting how the man’s gaze lingered just a little too long while the woman held her attention. Was it irrational that he felt insanely jealous even though he technically had no real claim on Evangeline at the moment? He clenched his jaw, and cleared his throat, giving the man the evil eye anyways. Fucking lecherous creeps. 

Evangeline was back by his side a couple minutes later, finding him staring at a painting of a couple in bed, the woman eating the man’s heart entitled _‘You’re My Type’_.

“Is this one you?” Alex asked, gesturing with his glass when he felt her presence beside him.

“Yeah, it’s a self-portrait.” She deadpanned. “I kind of wish I called it, ‘ _This Could Be Us’._ ”

Alex glanced sideways at her to discover that she was hiding her smile, and he felt that ache in the pit of his stomach; the one she’d put there the second he laid eyes on her.

_I’m madly in love with you, Evangeline._

“As much as I’d love to stay here and spend the rest of my night talking to only you, I’ve gotta go make the rounds. Are you going to be ok by yourself for a little while?”

Alex nodded, “I’ll be alreyt. Go do yehr thing… I’ll just step outside for a bit.” He excused himself and headed out front to have a cigarette. 

Leaning back against a deteriorating brick wall near the road, he blew out a cloud of smoke, watching it rise and dissipate in the solitary lamplight. His body was humming with anticipation and the longing to take her home and have his way with her. It had only been a week, but he felt like he’d known her forever and tonight just intensified his desire to be with her.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, or how many cigarettes he’d smoked hanging out by the curb, but suddenly she appeared through the clouds of smoke from the other ‘niccy addicts loitering along the wall. 

“Boo.”

“‘ello, love.” He breathed, deciding he’d never be over the thrill of seeing her standing before him.

She motioned to his cigarette and he held it out towards her; but she didn’t take it from him. Leaning in and licking her lips, she took a long drag, her green eyes locked tight on his. _Fuck me._ Alex thought, watching the smoke drift from her lush, crimson lips.

“Thanks,” She breathed, glancing back at the front door. “Listen, there are some people in there interested in purchasing my work, and it might take awhile… but I don’t want you to have to hang around waiting for me.”

_Little do you know, I’d wait centuries for you darling._

“I guess I’ve kept yeh to me self long enough.” He sighed dramatically, and she flashed him the first real, ear-to-ear smile he’d ever seen from her and his stomach dropped. “S’alreyt though, this is a big night for yeh… I can’t beh selfish.”

“I want to see you again,” She told him suddenly, gazing at him through those killer eyelashes, “Next Friday. Come to my place.” It sounded more like a demand than an invite, but Alex wasn’t deterred at all.

_Yes. Fuckin’ ‘ell, yes._

“Definitely,” He exhaled without hesitation. 

Evangeline studied his features for a moment, biting on her luscious bottom lip. “You’re so fucking dreamy, ya know that?” 

Alex took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he turned and closed her in against the wall, his arm leaning against the bricks beside her head. Her eyes widened in surprise at the dramatic change in his behavior, her heart thudding wildly against her ribcage.

 _Where has_ this _Alex been hiding?_

“I alreadeh can’t _wait_ until I see yeh again.” He growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He was so fucking turned on, he momentarily contemplated hiking up her dress and fucking her senseless, right here in front of all these people.

“Mmm,” Evangeline moaned softly, pressing her hands against his chest, feeling his heart beating just as erratically as hers. She let her hands roam all over his body while he breathed heavily against her ear. Finally locating what she was looking for, she slowly slid her hand inside the front pocket of his trousers, letting her fingers brush against his leg before pulling out his phone. “Here it is.”

Alex’s chest rumbled as he chuckled at her cheekiness. He whispered the passcode against her ear and she unlocked it, adding her number to his contacts. When she was through, she forced her body even closer to his and made a show of tucking it back into his pocket. She tried her hardest not to feel him up too much, even though she desperately wanted to.

“I’ll call you later.” She whispered, pressing her lips against his cheek in a chaste little kiss.

//

Alex had been lying in his bed that night after he got back, watching back-to-back black and white films on the classic movie channel, drifting in and out, when his phone went off around two am. He felt around his comforter for the little rectangle, his stomach still twisting in knots at the sight of her name.

“‘ello, love.” He answered groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hello, Alex,” She breathed, her voice raspier than he remembered. “Did I wake you?”

He chuckled softly, “Not really, just dozed off for a sec watchin’ old films… waitin’ for yeh to call.” 

“Aw, that’s adorable,” She teased him, her voice soft, imagining him with messy hair and sleepy eyes. She was lying in bed herself, utterly exhausted from the show. 

“‘ey now…” He warned, loving the way she wasn’t afraid to give him a ribbing. “Don’t make meh come over there.”

She snorted, “That has to be the worst threat I’ve ever heard. A threat should be something I would actually be _opposed_ to. You coming over here wouldn’t frighten me in the slightest.”

“Yeh don’t know meh well enough yet.”

“It’s _you_ that doesn’t know _me.”_ She replied cooly. “I can be pretty intense.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, wondering where she was going with this. Just when he thought he had some parts of her figured out… “What do yeh mean?”

She was quiet for more than a few beats and Alex called her name into the phone to make sure she was still there.

“I wanna fuck you, Alex.”

Alex’s phone dropped straight out of his hands in shock and he scrambled trying to catch it before it fell. It wasn’t thelast thing he expected her to say, but he definitely thought there would’ve been a bit more verbal foreplay before the main event. 

“Evangeline, I-”

Cutting him off before he could finish, she stated bluntly, “I just want you to know that when you come here on Friday night; I’m going to have you.”

_Holy fuck._

He appreciated her brashness, but he had absolutely no idea what to say in response.

“Am I scaring you?”

“No… yes… I dunno… kind of?” He stammered, all his cool confidence completely gone. He wasn’t as coherent as he wished at two am.

“I thought I’d give you a fair warning so you’d know exactly what to expect when you get here.”

“Do I at least get dinner first?” He joked, sitting up in bed, laughing at his own expense. He swore he could practically _hear_ her smiling on the other end.

“I _was_ planning on feeding you, yes.”

“This sounds more like a last meal then a dinner date.”

Responding quickly, she cracked, “Maybe it is.” 

“Evangeline, you are _by far_ the most interesting woman I have ever met,” Alex told her sincerely, both turned on and terrified. The combo was fast becoming his new favorite mixed emotions cocktail. 

“I hope I’m not driving you away.” And she really did, too. It was the first time in a long time where she felt like she’d found someone who could keep up with her.

“Yeh couldn’t if yeh tried.” He confessed.

“Good.” She replied, happy that he couldn’t see her smile. “I have to go, but I’ll text you my address.”

“‘ey, wait… yeh’re erm, yeh’re not gon t’eh like, suck me blood or anythin’, reyt?” He chuckled nervously; only half-kidding. 

“Depends on how the night goes.” She said evenly. 

“That’s a joke, reyt?”

“Be here at seven on Friday and you’ll find out. Just don’t eat any garlic between now and then.”

//

It was nearly seven on the following Friday night, and Alex found himself taking the long, scenic route to Evangeline’s. The sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, and he thought about stopping for just a moment for a cigarette while he watched it disappear. Maybe the nicotine would calm his nerves. The anxiety he’d felt over the next few days after their phone conversation was driving him mad, and he was relieved that soon the wait would be over. She thought she’d done him a favor by giving him a heads up on the future of his sex life, but in reality it made him feel like he was a shy, quiet teenager again, on his way to have sex for the first time. Somehow, in the span of two weeks, Evangeline had managed to wrap him around her little finger.

Her home wasn’t very far from his, and it sat tucked away from the road, just beyond a wrought iron gate and an English-style overgrown garden. It was totally out of character for California and he felt like he’d stumbled upon a film set like The Munster Mansion or something. The way the sunset hit the house gave it a ghostly sort of glow, like it was ready to burst into flames any second. He parked his motorcycle in the cobblestone roundabout, removed his helmet and surveyed his surroundings.

“What the fuck did I get me self into?” He murmured, removing his comb from his back pocket and re-styling his hair. 

As he headed to her front door, he thought for a moment that he should at least let someone know where he was tonight, just in case, ya know, it ended… badly? But no, that was a stupid thought; he decided, she wasn’t going to hurt him, Evangeline was different, but she wasn’t a homicidal maniac. Anyways, he’d already spotted her shiny black Prius parked on the side of the house and the flagrant normalcy of it made him feel somewhat relieved. The bat hanging from the rear view mirror made him laugh, too.

The front door looked like the entryway to a dungeon, and he pulled the ornate door-knocker back and tapped it a few times instead of ringing the bell. He rocked back on his boot heels, contemplating the bizarreness of the whole thing. He could hear her footsteps heading to the door and that made his body feel all electric with excitement. 

The door swung back and Evangeline stood there, looking the most normal and the most relaxed he’d ever seen her. She wore a loose silky black tank top with tiny buttons down the front; a few of them undone to give a bit of a preview to the naughty lingerie she was wearing underneath. The black leather pants she had on were so tight they looked like they were painted on, and she stood there with bare feet, her toes painted deep red. 

“Hi…” She breathed, her lips curling up into a smirk. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was ogling him as her eyes swept up and down his body. Alex wore a pale pink t-shirt and faded black denim with black boots; his leather jacket hanging loose on his shoulders. He looked sexy; the way the pale pink t-shirt fit so snug on his frame. 

“Fuck meh, darlin’ yeh look…” Alex was at a loss for words, mostly because she looked so fucking fantastic in those tight leather pants, that he couldn’t think of a proper way to describe her, but also because Evangeline was wasting no time at all as she closed the distance between them. 

She had that look on her face; the one that made it look like she was going to rip him to shreds in the absolute best way. The air felt supercharged; the energy coursing between them. For some reason Dr. Frankenstein came to his mind; and he wasn’t sure if he was the doctor or the monster.

Alex’s heart raced when she took hold of the collar on his jacket, surprising him by pulling him down towards her. With hooded bedroom eyes, she licked her gorgeous crimson lips, and there was nothing he wanted more than to feel them all over his skin. 

“C’mere…” She purred, tugging the collar of his jacket with her left hand, her right snaking it’s way around his neck, her nails burying themselves in his hair. She crushed her lips against his, hard and fast like a head-on collision. The urgency in her fervent kisses and the way she managed to rub every inch of her body up against his was getting him hard. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pressed his palms against her back, forcing her body tight against him. His heart was thudding against his chest as he felt her all around him; the smell and feel of her so overwhelming that he couldn’t focus on anything but the way her mouth tasted and how he wanted more, always more. 

Evangeline forced his mouth open, invading his mouth with her tongue. He tasted like cool mint and the slightest hint of tobacco, like the way she imagined old Hollywood film actors would; men like Marlon Brando and Robert Redford. She could’ve kept kissing those pouty lips of his until they were black and blue and she would’ve, but she wanted more than kisses.

Something in the back of her mind was reminding her that she’d cooked them dinner, under the pretense that they were actually going to eat. Out of nowhere and in between nibbles on his pouty bottom lip she murmured, “Are you hungry?” 

Eyelids heavy, she gazed up at him, giving Alex that same feeling; the one where she was on her knees before him doing whatever he asked of her, and he actually snorted in response to her inquiry.

He lifted his hands to hold her cheeks, his thumb skimming across her swollen lips. “The only thing I wanna eat reyt now, darlin, is you.” Alex’s voice was gravelly; and he pressed his hips against her, dying to find some sort of satisfaction.

Evangeline groaned, having fantasized about Alex’s voice so many times before. He had the kind of accent that gave her multiple orgasms; and that was before she knew him, before the physical contact. She was already wet with desire for him, and the way he was speaking to her now was enough to make her surrender herself to him completely; despite the fact that she wanted the upper hand their first time fucking.

“Christ, Alex…” She breathed, letting the slightest moan escape her lips. She didn’t want him to know he had this much power over her, but she’d always assumed he was used to having this kind of command over women. 

“C’mon love,” He whispered in her ear, that ever-present smirk on his lips, “let me take yeh to yehr room and fuck yeh so good.”

_Fuck, he’s killing me._

She moaned again, her hands grasping his shirt tighter in her fists. She had to get her shit together if she wanted this her way. “You’re so impatient.” She scolded him, the teasing edge back in her voice. 

“Darlin’ yeh’re making meh absolutely mad,” He confessed, unsure what to do next; his usual charm hadn’t exactly worked the way he wanted it to, the way it did with all the other women he was ever with. Then again, Evangeline wasn’t most women.

Evangeline’s eyes were almost black with desire when she hissed, “If I’m gonna let you fuck me… there’s rules you have to abide by.”

Alex was confused now; one second she was practically clawing at him and now she had… rules? It took him a moment to comprehend what she’d just said, and then it clicked. He hadn’t realized what he was getting himself into; and she’d warned him that she was intense, that he couldn’t handle her… 

Bondage. 

At the very least.

Maybe more than bondage… maybe full-on BDSM; he couldn’t be sure, but there wasn’t a chance he’d back out now. He wanted to do this with her.

“Tell meh.” 

Evangeline bit her lip, astonished that he’d figured it out so quick, and that he’d given in so readily. She had a feeling he would be willing to participate after some coaxing, but the way his eyes were sparkling now made her believe that he would try just about anything she asked of him. 

She slid her hand down Alex’s chest to his abdomen, her fingertips skimming the warm skin of his stomach before toying with the buckle of his belt. “Come with me.” She commanded, taking his hand and leading him through her house like a well-mannered pet. 

Alex followed her obediently, focused first on her gorgeous ass in those pants; but as they made their way through the house, he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering. The hallway she was leading him through was creepy, dark and narrow; but it opened up into a round foyer with a giant chandelier and a winding staircase like they were about to climb a castle turret. She had an affinity for skulls it seemed, because they were everywhere; figurines and paintings… even a whole glass curios display case full. There was a wall of retro plastic halloween masks just beyond the staircase, and if he wasn’t just now being escorted to her bedroom, he would love to hear her tell him stories about everything she owned and why. It wasn’t gaudy or forced, or even all that creepy Alex decided; it was fascinating and elegant, like a complete extension of her personality.

Evangeline led him up the old wooden staircase, smirking to herself knowing he was getting quite the view. At the landing, she glanced back over her shoulder at him, eyeing the bulge in the front of his jeans, feeling anxious at the thought of straddling his lap and grinding against him. It was something she’d dreamt about so often, and even more so in the week leading up to tonight.

She knew it was risky for what was _technically_ their first date, but she wanted to try this with him straight off the bat. Fuck first date dinners and chaste kisses on doorsteps; she wanted to skip all that nonsense and get straight to the point. He was looking over the railing to the floor below, and when he caught her watching him, he smiled sheepishly, bowing his head. With her eyebrow cocked, she pursed her lips knowing she had him right where she wanted him. 

When she pushed open the door to her room, Alex actually felt a chill creep down his spine as he took in her four poster bed. If Dracula hadn’t slept in a coffin, he would’ve slept here. There were dark heavy curtains hanging at the corners, with the ability to close out (or close in) bodies occupying it. There was a vanity in the corner with a large vase of dark-hued flowers, and four black and white portraits above the mirror: Morticia Addams, Elvira, Lily Munster and Vampira. It was like her version of the fab four. Alex smiled at this; there was the touch of humor in her style. 

And it was all black. Everything. Even the walls were black with what he thought were black-flocked leaves. But he couldn’t be sure. There were tiny pops of white here and there, but just barely. It sounded weird in his head, but it was the sexiest room he’d ever seen. Everything was lush and velvety and rich, and oddly _comforting_.

_I hope she keeps me here for days._

Evangeline let his hand go, stepping around him to shut and lock the door. Alex was admiring her room until he heard the click of the lock and his attention snapped back to her. She looked like a predator stalking its’ prey, the way she paced around him. 

“Evangeline-” He began but she held up her hand to silence him.

“No talking Alex, just listening.” 

His angelic little lips pressed together like he’d just been scolded, and he shifted his stance, trying to act like he didn’t feel the slightest bit emasculated by this creature. 

She didn’t speak for what felt like forever; she just stared him up and down, drinking in every feature on his slender frame. She nodded approvingly before she began, “I told you I wanted to fuck you Alex and I wasn’t lying about that.”

Blood was rushing to Alex’s ears and to other places as he listened to her raspy growl of a voice. She was circling closer around him now, and he held his stance to prove he wasn’t intimidated. Of course he _was_ intimidated by her; intimidated and turned on.

“I want to control you, Alex. I want you to obey my every command.”

She heard his sharp intake of breath and chuckled throatily. 

“Does that excite you, Alex?” She whispered close to his ear, her lips brushing down his jaw. 

“Erm,” He cleared his throat, swallowing hard. “Yes…” He responded, his voice more of a whisper than he’d intended. 

“What was that?” She replied cooly, “I couldn’t hear you very well.” Evangeline was standing in front of him now, and she pressed her body against his, grabbing the front of his shirt roughly. “Speak _up.”_

Alex’s head was fuzzy and all he could feel were the softness of her breasts against his chest. The blood rushed to his cock, and he groaned inwardly at the feeling. He shifted his stance again, trying to get some comfort in his too-tight jeans, a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Now you’re smirking? Do you think this is funny, Alex?” 

_Christ, she was frightening when she talked so calmly,_ Alex thought to himself. But he raised is chin, dropped the smirk and sneered at her a little bit, playing along. “No, I _don’t_ think it’s funny, love. And _yes…”_ He growled through the sneer, “This does fuckin’ excite meh.”

Evangeline’s eyes flickered at the cockiness in his voice _and that accent,_ and she knew Alex had seen her falter. “Good boy,” She responded with a contemptuous smile, stepping away from him. 

“The rules of this game, are that you will do everything I ask of you _without question_. Understood?”

“ _Yes_ , love.” He replied, a twinkle in his eye as he stared her down.


	4. Leather-clad and Spike collared

Evangeline flashed him a look before pointing at the rather gigantic black velvet chair in the corner of the room. It looked more like a throne than an armchair and for whatever reason, Alex imagined her sitting in it naked with him kneeling before her. “Sit.”

Alex strode over and sat back, keeping his legs open. Evangeline sauntered over and stood between them, curling her finger at him to sit up. When he did, his face was perfectly level with her hips, and he lifted his eyes to look up at her through long lashes. He had longer lashes than any male should have, and it was terribly unfair. 

“Undress me.”

Alex never broke her gaze while he placed his hands on her waist, lingering there a moment before unfastening the button and sliding the zipper down slowly. Evangeline’s body was humming just watching him with that fucking cocky smirk.

He slid his hands inside, making sure to squeeze her ass a little before pushing the leather pants down her legs to her knees with a certain degree of difficulty; they were really fucking tight. She didn’t bother lifting her legs in assistance, so Alex got the hint when she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He ran his hands first down her left calf, then her right, helping her step out of the pants pooled at her feet. She watched him as his eyes traveled up the length of her legs, lingering briefly at her sheer black mesh underwear before meeting her eyes again. He was awaiting his next command.

“Buttons.” She said simply, and Alex lifted his fingers to her camisole, the buttons slipping through his fingers deftly as he revealed more of her intricately detailed bra. The mesh fabric softly cupped her breasts with black silk hearts covering her nipples, and harness-like straps crossing at the top of her ribcage and up to her neck. It was designed to create images from the negative space; turning her body even more so into a work of art. He loved it. He was torn between wanting to leave it on her all night to tease himself, and simultaneously wanting to rip it off her right now and fuck all her silly rules. 

_I can’t believe this is fucking happening…_

Evangeline let the silky scrap of fabric fall from her arms, and lowered herself to her knees before him. He had no clue what to expect next, but Alex decided then that he most definitely wanted to follow her down the rabbit hole and play all her games. 

“Put this one me.” She commanded, handing him a leather spiked collar from seemingly out of nowhere. Alex’s eyes narrowed as took the provocative little accessory from her, swallowing hard as he felt himself get stiffer in his jeans. 

The whole collar thing was new for Alex. He didn’t date women who wore spiked collars in the bedroom, or even out of the bedroom for that matter. A studded leather jacket was the closest he’d ever seen on one of his past girlfriends… possibly on their shoes or even jeans. Never collars. Unless there was a new punk phase going about or something. For Evangeline though, this was purely sexual… and kinky; and he _liked_ it.

Alex brushed her hair back over her shoulders, slipping it around her neck. His fingers trembled a bit under her stare as he fumbled with the buckle, but he managed alright and slid it around her neck. He let his finger trace over the heart-shaped ring situated at the hollow of her throat, admiring the spikes flanking either side. 

Evangeline watched him carefully as he made sense of the newest addition to her attire, trying to read whether or not he approved. She glanced down to his crotch where his jeans were noticeably tighter than they had been a few moments ago, and smiled inwardly; he approved. Locking eyes with him again, she placed her hands on his knees, and gracefully stood from her kneeling position. 

Alex was staring at her, drinking her in with a hunger in his eyes that she’d never seen before. She felt the heat coursing through her, but Alex looked so cool and relaxed; he hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

_This woman._ Alex thought to himself, completely ready for whatever else she wanted to throw at him tonight. His fingers twitched in much the same way as they had in his dreams, and he was desperate to touch her. He knew he technically wasn’t supposed to, but he _had to;_ he needed to feel that silky, ivory skin again. Boldly, his fingertips dusted along the straps at her waist, following them until they criss-crossed just above the bit of mesh fabric at the apex of her thighs. She didn’t make a move to stop him like he thought she would, so he stayed on his mission, refusing to look up in case she changed her mind. Sitting forward a bit, he slid his fingers and thumb down over the soft mound of flesh to press against her clit. She was already so wet and Alex shifted a bit, his cock twitching at the feel of her arousal. She hadn’t moved an inch, and he decided to see how far he could go. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the fabric covering her pussy, kissing her hard, his tongue flicking out to taste her. 

Only then did she _finally_ let a moan escape from those pretty lips.

“ _Alex,_ ” She growled, her fingers suddenly tangling in his hair, pulling his head away from her.

Licking his lips again, he smirked, glancing up at her with hooded eyes, “Yes, love?”

“I didn’t tell you you could do that.”

“I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t help me self,” He replied, his tone a teasing sing-song. “It seems to meh that yeh quite liked what I just did with my tongue.”

Evangeline’s lip curled, squinting at him and his cheekiness, “You don’t get to tell me what I like and don’t like.” She shoved his head back and stepped away from him. “You don’t listen very well, do you?”

“I’m realeh tryin’ darlin’.”

_I’m definitely not._

“You’re not trying hard enough.”

“ _Speaking_ of hard enough…” He murmured, palming his crotch to adjust himself in his jeans. _If she would just let me take my clothes off already…_

Evangeline spotted this and raised her eyebrow, “Uncomfortable?”

“A bit.”

“Too bad.” She sneered, stalking away from him. “Only good boys get rewarded.”

Alex groaned, slumping back into the velvet. This was going to be harder than he thought. On the upside, he was now graced with her nearly naked form, and damn what a sight it was. His eyes followed her from his slouched position on the black velvet throne, drinking her in. Her hair was long and full, tumbling all tousled down her back again with that dark sixties-bombshell vibe. She had the kind of curves that belonged on a grown woman; insanely gorgeous breasts threatening to spill out over the top of her black sheer bra, a soft stomach, full hips and the kind of legs Alex would love to spend long nights with; wrapped and tangled up around him. There wasn’t an angular bit on her body; just dangerously sexy curves. Alex chewed on his lip, still in disbelief that he was locked inside a room with this voluptuous little vixen. 

Evangeline snapped her fingers at Alex, breaking him from his little trance. He’d been staring, and she smirked, not minding one bit. In fact, she was ready for him to get a little more acquainted with her body. 

Alex shook his head, doing his best to focus. _No daydreaming now, mate; this is the real-life fantasy coming true._

“Yes, love? What would yeh like meh to do for yeh next?” He asked attentively, sitting up at rapt attention.

“I want that jacket off immediately.”

No sooner had she said it, then had Alex shrugged it off and tossed it over the arm of the chair to a heap on the floor. That baby pink shirt was _killing_ her. Was it possible that it made him look even tougher than the black leather had? Resisting the urge to groan, she pointed at him and curled her finger, beckoning him towards her.

“C’mere.”

Alex stood up and she held her hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

“Not like that.” She shook her head in a disapproving manner, “On your knees.”

Alex pressed his tongue to his cheek, hiding his smile as he sank down to the ground. She was nearly fifteen or so feet away, with her hands on her hips, looking like she was going to eat him alive the second he got there. He was literally at her mercy, and he didn’t give a single fuck. 

“Crawl to me.” She purred, this time not bothering to mask her delight as she watched his hands make contact with the wood floor. 

_I’m dying a slow, painful death; Alex Turner is on his hands and knees crawling towards me at my command._

Evangeline licked her lips at the way his t-shirt stretched across his shoulders as he moved; the way the sinewy muscles of his back flexed beneath the fabric. She was torn between wanting to watch him on his knees like this and also with the desire to have his arms envelop her, holding her tight in his embrace. She tried to reason with herself, her body and her mind in constant disagreement about how she wanted this night to unfold. 

He was doing so well though, she had to admit; following commands and making eye contact. And even though she’d scolded him for breaking the rules of her game a little, she was incredibly turned on by the thought that he wanted to rebel. _If_ and _when_ she let him do as he pleased; she knew she’d be in for quite a ride.

Alex was in no rush, dragging out the time it took to reach her. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she craved him more than she was letting on; and he vowed to tease her until she gave in. When he was finally at her feet, he looked up at her, waiting for permission to stand.

“Stand up.” She said softly, watching as he rose up before her. 

His hair had fallen into his eyes, and he had’t bothered to try and tame it. He was panting a little, and his pouty lips were too much for her to resist. He looked like he needed a cigarette tucked behind his ear, or a pack rolled up in his shirt sleeve; like a bad boy that could teach her his naughtiest tricks. 

In a split decision, she raked her fingernails through his hair and tilted his head back, so she could have easier access to his neck. Alex couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips and this encouraged her. Evangeline licked and nipped along that perfect jawline down his throat to his Adam’s apple that bobbed up and down when she made him groan. She kissed her way back up to his ear, her tongue tracing the outline before she tugged at his earlobe making him grab for her waist as support, his fingers digging into her flesh. 

All Alex could picture was the image of her hovering above his bed in his dreams, and the way she bared her fangs before she fed from his neck.

“I want you to kiss me, Alex.” She purred against his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck.

He pulled away, and she witnessed his eyes turn almost completely black as he stared back at her, this time giving _her_ the chills. She wanted to crack and give in then; just let him fuck her senseless. 

Relinquish control. 

But she couldn’t.

Not yet.

In a fraction of a second, he was pawing at her, his fingers digging into her over-heated skin as he crushed her against him. His lips attacked hers hungrily, their tongues tangling. Alex had her breathless, and aching, and his fingers dug at her thigh, lifting it to wrap her leg around his waist. His other hand grabbed a handful of her ass, forcing her tight against him. His cock was throbbing trapped inside his jeans, and he took the opportunity to grind it against her warm, wet, center. Evangeline was radiating heat, her body practically singing with every move he made. Kissing her soft, full lips was bittersweet; it made him want her more than anything and he knew she wouldn’t let him fuck her yet. And strangely, as tortured as he felt; he quite enjoyed the teasing.

Evangeline could feel her body giving in, and she would’ve let him kiss her forever if it meant she would never forget the way his lips tasted and the way they felt, effortlessly drawing little moans from deep within her. He was incredible, more so than she ever could’ve imagined. And he responded well to encouragement, like a true performer. Every sound she made made him kiss harder and deeper; squeeze her tighter. She might as well be the audience at a sold out show cheering for an encore.

It took Alex a while to come up for air, obviously his years of singing giving him a lung capacity that knew no bounds. And when he did, he leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, licking his raw, swollen lips. Evangeline took a long shaky breath to compose herself.

His eyes drifted open, mad with lust, “How was that, darlin’? Did that please yeh?”

 _Darlin’._ She repeated it in her head, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. “That was just what I wanted, Alex _._ You’re being _such_ a good boy.”

He flashed a lopsided grin at her, quite pleased with himself for getting something right. 

She buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, “Maybe it’s time you get rewarded.” 

Alex straightened up, hands at his belt buckle, prepared to strip at a moment’s notice. 

_Jesus Christ, he’s so adorably eager…_

She placed her hand over his, shaking her head, “Not so fast.”

Alex bit back a groan of frustration, not wanting to backtrack the progress he’d just made.

“Take your shirt off,” She demanded, watching with interest as his chest slowly came into view when he pulled the threadbare fabric over his head.

“Boots and socks, too.”

She waited as he kicked off his motorcycle boots and yanked off his socks, standing before her shirtless and barefoot in his too-tight jeans; the ones that had difficulty hiding the bulge straining against his zipper. 

“Mmm…” She breathed, her hand dragging lazily across his chest as she circled him slowly, admiring the view. “Now, get on the bed and lay flat on your back.”

Alex did as she asked without hesitation, settling back into the rich black fabrics of her bed. He liked the softness of the velvety pillows behind his head and the silkiness of the blankets beneath his bare skin. She was treating him like a slave, but this was the farthest thing from torture. His eyes followed her as she opened the door to her armoire across the room, pulling something out and concealing it before he had a chance to identify what it was. 

Deciding he deserved a little something special for being so good; Evangeline began a slow ascent as she crawled up over him from the foot of the bed. Alex watched her in a trance; her breasts brushing against his crotch, making him groan softly. She smirked and situated herself just north of his erection, her legs folded on either side of him. 

She raked her nails through his hair, brushing it back before ruffling it up again. “You’re being _so_ good.” She mused, her hand slipping to his cheek before lightly slapping it. He flinched and she leaned forward to kiss it, before biting at his bottom lip and pulling away slowly. “I’m going to tie you up now.” 

“What?” Alex exclaimed, his voice cracking.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Evangeline sat there so calmly, so composed, with that teasing smirk on her lips. “This is what I want, Alex; so you have to do it.”

His heart was thudding hard against his ribs, so much so, that he actually wondered if it were possible to crack one in half due to sheer excitement. He was nervous, sure, but he wasn’t scared; he’d always wanted to be tied up, but he’d never trusted anyone else to do it. It sounded crazy, but he would trust Evangeline with his soul.

Usually she could read him pretty well, but Evangeline mistook his excitement this time for panic. “If you’re scared, we can have a safe word.” She whispered to him, her eyes softening.

“No,” He frowned with determination. “No safe word, love. Give meh ya worst.”

Upon hearing this, she laughed, throwing her head back. She laid her hands flat on his chest, digging her nails into him, “Oh Alex, you couldn’t handle my worst.” 

Her tone was so patronizing and he angrily bucked his hips in protest his erection grazing her backside. “I could fuckin’ take it, love. I told yeh, yeh don’t scare me.”

Raising her eyebrow, she grabbed his chin hard, forcing his lips into a pucker. “Such a confident little _fucker_. Let me remind you, that you have _no idea_ what I’m capable of; I’ll eat you alive.”

“If yeh give meh a chance, I’d fancy doin’ the same to you… _kitten,”_ He taunted her, his accent thick and dripping with contempt. He licked at the v-shape her thumb and fore-finger made, implying it were something else entirely.

Evangeline gasped, caught off guard. Her pussy was aching and his teasing only made it worse; she knew he could feel how wet she was, her own body betraying her. 

“Ooh, darlin’, that turns yeh on, doesn’t it? I can feel how wet yeh are for meh.” Alex baited her, shifting his hips underneath her. “Yehr knickers are soaked because yeh know exactly what I could do to yeh. The way I kiss yeh up ‘ere,” He touched his fingers to her lips before dragging them down her sternum, “will feel like nothin’ compared to the way I’m gonna kiss yeh down there.” His eyebrow arched and he stroked her through her panties a little bit to tease her.

Evangeline’s face was flushed, his filthy mouth threatening to turn her into a submissive little twat; literally. She knew she was letting him talk too much; his words slowly undoing her.

“Tie meh up, darlin’, and then sit on me face.” 

_Holy shit_. 

Evangeline shuddered, her body turning to jelly. If she’d been standing, she would’ve surely collapsed. This man shouldn’t be allowed to say such things with that face and that accent. He could slay her with a come-hither look and the right combination of dirty words and Northern-English accent. 

Alex- _fucking_ -Turner.

“If you command meh to do it,” He whispered, with a smirk and the devil in his eyes, “then it’s not like relinquishing control at all.” 

//

_Fuck._

Alex knew she was struggling with her dominance over him and he found it all too easy to mess with her. The more difficult he was, the more she “punished” him, and he’d have to be an _idiot_ not to enjoy being bossed around by his dark little sex kitten. 

Evangeline snatched Alex’s hands away from her body and entwined their fingers together before pinning his arms hard above his head. She leaned forward on her knees, her breasts pressing against his chest, eliciting a groan from those gorgeous, pouty lips. 

“I _want_ to make yeh feel good, love. Tell me what yeh want from meh and I’ll do it for yeh.” He confessed with the deepest sincerity. Teasing aside; he really did want to do anything and everything for her; all she had to do was ask.

She hadn’t said a single thing in response to his taunting, not trusting herself to make a complete, sensible sentence. He’d charmed the God damn words right from her mouth, and she needed another moment or two to regain her composure. He was luring her along; providing her with the opportunity to give in to him, knowing that she’d only do it if it was on her own terms. With their hands still locked together, she slid their arms apart over his head, not quite reaching the corners of the bed, but close enough. 

In a way, she was going to give in, and it was going to be a move she’d never made before; but Alex was different than the others. 

“I want you to make me scream your name, Alex” She began, slowly, “And I want you to do it using only your mouth.”

“Say it, love. I wanna ‘ear yeh say it,” Alex growled darkly, shifting his hips for some type of relief. 

Evangeline laughed throatily, her lips nearly brushing his, “I wanna sit on your face.” 

Alex’s eyes were black pools of liquid, shining up at her in the dim light of the room. “Oh darlin’,” He murmured huskily, “I promise I won’t let yeh down with this one.” He licked his lips as if to prove how anxious he was to begin.

Evangeline was trembling a bit; trembling because she thought she might’ve finally found her equal; because she’d felt the connection with him the moment they met. There was a trust between them that sometimes didn’t even happen after years of commitment between two people; and it wasn’t just stupid lust and crackling electricity. She could feel it deep within the pit of her stomach; that Alex was much more to her than a solitary night of sexual exploration.

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her intently as she wrapped satin restraints around his wrists and secured him to the posts of the bed. He nipped at her playfully as she moved above him, and she didn’t scold him, not once.

“How do those feel?” She asked him when she was done, and he wiggled his wrists around a bit, checking the tightness.

“Perfect. Now stop fuckin’ around and get over ‘ere.” Alex was going to lose his mind in a moment; all the anticipation. 

Delayed gratification was a fucking bitch.

A second later, and she was standing above him, her back to him as she unfastened her bra and tossed it aside. Her green eyes were glittering with gold flecks in the soft light of the room, locked tight on Alex’s as she teased him over her shoulder. She was quite skilled in the art of seduction, and she kept her breasts covered while she turned to face him. She squeezed them together, playing with them, teasing her nipples for his amusement. The wolfish grin on his face was sexy and mesmerizing, and she hooked her fingers into the bands on her panties, sliding them slowly down her hips and over her ass. Anyone else would’ve probably tumbled, standing on the bed like this, but Evangeline made it look easy, like a dance almost; something she was certainly very familiar with.

“Fuck me. Yeh’re a fuckin’ picture, aren’t ya?” Alex whispered in awe, as she lowered herself back down to him. “I wanna taste yeh, kitten. C’mere…”

Evangeline bit her lip, her stomach flipping at his newest pet-name for her. It took a moment to arrange herself in the proper position, doing her very best to angle herself just right without putting too much weight on his upper arms. With her knees on either side of his head now, Alex didn’t even hesitate before brushing his nose against her folds, his tongue licking her once long and slow before lapping at her hungrily. Evangeline moaned, nearly losing balance when his tongue pressed against her clit. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, situating his face just where she needed it.

“ _Jesus Christ_ …” She whispered, feeling his tongue dip inside her. 

Alex hummed, sending vibrations through her as he sucked on her clit. He could feel her dripping all over him, and she tasted so sweet. He couldn’t get enough. Alex had been dreaming about this since he’d first heard her speak, pictured what her voice would sound like when she came. 

“Oh _Alex_ , right there…” She moaned, her voice raspy and desperate as she gripped his hair tighter, grinding against his face. 

Being tied to a bed like this was a first for him, and it felt strange not to be able to use his hands; but that made him work even harder to make her feel good. 

Evangeline was whimpering now, her head thrown back, eyes closed tight as she concentrated on Alex’s perfect mouth, and his tongue expertly building a storm up inside her. 

He was fucking _good_. 

_Too_ fucking good. 

She would marry him for his mouth alone.

Sure, he could sing like a fucking sweet little angel, but eating women out was the talent he really should be known for.

As a sign of deep appreciation, Evangeline reached behind her and stroked his cock through his jeans; feeling how hot and thick he was. Alex moaned against her pussy, surprised by the unforeseen gesture. 

“ _Alex_ …” She purred, rocking her hips while her fingers tangled in his slick locks. “Fuck me, baby… I’m gonna cum…” 

At the sound of that, he didn’t change his pace, he just kept going in that same sweet spot, not trying to fuck with the rhythm he had going. He could feel her tensing up, and she was rocking her hips so hard against him, but it felt good. He was getting off on hearing her moan, his name sounding like a prayer on her lips. He pressed his tongue against the side of her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves there and he heard her cry his name out as her hands flew to the headboard, gripping the wood frame so hard, her knuckles turned white. 

_If this moment could never end, that would be fucking perfect._

Evangeline leaned her head against the wooden frame, her eyes rolling back into her head. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste of it lingering on her tongue.

He lapped at her as she rode out her orgasm, slowly building her into another one.Evangeline moaned words of praise to him, telling him how fucking incredible he was, and he was literally eating it up.

Alex was quite pleased with himself when he felt her cumming again, one of her hands tangled back in his hair. When the second orgasm hit her, she lifted herself up, unable to take the overwhelming sensitivity from all the direct pressure. He wished his hands had been free to hold her there, to keep her going until she cried out repeatedly, her whole body shaking through the succession of waves. 

He would next time. 

The wolfish grin was back, and he licked at his lips, tasting her all over him. He’d never made any woman cum that hard back-to-back with just his mouth, and he was so fucking hard that all he wanted was to bury himself deep inside her, make her cum in other ways.

Evangeline slowly slid off of him, her legs shaking and her skin glistening with sweat. “Alex…” She breathed, panting as she struggled to breath. “You’re… that was… so good. _You’re_ so fucking good.” 

He smirked, loving the way she looked all flushed and unraveled. She bit her lip when she finally made eye contact with him, his face slick with her wetness, his lips pink and swollen. She wanted to keep him forever.

“Wait right here,” She chuckled softly, at her own joke. “I’ll be right back.”

Alex watched her stand on her unsteady legs, and make her way to what he assumed was the bathroom; this thought confirmed when he saw the light flick on, hearing the water run a moment later. When she emerged, she was a little more composed as she sauntered back with a small towel in her hands. Alex couldn’t take his eyes off her; he loved the glow in her cheeks and the way every curve of her body melted into the next. He clenched his fists, wishing he were able to sink his fingers into her hips and her ass; to be able to worship every single part of her.

“Here, love,” She smiled, as she leaned over him, holding his chin and gently wiping his face clean. His eyes crinkled at the corners, returning the smile at the unexpected tenderness in her voice. 

He didn’t think she’d realized she’d called _him_ ‘love’, and he felt his heart thudding in his chest, the sound of it rushing in his ears. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she concentrated on cleaning him, and he felt something other than lust stirring inside him when he saw her walls down like this.

“There.” She scrunched her nose up; something Alex had never seen her do before. “C’mere…” She grabbed his cheeks and kissed those perfect lips long and slow.

He deserved it after that. He deserved _anything he wanted_ after that. 

Her lips lingered a little, tasting herself on him mixed with the taste of blood from earlier. Her mouth hovered above his, their noses brushing together a bit. It was the most romantically intimate they’d ever been, but Evangeline cast the feeling aside; their night was far from over. 


	5. But I Want You Hard

“Can you see me?” 

“Not at all,” Alex murmured, every inflection in her voice crystal clear to him now.

“…and it’s already killin’ meh.”

He didn’t know how much of the night Evangeline had planned out, but it took her all of five seconds after kissing him to announce that she was going to blindfold him next. 

He didn’t even flinch at the idea.

Evangeline didn’t respond. Alex didn’t know it, but she was too busy skirting around the bed, silent as a mouse on the wooden floor boards. Having lived in the old house for so long, she knew every single one of it’s quirks. Standing at the foot of the bed, she silently observed him, making him wait a little bit in silence to unnerve him. 

Alex lifted his head, straining his ears to see if he could hear what she was up to. With his arms tied up and now his vision impaired as well, he thanked his lucky stars he trusted her so much, otherwise he was in quite the predicament. 

It seemed like ages until she spoke again; the sound of her voice making him jump. 

“Alex…” She purred, her hands wrapping around his ankles and spreading his legs wide apart. He felt the weight on the bed shift as she climbed up between them, slowly crawling her way to the center of the bed where he was now half-dressed and fully on display. Her hands were on his thighs now, her fingertips squeezing him every few inches before disappearing completely as they reached his crotch. Alex held his breath in the long pause that occurred before her hands appeared again, unbuckling his belt _finally._ One hand slowly pulled it from the loops in his jeans while the other caressed the length of his erection through the well-worn material.

“Mmm… you’re so hard, Alex…” She breathed seductively, and he groaned; her voice was going to be the death of him.

Evangeline’s nails scraped against him through the fabric, tracing the outline of his throbbing cock. She could feel the heat coming from him, trapped and restrained as the blood pulsed through him. He was being so patient and well-behaved, and he’d been so good to her… it was time she gave him something in return.

She slipped the button through her fingers, and his breathing became ragged when she inched the zipper down painfully slow. 

“Christ darlin’,” He breathed, and she glanced up at his face, sweat already glistening on his brow.

“You have to promise me,” She began, the zipper stopping abruptly as she reached the bottom, “You can only cum when I say you can.”

Alex groaned at yet _another_ torturous rule in her game, but he managed to growl out a very gruff sounding “yes, love,” anyways.

Evangeline smirked as she gripped the waist of his jeans, barely able to contain her excitement at the thought of Alex being completely naked in a matter of moments. She tugged them down, revealing a pair of black boxer-briefs that did absolutely _nothing_ to conceal his swollen cock. She bit her lip, shifting her hips a little at the ache that was slowly building between her legs again. She scooted back and leaned forward, opening her mouth to blow warm air on him through his briefs before she wrapped her mouth along the side of him. Alex bucked his hips in response, and she heard the headboard creak as he pulled at the restraints. Still blowing out hot air, she moved her mouth down the length of him, torturing him a little bit longer.

“Holy shit,” Alex whispered, his eyes drifting closed, despite the silky black blindfold already covering them.

Sitting up, she slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his briefs and slid them down slowly, gasping at his size the second his cock sprung from beneath the fabric. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful,” Alex heard her sigh quietly, and he felt his cheeks flush at the unexpected compliment. No one had ever said that to him before with quite so much honesty as she had just then.

Evangeline quickly tugged the offensive fabric down and off his legs, letting them drop to the floor with a gentle thud before she crawled back to Alex, anxious to have him in her mouth already. She chewed her lip, admiring him lying there in all his nakedness. He looked so long and lean positioned there, almost like a sacrifice. She loved his slender hips and the slight definition in his abs, and the way his cock rested there, throbbing, waiting for some form of contact. She wanted him to know how perfect he was, how much she wanted every single part of him. 

Beginning at his wrists, she covered them with kisses where the restraints were already making indentations. She nipped and licked and sucked her way down his arms to his neck and chest, feeling his body respond to every single move she made. 

Alex didn’t know what he was feeling; his heart was still uncontrollably loud, and his skin was tingling, her lips igniting fire all over him wherever they touched. She was worshipping him, and it felt fucking _good._ Her fingernails dragged along his skin, tickling him; her lips and tongue exploring every crevice, every scar, every imperfection. Sure, he was completely exposed and at her mercy, but he’d never felt more at ease. He thought back to when he’d first arrived and how terrified and nervous he’d been; but all that was gone now. 

“Alex,” She breathed, “You’re so fucking sexy…” Her lips were whispering across his stomach now, leaving kisses on his hip bones, avoiding the one place he wanted to feel them most. “So beautiful…” She murmured, her tongue following the trail of hair that directed her towards his cock again.

He felt her hands on his thighs again, squeezing them as she held him down. He could feel her breath hot and heavy on his cock, before she dragged her tongue all along the underside of it. 

“ _Fuck_ …” He exhaled shakily, lifting his hips. Being unable to see anything heightened all of his other senses. 

Evangeline licked at the tip, tasting the saltiness of his precum that was already beading there. She let a bit of spit fall from her mouth and watched as it slid down before she wrapped her hand around him, giving him a rough squeeze. Originally, she had wanted to make this agonizing for him, but he’d suffered so much already, so getting her lips nice and wet, she sucked the head into her mouth, hearing him groan in pleasure.

She glanced up at him, eyebrow raised to inspect him. His hands were gripping the restraints, the veins in his arms pronounced, his muscles taut. She traced her lips with the head of his cock, sucking him into her mouth every couple of seconds in an attempt to keep him guessing. Alex couldn’t stop moaning; the feeling of being inside her mouth almost too much to bear when he wasn’t sure what was coming next.

She slid her tongue along the ridge just underneath the head, just before she took him all the way in. He hit the back of her throat; her warm, wet mouth enveloping him completely.

“Oh. My. _God.”_ Alex groaned, his head falling back, the posts of the bed creaking again under his grip. 

He tried to thrust his hips, but Evangeline held his thighs down with her elbows, wanting all the control for herself. She moaned in response to his reactions, sliding her tongue back and forth as she slowly slid her mouth back up to the top. Wrapping her hand around him again, she worked him slowly, creating tension as she alternated between sucking him hard and licking him like the tastiest popsicle.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Alex growled through gritted teeth, her lips and hands sliding around him in what felt like every direction. “Yeh feel so fuckin’ amazin’… are you touchin’ yourself darlin’? I want you to touch yourself.”

Evangeline let him fall from her mouth, “You don’t get to tell me what you want from me.” She was still stroking him, and she gripped him extra hard for emphasis. 

“Ugh…” Alex groaned, “There’s dual purpose yeh know… _you_ feel good, I imagine what yeh must look like, which makes _me_ feel good; everybody wins.”

At this, she smiled wide and it made her happy that he couldn’t see. He was so adorably impatient and eager, and the way he tried to use a sort of reverse psychology on her gave her a new appreciation for the handsome devil. 

“When I touch myself, I want you to be able to see,” She reasoned, both her hands grasping his cock now, twisting in opposite directions. 

He groaned again licking his lips, the torture too much. And her mouth was back on him, her tongue flicking that sensitive spot just under the head. His hips bucked involuntarily like a gut reaction and she hummed against him in response. He was panting now, his stomach muscles getting taught as she brought him closer and closer to his release.

“Slow down, Alex…” She warned him quietly, her warm breath blowing against his sensitive skin. “You can’t cum unless I say, remember?” 

He gulped, his mouth so dry. “Yes, love. I remember.”

“And I don’t want you to cum in my mouth…” Evangeline announced, letting go of him entirely and Alex groaned at the loss. She crawled on top of him, her hands on his hips. “I want to feel you cum inside me.” 

“Yes, darlin’…” He breathed hoarsely, his head lifting to look at where her voice was coming from. 

She reached up and pressed her lips against his to surprise him and he kissed her hungrily. Biting his bottom lip, she grasped his cock and sank down onto it slowly. Alex’s head rolled back again, feeling himself fill her up so tightly. She squeezed herself around him, shifting her hips to get comfortable. 

“God, Alex, you feel so…” She moaned unable to finish her thought, beginning to rock her hips back and forth. She pressed her hands against his chest, her fingernails digging into the flesh. She whimpered, “You’re so big…”

In Alex’s mind, he felt like he was traveling in space; like when you close your eyes and press your fingers to your eyelids. All he could see was blackness and starry outlines of what he imagined Evangeline probably looked like right now riding him. She was so tight and warm, and… lovely. The word almost seemed too pure for their current situation, but she made him feel every emotion all at once and he found he couldn’t string proper thoughts together.

Evangeline was leaning back now with her hands on his thighs, her hips grinding back and forth on him, the move making his cock hit all the right spots. She desperately wanted to feel his hands on her, hear his voice teasing her and she contemplated setting him free. 

“Keep doin’ that kitten,” He moaned, his voice deeper and darker. 

Moans of pleasure escaped her lips and she was getting louder and louder as she got closer to her own orgasm. Alex wanted to see her, if he couldn’t touch her, he wanted to be able to see what she looked like fucking him. 

“I wanna see yeh… please…” He begged her, thrusting his hips up against her.

Evangeline chewed on her lip, and throwing caution to the wind, leaned forward to pull the blindfold down. Alex blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the light again, before finally settling on her with her head thrown back riding his cock. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, her red lipstick nearly completely rubbed off, leaving her lips looking flushed and freshly-kissed, and her creamy, ivory breasts swayed with the motion of her body. 

Alex’s eyes drifted to where their bodies connected, and he watched himself slip in and out of her, the look of it all quickening his pulse. Evangeline tilted her head to the side, gazing deeply into his eyes with her cat-like ones. She pitched her hips forward, her right arm propped up next to Alex’s head. She was close to him now, her breasts at mouth-level, and he wasted no time licking her nipple before closing his lips around it. She gasped, her breathing heavy as she dipped lower, giving him easier access.

She was on the verge of orgasm, her stomach tight as she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. 

“Do you want to cum, Alex?” She questioned, his doe-like eyes searching hers.

“Yes, love. I want to.” 

“I wanna feel you cum hard inside me.”

Alex smirked, “Give it to meh a little rougher, darlin’.”

She bit her lip, hands on either side of his head as she picked up the pace, sliding almost completely off of him before sinking back down again. 

“That’s it, love.” His eyes were hooded and that smirk still graced his lips. “Yeh look so sexy fucking me like that… bloody perfect.”

Evangeline couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out on her face; and she closed her eyes like it would shield him from seeing her emotions so exposed like this. Her body felt so fluid, and she moved like she was in a dream, like when she’d touch herself listening to his records; except he was really here and damn they fit together so well.

Her breasts were bouncing now in front of his face and Alex groaned, wanting to hold them, lick them, caress them, just _have_ them for his own, and he pulled at the restraints. “You better fuckin’ untie meh after this…” He growled, lifting his hips up to meet hers, “‘cause I wanna fuck yeh so hard darlin’.”

Evangeline whined hearing him say that, and she was there, on the verge of her release. 

“Open your eyes,” He told her gruffly, “Look at me.”

Her eyes snapped open at his demand and Alex’s eyes were completely black, shining darkly as he undid her with one hungry look. She slipped her hand down and pressed her fingers to her clit, Alex’s tongue sliding along his lips as he watched greedily. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight around me, love… keep fuckin’ meh… just like that.”

She’d lost track of when she stopped making demands and started obeying his. But she didn’t even care, her body started to unhinge, losing that perfect steady rhythm, and her movements becoming looser.

“I’m cumming…” She moaned breathlessly, her body starting to shake and shudder as waves of pleasure began radiating from deep within her. She gripped the pillows beneath Alex’s head, squeezing them hard, focusing only on the way he felt inside her as she came.

Alex thrusted his hips up hard against her, the look and feel of her orgasming too much for him to handle. He grunted through a few more rough thrusts before his body stiffened and he came inside her, her name on his lips.

Evangeline squeezed her thighs around him still, holding on to his waist as she felt his warm liquid fill her up in short, quick pulses, his body trembling beneath her. She had no idea what she looked like right now, but he looked so handsomely disheveled and undone. She bent her head to his chest and kissed him all over, slowly making her way up to his neck. She buried her face there for a moment while they both caught their breath, inhaling the heady scent that was completely him. He smelled spicy like his cologne and faintly like cigarettes, but mostly just clean and pure, just Alex _-fucking-_ Turner.

“How did I do?” He asked her, his words catching in his throat before he cleared it.

She could feel him softening inside her, but she liked being entwined with him, and didn’t want to move quite yet. “You did _very_ well,” She mused, brushing her fingertips through his sweaty hair above his ear. “Exceeded all expectations.”

He chuckled, turning his head to kiss her forehead, not giving a single fuck if he was _allowed_ to or not. Alex liked this… liked her wrapped around him, snuggled up close. And then, as if she sensed that the moment was far too intimate, she let her fingers fall from his hair. 

“You’re not tired yet, are you?” Evangeline asked him, her raspy voice back to that even, slightly uninterested tone. She looked up into his eyes to see his reaction and he was smirking down at her.

 _Like I’d throw in the towel_ now. _Fuck it, the night’s just begun._

“I could go for hours. All night if I ‘ave teh.” Alex replied just as calmly, his eyes twinkling.

Evangeline’s eyes widened at his response, and she pursed her lips, that playful smirk hiding in the corner of her mouth.

_Oh God, I hope that’s not just you being a cocky bastard._

“All night, huh?” She teased, “That’s perfect, because I kind of… _come alive_ at night.”

Alex raised his eyebrow, “Is this the part where you sink your teeth into me neck, drain meh of all my blood; and turn me into a creature of the night like you?”

Evangeline opened her mouth like she was baring her fangs, hissing before biting his neck playfully. Suddenly they heard a loud crack outside the window, and they both whipped their heads in the direction of the sound; lightning following the crash of thunder and coloring the sky a deep purple. 

“Well fuck, if _that_ wasn’t perfect timing.” She deadpanned before laughing throatily. 

The scene felt too much like Alex’s dreams, and his heart rattled against his ribs. “Christ, yeh nearly got meh there. Thought I were a goner.”

“You almost were.” She whispered against his ear before sitting up on her knees and slipping off of him. “I’m gonna untie you now.”

“ _Finally._ ”

“Don’t make me change my mind.” 

“Yes, _love._ ” He chortled, thankful for her compassion even though he was positive his hands had already gone completely numb.

“It’s a shame,” She sighed, “You do look incredibly sexy tied to my bed like this.”

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. “I would say take a picture, but-”

“If it ever got loose…”

“There are plenty of people who’d pay a lot of good money for it.”

She unknotted the first restraint, “Who knows, it could be an asset to your career.”

“Well… it wouldn’t be the most shocking thing I’ve done, that’s for sure. But explainin’ it to me folks would be interesting.”

Evangeline laughed, sitting back, his other wrist free now.

“Ah…” Alex murmured, rubbing his wrists to get some of the feeling back.

“I’m sorry if I tied them too tight.” She apologized, “Here,” She lifted his right hand massaging the feeling back into it before doing the same to the left. She kissed the inside of each of his wrists leaving a faint red lipstick mark. He didn’t take his eyes off her the entire time, just marveling at her ability to switch between dominating him and caring for him so lovingly.

They sat opposite each other on the bed, the tension in the air still thick, both knowing there was more to this night and wondering who would make the first move. 

“What now?” Alex asked her, the backs of his fingers brushing her arm. Evangeline felt her skin tingle at his touch, that electric feeling that occurred between them jumpstarting her heart. What were all these emotions he was making her feel?

Clearing her throat and straightening up, she said, “I’m not exactly ready to give up complete control just yet, however… my next command… is that you have your way with me.” She raised her eyebrows, pausing for reaction.

Alex’s doe-eyes grew even larger at the prospect, “Seriously?”

“Um, I’m sorry… what was that?” 

“Erm…” Alex backtracked, “Yes! Yes, love. Anything you wish.”

“Good boy.” She smiled coquettishly, batting those long cat eye lashes.

“Are there erm… are there any… _restrictions_?”

Evangeline raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. _So he wants to play the game, does he?_

“Hmm… no. I don’t think there’s any restrictions this time.”

“Is there anything you don’t particularly like, love?”

“You mean other than a series of unnecessary questions?” She smiled curtly, reining him in again.

Alex made a face at her, his tongue pressed against his cheek, careful not to retort with anything too dickish. She was really fucking good at using that tone to make him feel like shit while simultaneously turning him on beyond belief. 

“Noted.” He replied, enunciating each syllable.

She smiled back at him like the cat who ate the canary.

 _I’m gonna wipe that smug-fucking-grin right off your face._ Alex thought to himself, already fully prepared to blow her mind.


	6. I Want You Down On All Fours

It was pouring outside now; the rain pelting the weathered glass window panes. It was probably meant to be one of those quick little thunderstorms, but it looked like it could last the night. It set the tone; feeling more and more like the way Alex always imagined her.

Evangeline’s room was dark now, save for two bedside lamps that bathed the room in soft amber light. She was stretched out across the bed looking very feline-like, propped up on her elbow with her long ivory legs crossed at the knee. 

“Where would you like me, sir?” She purred, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Erm…” Alex cleared his throat, laughing nervously. This was all very new to him so he didn’t have the faintest idea of what to do next, even though he attempted to act like he did. “Sir?”

Evangeline shrugged, “Well, you _are_ in charge for the time being.”

He watched the way her fingers made lazy circles on the comforter and nodded his head; he didn’t totally hate his new moniker. He did like the way ‘Alex’ rolled off her tongue, but he also felt like being called ‘sir’ gave him more confidence. 

_What does she like most about me?_ He thought for a moment, calculating his next step. His voice. 

She loved his voice.

“I want you to sit on the edge of the bed for me, love.” He instructed, but she hesitated for a second and his eyes grew dark. “ _Now,_ ” He growled and she snapped up with a smirk on her face. She had purposely disobeyed him to get a rise out of him. 

He was beckoning her to the edge of the bed like he was directing traffic and she slid her legs over the side gracefully, leaving them slightly open because she was a tease and she wanted him to want her. She raised her chin in defiance and without realizing what came over him, he placed his hand on her throat, tilting her head back even more.

He leaned close to her ear, his voice rough and low, “Don’t fuckin’ disobey meh again, love.” 

“Yes, sir.” She responded softly, glaring. 

_There, that’s more like it._ Evangeline thought to herself. She knew it’d take him a little time to warm up to being solely in charge, but he was already a natural.

“Good girl.” He said calmly, letting her go and reaching for one of the silk restraints that formerly held him to the bed. He wrapped it around her eyes, tying it tight enough to black out the light.

He grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her so hard, she gasped for air when he let her go. “Sit ‘ere and don’t move.”

“Yes, Al-… _sir._ ” She quickly corrected herself and pressed her lips tight together.

Alex stepped back, running his hands through his hair as he observed her sitting there like his dizziest daydream. Everything about her was so black and white aesthetically; black hair, black collar, black blindfold, the traces of black ink contrasted starkly against the porcelain white canvas of her body. She was like a vintage pin up, live and in the flesh; all sultry looks and pouty lips. He fought the urge to groan, covering his mouth like he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

He needed to get his shit together like, _yesterday_. He wanted to prove to her that he could be as bad as she was. He could talk an excellent game, but could he deliver as promised? His eyes scanned the room in search of something he could bring to the table so-to-speak; finally settling on her armoire that was slightly ajar. Quietly as he could, he opened the doors, unsure of what to expect. 

_Christ… this fucking woman_. 

Inside on both doors of the closet, were a host of various sex toys. Everything from whips to handcuffs, to an oddly sexy black rabbit mask… and a bunch of other shit Alex had never seen before; well, at least not in person anyways. It was all so intimidating, and all so very… black. Not an iota of color to be seen, just everything all black. The inside of the armoire was even lined in black velvet, and Alex ran his fingers along it,brow furrowed as he contemplated his options. He tried to make a quick, sensible decision because after all; Evangeline was perched a few feet away, naked and waiting.

Finally he settled on a very fancy looking whip-like toy with a braided leather handle and long suede tresses. He ran it over his fingers, giving himself the chills. This was exactly what he wanted. Heading back to the bed, he set it down beside her, and went to retrieve his belt from across the room. 

“Stand up.” He commanded, his voice low and even. He saw her shiver slightly and decided to lay his accent on a little thicker the next time he spoke; she responded well to it. 

“Hands behind yehr back and step forward a bit.”

She quietly did as he asked, the tension in the air almost suffocating. He stepped behind her, wrapping the belt around her wrists several times before buckling it just tight enough that he could wiggle his fingers in the loops. “Don’t wanna hurt yeh, darlin’.” He explained gently.

“Oh, but of course you do, sir.” She sing-songed, turning her head sightly at the sound of his voice behind her. “I want you to give it to me good.”

Alex’s entire body felt super-charged, and he pressed his lips to her shoulder, sinking his teeth in just a bit. “You ‘ave been quite the naughty girl; teasin’ meh the way yeh do.”

“I can’t help it, sir,” She purred, “You make me wanna do bad things.”

_Fuck._

Alex wrapped his arms around her, his hands cupping her breasts, squeezing them rougher than he would’ve with anybody else. He was nervous what her reaction would be at first, but she moaned and leaned back against him, practically begging him for more. His right hand slipped down her stomach, his middle finger circling her clit. She moaned again, and in an attempt to press her ass back against him, her restrained hands rubbed up against his cock, accidentally finding the best possible way to please him. He slipped perfectly between them, and he couldn’t believe the inadvertent cleverness of his belt maneuver.

Their fingers and hands mindlessly satisfied one another, and Alex nearly lost himself in her touch before he remembered the mission he had been on. _The toy._ Giving her clit one last satisfying stroke, he pulled away from her warm body, leaving her disoriented and wanting.

“I’m supposed to be pleasing _you_ , love… I got a bit distracted.”

Grabbing the whip from the bed, he slapped it against his hand, her ears perking up at the sound. Alex grinned at the sudden change in her stance and the way her body reacted to the resonance of a simple object. He honestly had no idea how to use it on her that didn’t seem too harsh or demeaning, so he figured he’d do what he would’ve liked.

Holding the whip high in the air, he let it drag across the top of her shoulders and she shivered, goosebumps prickling her skin. With hazy eyes and a pouty lower lip stuck out in deep concentration; Alex went to work on Evangeline. 

Fascinated by the quickening of her breath and the way she leaned or arched her body towards him and the suede tresses, he did his best to tease her. Alex wanted to see how far he could take her before she either begged for mercy or just straight up lost control and orgasmed. He let the thick suede drag across her tattoos as he studied them; from the grayscale dagger on the inside of her arm, to a flash-art sixties Morticia portrait on her upper shoulder, and a naked pin-up girl with heart pasties and the words ‘ _No Money, No Honey_ ’ on her other arm… They were hidden all over her, and he couldn’t wait to explore them all. 

As the suede drifted over the curve of her hip, he spotted yet another; written in a dainty little script were the words, ‘ _La mort n’est pas la fin_ ’. He wasn’t fluent by any means, but he knew enough of the French language to know that it translated to, ‘death is not the end’. 

He liked that one best. 

Smirking to himself, his eyes followed as the tresses tumbled down the gentle swell of her ass, taking pleasure in watching her squirm. He moved to her front, letting them tickle her breasts, her nipples hardening as her chest rose and fell. Alex licked his lips, forcing himself to not give in and ravage this drop-dead gorgeous creature. 

_Fucking perfection_. 

Who the fuck was he when she was everything? He shook his head, thinking how he paled in comparison next to her. Figuratively of course. He couldn’t recall a time when he was this captivated by another human being. 

The pause in his movements prompted her raspy voice to break the stillness of the room, “Don’t be afraid to hurt me, Alex.”

Eyebrow raised in inquisition; he said slowly, “Alex?”

“I’m sorry… _sir_.” She replied, biting her lip.

His cock was twitching seeing her teeth on her bottom lip like that, and he let his head fall back while he stroked himself a few times. She was purely visual; tied up and blindfolded with her entire body on display gave Alex a rush like a sort of voyeurism; like he was seeing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Sir?” She questioned, her breath a whisper.

He coughed, in an attempt to hide the desire in his voice. “Yes, love?”

Her voice was low and measured, “It would feel really good if you spanked me with that.” Evangeline wasn’t sure what Alex was thinking, but she figured a little coaching couldn’t hurt. He’d chosen the beautiful suede flogger with the braided handle, and she was one-hundred-and-ten-percent positive that he probably had no idea what it was capable of. In all honesty though, she didn’t care what he did to her with it as long as he fucked her into oblivion at the end of it all.

Alex’s eyes widened, unsure if he could _actually_ use the whip to inflict pain on her. _But maybe it isn’t really pain if it feels good to her,_ he reasoned with himself. _Fuck it all. Just do whatever you think will make her feel good. If she’s asking for it; give her what she wants._

He swung the whip back and slapped the side of her thigh with it; but it could hardly be considered a slap; it was more like a gentle breeze. 

“ _Harder._ ” Evangeline hissed through her clenched teeth. He swung it against her again with more force and she cried out, biting her lip. “ _Yes_.”

Alex hit her with the same amount of pressure twice more before her moans got the best of him and he covered her pussy with his hand, pushing his fingers deep inside her. “Fuck…” Alex growled, his fingers sliding in an out of her with ease, on account that she was so fucking wet. 

“So this is what does it for yeh, darlin?” He asked her, adding a bit more Sheffield to his accent for her pleasure. He was practically standing on top her, his face so close to her cheek he could feel the heat radiating off her. He wiggled his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, stroking her wet walls, coaxing her; the dirty sounds of him finger-fucking her echoing in the otherwise quiet room. 

Being the cheeky bastard that he was, he slapped her ass hard with the whip, and she cried out his name; grinding herself onto his hand.

Teasing her, he stilled his movements, “Sorry love… I don’t respond to that.” He smirked, letting the suede tickle her ass again.

Her knees buckled this time, nearly falling forward on to him. “Sir,” She whispered, her breathing staggered. 

“Come again?” He smiled slowly, his fingers stroking her more as his thumb circled her clit. “When I hit yeh again, I wanna hear yeh scream me name darlin’; the _proper_ one.”

Her skin was shimmering with sweat as she anticipated his next swing anxiously. It wasn’t even painful; it hurt too good to be painful. With his fingers working her pussy into a new level of euphoria, he let the whip hit her hard across both ass cheeks.

She screamed the proper name this time, but it was more like a choked version, searing into a moan of pure pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, drawing her orgasm out when he hit that sweet little spot; the one designed solely to make her fall to pieces. He felt her orgasm tremble through her, her walls contracting around his fingers. With uninhibited moans, her body quaked, and Alex made sure his shoulder was there to support her head when she leaned forward, losing the strength in her legs. 

Her breath was hot and heavy against his shoulder, and she sighed a string of curses mixed with words of praise. “You’re fucking amazing…” She managed to gasp, her legs trembling from one of the best orgasms she’d had in a very long time.

“Don’t bother catching your breath, darlin’ ‘cause I ain’t finished yet.”

Alex’s voice sounded miles away in Evangeline’s head; she was feeling a next-level type of ecstasy being stimulated in so many ways. Maybe Alex thought he didn’t know what he was doing; but he severely underestimated his own prowess. Surely he couldn’t be so adept in every area of his life? That would be far too much power for a singular man. Taking a deep breath, Evangeline tried to steady her heart. She kissed his shoulder as a sign of appreciation before composing herself for whatever else he had in mind.

Alex placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He gathered her hair into his left hand, and placed his palm on the small of her back, “Bend over.” 

Evangeline squeezed her legs together, bending at the hips with his guidance until her cheek was against the softness of her comforter. Her bed was high enough that her ass was at perfect level for Alex to take her from behind, and both of their minds raced at the thought. When she was situated face-down and her gorgeous ass was on display for him, he gave her a good open-palmed slap, grabbing a handful of her bum in the process. “Jesus Christ, you’re fucking beautiful, kitten.”

Evangeline moaned at the stinging sensation from where his palm had made contact with her skin. He really _was_ good at this.

She’d almost forgotten about the whip until Alex unleashed it on her ass, the tresses spreading themselves across her ample behind. Alex watched her rise onto her tiptoes in response, the muscles in her legs flexed and trembling. He swung the suede back and forth down her legs, and the gentle, teasing touch made her squeeze her legs tight together again. He was confident that he could make her cum again without much effort, but he wanted to drag this next one out a bit longer. He cracked the whip on her ass again, and her cries this time sounded more pained than before. There were distinct red marks beginning to show through, and Alex bent over dusting tender little kisses wherever the skin was raised. 

“I hope I haven’t hurt yeh, love.” He whispered, his gut twisting at the thought. He liked the game, but he never wanted it to go any darker than this.

“It feels _so_ good, sir.”

Alex released her hair from his grip, and his palm slid down her back, and over the crest of ass to her thigh, and he felt between her legs. “You’re practically dripping, love.”

She groaned, his middle finger just barely brushing her folds. 

“Doesn’t take much, does it?”

She shook her head.

He cleared his throat.

“No, sir. Not with you.”

He smirked, satisfied. “Good girl.” Smacking her ass again, he growled, “Spread your legs.”

Evangeline did as he asked, and he swung the whip back again, this time making contact with her pussy. She couldn’t stop the moan, or the urge to press her legs together again, but Alex stopped her, his knees spreading her legs back open, keeping her in position. 

“Don’t even fuckin’ try to close yeh legs again. I want ya just like this, love.” He rubbed his cock against her ass, loving the feel of it as he rotated his hips, grinding into her, his hand flat on the small of her back.

“Yes, sir.” She whispered, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood again.

Getting himself together, he decided to use the whip to tease her a bit more, and let it swing at a steady rhythm against her pussy. He could see her dripping down the inside of her thighs and the sight of it made him so hard; that he could actually make her feel _that_ fucking good. He wanted to taste her again, and he kneeled behind her, licking and sucking the inside of her thighs until he thought she was going to collapse. “Delicious…” He murmured, before sinking his teeth into her creamy white flesh.

Evangeline buried her face in the bed, trying her best to keep her hips still, but Alex was making it so incredibly difficult. She could feel him kissing the curve where her ass met her thigh, making his way back to a standing position behind her. He smacked her ass again, his hand leaving a bright red handprint on her soft white bottom. 

Evangeline cried out before whimpering a soft, “Please…”

In between kissing the red handprint, Alex asked, “Please what?”

“Please, sir… please fuck me.” She gasped, desperate to feel him inside her again.

He curled his lip, sneering, “Giving in already, kitten?” He pressed his hips against her ass, slipping his hands underneath her to paw at her breasts. 

She was moaning into the bed, grinding her ass back against him in hopes that it would encourage him to just give it to her already; put her out of her misery. Alex dug his fingertips into her hips; holding her steady, “I thought I told yeh not to move.” 

If she kept moving like that, he was gonna cum too quickly, and he wasn’t sure just yet where he wanted to take this. He liked her right like this; bent over in front of him… but he also wanted to try something new and different. 

“Alreyt love…” He began unbuckling the belt from her wrists, slipping it off and cracking it loudly, making her jump. His fingers went between her legs again, verifying her current state of arousal, “Yeh really do fancy gettin’ smacked around don’t yeh?” 

“Yes, sir.” She barely whispered.

Alex licked his fingers before turning her face up on the bed. “Mmm, darlin’ ya taste so fuckin’ good.” He let the leather of the whip dance across her body, circling her breasts and then slow and torturously, he dusted it across her stomach and her abs. Her fingers grasped the bed, knuckles white as she clenched and un-clenched them. Her abs contracted, preparing for the next place the leather would touch. He licked his lips when he heard her purring as the tresses of leather tickled her inner thighs and across her pussy. She bucked her hips upwards, begging him for more. 

Alex was loving this torture more than he ever thought he would; he loved seeing her writhe underneath him, aching for his touch. “Do yeh like this, darlin’?” He asked her, his voice dark and his accent thick. “Does it make yeh feel good?”

“ _You_ make me feel good.” She sighed, her hips rocking gently, trying to find the best angle to get the most friction. It wasn’t easy; Alex always kept the toy close, but never quite close enough. He was so good at this.

Evangeline’s body felt like it was catching fire, all tightly wound up like she would burst into flames at any second. Having her eyes blindfolded forced her to focus on every single touch, every sensation, every single word Alex spoke to her. His fingers were a little rough from years of guitar playing, but they were quick and calculated and they explored her body like it was undiscovered territory. And when he was rough with her; it was a roughness that was primal and leaden with desire. She was delirious with lust for him.

Alex was kissing down her leg, breathing in the smell of her skin. It was mysterious and romantic, intoxicating even. He felt light-headed as he breathed her in; thinking of a thousand different ways he could write her into words. 

“Darlin’,” He began, his pouty little lips meandering up her left leg now. “Yeh promised meh yeh’d touch yehrself earlier so I could watch.”

Evangeline bit her lip, she _had_ promised him that. Her hand danced down her stomach to her warm, wet, center when Alex halted her.

“‘ang on…” He lowered himself onto his knees, lifting her left leg and draping it over his right shoulder, giving himself the perfect view. 

Then he told her to proceed.

Evangeline’s cheeks flushed, which was something that didn’t happen often. This whole night had been incredibly intimate, but this was beyond her wildest dreams of Alex. She had no idea he would be so calm and cool when he had his way with her. She’d _fantasized_ about him like this; and he surpassed every little imagining she’d ever had.

Alex’s eyes were fixated on Evangeline’s fingers as they fell into the familiar rhythm of a dance they’d done countless times before. Her middle finger circled her clit, but never stayed for too long; it disappeared inside of her, slipping in and out as her hips rocked slowly with the tempo of her hand. He lifted his eyes to watch as her back arched off the bed, her bottom lip tucked in her mouth as her moaning crescendoed. She was brazen in the way she didn’t keep quiet when something felt particularly good to her, moaning loud, and often in appreciation. 

It was by far the sexiest thing about her, and Alex was absolutely mad for it.

“Alex…” She murmured, her fingers directing pressure to either side of her clit, her whole body tensing as she built herself towards her orgasm. 

Turning his head, he pressed his lips to her thigh, his fingers stroking the knee draped over his shoulder. Her hips jerked at the sensations and Alex was immersed in the show once more. 

“Come on kitten,” He growled, his voice soft, coaxing her, “It feels so good, dunnit? Yeh’re so gorgeous, love… imagine me fuckin’ yeh… imagine my fingers in yeh… I wanna watch yeh cum… tell me when you’re there…”

Her body was coiled tight, the muscles in her thighs and stomach taut in anticipation of her release. “Alex…” She whimpered again, and he didn’t even care that she wasn’t calling him _sir_. He was over it; he wanted the rest of the night to be about the two of them as they were.

“Yes, love… c’mon… get yehrself there…”

And suddenly, her back was bowed off the bed, her fingers slick and messy as they pumped in and out of her, her thumb pressing the side of her clit. “I’m cumming,” She cried, and Alex reacted quickly, his fingers replacing hers as they matched the pace she had set. Evangeline couldn’t stop the scream that escaped her mouth when she felt his fingers join and then replace hers; completely unexpected and fucking sexy in every possible way.

She was coming so hard now, the feeling not subsiding as it usually did, and she covered her mouth when she felt Alex’s tongue on her now, too. 

_God, he’s too fucking much…_

She’d had enough of being in the dark and whipped the blindfold off her eyes, glancing down at Alex as he locked eyes with her through his messy hair. He smirked when he felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair, knowing he was doing even better than the first time because he held all the control. 

He delved his tongue inside her, imitating a thrusting motion like his fingers, as he lapped at her wetness. He liked doing this to her; knowing it made her feel this good. 

“ _Jesus_ …” She cried out, losing track now of how many times he’d succeeded in making her orgasm. 

Alex couldn’t stand it, he needed to fuck her, to be inside her again. “Love, I can’t take it anymore…”

She kept her eyes on him as he stood up between her legs, his hand on his cock, stroking himself long and slow. He was so hard, so thick, and Evangeline was trembling at the thought of him filling her up again. 

His soft brown eyes had turned onyx in color and he licked his lips, his voice husky, “I want yeh down on all fours.”

Evangeline whimpered, knowing he was gonna tear her apart after all this anticipation and teasing. Flipping over, she obeyed his request, prowling slowly towards the center of the bed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and stretched her body out, her back arching so her ass was in the air for him.

Alex roughly grabbed her hip, rubbing the head of his hard cock around her slick folds; slipping and sliding against her. Evangeline moaned, squirming beneath him. He held her still, easing his thick cock inside of her, feeling her take him in inch by inch. Eyes closed, Alex groaned as he felt himself fill her up completely. Motionless, he reveled in this particular moment, never wanting to forget the way they fit together. 

“Alex…” She rasped, “Please…”

Waiting another second longer, he pulled all the way out and thrust back into her hard; his hips jerking her forward as they collided with her ass. He slid his cock completely out and in again several more times, teasing her each time he hit her sweet spot. 

“Fuck… _Alex_ …” She moaned his name, stretching out each letter, rolling it off her tongue. 

Giving her what they both wanted, he fell into a steady rhythm, his hands gripping her hips as he slammed against her. His thrusts were rough and impassioned, hitting her deep and hard; much harder than he could ever remember being. He’d always been so nice and courteous during sex, assuming it’s what every woman wants: lovemaking _; g_ entle, slow sex with a couple dirty words thrown in there every once in awhile. Maybe occasionally fucking in the kitchen on a sunny afternoon from time to time to spice things up. Boring shit. _This_ wasn’t boring; _this_ was two people entangled so intimately it was almost animalistic. It was raw and primal and absolute bloody perfection. He was losing himself in her, and he never wanted it to end. 

Her fingers clawed at the sheets; her long raven hair tousled and sweaty as it stuck to her back and her shoulders, and she glanced back at him again, her brilliant green eyes glittering. Her lips were pink and swollen, and they curved into that come-hither smirk, seducing him with the simplest of gestures. 

In that moment, Alex was suddenly, profoundly aware of of his own heartbeat. It pulsed in his ears and in his chest, and he pushed himself against her, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. He didn’t know any other way to show her how much he wanted her, not just now, but after all this was said and done. 

Evangeline felt it, too. Alex was more than just a gorgeous fuck. He made her skin flush and her stomach tingle; and not just because he was fucking her like no one had in ages. The connection was there… that fucking _thing_ that’s so impossible to find these days. If she could have it her way; she would keep him here forever and they’d verbally spar, and tease each other while they fucked for hours on end; never tiring of one another. 

His hands were on the move, and it broke Evangeline from her daydream. He rolled her swollen clit between his fingers, and her breathing hitched at the shockwaves of pleasure it sent through her. He smirked, loving the way she fell apart at the slightest touch.

They’d spent the whole night with their vision always partially obstructed, and Alex had had enough of that. He wanted to experience the emotions on her face, the way she looked when she came, all of it. “C’mon darlin’ flip over.” He slapped her again gently, pulling out of her. 

She whimpered at the loss, but happily obliged, _finally_ getting to look in his eyes for once. She faced him, lying back against the pillows with her knees bent slightly on either side of him. He knelt in front of her, his body glistening with sweat in the amber light, his cock throbbing as it awaited reentry. Evangeline slid her hands across her breasts, pushing them together, her fingers playing with her nipples. Alex’s hair hung down into his eyes and he pushed it back, the ends curling slightly from the heat and his widow’s peak making him look vampiric. Evangeline’s heart ached at the sight of him; it was like the more time he spent with her, the more he looked the part. His silhouette was backlit with the light from outside the windows, where the storm continued to rage on. It was as if every fantasy she’d ever had were coming true all at once. 

“Say something.” She breathed, wanting to hear that accent now more than ever. 

Alex’s bedroom eyes sparkled a little, his smirk lighting up his shadowed face. He racked his brain for something clever to say; something he knew would make her wild.

Slow and measured, his voice resonating deeply in her ominous bedroom, he recited; “ _Let meh glimpse inside yehr velvet bones_.”

Eyebrow raised, he paused for her reaction, his fingertips caressing the backs of her knees. 

Evangeline’s jaw dropped open, not expecting him to deliver poetry off-the-cuff; but Alex- _fucking_ -Turner was full of surprises, wasn’t he? She should’ve known better. _And_ it was Edgar Allen Poe; her absolute favorite.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She whispered, groaning inwardly, her throat dry and thirsty. Her chest felt hot, like her whole body was going to melt before him. She’d told him once before that he was dreamy; but tonight he’d surpassed all that fluff; he was fucking sex. 

Living. Breathing. Sex. 

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her reaction, a low rumble in his chest. “So that did it, eh?” 

“I’m dead,” She murmured, falling back against the pillows, her hair fanning out around her like an inky black halo.

Reaching for her hand, he held it, his thumb rubbing circles on her palm, “I’m not really into necrophilia,” He joked, “So please don’t die on meh just yet.”

Evangeline laughed so loud, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. He’d certainly never heard her laugh like that before and it made him smile. Amongst all the seriousness of the evening; it was nice to see that their playfulness had never really left. 

“You’re too much.” She smiled softly, knowing damn well she was falling in love with him.

Alex lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing each finger before trailing up her arm, murmuring “ _Cara Mia_ …” 

Just like Gomez always did with Morticia.

“Mon chere,” She purred at him, biting her lip, as he came to rest between her legs, his forehead resting against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, before her thumb traced his lips. “Clever boy. You know all my favorite things.” 

Alex’s eyes studied her face for a moment before he kissed her long and slow. She tasted so sweet, and he let his tongue explore her mouth while her fingers continued to comb though his hair. 

“I hope this sweet little moment doesn’t mean you aren’t gonna fuck me senseless still,” She whispered against his lips, and then it was his turn to laugh outright.

Shaking his head at her insatiable thirst, he spread her legs open a little wider before settling deep inside her. She sighed as he filled her up again. His hand ran down her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around his back, angling her to get himself that much closer. Evangeline’s head fell back against the bed, her hands tangled in her hair, exposing her snowy white neck. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, pressing her heels into his ass to bring him as close to her as possible. 

“God, baby, fuck me harder…”

Alex grunted, leaning forward, his hands on either side of her head. He shifted all his weight to his arms, giving himself better leverage. His hips slammed against hers as he elongated each thrust; pulling almost all the way out only to drive himself back inside her again. Each time he was enveloped by her pussy, he felt himself losing control more and more. He kissed her neck, licking and biting, leaving tiny teeth marks all over her; branding her as his own. 

He licked at the underside of her breasts, always finding that area highly underrated and under appreciated. He liked the soft curve and the way it gently gave way to her rib cage, every bit of her so delicate and feminine; a stark contrast to her attitude and sexual prowess.

“Right there baby, don’t stop…” She whispered, her breathing ragged.

He began to grind against her now with slow, rough, thrusts. “Do yeh like it when I fuck yeh deep like this?” He growled, his lips pressed against her temple.

Evangeline whimpered at his dirty words, feeling herself coming close again. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, gripping him hard.

“Fuck… love… I’m gonna fucking explode if you keep doing that.” He breathed, his thrusts faltering a moment.

“Oh baby,” She mewled, tugging at his hair before her fingers danced across his back, feeling the tightness of his muscles, “I know you like the way my pussy feels around you…”

He pounded into her, genuinely surprised by his own aggression, knowing full well that there was no way she wouldn’t be bruised somewhere tomorrow. He was sweating, his arms trembling as they struggled to support his weight. He dropped to his elbows, pressing his cheek against hers.

Alex groaned, struggling to keep his pace.

“So _wet_ … so _tight_ …”

He didn’t need any help with her coaxing him, but damn if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear. She was there beneath him, kissing his chest, her hands pawing at him, and he felt everything, but focused on the way his cock was sliding in and out of her, feeling his whole body tighten.

Evangeline examined his face; his cheeks were flushed, his messy hair dripping sweat, his eyes closed in concentration; the sight of him alone enough to make her cum. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he thrusted, and felt a rush of excitement, on the verge of orgasm. She slid her hand down between them, stroking her clit to take her there one final time.

“ _Yes_ , _love_ …” His voice was hoarse as he watched her eyes shimmer, nearly rolling back into her head before they closed tightly. She arched her body up against him, and he tried kissing her, but their lips barely touched as his mouth hovered above hers, each of them so absorbed in the moment that they couldn’t follow through. 

His cry was strangled as he felt his body tensing up. He held himself there as he came, his hips jerking against hers as he filled her up. The mind-blowing rush of finally letting himself orgasm had him feeling like he was suspended, like he was watching the whole scene play out from above. 

Collapsing on top of her, he could feel the heavy breathing in her chest, both of their hearts pounding. Her face was luminescent in the darkened room, her thick eyelashes resting softly against her glowing pink cheeks. Alex kissed her neck, admiring her in the last shuddering waves of pleasure. 

_I’m well and truly yours, Evangeline._

_//_

Alex stroked her cheek, her eyes fluttering open finally. She gazed into his warm brown eyes, wide and curious, not heavy and lidded like hers felt. A smile broke out across her face, and she tried to cover her face in his shoulder. “Holy shit, Alex…” She giggled a little, her voice sounding raspier than ever. “I think I might have to lock you away here, keep you to myself.”

“I wouldn’t mind that a t’all,” He covered her lips with his, kissing her slowly, savoring it. He fell onto the bed next to her, exhaustion hitting him. They laid there in silence, except for the sound of their breathing as they struggled to catch it. 

After a bit she kissed his shoulder, sitting up and whispering, “I’ll be right back.” 

He watched her disappear into her bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her. Running his hands over his face, he chuckled a little before glancing at the clock on her nightstand. How was it possible that it wasn’t even midnight yet? 

He caught her reflection in the vanity mirror as she emerged from the bathroom, still naked and still fucking gorgeous. 

“You want a cigarette?” She asked him, figuring it’d been quite a few hours since his last. 

“Definitely.” He breathed, sitting up, “I’ve got mine in me jacket pocket.”

Her eyes searched the room before landing on the crumpled heap in the corner. “I don’t even know how this got over here.” She laughed, locating the rectangular package on the inside breast pocket. His jacket smelled like him, and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to bring it to her nose to breathe it in. 

He watched her saunter back to him, crawling into the bed across the tangled black sheets, handing him his cigarettes and lighter. 

“Thanks, love. You don’t mind me smoking in here?”

She brushed her hair back over her shoulders, her neck still hot and sticky, “I wouldn’t have offered you if I did.”

He smirked at her, leaning forward to kiss her again before lighting up and taking a deep drag. She stretched out on her stomach beside him, leaning on her elbows, admiring him. Biting her thumb, she studied his mouth and the way the smoke escaped his pouty lips, and how his fingers held the cigarette. She was a sucker for his hair when it was styled into that perfect teddy boy quiff, but she loved it just as much right now; messy and tousled. It made him look so young and sweet, especially with his pink cheeks. His jaw flexed and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and she bit her thumb harder, blush creeping up her face.

_I’m crazy for you, Alex._

“You’re still all flushed, love.” He told her through his cigarette, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. 

She reached up and took the cigarette from his lips, “So are you.”

Alex watched her bring it to her mouth, the smoke trailing out making clouds around her coal-black hair. It struck him then, that most guys probably didn’t get to experience this side of Evangeline. 

“What?” She asked him, passing the cigarette back.

He took another drag and shook his head, “Nuthin’… jus’ thinkin’ is all.”

She rolled over onto her back, “About?”

Alex chuckled, “Erm… I dunno… jus’… you, I s’pose.” 

Evangeline was quiet for a second before she retorted, “Only good things I hope.” She glanced up at him and he was hiding that smirk in the corner of his mouth.

“Actually, all bad things.” He teased, “I know yeh’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“Damn right,” She replied, turning her head back to stare at the canopy of her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to hide the stupid, goofy grin she couldn’t seem to stop ever since she’d met him.


	7. Got That Obsession with Death

It wasn’t the boom of thunder that woke Alex from his sleep this time, but the howling wind. It startled him from a deeply satisfying slumber and he blinked his eyes a few times; his surroundings completely unrecognizable. Even when they adjusted to the darkness, he still couldn’t see beyond his outstretched hand. He was too groggy to panic though, so he just felt around, hoping there’d be some clue as to where he was. His fingers brushed against heavy fabric to his right and it dawned on him; Evangeline’s bed.

_How could I forget?_

He had no idea how long they’d been asleep for, but when he pulled back the heavy drapery at his side, he could just barely make out the shape of the pale, waxy moon, high in the sky outside her window. The glowing orb was shrouded by wispy grey clouds, the storm from earlier still carrying on without any signs of stopping. Leaving the curtain pushed back, he untangled himself from the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, hanging his legs over the side.

Alex took stock of his current state: fucking stark naked and bloody starving. 

_Note to self; the next time you plan on shagging a bird into the early morning hours, eat a sufficient meal._

Spotting his cigarettes on the nightstand, he lit one up, hoping it would help stave off his hunger pains. He glanced over his shoulder at Evangeline’s sleeping form; pushing the curtain back a bit more for a proper view. The moonlight fell at her waist, before the curve of her hip gave way to her bum, just barely covered by the black sheets. The raindrops on the glass cast shadows on the smooth, ivory canvas of her body, and Alex smiled, his thumb grazing his lip as he drank her in. 

_Not just_ any _bird; Evangeline._ He corrected his previous thought, having no desire whatsoever to even entertain ideas about other women. She’d done something to him that he couldn’t quite describe. The mysterious woman of his actual dreams, had managed to pry him from his emotionally defunct slump with her blood-red nails, while simultaneously breathing life back into what he’d written off as his brief lapse in moral and ethical judgement; i.e. not giving a fuck about his life and dating women that were all kinds of wrong for him. And then along came Evangeline, with her passionate love for the afterlife; who was solely responsible for bringing Alex back from the dead in two weeks time.

_Bewitched._

She’d fucking bewitched him, and he was madly in love with her.

He felt her stirring behind him, and he glanced once more over his shoulder, only to find her sitting up now, the sheet snarled up around her waist. He sighed softly at the sight of her, the moon slashing light across her lips and her exposed chest. Her hair was wild, mussed up in a unintentionally sexy kind of way. Tucked away in the shadows of the curtain like she was, Evangeline did look quite like a vampire, and his stomach ached with a strange kind of longing; the good kind. 

“You ok?” She whispered hoarsely into the cool air of the room.

He took one last drag and nodded, “Yeh, darlin’ I’m fine…”

Putting it out, he slid back into the safe cocoon of the four poster bed, not bothering to draw the curtains. His weary eyes swept over Evangeline again, wondering how it would feel to make love to her right now; slow, dreamy sex when you’re half-awake, half-asleep and you can’t tell what’s real and what’s pretend. He knew it was a greedy thought after the night they’d already shared, and he felt a bit guilty for it.

Her cat-like eyes shone bright green at him in the silvery light, and she blinked them sleepily while she deciphered whether he was alright or not. She thought back to her first nights in this house, and even with her love for the dark side, it had been difficult getting to sleep when it felt like demons were lurking around every corner. Perhaps Alex was having the same trouble. “Can’t sleep?”

“It’s not that,” He slanted forward, brushing her wild hair back and kissing her just below her ear, “the storm woke meh.”

“Oh… mmm…” She sighed, feeling his warm breath tickle her neck as he breathed her in.

Alex rested his forehead against her shoulder, her body radiating a welcoming heat against his cool skin. His dry lips dusted feather-light kisses across her collarbone, and he skimmed his fingertips across her bare stomach, his hand settling on the small of her back. She leaned into him and he drew her closer so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. He felt her shiver at the sudden contact, her nipples hardening at his touch. Eyes drifting closed, she bowed her head to his shoulder, sighing sleepily. 

“Alex… that feels…” Evangeline mumbled against him, her voice groggy and her mind only semi-coherent, “… are you trying… trying to take advantage of me when I’m… half-asleep?” 

Alex chuckled softly when he felt her lips curve up into a smile against his shoulder, realizing that it was quite an ambitious notion to even attempt to get something going right now; especially when he was pretty drained himself. 

“Feels good though,” She whispered, reveling in the feel of his arms wrapped tight around her. 

Like she was right where she belonged. 

He continued to run his fingers up and down the small of her back until their breathing fell into a deep, heavy rhythm for the second time that night, and Alex nearly dozed off again when it registered in his head that they were still sitting up leaning against one another.

“C’mon, love…” He whispered, resting her back against the pillows before he lay beside her, covering them both with the sheets. 

With heavy-lidded eyes, he studied Evangeline’s face as she slept, the way her once-perfectly painted makeup was now smudged at the corners making her look much-less intimidating than it did while she was awake. He brushed a bit of her hair back from her face, the light catching the arch in her cheekbone, drawing attention to her little beauty mark. He wanted to kiss it; kiss her all over and tell her how much he adored her, and he forced himself not to think about the impending awkwardness that would surely come when the sun rose in a few short hours. The morning after was the part of the equation that always gave him the most trouble. What if she was satisfied with tonight, and that was all she wanted from him? He didn’t know how he’d cope if this were the end.

Suddenly, Evangeline sucked in a deep breath, opening her eyes just wide enough to see Alex’s face next to hers, and she smiled, winding her arms around him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. Alex slid his arm snugly around her back, marveling at how they managed to exist so effortlessly in such a normal setting. Like they’d been doing this for ages.

Moments passed, and Alex was nearly asleep when Evangeline stirred once more, murmuring quietly, “Sex. In the middle of the night. Next time. Yeah?”

His lips curved into a smile, “Next time.”

And just like that, Alex was no longer worried that tonight was the end.

Evangeline tiptoed over the threshold of her room, trying her hardest not to make any noise. But in her efforts to avoid disturbing the sleeping angel still snuggled up in her bed; she accidentally stepped on the creaky floorboard. Normally she loved that particular spot on her bedroom floor because it sounded like a haunted house sound effect; but today it seemed like it was loud enough to wake the dead - or Alex. 

He shifted slightly, his sweet little face all smushed against the black pillowcase. It wasn’t that Evangeline was a cold hard bitch or anything; but with every moment she spent with Alex, she felt her heart melting. His juxtaposing sides; sweet, silly, and goofy and then dark, sexy, and aggressive, couldn’t have been more perfect than if she’d conjured him up herself. 

Alex pressed his eyes closed, willing himself to go back to sleep, until he remembered where he was and his eyes flew open. Evangeline was already awake, standing barefoot and frozen mid-step by her door. She was swathed in a vintage-looking floor-length black silk dressing gown with a wrap-around belt tied tightly at the narrowest part of her waist. Her hair was still tousled like it had been in the middle of the night, and her skin looked so soft and pure. Somehow she managed to look fresher than ever, like she’d been catching up on her beauty sleep for centuries.

_Or like she’s been drinking the blood of attractive young men for breakfast._

She must’ve noticed the way his eyes were drifting up and down the length of her body because that playful smirk was on her lips in an instant. “Good morning to you, too.” 

Alex grinned and shook his head, yawning as he sat up, the sheets hanging loosely around his waist. “I’m erm… good mornin, love. Sorry… erm…”

“Oh no no,” She purred, which was entirely by accident; it was just that in the morning her voice tended to sound a bit raspier than usual. And the fact that Alex had her screaming for him all night long probably didn’t help much either. “I gladly accept gawking this early in the day.”

Alex smiled, despite the fact that he felt like he’d been kicked in the head he was so drowsy. They’d worn each other out, and he still had’t recovered. “I swear love, yeh look like yehr face gets younger every day. Are yeh sure yeh’re not a vampire?”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

“Excellent point.”

Evangeline’s lips pursed hiding her smile. Even though she was closer to thirty than twenty-five, she had a very young face. She always had, and it may or may not have had anything to do with the regimens she was raised on her entire life. “It’s only because I’m not wearing any makeup right now. There’s nothing to hide behind without the mask.”

“Yeh’re gorgeous either way.” Alex told her sincerely, stretching his arms above his head, feeling all the little pops and cracks his spine made. He liked the way she did her makeup, especially those lips, but he found her just as striking without it all.

Evangeline’s eyes widened as she watched the muscles on Alex’s flanks and arms, bend and flex as he stretched them high above his head. He’d looked so sweet while he slept, but now that he was awake and lounging casually in the shadows of her canopy bed, she longed for last night’s Alex to make another appearance. 

She stood there with her arms folded over her chest, and it gave Alex flashbacks to a few short hours earlier, when she was towering over him while he was on his hands and knees. Crawling towards her. 

Crawling _for_ her. 

Once again he was startled by how much he enjoyed being under her command.

“I made some tea… would you like some?” She asked him softly, that smirk still hiding away at the corners of her lips. Her fingers rose to her throat and she stroked it, hoping the warm liquid would soothe the scratchiness. 

Alex noticed that her voice sounded raspier than usual, and the way she pressed her fingers to her throat just then confirmed that she was sore. He blinked his eyes sleepily, mildly pleased with himself if it were his doing. “Sure, love.”

She slipped from the room and was sauntering back across the wood floor in a matter of seconds, carrying a tray with a steaming teapot and tea cups.

“How did yeh get that so fast?” 

_Fucking witchcraft. I swear._

Evangeline placed the tray on top of the bed with a little tinkling bell sound when the dishes collided. “I have a dumb waiter.”

“Well, that’s not a very nice thing to say about your kitchen staff.” Alex deadpanned before he chuckled a little at his own stupid joke.

“Haha. This house may be old, but it’s got a lot of clever little features,” She poured the hot tea into his cup, the steam rising up and warming her cheeks, “The dumb waiter being one of them.”

Alex had been anxious to explore her house since he first pulled through the iron gates. Currently, he was imagining hidden passageways behind bookshelves and a study like the one in the seventies version of the board game Clue; and knowing Evangeline’s penchant for naughtiness, there was probably a torture chamber somewhere, too, complete with a bed of nails. _In the basement most likely._

She offered him cream and sugar, and he shook his head, “None for meh, thanks.” He lifted his saucer and cup poised to take a sip when he noticed the words painted at the bottom beneath the liquid. “Does this say ‘ _you’ve been poisoned_ ’?”

She nodded, curling up on the bed beside him.

He laughed, “Of course it does.” It all looked like a normal black and white tea set to the naked eye, but up close the pattern actually had black roses and dancing skeletons, and the cream and sugar dishes were labeled in a delicate script, ‘cyanide and arsenic’ respectively.

“The sugar is shaped like tiny skulls, too.”

Alex peered over into the dish, and sure enough, tiny sugar skulls.

“When they dissolve in your cup, the eyes melt way first.” She informed him, lifting her cup to her lips with both hands, “I prefer them with my absinthe to be honest.”

“Well, now I have to see for meself,” Alex scooped one up and placed it gently on the surface of his tea. The liquid saturated the bottom of the skull, seeping through the sockets to create eerie black holes. It did exactly what she’d said it would and he laughed, “That’s actually fuckin’ cool. Kind of creepy…”

They sipped quietly in the silence, and Alex decided that _this_ particular morning after wasn’t all that bad. He felt more at ease than he thought he would, except for the fact that he desperately needed to use her bathroom and he wasn’t sure how to go about that when he had no idea where his clothes were.

“I ‘ave to erm…” He thumbed towards the bathroom and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” She replied cooly, circling the rim of her cup with her index finger.

_If you think I’m telling you where your briefs are, you’ve got another thing coming. I’ve been waiting all night to watch that gorgeous ass stride across my bedroom._

She obviously wasn’t the least bit shy about walking around butt naked, and she made no moves to tell him where his clothing was, so he went for it. “Alreyt then…” He cleared his throat and pushed the sheets aside to stand up. 

What was the point of being bashful after everything they’d done last night?

Evangeline let out a low whistle upon seeing his spectacular little peach-shaped bum, and smirked as she took another sip of her tea. Alex rolled his eyes and glanced at her over his shoulder, “Shut it.”

She chuckled softly watching him skirt around the corners of her bed, “Seriously though, would you feel completely degraded if I started a slow clap?”

Alex couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, “Darlin’, yeh ‘ad meh on me ‘ands and knees last night crawlin’ across the bloody floor… doesn’t get much more degradin’ than that.”

“Ooh, do you feel like crawling right now?” She teased and he turned back to wag his finger at her before closing the bathroom door behind him.

_Fuck me, he’s adorable._

Evangeline wasn’t ready to let him go yet… not when she still had one more day before she had to leave town for awhile. Was it too much too soon to ask him to stay? 

_I could always make him._

She pictured Alex with with a collar on this time, leading him around her house on a leash… fucking him wherever and whenever she saw fit. 

He would do it. 

She knew he would.

“Hey… um… you don’t have anywhere to be today, do you?” Evangeline called to him through the door.

“‘ang on love, I can’t ‘ear yeh,” Came his muffled reply and a moment later, he appeared in the doorway, offering her a completely different view to the one she had just been treated to.

_I see the shyness has disappeared._

She gazed at him over her shoulder, biting her lip as the memories from last night flooded her mind. The way he took control of her, tying her up, smacking her around… 

_Damn it, he fits both roles so well._

“Evangeline…” Alex chuckled, trying to get her attention. He was naked and she was staring, and it wasn’t that he minded, but he couldn’t take himself seriously sipping tea in his birthday suit. “Seriously… where’s me stuff?”

She took a deep breath and nodded towards the velvet chair where last night’s festivities had all began. He found his boxer-briefs and slipped them on while he asked her to repeat what she’d said.

“I asked if you had anywhere to be today?” She said again, that soft lilt to her voice that he’d had the pleasure of witnessing a few times last night.

Alex had no plans. And even if he did; he would’ve cancelled them for her. Without question. “I’m yehrs for as long as you want meh…” He made his way back to the bed, and sat beside her legs, leaning over her. “… forever if yeh fancy it.”

“Oh,” she smiled, brushing her fingers down his cheek, “don’t say that. Forever is an awfully long time.”

“Hmm…" Alex thought for a second, “‘ow does… eternally sound?…Immortally? …Everlasting? …Indefinitely? … Until hell freezes over?“

Evangeline pursed her lips together, "Smartass.”

He flashed her a lopsided grin and moved in closer, so that he was nearly lying on top of her now. “Seriously love,” He began, his voice soft and serious now, “I’ve got no where to beh but ‘ere with you.“ He pressed his nose against her temple, his pouty lips dusting across her soft cheek.

She sighed, her eyes drifting closed while his lips began their descent down the lily-white skin of her neck. “Does yehr throat hurt, love?” He whispered against her neck, her perfume drawing up notes of white flowers and vanilla, but only faintly. 

Evangeline nodded, “A little.”

“Mmm… did I do that to yeh?”

She swallowed hard, her throat still tight and swollen despite the hot tea. “Yes. But it was worth it.”

Alex breathed hard against her neck; a strong desire to suck on her, to leave little love bites on that flawless skin. He settled instead for a few nips here and there, following an invisible trail across her collar bone down to the warm plane between her breasts. His fingertips pressed into her side, gripping her tightly, as he nosed aside the neck of her dressing gown.

“Do you really wanna stay?” She asked him, nearly lost already in his kisses.

“Do you realeh want meh to stay?” 

Each word he uttered was like little bursts of hot air on her chest, tickling her, turning her on. “ _Yes_ ,” she breathed, wondering how he’d already managed to steal her heart in less time than it takes to break a habit.

“Good. Because I told yeh before, yeh couldn’t get rid of meh if yeh tried.” 

She ran her fingers through his messy hair, tugging a bit on the ends.

“Doesn’t really matter anyways because mother nature has you completely stranded here.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” He didn’t bother looking up, very intent on his very urgent mission. She tugged his hair again, and he glanced at the windows where the rain was still steadily drumming against the glass window panes.

“It’s probably a bad idea to ride your motorcycle home in that.”

“Yeh know, yeh’re probably reyt.” Alex agreed, playing along, even though he’d taken his bike out in the rain before. He was from _England_ for Christ’s sake. 

She was gazing at him rather coquettishly, her dark eyelashes fluttering on her snowy white cheeks. He glanced down at her lips, a rosy pink even without any makeup. “I guess weh’ll just ‘ave to find ways to entertain ourselves while weh’re trapped inside this spooky old house all day…”

Alex gave a little tug to the belt around her waist, wrapping it around his hand as he pulled it from the loops. Evangeline squirmed at the ticklish feeling of silk sliding against silk behind her back when it slid from underneath her. 

“And what are you…” she began but groaned mid-sentence when he slipped his fingers between her legs. “…mmm….gonna do with that?” She tried to maintain her composure but it wasn’t so easy with Alex. 

One simple gesture and she was falling apart beneath him. 

He stroked the inside of her thighs, his fingers light and gentle, taking his time to build her up now that they had the whole day together. 

“I have some ideas…”

//

“Well, would you look at that,” Evangeline murmured softly, examining her backside in her bathroom mirror. 

Alex’s head was hanging off the bed, his arms sprawled out while he recovered in the wake of his insatiable Evangeline. He had to admit that he didn’t know the first thing about tying proper knots, but Evangeline hadn’t corrected him when he wrapped the satin belt several times around her wrists, leaving just enough to secure her to the bedpost. She also didn’t stop him when he pushed open the sides of her robe, and teased her with only his mouth. She held her ground pretty well, but Alex had a few tricks up his sleeve; and before long, she was writhing on the sheets begging him to untie her. When he’d finally set her free, she returned the favor, but she was much less forgiving in her torture. 

He opened his eyes, looking at her upside down through the bathroom doorway. 

“What?” 

She had her robe peeled back, glancing at herself over her shoulder, her hip popped out for a better view. “This,” She turned and lifted the back of the gown, showing him the faint red hand prints and even fainter splotches of black and blues he’d left on her ass. 

Alex’s eyes widened and he flipped over for a better view, his cheeks flushing instantly, “That’s from meh? From last night?” He marveled at the marks, amazed at how visible they still were since he hadn’t been the one doing the smacking around this morning. 

That was all her.

She turned back to the mirror, admiring the discoloration on her fair skin one last time before sliding the silky fabric back over her shoulders, leaving it open since Alex still had her belt. “From last night.” She confirmed, with a smirk on her lips. “Didn’t know you had it in you. I mean… I’d _hoped,_ but… sometimes it’s hard to read people.”

“So yeh’d thought about me spankin’ yeh before?”

“You’re not the only one around here who has wet dreams, you know.” She confessed, watching the wolfish grin stretch across Alex’s face. He’d had no idea she’d fantasized about him before they met. “I know you thought I was kidding about those _Vertigo_ lyrics, but I’ve gotten off an embarrassing amount of times to the sound of your voice.”

Alex’s cheeks burned for some reason; as if _he’d_ been the one making the confession.

“Now you see why that blindfold worked so well last night.”

The room was still a bit disheveled, and while Alex was busy reflecting, Evangeline began collecting the accessories that had made their evening (and morning) so enjoyable. With the freshly cleaned whip in hand, she opened the armoire to put it back in it’s rightful place. 

“Wait…” Alex told her, the deep cadence in his voice stopping her from closing the doors. He slipped off the bed, ambling over with the silk restraints in hand to join her in front of the open closet. He handed her the bits of fabric and she pulled open a little drawer, tucking them neatly inside. Now that the room was a bit brighter in the daylight, Alex could really get a look at what was going on in there.

Evangeline waited in silence beside him, sensing that he had questions to ask.

“‘ave yeh realeh used all of this?”

“Yes,” She nodded, eyeing his hands as they reached out to touch the ones he found the most fascinating.

“Which one’s yehr favorite? Yeh must ‘ave one.”

“The one you chose last night.”

Alex’s head whipped around to look at her. “Seriously?”

She laughed a little, “Yes. It’s my favorite because… well, it’s beautiful, and it feels nice, and… because, well, you saw how I reacted to it!” 

“Oh, I saw.” Alex laughed, his fingers gliding through the tresses once more as it hung still against the velvet.

Evangeline picked up a little feather-duster looking one, and brushed it down his arm teasingly, “There are other ones I like, too…” He laughed a little at the ticklish sensation and she dusted it back up his arm once more, a smile on her lips. “My feelings for them change depending on the person I’m with. Or how I use them.”

Alex’s jaw clenched at the thought of her doing anything like this with someone other than him. There was probably many men before him, just like there were plenty of women that came before her, but it didn’t make him feel any less jealous.

Evangeline could sense the way he’d tensed up at the mention of other guys and for some reason she felt the need to reassure him that it wasn’t really like that. Her life wasn’t a revolving door of suitors. She was actually quite selective when it came to the company she kept. She had to be; not everyone was so trustworthy, so open like he was. Besides, she was rarely at home long enough to keep a steady relationship going. 

She watched him twist the ropes of the very same collar she’d pictured on him earlier this morning, resting her cheek against his shoulder. It was a hard gunmetal choker with a neck clasp and spiraled black cords that knotted at the front, with two long pieces hanging down, complete with tassels.

“What’s this one?” He murmured softly, trying to force the image of Evangeline with another man _out_ of his head.

“Mmm… that’s just a collar. But you see,” She covered his fingers with hers, “these cords here allow the other person to control them; pull their head back when they’re fucking, or lead them around as if they were on a leash. Things like that.”

“Oh…” He nodded, swallowing hard at the thought of being on his hands and knees again; Evangeline physically controlling him at the reins.

She let her fingers drag across the top of his hand, around his wrist and up along that vein in his arm. She thought about the way it looked when it was straining against the taught skin of his forearm last night, supporting the weight of his body when he fucked her. It gave her the good kind of chills and she shuddered, pressing her lips to his bicep, kissing him before sinking her teeth in just enough to leave tiny marks. 

“It would be kind of fun to try that one with you.”

Alex smirked glancing down at her, “I was just thinking the same thing.” He brushed his thumb across her cheek and she nuzzled her face against his open palm. “Maybeh yeh could wear that rabbit mask, too.”

Evangeline threw her head back, a raspy laugh bubbling from her lips. 

“What?” He laughed with her, winding his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

“Nothing… it’s just, you’re really getting into this, aren’t you?”

His hands slid down to her ass, spreading his palms open before he grabbed at her through the soft silk fabric; both of their naked bodies pressed tightly to one another.

“Evangeline… I wanna do everythin’ with you.” 

Alex’s eyes were so big and soft; so sincere in their admission, that it made the blood race through her veins. Her heart pounding furiously; she didn’t know what this meant and where this put them, but she wanted it, too. 

She wanted him. 

All of him.

Not trusting herself to say anything that would accurately explain how she felt, she just rested her head against his chest, squeezing him tight. They stayed like this, wrapped around one another, flanked on either side by Evangeline’s closet of toys for a long while. It was the rumble of Alex’s stomach that drew them apart.

His little machine-gun giggle at the sound made her laugh, realizing she’d neglected to feed him anything like she’d promised. “I’m starving you to death, aren’t I?” 

“I am kind of hungry,” He admitted, the hunger pains in his stomach aching even more so than they had in the middle of the night. 

“Come on, I’ll see if I can find anything to feed you.”

He left her arms and dressed back in his clothes while she closed her gown, locating her belt and tying herself back up. She waited for him in the doorway, watching him slide his t-shirt over his head, a slight pang of disappointment seeing him fully clothed once more.

Alex shuffled along behind her when they left her room, stopping every few feet to admire something else new and different in her house. It was like a museum of oddities. The whole upstairs wall was full of photos, and he paused at a black and white one of a burlesque dancer onstage. She looked almost identical to Evangeline, but he knew it couldn’t be her; the cut of the clothing was way too outdated.

“Evangeline, is this yehr gran?”

She stopped at the top of the stairs and backtracked to stand beside him. “It is.” She smiled fondly at it. “This was taken at the prime of her career.”

He whistled, “She was foxy.”

“Still is actually.” Evangeline laughed, “She’d probably still be performing if it were socially acceptable for a woman her age.”

“Hmm,” He smiled, glancing at her. “Yeh look just like ‘er yeh know. Thought it were you for a second.”

“I know. I think she’s pretty proud of that.”

“Where’s _yehr_ picture up ‘ere?” Alex asked, scanning the wall looking for her.

“Come on, you think I have photos of me in costume in my house? Like I’m _that_ conceited?” She teased, all the while pointing directly at a large photograph of herself. 

Alex laughed shoving his hands deep in his pockets and stood before it; his eyes widening. It was black and white of course, and Evangeline looked a few years younger in her face, but everything else was exactly the same. She was posed in front of a massive white spider web, her green eyes framed by long catty eyelashes that seemed to sparkle even without color. She’d given him that same come-hither look over her shoulder so many times before, and in photos it still managed to sock him right in the gut. Her top half was bare, but she was wearing a lacy pair of knickers that did very little to conceal her bum, and a garter belt complete with stockings that had silkscreened spiders dangling from threads instead of an actual seam on the back of the legs.

“What, I don’t get a whistle like my grandmother?” She teased him and he shook his head.

“Darlin’, I’m speechless.”

“I tend to do that to you a lot.”

“The spiderweb…?”

“It was part of my act… I went by just Evangeline because it’s a mouthful on its own, but someone started calling me the Black Widow early on. Obviously because I only ever wore black. The nickname stuck. I decided to make fun of it and had someone construct that web for me.” She leaned in to look closer at the photo herself, “It was built so that I could climb on it. Do tricks and stuff.”

Alex cleared his throat, “And erm… where would this web beh currently?”

She grinned, “In the basement hanging next to my bed of nails.”

 _Torture chamber; I knew it_.

“ _Fuck_ …” Alex groaned at his spooky seductress. “Yeh’re just fuckin’ _killin’_ meh, love.”

Eyebrow raised, she purred, “Don’t torture yourself, Alex… that’s my job.”

She turned and left him, all the while his eyes following the sway of her hips in that slinky robe as she descended the stairs. “It certainly is.” 

They were back in the foyer with the glass curios cases and the wall of Halloween masks. It was no less gloomy than it had been the night before, what with the rain still darkening the sky outside the windows. He couldn’t recall the last time it had rained like this in Los Angeles; a part of him wondering if it were Evangeline’s doing… He rolled his eyes at himself, as if she really had the power to influence the weather.

“These are realeh cool…” He gazed up the winding wall at the masks on display.

She stopped beside him, “Aren’t they creepy, the way there’s no eyes behind them when they’re hung up like that?”

“Yeah… terrifying.” He murmured, giving himself the chills. He dodged from side to side and it felt as if they were following him, despite the vacancy in the sockets.

“In case you couldn’t guess, Halloween is my very favorite.”

“And ‘ere I was thinking yeh loved Christmas.” 

“Ha ha,” She deadpanned and headed further down the hallway to the back of the house. “I apologize in advance if I don’t have much to eat…” She told him, “I’m honestly a poor excuse for a cook. Can’t make a dish to save my life.” 

He chuckled, “But didn’t you make us dinner last night?” 

“I did. Pasta. But… it was the only real thing I know how to make. I didn’t have very many home-cooked meals growing up.”

Alex wandered along behind her, stopping in his tracks at the step leading into the kitchen. He peered inside, not expecting it to be so gigantic; it was all beautiful tiled walls, and dark wood flooring like the rest of the house. There were original windows over the massive porcelain sink with real glass window panes, and the whole thing came complete with a stone hearth and an enormous… cauldron? 

Evangeline had a _cauldron_ in her kitchen.

“Well, no wonder yeh can’t cook, love; your problem’s reyt ‘ere… these appliances are _wildly_ out of date.”

Evangeline smirked at him over her shoulder, “They may be out of date, but I can whip up the best witch’s brew on the west coast.”

“Eye of newt and all that, reyt?” He laughed, hopping down the step and joining her in the spectacular kitchen, “Where did yeh fuckin’ get this place from anyways?”

“I inherited it from a family friend.” She informed him as she opened the doors to the cream-colored, Smeg refrigerator and matching icebox. 

He leaned in to examine a glass cake stand on a shelf built into the wall to get a closer look at the collection of tiny animal skulls stacked inside. “Would this family friend also 'appen to be Boris Karloff?”

“There’s a very strong chance that’s true; my grandmother knows everyone.”

Alex found it interesting that she only ever mentioned her grandmother when talking about her family. He wanted to know more, but he didn’t press her; he was under the impression that she wasn’t very open to discussing her personal life.

He ran his hand along the long wooden countertop, admiring the high ceilings and copper pots hanging over the real stove. “Yeh’ve got this beautiful kitchen, and yeh can’t even cook? That’s a shame.”

“Tell me about it.”

Just beyond the dining table, the kitchen opened up into an actual conservatory. It was full of plants; large green jungle-type plants, and ferns and herbs of all shapes and sizes. The whole room was completely encased in glass, and unlike anything Alex had ever seen before. 

In someone’s home anyways.

“This room is… did yeh do all this?”

Evangeline’s head was buried in the fridge, desperately trying to find some sort of semblance of a meal to offer him. But she wasn’t really having any luck. 

“Yeah… turns out I’m a better horticulturist than I am a chef.”

He snorted, while inspecting a particularly large Venus Fly trap looking monster-of-a-plant. “Didn’t Morticia have a plant named Cleopatra?” He’d watched enough episodes of the original Addams Family during his impromptu marathon to know a thing or two about one of Evangeline’s idols.

“A carnivorous African Strangler to be exact.” She called to him, still rummaging away in her fridge. “Those don’t actually exist by the way.”

“Does yehrs ‘ave a name?”

“Alice Cooper.”

Alex stood up laughing, “Yeh’ve named this massive plant Alice Cooper?”

Evangeline looked at him around the corner in the conservatory. “Of course I did. I love Alice.” She told him seriously, “A friend of mine got me one of his actual riding crops, and I dressed as him for Halloween last year.”

Alex smirked, “So did I.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“It’s true,” He sidled up behind her at the fridge, sliding his arms around her waist from behind, “but I’m willing teh bet yeh made Alice look sexier than he ever did before.”

“What and you didn’t?” 

He rested his chin on her shoulder, “Well… I wore black. And I did the eyes and mouth… but I didn’t go all out. Only slicked me ‘air back. Looked a bit more like a goth vampire than anythin’ else.”

_Holy fuck._

“So then, you _were_ sexy…” Evangeline squinted her eyes, “…because I’m pretty sure I just fucking _came_ picturing you as a _goth vampire_.”

He snickered, pressing his lips to her neck, “Yeh like that do yeh?”

“Have you met me?” 

Alex squeezed her tighter, “Back to the erm, _carnivorous_ plants… I’m about readeh to eat me own arm off. How’s that hunt for food comin’?”

“Hold on. I’m still on the goth vampire thing. Is there a photo of this _alleged_ costume?”

“Dunno. Maybeh.” He murmured, his teeth scraping at her skin. He sunk them in a little harder than usual, really biting her this time, and she yelped.

“ _Jesus_ …” She laughed rubbing at the spot on her neck. “Did you break skin?”

“Evangeline, I’m _hungry._ ” He huffed an exasperated sigh, like a small, disgruntled child. 

“Alex. I _literally_ have nothing to feed you. I feel like such an asshole.”

He peered over her shoulder. She was right, it was pretty desolate. “Don’t yeh ever eat, love?”

“I eat. I just don’t stock up much because I’m never home. I could go get us something…”

“No. I don’t want to leave. I’ll figure it out…”

//

“I honestly can’t believe you’re cooking me dinner.” Evangeline swooned, entering the living room via the foyer. She’d escaped for a bit to change into proper clothes; a pair of black ankle crop pants and a fitted black tee with a white graphic of the punk band The Cramps on the front. She curled up on the couch opposite Alex who was stood at the floor-to-ceiling shelf rifling through her books after digging through her extensive collection of 45s. He had a stack lined up with enough songs to last them the whole afternoon.

In contradiction to her life and style, Evangeline actually had very eclectic taste in music. She seemed to have a soft spot for kitschy sixties rock and fifties rockabilly, especially. Not to mention all the glam rock and punk bands that were laced into her vinyl stacks. Alex had fiddled with her stereo while she was upstairs, spinning tracks like _Satan Is Her Name_ by Steve King and The Echelons and _Wicked Annabella_ by The Kinks. In the past few weeks, he’d been fooling around thinking up some new melodies and potential songs with Miles, and her old vinyls were proving to be good inspiration. In fact, Evangeline’s entire house was a bona fide playground of pop culture inspiration.

Alex glanced up and she smiled so genuinely at him that his heart ached at the mere sight of her. “Why’s that? Yeh cooked for meh last night.” He’d managed to find enough ingredients to make them a chicken dish he actually knew quite well, and to say Evangeline was impressed was an understatement. 

“I know, but that doesn’t count since you never got to eat it. _And_ I left it out all night to rot.”

“Well, there were more… _pressing_ issues that needed tending to.” Alex smiled smugly at her, and went back to inspecting the books on the shelf that took up an entire wall of the living room. It was so large she had a ladder to reach the books stacked way up top. 

Evangeline was a fan of poetry and she owned _a lot of it_. She also had some sort of fascination with Bram Stoker’s _Dracula_ because there were four entire rows dedicated to it; and not a single repeat edition in the entire collection. A lot of them were pretty old, with cracked or gilded bindings, and he wanted to know how it was she was able to come across such incredible things. She was also a big fan of gothic novels, vintage horror, and noir pulp paperbacks, presumably for the cover art alone; since her paintings evoked similar imagery.

Alex scanned the titles on the spines, reading some of them aloud, “ _Satan Was My Pimp… The Girl In the Black Bikini… Honey In His Mouth…Graves, I Dig!”_ He chuckled and pulled that one from the shelf, “ _When Danny Boyd judges a bathing-suit contest, even murder comes dressed in curves!_ ”

“Having fun?” She simpered, delighted that he found her home so amusing.

“Yeah… while simultaneously searching for the lever to the secret door.” He chuckled, tucking _Graves, I Dig!_ back into it’s home beside the other pulp. 

“You’re looking in the wrong section. I’d never make the handle so easy to reach.” 

“Hmm,” Alex nodded. “Yeh’re reyt. Anyways, these titles are amazin’ though… _Pay the Devil… Sinners After Six… Water Witch… Hot-Rod Tease…._ ”

“Wait, pull that one out… I think that’s the one where I look like the girl on the cover.” 

He whistled at the sexy pinup on the front. “Fuck, it does look like yeh. ‘ _A whip-bodied hellion of a luscious playgirl, she tooled her Jaguar XKE into Harry Grogan’s repair shop twice a month, taunting him with her cat-like beauty and her husband’s wealth. Then, one rainy afternoon, she purred, “We’re both powerful animals, my car and me. You think a man like you can handle us both?_ ” He read it in a cheesy announcer-type voice, and his eyes were wide and sparkly when he looked up at Evangeline taking up the smallest corner on the long black and white striped couch. 

“Was this book written about yeh? By the way, that’s me, I’m Henry on the cover.” He pointed to the man with the sharp jaw and the slicked back hair in the corner, laughing “… and get this, it was written by a man named _Alex.”_ The two of them got hysterical at that. “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m leavin’ it out on display for yeh.”

Alex rested it face out against the other books and collapsed on the couch with Evangeline. The rain was still at it as far as he could tell, the perfect kind of day for being cooped up inside. It reminded him a bit of being back home, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt completely at ease. He was so fucking happy, and it was all because of _her_.

“Do yeh know how much I love bein’ ‘ere with yeh? In your fuckin’ ridiculously cool haunted house.”

“It’s not haunted, Alex.” She laughed, “I know I have a love for the undead and all, but I’ve never been interested in sharing a house with one of them.” 

“Alreyt then, I love being ‘ere with yeh in yehr _not_ haunted house.”

She laughed, and his heart soared at the sound. Her voice had been what’d first drawn him to her, without even knowing who she was or what she looked like. He certainly never would have guessed it would’ve led him to this moment right now. Being introduced to her that night back at Miles’ party was forever going to be one of the greatest moments of his life. And he was sure now that it wasn’t just a purely sexual attraction. The only thing he would change was the chance to have met her sooner. Perhaps there was some truth to that everything happens for a reason nonsense. It was like a right place, right time sort of thing. Maybe he wasn’t in the proper mindset to have known her before that first encounter… or perhaps he had to be in the _wrong_ mindset for it all to work.

He stroked the top of her foot, and tugged at her ankle to beckon her over. “C’mere my little _whip-bodied hellion_ ,” He drawled in that accent of his, taking note of the way she reacted to his voice.

“Yes sir,” She purred, and crawled the length of the couch until she was close enough to swing her leg over his, settling down in his lap. He hadn’t shaved today of course, since she was holding him hostage, and his face looked very similar to the way it had that night at Hollywood Forever.

“Don’t start with that _sir_ shit just yet, or weh’re gonna miss another dinner.” He tugged twice on her hair playfully and she moaned softly.

“Then don’t tug at my hair like that. There are certain signals that set me off.”

They exchanged a conspiratorial look, and he tugged it once more before letting his hands rest on her hips. “Evangeline… I wanna know everything about yeh.”

“Everything?”

“Well, I’d like teh know _some_ things. I know yeh’ve got a thing for Alice Cooper, and that yeh collect skulls and halloween masks… but I want to know _other_ things. Like… why yeh’re rarely home, and why yeh never ‘ad home cooked meals growing up?”

She groaned, “Alex, my life isn’t that interesting. I promise you.”

“Erm… _yeah_ it is. Yeh’re an artist who makes these incredible paintings, and yeh used to dance burlesque… and yeh live in _this_ house with all this awesome stuff. Not to mention the fact that yeh’ve got a closet full of sex toys.” 

“So what? You’re a musician, and I’m sure your house is just as awesome.” She reasoned, “And you might have been a burlesque dancer yourself… I’ve seen some of your onstage moves. That sassy little slut-drop you do…”

“Fuck off.” He muttered with a shy smile, his cheeks turning crimson in embarrassment. 

She laughed, “Honestly, it’s all relative. I seem cool because I’m someone new.”

Entwining his fingers with hers, he whined, “Evangeline… I wanna _know_ yeh.”

“And you will,” She told him softly, “just have patience.”

“I don’t have any patience.”

“Try.”

Alex sighed loudly, a bit defeated. He had been right; she was very reluctant to discuss her past, or her present… just her life in general. 

“You should take comfort in the fact that I like you enough to wanna tell you at some point.” She gently tucked his hair behind his ears, and kissed him lightly on his pouty little lips.

“Alreyt…but answer meh just this one question…”

“Shoot.”

“Yeh’ve not committed murder, ‘ave yeh? Because if weh continue teh see each other, I don’t know how to hide that from the media.”

“Don’t worry, I’m clever enough to thoroughly cover my tracks.” She giggled at the face he made and kissed down his jaw. “I’m kidding, I swear.”

He chuckled nervously, “Good.”

“Just in case though; that coffin coffee table,” She gestured behind her, “Don’t look inside it.”

//

Evangeline leaned against the counter in her kitchen, watching Alex wash the dishes as she sipped the rest of her wine from dinner. It had been delicious and wonderful and… perfect. Alex was perfect.

She hadn’t planned on saying anything about leaving to him, but that was before, before they’d spent the day together, before he’d turned her into a complete sap with his humor and his stories and his _cooking skills_. She’d always joked that she needed to find herself a man that knew his way around both the kitchen _and_ the bedroom… and like magic; along came Alex.

“Thank you,” She told him, biting her thumb as she admired the way his muscles flexed in his back and arms. 

“For what?” He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder, his hair falling into his eyes. He pushed it away with the back of his hand but it just fell again.

Evangeline chewed on her lip, standing next to him to tuck it behind his ear. “For tonight…” She smiled softly, “… and for last night and for today…”

“It was my pleasure.”

She leaned back as he finished up, drying his hands and wiping down the counter like this was all old hat to him. At this point, he knew his way around her kitchen better than she did.

“I wanna tell you something…”

He gasped, feigning mock-horror, “I knew it! Y’ave committed murder! Just don’t tell meh where the bodies are… I can’t be an accomplice to the crime.”

“I’m not a murderer,” She rolled her eyes, “and if I were, I’m too clever to leave the bodies where someone could find them.”

“Yeh’re reyt, y’are too clever.” He reached for her hand, playing with her fingers. “I was only teasing anyways, love. Tell me what you were going to say.”

“Give me your clothes first.”

“What?” Alex’s voice squeaked a little, never quite prepared for the things Evangeline said. 

“I said give me your clothes. I don’t want you to be able to run away when I tell you.”

His face paled a little, “Christ, is it that bad?”

“No… it’s just… I don’t want this weekend to end… and…” She inhaled sharply, “Alex, I’m leaving early tomorrow morning for a few weeks.”

His smiled faded, and he frowned. “Tomorrow morning? Why didn’t yeh tell meh?”

“Because of that look right there!” She poked her finger at his chest. “Because I didn’t know I was going to want you to stay last night, and then…”

“And then we spent the day together and it was perfect and you didn’t want to ruin it?”

“Yes!” She exclaimed with relief, and Alex chuckled wrapping his arms around her. “I didn’t know what to say, and…”

“Trust meh, I’ve ‘ad this conversation more times than yeh’ll ever know.”

“So… are you…?”

“So… am I upset? Kind of…” He laughed again, “But not at you. I understand completely. I am sad that this weekend is almost over. I’ve been quite ‘appy ‘ere in this little bubble.”

She sighed, hugging him tighter, “Same.” 

He held her in the kitchen for a minute before he got an idea. Pulling away he began stripping out of his clothes.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you me clothes like yeh asked.” He pulled at the back of his shirt, sliding it over his head, mussing up his hair in the process before handing it to her.

“Why?” She laughed, taking it.

“Because, I figure… yeh’re leavin’ early in the mornin’, and yeh’re gonna need rest… and the best way to ensure a good night’s sleep is with a long… hot… shower.” He grinned, punctuating each word he’d said with a clang of his belt or a zip of his jeans. “Or a bath, whichever yeh prefer.”

It was then that he chose to push his pants and boxer briefs down off his hips, kicking them off and snatching them up to hand those over, too. Evangeline bit her lip watching him bend down to retrieve them for her, unable to hide the stupid grin on her face. Her cat-like eyes swept down his body, lingering for a moment at his cock, and she licked her lips, humming softly. 

He took a deep breath, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest, smirking like a fool while he waited for her to say something. 

“I’m open to takin’ orders by the way.” He whispered to her as encouragement with an over-exaggerated wink.

Taking his cue and ready to play along, she cleared her throat, squaring off her shoulders. “I want you to head upstairs to my bathroom and start the water. Then we’re going to get in the shower and you’re gonna fuck me senseless.”

Alex’s lips twitched trying so hard not to smile, but he loved when she talked like that. “ _Yes_ , love.”

He waited for her to make a move, but she stayed rooted to the ground, except for a slight nod of her head towards the stairs. He got the picture, and headed for the hallway, eye contact heavy as he brushed past her on the way.

“Yeh just want to watch me walk through yehr ‘ouse naked, don’t yeh?” He whispered against her ear, “Yeh naughty girl, you.” 

Her lips curved up at the edges, “Maybe. Now get going.”

His steps stuttered a bit when she sent him off with a slap on his ass, and when he got to the halloween masks at the end of the hall, he glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if she was still watching. 

She was. 

He shook his head, unable to hide the smile on his face. 

There was something oddly liberating about parading through her house like he was, but the portraits on the walls were definitely making the eyes at him, following him as he passed by. When he’d made it to the safety of Evangeline’s bedroom, he let out a deep breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. Then he stepped on the creaky floorboard and nearly jumped out of his own damn skin.

“Jesus-fucking-Christ,” He muttered, clutching his chest and chuckling nervously at his over-reaction. “I don’t know why the fuck that scared meh.” 

Her room looked even more sinister this time around without the moonlight creeping in the windows. When she’d come up to change earlier, she’d closed the velvet curtains at her windows, turned on the bedside lamps, and made up the bed in preparation for whatever else she wanted to do with him tonight.

In the bathroom, he fiddled with the lighting, finding the right combination so that it matched the soft glow of the bedroom. It was expansive for an old house, and he noticed that all the fixtures in _this_ room were _more_ than up-to-date; aside from the antique claw-foot tub. It was set into a little alcove in the wall, and there was a shelf above it completely covered in black pillar candles of all different heights, the wax dripping down and around the edges making it look more like an alter. 

“Matches…” He whispered to himself, and looked around before spotting a tall canister by the sink. 

Alex started the water in the walk-in shower first like she’d asked, marveling at the way the water fell from the ceiling like rain. He then set to work at lighting each and every candle. He was just blowing out the match when he turned and jumped at the sudden appearance of Evangeline in the steamy bathroom. 

“Yeh’ve gotta stop doin’ that,” He told her, watching her lips curl up into his favorite mischievous smile.

She wasted no time at all, peeling off her t-shirt and shimmying out of her pants, revealing another killer set of lingerie; a black and sheer-striped bra cupped her gorgeous breasts and a matching pair of high-waisted panties covered the soft curves of her stomach and hips. She certainly knew how to make a show out of the reveal of her body, and Alex wondered how amazing it must look onstage, to the rhythm of a sensual melody.

In another instant, she was pressed up against him, their kisses feverish. He turned her in his arms, facing them both towards the mirror, and slowly undid the hooks of her bra, watching it slide off her arms in the reflection. She leaned back against him when he pushed his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, inching them down her hips, teasing them both in the slow removal. They pooled around her feet and she kicked them across the black and white hexagon tile.

He tilted her head to the side, brushing her hair off her neck. With their eyes locked in the mirror, he licked at the delicate bend where her neck met her shoulder, attaching his lips to her and sucking softly. His hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts, pushing them together, kneading them as she arched into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed. The mirror was fogging up quickly, the image of their entwined bodies slowly disappearing from sight. 

“Open yehr eyes, love.” He growled, and her eyes snapped open, watching as his fingers slid between her legs before their reflection was completely gone.

She moaned when they stroked at her, easing their way inside. The look of pure pleasure on Evangeline’s face when his fingers pumped in and out of her was a vision he never wanted to forget, and he etched it in his memory.

Cloaked in a thick haze, Evangeline took Alex’s hand from between her legs, turning in his arms and bringing his fingers to her lips. She sucked hard on them as she led him towards the shower, letting them fall from her mouth when she snuck inside. He closed the door behind him and boxed her in against the shiny ebony tiles on the farthest wall beneath the hot spray.

Alex kissed her hungrily, tasting her on her lips, and Evangeline melted against him; the desire to control him slowly fading. The water poured over them, soaking their hair through. He pulled back, breathing heavily as he pushed his fingers through his wet locks until it was slicked back and out of his face. 

_Fuck me up._ She groaned inwardly. _Did you really think you’d be able to handle his body dripping wet like this?_

Evangeline couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, the way the beads of water cascaded down his face to his neck and chest. 

Alex’s thoughts mirrored Evangeline’s, his eyes roving over her naked body in the soft glow of what little lighting there was in the bathroom. She lifted her hands to tangle in her hair, and the water made currents and streams that flowed along the bends and curves, turning her into the best-looking slip ’n slide Alex had ever seen. 

“Let’s wash up first, yeah?” He asked her, leaning in for a kiss and she nodded, graciously accepting. 

He looked over the products lining the shelves, his eyes falling on a discreet little bottle of lube. Taking note of where it was located, he skipped over it and grabbed the shampoo. 

“Turn.” He instructed her, and she did as he requested, closing her eyes when she felt his fingers in her hair. He scrubbed gently, rhythmically, making sure he covered every inch of her head before working it through the rest of her raven locks. “Yeh love this don’t yeh?” He asked her, hearing her moan softly and she nodded.

When she was done, she turned to face him, watching him wash his own hair. Evangeline bit her lip when he closed his eyes and leaned his head back under the spray, scrubbing his face and neck in the process.

_What have I done in my life to deserve this vision of perfection standing before me?_

Hair clean and free of day-old gel, Alex grabbed the loofa and soap, lathering it in preparation to suds Evangeline up. This was the bit he was most looking forward to; the deliciously wet foreplay that was the precursor to whatever kind of sex Evangeline was imagining after. It wasn’t whips and handcuffs, but it was incredibly intimate and Alex couldn’t think of a better way to end this strange and wonderful weekend.

He took his time, covering every inch and re-discovering all the things he loved about her. He lowered himself to his knees gliding the sponge over the curves of her hips and ass, spinning her as he did each leg in succession. She rinsed herself under the spray, running her hands over her body a little more than she usually would’ve if she were alone.

“Alright…my turn.” She held her hand out when he stood up, and he graciously passed her the loofah. She did his neck and chest first, and he watched her with a sort of fondness in his eyes at how gentle she could be when she wanted. 

Evangeline reached for more soap, lathering her hands up this time instead. She made him turn, applying pressure on his neck and his lower back, massaging him while she cleaned him. Alex closed his eyes, leaning his hands against the wall, coming apart at the feel of her soapy hands gliding along his wet body. When they reached his ass, she pressed her fingers into the soft flesh, and he heard her giggle at the way it bounced back into shape.

“I love your ass.” She sighed, curving her body up against his, “Literally and figuratively.” 

“Well, the feeling’s mutual.” He told her, wondering how long she was gonna spend back there worshipping it. Not that he was complaining, but he _was_ getting anxious.

And as if on command, her arms were around his waist and her hands were wrapped around his cock. He groaned, as he watched them slip up and down his shaft with ease; her delicate ivory fingers a striking contrast against the rapidly swelling pink head of his cock. With one hand sliding up and down, she moved her other hand down to cup his balls, gently rolling them against each other in her suds-up hand.

“ _Fuck_ …” He growled, pressing his fingers into the tiles, every move she made giving him another pleasurable sensation to outdo the last. He could feel her lips kissing along his spine, her breasts slick against his back. And then her finger was stroking that bit of rough skin just behind his balls and he moaned uninhibited in his pleasure. She bit her lip at the sounds he was making, getting anxious herself now to have him back inside her. 

Alex wrapped his hand around hers, moving them together in tandem, stroking his cock at a rougher pace, bringing himself almost all the way to the brink of orgasm before he stopped himself from cumming too soon.

“Evangeline,” He croaked, as if it were too painful just to say her name. “C’mere, kitten,” He grabbed her hand and they traded positions, her hands against the wall now, her back arched and her ass out. The water rinsed him off when he reached back for the bottle of lube, and he spread the thick substance on his cock and over her entrance, preparing her. With only the angling back of her hips as a warning, Alex plunged deep inside her. 

“Alex!” She shrieked in surprise, feeling every inch of him slide inside her with ease. 

He sunk his fingers into her hips, slowly grinding against her. With the exceptionally high odds of slipping, falling, and killing themselves, Alex kept it nice and easy, thrusting in long, deep strokes.

Winding his arm around her waist, he uprighted her body into a standing position, and spun her around so her back was against the tiles now. She peered up at him through the wet strands of hair across her forehead, water beading on her lashes. Both pairs of eyes blazed as they locked; a staring contest ensuing. Alex pushed his hair back before sealing their lips in a blistering kiss. Evangeline moaned into his mouth; his kisses long, slow, and teasing. 

His fingers danced down her leg and he lifted it around his waist, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit before sliding slowly back inside her pussy. 

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and he chuckled against her ear, gripping her waist tighter so she wouldn’t fall. “Do yeh like that, love?” He kissed her neck, continuing to thrust in and out of her, the new angle feeling so much tighter than the last.

“ _Yes…_ ” She whimpered, rotating her hips as she met him thrust-for-thrust. The water poured down around them, keeping their bodies slick and warm, the friction between them electrifying. 

“Ah fuck babeh… yeh feel _so_ _good_ …” He moaned against her ear, his body tensing as his orgasm neared. Alex thrust against her hard enough to push her up the wall until she was nearly balancing on her tiptoes. 

“Don’t stop…” She breathed, squeezing him tighter, gripping him harder as he sent her body higher and higher until she was nearly floating, both feet off the ground now. Evangeline swiftly locked her other leg around his back, balancing them out so they didn’t collapse on the wet tile.

Alex buried his face in her neck, crushing her against the wall as he breathed her in, committing his love to memory for when she left him. He was intoxicated and overwhelmed, this encounter feeling so unlike the others. Later, looking back, he would probably attribute the connection to the fact that they were making love this time; but it was so much more than that; something else entirely…

Evangeline whimpered with each crash of his hips against hers, her nails cutting into his shoulders, leaving indelible marks that he would surely feel long after this. His head fell back, exposing his neck, and she felt a jolt of adrenaline, the rushing blood in his veins singing for her. Before she knew what was happening, she sank her teeth into him, her tongue gliding over his pulsing blood vessels.

“Ah! _Fuck!_ Evangeline!” He cried out in a mixture of searing pleasure and pain; unable to determine where one feeling gave way to the next. And he was cumming, harder and more intense than usual; turned on and tuned out, completely lost in whatever it was that Evangeline was doing to him.

His cries resonated off the tile walls, in stereo, engulfing her, snapping her out of her trance. Realizing she’d taken things a bit too far, she pulled back, inspecting the tiny indentations her teeth had left on the sensitive skin of his neck. She grabbed at his cheeks, cradling his face, and whispering apologies.

“It s’ok, love,” Alex breathed, letting her kiss him over and over again. 

“Are you ok?” She asked him, her emerald eyes dark and brimming with concern.

“I’m fine darlin’,” He kissed her hard, leaving her breathless, trying desperately to negate her worry. “Except yeh didn’t cum… I-”

She shook her head, eyeing the spot on his neck, the teeth marks no longer as visible as they had been moments ago, and she threw her arms around his neck with relief. “I’m so sorry! Sometimes I get carried away… too swept up in the moment…”

“Evangeline,” He laughed softly, brushing the wet strands of hair back from her face. “It’s ok… I get it… I _liked_ it. _Obviously…_ ” 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she breathed out a shaky laugh. “Yeah…” She’d forgotten that her aggressive biting had also made Alex orgasm harder than he had at any point last night. 

That little detail pleased her. 

“I guess I know the secret to getting you off now…”

“There’s no secret, love. It’s you. It’s only you.” He skimmed his thumb along her bottom lip, noting how red they were all of a sudden; not the sweet, flushed pink they’d been all day. And she was pale, a different kind of pale than the pretty porcelain color she normally was. “Look at yeh… yeh’re so… are _you_ ok?”

She closed her eyes, sucking in her bottom lip. 

Alex stroked her cheek, making her open them again. “Is it because yeh didn’t get teh…? Just… let meh take care of yeh, love… please let meh finish what weh started…”

Evangeline took one look at those soft doe-eyes and melted, angry that she’d let herself lose control.

And everything was going so well.


	8. ‘Cause I Don’t Shun the Daylight

The following afternoon, Alex was back in his house.

He’d driven home around eleven in the scorching hot sun, another heat wave about to take over central California. His first order of business was to stuff his face the moment he got home. The second was to float lazily in his pool with an ice cold beer (or three); but he never got that far. After raiding his kitchen, he walked around his pool a few times while he ate his sandwich, stopping every couple of steps to dip his foot in.

The water just didn’t feel that refreshing when it was so bloody hot; it was more like bath water and he wasn’t into it. He continued to walk and eat, making his way to the hammock. It wasn’t much cooler than by the pool, but at least it was in the shade and he decided to give it a go for a bit.

Folding his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes; what little breeze there was ruffling the hair on his forehead. It was too hot out there. And he had on too much clothing. He longed to be back in the cool creepiness of Evangeline’s Victorian mansion. When he’d left that morning, he had the urge to explore… snoop around… but that was such an invasion of privacy he couldn’t bear to do it. He did however spend a particularly long time admiring the photographs in her upstairs hallway, and the bookshelf downstairs once more. 

There just hadn’t been enough time. 

And now it had been ten whole hours since he last heard from Evangeline; not that he was counting or anything.

As promised, she’d left early that morning, long before he’d even woken up. Part of him hoped that she would wake him up to say goodbye… he was embarrassed by how disappointed he was to find himself alone in her bed for the second day in a row. At least on Saturday morning she’d been right there waiting for him. 

This morning however, he’d been left with a note. 

_Your clothes are clean and washed._

_Same place as yesterday._

_You’re lucky I don’t wear pink,_

_otherwise I’d steal that shirt._

_p.s. I’ll be thinking about you walking around my room naked._

_Evangeline xx_

He pulled the note out of his back pocket now, re-reading it and running his fingers over the near-perfect drawing she’d done of her own lips. He already missed kissing them, and his heart ached at the thought of not seeing her for so long. Now he knew what it was like for every woman in every relationship he’d ever had. He was always running off on tour, or making an album, and for the first time in his life when he actually _had_ the time to relax and take it easy; he met a girl with a schedule just like this. At least… he _assumed_ it was like his.

Alex had no idea where she was. He was too caught up in making the most of their last night together for a while, that he hadn’t thought to ask, or perhaps he didn’t want to know and spoil it. She didn’t offer up any information, either. 

Of course. 

That would be too personal. 

The funny thing was… he’d known her for a total of maybe two and a half days time when he added up all their encounters. He had some friends he’d known for years and still wasn’t sure how he felt about them. Evangeline however… she was in a league all of her own. He loved her dark humor and her sass, and the fact that she was her own person. Sure she was gorgeous and striking and all those other words he had tucked away to describe her physical beauty; but it was her cool confidence and mystique; her brilliant mind that had him dying for more. She was her own person and she didn’t need him for anything when it came down to it. So really, he couldn’t get upset at the fact that she wasn’t willing to share her whereabouts with him. They made no promises to one another, and she didn’t owe him anything. 

His eyes followed the loops and bends in her handwriting; a mix of cursive and print like a perfect representation of her.

He just wanted to know if she was okay.

//

Evangeline was tired. 

The events of the weekend had worn her out. Hell, the events of the last few weeks had strained her. Thankfully, her trip to the airport and the boarding of her plane was super-quick and drama-free. She’d secured her preferred solo seat in the corner, as secluded from the other passengers as humanly possible. There was a part of her that wished she could hang a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign somewhere, just to ward off anybody who wanted to partake in an unwelcome conversation. 

Especially this early in the morning.

She’d slipped wordlessly onto the plane, just barely giving nods to the crew despite their unusually sunny dispositions. That was about the time when the smiles turned to glares and when they’d written her off as a raging bitch. But she didn’t care. 

_Fuck social niceties at four am._

The moment she was in the refuge of her little first class cubicle, she promptly closed the blinds in all three windows beside her, dug her headphones out of her bag, placed them over her ears and curled up, closing her eyes. She needed rest, and eleven hours was enough time to sort out her thoughts.

_Sort out my thoughts? Ha. Not with Alex sauntering back and forth up there._

Evangeline growled audibly, drawing stares from several people sitting around her. She was already mentally prepared to throw in the towel on this whole ‘rest’ idea; there was no way Alex was going to allow her to concentrate. Burrowing deeper inside her favorite black leather jacket with the red satin lining, and tipping the brim of her enormous felt hat, she re-situated herself and let her mind drift away. 

So what if Alex was casually lounging around in the caverns of her mind; giggling and crawling about with his silly jokes and his soft kisses? And his ass. That perfect little…

 _Stop it._ She scolded herself; she needed to focus. Cranking her music up a bit louder, she ignored the instructions of the stewardesses on how to buckle a belt and exit through the emergency doors. She had flown enough times in her life to know the drill already, she wasn’t missing much and she didn’t care. Not today anyways. In fact, she could probably recite their little spiels better than they could. 

In multiple languages. 

_What is_ wrong _with me?!_ She screamed in her head. 

Sure, she was a bit dark at times, but she was never really unfriendly. Her disposition was actually quite lovely when people got to know her. Maybe she was just in a bad mood because she was bitter and upset about leaving him. 

_Yes, that’s it._

She opened her eyes and mouthed the words along with the stewardess, unexpectedly reminded of the way Alex called her ‘cara mia’ on their first night together. It was silly and sweet and it made her blush even now. And not just because he knew she loved The Addam’s Family. She wasn’t that stupid. Christ, there were photos in her house and a tattoo on her arm of Morticia; it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that she had an interest. It was _everything_ about the way they interacted with one another. They responded to one another _so well_ … that crackling chemistry from the second she’d met him that gave her the chills even now.

He was as sweet as she was dark… and he perfectly complimented her. 

All of this was precisely the reason why she felt so guilty about the incident in the shower. Something had happened there between them last night, _long_ before the bite, and she needed to revisit it. It wasn’t just fucking what they’d done. It was much, much more than that. The whips and the restraints were all amazing, and Alex’s eagerness to experiment with her was beyond thrilling… But there was something else there. 

A connection. 

It wasn’t one she could figure out quite yet, but it was a connection that could best be described by the face Alex had made when she talked about being with other men, and on the flip side; the guilt she’d felt when she’d said it. Looking back now, She wished she could take it back so badly, because she could see how much it hurt him. It was like the equivalent of listing all your past hookups on the first date; before you even really knew the other person.

Either way, that magnetic pull she’d felt the moment she laid eyes on him was no joke. It was like an invisible rope was tied around her waist that led directly to Alex. And for some reason, after all that time that she knew of his existence, they were meant to meet _that night_.

As silly as it was, she believed in romantic shit. Maybe it was because she had an old soul she wasn’t sure; but she was excited to see where all this went with Alex.

It had nothing to do with his celebrity status, and it was more than just his heartbreakingly handsome face. It was his sense of humor, and his intelligence. She’d never met anyone who’d challenged her mind _and_ made her laugh like he could. Above all, it was the way he _cared_ for her. 

Last night when she’d been a mess in the shower, after getting wildly out of control and _biting his neck;_ his main concern was that she looked pale and that she didn’t _orgasm._ And fucking bless his soul; he’d spent the remainder of the evening making sure she was well taken care of. Her cheeks burned even now with the memories of last night and she hid her face while she grinned like a fool thinking about it.

_Alex smirked as he teased her pussy. Evangeline squirmed beneath him, lifting her hips up in desperation. Every time they made what she thought was enough contact for him to enter her; he backed away just a little more._

_Now he was chuckling; those warm brown eyes of his glittering in the dim light of the room. He loved playing this new game of theirs. The teasing was almost as much fun as the actual sex._

_“Alex-fucking-Turner, quit teasing me you bastard.” Evangeline whimpered, completely at his mercy like he’d promised. He was smart to keep her distracted; whether he knew it or not._

_More chuckles followed; “Why would I stop, love…” He rubbed the head of his cock along her dripping wet cunt again, sliding easily, “… when yeh’re so obviously enjoying this?”_

_Her groan of frustration wasn’t all that intimidating when it was laced with her laughter. He had honestly picked this up so easily; with very little guidance on her behalf. Even the knots he’d made earlier were decent. Presently, they were toy-free, and it was his hands that held her wrists above her head; loose enough that she could’ve wrestled free, but she didn’t even want to try. He had his heart set on making sure she got hers after the situation in the shower, and she was in no position to stop him. The fact that he was so eager to take care of her was something she’d never experienced before._

_Ever._

_She turned her face into his arm that strained as he held her down. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against his bicep, her warm breath tickling him. His mouth fell open while he watched her try and distract him; kissing up his arm the way she was. It was cute how she thought he’d give in._

_Alex could feel the blood pulsing in his cock; each slide of his head against her folds sending little tremors up his body. He was aching, but she felt so good like this, he didn’t wanna stop. He had her legs spread open for him, and every time she tried to wrap them around his waist, he held them back down. He liked teetering on the edge of satisfying that desire, that craving they both had. He knew how good it was gonna feel when he finally sank deep inside her, but he wanted to hold out as long as he could for her. She deserved all of his attention and he was more than willing to give it._

_“Oh babeh,” he breathed, leaning forward to press his lips against her ear, “yeh’re soaked…" She moaned and he smiled against her, his nose pressed against her temple. “Tell meh who’s done that to yeh?”_

_She squirmed beneath him, her eyes squeezing shut. He didn’t have to talk this way to her; he didn’t have to speak at all… but when he did, she was liable to lose all sense of control._

_“It’s you…” She whispered, “you do this to me… teasing me with that pretty cock of yours.” She heard him inhale sharply and he pressed the head against her clit again, rubbing extra hard, slipping his entire length against her._

_“I don’t even need to be inside yeh to make yeh cum I bet…”_

_“We don’t even have to be on the same_ planet _and I’d still cum for you,” She admitted, dragging her nose along the sharp cut of his chin. She salivated a little, but chewed hard on her lip, resisting the urge to bite him, however playful it might be._

_No more of that tonight._

_“Just thinking about you gets me wet.” She purred, knowing exactly what to say and how to say it._

_Alex growled then, grinding his hips against her. “I’m gonna make yeh cum again… and again… and again… so yeh don’t forget how good this is when yeh’re gone.”_

_As if she could._

_“And when yeh get back… I want a personal guided tour of that armoire. Show and tell, kitten._ I _wanna ‘ave a favorite.”_

_Evangeline laughed that deep, throaty purr of hers, trying to loosen his grip for real this time. “Fuck me and it’s a deal.” She snarled, a little darker then she intended and she tried to scale it back by softening her features._

_Alex spotted the subtle darkening of her eyes, the way they looked almost back, and the intensity in them as she tried once again to bring him closer with her legs. He used his other hand to push her leg back down, keeping them spread open for him, and for a second he thought he saw her bare her teeth._

_“Not a chance.” He smirked, squeezing his grip tighter around her wrists._

Evangeline covered her mouth, hiding her smile. She squirmed in her seat, fucking wet right now just recalling the memory. 

_Bastard._

The plane hit a bit of turbulence just then, jerking her in the seat. The contents of her stomach sloshed around and she groaned, wrapping her arms around her middle. She curled in on herself, squeezing her eyes shut tight, thankful anyways that she’d remembered to eat before she left. It was a little early for breakfast, but eleven hours was a long time to go without being fed. Airplane food wasn’t her thing, no matter how nice the accommodations; so she always carried a little something with her just in case.

She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the music and _not_ on the way the plane was jostling her around. It was the only think she disliked about flying, and she would probably never get used to it. This was the kind of moment that made her wish she was back in her bed right now… with Alex. She was surprised at how difficult it was to leave him at three am, but he was sleeping so soundly that she didn’t have the heart to wake him up to say goodbye. He needed rest after staying up most of the night with her. And besides, they’d done all that a few hours before.

_“I really wish yeh didn’t ‘ave to leave meh.” Alex murmured, his head resting on her stomach._

_Evangeline caressed the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in the curls that were the result of freshly washed, un-styled hair._

_“I wish I didn’t either.” She nearly whispered, afraid to hear the raw emotion in her voice._

_Who was she turning into?_

_“Take me with you .” He chuckled softly, his fingers tracing patterns on her hip._

_“I can’t this time…”_

_Alex turned his head to look up at her, resting on his chin. “Is everything alreyt? Yeh don’t ‘ave teh tell me anythin’ just…” He sighed, “See, this is why I’d like to know things.”_

_Evangeline brushed the curls off his forehead now, his lidded eyes so warm and genuine. “Everything’s fine. I just have some things I need to take care of. Nothing to worry about.”_

_“Okay.” He mumbled, a gentle smile gracing his face. Without all the leather and bravado, he looked so sweet and innocent; like the little lost soul she’d first laid eyes on back at Miles’ garden party._

_“I’m going to miss you, Alex.”_

_He crept up the bed aways so they were face-to-face. The creamy porcelain color of her complexion was back again, but it was now accompanied by the faintest rose-colored glow on her cheeks. He knew that was his doing. He put his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face in the same way she’d done to him in the shower earlier, kissing her softly._

_“Darlin’ I’m gonna beh a mess without yeh.”_

Evangeline’s eyes fluttered closed and she _finally_ slipped into a deep sleep for the remainder of the journey. She dreamt of Alex. She dreamt of what they’d done and what they would do… she dreamt of his pretty coffee-colored eyes and how they twinkled when he looked at her… and she dreamt of letting him in; telling him everything about her like he wanted. Even in her dreams, her stomach ached, and her chest felt heavy at the thought of him knowing.

As the plane descended from the sky, and the stewardess took to the intercom, she woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She hadn’t slept that hard in _days_.

And just like that, her eleven hours were up, and the announcement of her arrival was echoing in her ears.

“Merci de voyager avec Air France.”

//

Alex sighed longingly, checking his stupid phone for the thousandth time that hour. There was nothing. There was nothing the last time, and there was nothing now, and every time he checked, he got more angry with himself. He didn’t do this kind of thing… this wasn’t him. At least, it hadn’t been in a long time. What he needed to do was leave his phone somewhere and just forget about it.

“Ugh!” He growled and threw it over the upstairs railing in a fit of annoyance; then realizing what he’d just done, he ran to the side and peered over. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it’d landed on the settee and not on something that could potentially smash it or be smashed.

_But what if she calls and I miss it?_

“Fuck it.” He waved his hands dramatically. “If she calls, I’ll probably ‘ear it from ‘ere.”

He sulked back over to his desk and collapsed in the mid-century style chair, swiveling around a few times until he stopped himself facing his laptop. He’d tried to busy himself since he’d gotten back, after he was bored with the outdoors and the disgusting heat. It was weird, but suddenly, he longed for the gloomy weekend weather. One of the reasons he’d moved to California was for the gorgeous climate, so he could ride his bike whenever he pleased and lounge by his pool. The rain and the cold in the UK just wasn’t doing it for him anymore. 

Until now. 

It was shady and cool upstairs with the shades drawn, and he found he didn’t mind sitting alone in the dark, fucking around on his computer. From memory, he looked up as many of the songs as he could that he’d played on Evangeline’s stereo, even though they sounded much better in her 45rpm versions. He compiled a massive playlist to share with Miles later, and when he grew weary of that, he made one for her. It wasn’t necessarily _for_ her as much as it was _about_ her; and as creepy and stalkerish as it seemed, it made him happy, at least for the time being.

He also did the one thing Miles told him NOT to do. 

He looked her up online. 

How could he not? He had her business card and her note resting on the desk beside him like the start of a mini-shrine… and he’d spent the entire weekend in her home having sex with her for fuck’s sake. He had to do it. _Had to._ And surprisingly, for as private as she was with him, he had no trouble finding her at all. Alex pulled up pictures and articles from her art exhibits; most of them from overseas. He scrolled through her portfolio on her website, finding piece after piece that he wanted to own; instantly regretting not purchasing something at her show that night. He wanted that ‘You’re My Type’ one; it fit them so well. She might as well have ripped his own heart out and eaten it. 

Then he stumbled upon photos of her performing onstage. He leaned forward in his chair, and if he was any closer, he’d crawl right in. It was remarkable, the allure that the camera managed to capture… it was like she was right there with him. The costumes were incredible; flamboyant and dark and seductive. Beads and fringe… spiders and bats… everything in all black. She never smiled in photos, not the smile she’d give him anyways. Always a smirk, a twinkle in her eye, a coy glance over her shoulder. He wanted to see all of her costumes in person, and he wanted to know why she stopped performing. If she was as good as he imagined she was…

_Fuck._

He fucking missed her.

He _should’ve_ asked her where she was going. He should’ve _demanded_ more answers from her. All this guessing was making him fucking nuts. He was convinced that she would’ve coaxed it out of him if the situation were reversed. 

She was good at that. 

Staring at the little talk bubble icon on the bottom of his screen, he opened Messages, and re-read Evangeline’s last text to him for the hundredth time. It wasn’t her voice, but it _was_ her words, and he would just have to accept that it was all he had for now. 

**I’m getting ready to board the plane and I listened**

**to this song on my way to the airport.**

**It reminds me of you.**

**Thank you for a lovely weekend Alex-fucking-Turner. xx**

Below it, she’d attached a link to a song called _Rock ’N Roll Fantasy_ by Pink Mountaintops, and he felt slightly embarrassed to admit that he’d laid in her bed that morning for nearly an hour listening to it over and over again on repeat. There were probably horror movies made about weird shit like that, but he’d done it. The lyrics were dirty, and he felt even dirtier daydreaming about Evangeline in her own fucking bed. But he supposed that was probably what she wanted.

She liked bizarre shit like that.

Like a fucking fool, he played the song again now, closing his eyes and picturing her; always her.

_You’re my Rock ’n Roll Fantasy_

_Stone rider going down on me_

_You’re my Rock ’n Roll Fantasy_

_Oh you are my wet dream_

_Tied to the bed post_

_Tell me a story_

_Of how we could do it_

_With strangers by fences_

_When I came all over myself_

_Wish I came all over your blouse_

His mind drifted, and he thought about her on top of him, and the way she tucked his hair behind his ears, and how beautiful she’d looked yesterday morning when he’d tied her to her own bedpost… 

He chewed on his bottom lip, his hand slipping down over the front of his jeans, palming himself when he pictured her pushed up against the shower wall, dripping wet… crying his name… _sinking her teeth into his neck._ Alex groaned at that particular image, and how it’d triggered a series of emotions that lasted the rest of the evening. Come to think of it, his neck ached a little now, and he couldn’t be sure if it was because of the memory and how good it felt, or because she’d actually done some damage.

It was a bit sensitive to the touch when he skimmed his fingers over it, and he quit groping himself in favor of inspecting the mark on his neck. Pushing back from his desk, he bounded down the stairs two at a time, trotting down the hall to the bathroom in his room. He flicked all the lights on, wincing at their brightness.

_A day and a half at Evangeline’s haunted house and I’m already adverse to any bright lights. You psycho._

Alex leaned over as far as he could, the edges of the counter digging into his slender hips. He squinted as he inspected the sensitive spot. He pressed his fingers to it again, wincing at the tenderness. 

But there was nothing there.

No bruising. No hickeys. No sign of her teeth ever making contact with him. Which was odd because she’d definitely bit him hard enough to break skin. The fact that it only really ached when he touched it, might mean that she’d damaged him beneath the surface… like the nerves or something. Maybe being in the water had something to do with it…

_Alreyt Al; you’re a musician not a fucking doctor so cool it with the theories._

He pouted at his reflection, utterly confused.

He also had a very clear memory of her fingernails digging into his shoulders too, so he lifted his shirt and checked his back for marks. There were scratches for sure, but nothing overly unusual.

“Humph,” He shrugged and yanked his shirt back down. 

_You’re overanalyzing._

While he was in there, out of boredom’s sake, he messed around with his hair, styling it one way, then messing it up again and trying another. He made a silly part down the middle, had a good laugh at himself, then tried the quiff again now that he’d gotten that haircut. It’d been a while, but he was still able to do it. Then he wet his comb and slicked it all straight back and smooth, his widow’s peak startlingly prominent.

“Dracula…” Alex muttered, turning his head from side to side, and then lunging at the mirror with his teeth bared. “Yeh’re a fuckin’ idiot… with apparently, no life.” He chuckled, thinking about Evangeline’s obsession with the character, and how she would probably love it if he styled it like that again.

Suddenly, he heard his phone go off three times, while simultaneously vibrating against the couch cushions.

He tossed the comb over his shoulder as he skirted down the hallway, nearly tripping and flying over the back of the couch in his anxious rush. Leaning over as far as he could reach, he snatched up his phone. 

Three missed texts.

All three from Evangeline.

//

“Al, yeh’ve literally been on yehr phone the entire fuckin’ time. What the hell’s gotten in teh yeh?” Matt slammed his fist on the table, perhaps a little harder than he’d intended.

“I think the real question is, _who_ the hell has he gotten in teh?” Miles chortled and Matt raised his eyebrows at this new information.

“Fuck off.” Alex muttered, despite the stupid, silly grin on his face. His warm brown eyes were practically glittering as they scanned his phone screen, reading and re-reading texts from Evangeline. He felt all twisted and knotted up when he thought of her, and how she’d managed to steal his heart so fucking completely.

It’d been a few days since she’d left, and ever since she’d landed, they’d kept a steady conversation going. He’d never used his phone so much in his entire life. He quickly learned that he needed to keep it charged constantly, and he’d also discovered in that time that he was pretty decent at sexting. It wasn’t really all that difficult when Evangeline was on the receiving end, though.

“Wait…” Matt held his hand up, his eyes concealed by his dark sunglasses. “…who are weh talkin’ about?”

“Do yous remember that woman in black at me parteh?” Miles asked him, taking a sip of his drink as he sat back, half of his body concealed by the shade of the umbrella. “The one with the big felt hat and the killer Saint Laurent tuxedo trousers?”

With a face devoid of expression, Matt deadpanned, “Yeh _would_ know exactly what kind of trousers she were wearin’.”

The three of them were together at a pub downtown discussing the possibility of Matt singing background vocals on a few songs Alex and Miles were working on. It wasn’t anything serious yet, due to the fact that they were still in the very early stages of writing. It was Alex though that liked to have Matt’s opinion when it came to lyrics and such; they made a great team _obviously;_ five hit records can’t be wrong. It was precisely the reason why Alex had arranged this meeting in the first place. He needed Matt and he needed Miles, and he also desperately needed to get out of his house for awhile; he was starting to drive himself mad.

“Yeh mean, Evangeline?” Matt raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his beer with a look of surprise written all over his face. He was impressed. Honestly, he wouldn’t have thought she was Alex’s type at first glance, but then again… maybe she was exactly what he’d been pining for all along. 

“Good. I like ‘er. She’s a fuckin’ fox. That other bird yeh were with was a bloody nightmare. She _never_ shut the fuck up. Stole me fuckin’ thunder all the time.” Matt grumbled, “But I’m not bitter or anythin’.”

Leave it to Matt to say what they had all been thinking in the bluntest of ways.

Miles chuckled and when he noticed that Alex still wasn’t paying attention, he hit his leg with his knee. “Ally, c’mon. Focus.”

Alex took one last look and clicked his phone off, tucking it back into his pocket so he wouldn’t look at it. For a little while anyways.

“How did this come about?” Matt asked him, leaning back in his chair, happy to take a break from business talk.

“Wha-?” Alex asked, looking between the two of them while he reached for his beer. He was completely unaware of the subject of conversation.

“ _Evangeline,_ mate. How did it happen? Are yeh two like… _together_?”

Alex shrugged, scribbling in the margin alongside some haphazard notes and words he’d written on his legal pad. “Met her at Miles’ parteh… then I saw her a few other places and she invited me back to hers last friday and…”

“Fuckin’ _fast._ ” Matt chuckled. “Yeh didn’t waste any time, did yeh?”

Alex shook his head, blush creeping up his cheeks. “It’s not… she’s… Evangeline’s _different._ Weh’re not… anythin’… yet, because weh didn’t realeh… talk about it, but…”

Both Matt and Miles didn’t need him to continue the sentence. Alex was acting like the old Alex, the one they knew and loved. There was no facade, no attitude… and he’d actually initiated a social gathering on his own for once, just like the old days. And he looked _good,_ as well. There was a bit of a blue ring beneath his eyes, but other than that, he looked vibrant; he looked _alive_ for the first time in a very, very long time.

“Where is she now, mate? Shouldn’t yeh beh shacked up with ‘er somewhere reyt now?”

Alex chuckled a little. “Yeah, I wish. But she’s out of town. For three weeks.” His eyes widened when he thought about how much time he still had left. “And I dunno… she wouldn’t tell meh where she were goin’.” 

He made an attempt to draw a spiderweb, but scribbled over it when he realized it looked like rubbish. Drawing was not his strong suit. “Believe meh though… if I had it me own way, I _would_ be shacked up with her reyt now. Screw you lot.”

“Well thank yeh for that.” Miles muttered, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Yeh ‘ave meh to thank by the way for introducing yeh.”

Alex made a face, “No I don’t! Yeh knew her for _years_ and it took until _a month ago_ for us to meet.”

Miles chuckled, “But it still wouldn’t ‘ave ‘appened if I didn’t extend an open invitation to her any time she wanted.”

Alex laughed, “No. Yeh’re not takin’ credit for this one.”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Anyways, why didn’t she tell yeh where she’d beh? Does she think yeh’re gun’ teh like, stalk ‘er? I bet that’s it.” Matt snapped his fingers and pointed at Miles. 

“Yeh’re the second person who’s called meh a fuckin’ stalker. Next to ‘im.” He thumbed in Miles’s direction and he feigned innocence. “I _don’t_ stalk.”

Miles leaned forward, brandishing his cigarette, smoke clouding everywhere. “Answer meh this then… did yeh or did yeh not look Evangeline Baudelaire up online?”

Alex squinted his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He laughed a little in spite of himself and cleared his throat. 

“I knew it!” Miles cried, pointing at him. A few of the people surrounding them turned to stare and Alex rolled his eyes. “Before or after yeh started seein’ ‘er?”

“After.”

Matt shrugged, “Alreyt… that’s not so bad. I mean, Christ, he’s got teh, doesn’t he? There are some _crazy_ fuckin’ people out there. Who knows what kind of secrets Evangeline’s hiding?”

Alex pouted, suddenly getting very offended. “She’s not crazy and she doesn’t have any secrets to hide.”

“Al, yeh’ve known ‘er for like… what, a week?”

“Two and a half days if I add it all up reyt.”

Matt nearly spit his beer back into his glass. “ _Two and a half days, Al_? That’s like…”

Alex shook his head, he wasn’t doing this with them. He was completely unwavering in his feelings towards her. “Yeh don’t understand and that’s alreyt… yeh don’t need teh.”

“Honestly Al… I’m just messin’ with yeh. It doesn’t take much to tell how she’s changed yeh, even after such a short time. Yeh’re _you_ again.”

Miles nodded in agreement. “Yeh want us to ‘elp yeh find ‘er? The pair of us ‘ave got _all_ the connections.”

“Yeah, stalker… weh should try to locate ‘er for yeh. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“All of our friends know ‘er friends, so…”

Alex contemplated what they were offering. On the one hand perhaps she didn’t tell him for a reason. Maybe she genuinely didn’t want him knowing. But on the other hand… he felt silly texting her and not being able to picture where she was. He’d tried sneaking it out of her via text but it never worked; she either by-passed the question with a counter-question or ignored it completely. 

“Alreyt, fuck it. See if yeh can find out for meh, but be fuckin’ discreet about it alreyt? I don’t want ‘er to know I know.”

“If anyone can do discreet…”

“It’s us.” Miles chirped.

“It’s _not_ you.” Alex said the same time as Miles and the three of them laughed. “You two are the _least_ tactful people I know.”

“Lies.”

“Erroneous.”

“Get the fuck out.” Alex laughed as the waitress arrived with their lunch. “Enough about Evangeline… I’ve got a couple ideas for some new shit.”

//

“Mademoiselle Baudelaire…”

Evangeline glanced up when she heard her name being called from across the lobby. It was a gentleman she knew quite well at the front desk, beckoning her over. She clutched her little purse tighter and strode across the elegant plum carpets and marble entryway to meet him.

“This arrived for you this afternoon while you were out.” 

His English was perfectly clear, but with a heavy French accent. He pushed a plain white shipping box her way, and she checked it all over for some sign, some indication as to what it might be and who it might be from.

“Merci beaucoup.” She smiled, nodding her head as she clutched the box to her chest. She had no patience for staircases, as beautiful and lavish as they were, so she occupied the first elevator that arrived. In her heart, she wished it was from him, but that was impossible, he didn’t know where she was. 

She made sure of that.

She locked the door behind her, discarding her coat as she walked in the darkness across the foyer, through the small living area and into her bedroom. She flicked on a bedside lamp, noting that everything was exactly the same as it had been when she’d left last night after hanging the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the front door. She had a thing about hotel staff entering her room when she wasn’t there, and always made a habit of stressing at the front desk how important that was to her. This particular hotel though had never been a problem for her; she’d stayed here so many times now that most of the staff knew her by name. Whenever she was in town, they made _sure_ they had a suite done up for her, even if they had to make arrangements to kick someone else out. It was over-the-top and extremely unnecessary, but it was an unbelievably kind gesture. It was almost like a home away from home.

Before getting settled, she retrieved the letter opener from the desk, and sliced open the tape on the top of the box. As soon as she opened the top flaps, she knew.

It smelled like him. 

//

Alex had done a stupid thing.

He’d agreed to let Matt and Miles use their “connections” to find out where Evangeline was. At the time, he thought it was a pretty decent idea; but once he was home and alone with his own thoughts; he instantly regretted it. 

And then, when they’d found her… he made an even bigger mistake and decided to _send her something_ like the fucking stalker they had accused him of being. Sure, in romance novels and rom-coms; the male protagonist does some gallant gesture that the female protagonist _swoons_ about and she falls head-over-heels in love with the guy over it; like _an idiot._ And then everyone gets so caught up in the sweeping musical score and all the kissing and the rose petals and the utter _nonsense;_ that no one ever thinks to question what a bizarre thing it was that the guy did to win the girl’s heart.

In Alex’s case. He’d sent her a gift. 

A romantic gift, _yes_ , but one without any kind of context. Especially because she’d gone to great lengths to make sure he didn’t know where she was. But for what little amount of time that they’d know each other; he might as well have just sent her *spoiler alert* the head of Brad Pitt’s wife in a box; a la Kevin Spacey in the movie _Seven_.

Alex had reached the absolute _pinnacle_ of stalker-dom. He was like one identity bracelet shy of becoming Mark Wahlberg in _Fear._ Maybe he was over-reacting just slightly… but he’d done something he couldn’t take back now. That was yesterday morning, and Alex had over-nighted the package. He wasn’t all that spectacular with the whole math of time zones; but he had a feeling that he’d be getting a phone call from her any minute now.

He waited with baited breath and a full pack of cigarettes; chain-smoking like a fucking chimney on speed while he mentally beat himself up for acting wildly out of character. The way he saw it, there were two ways it could go: the first was that Evangeline would be completely flattered and surprised and just _gushing_ with happiness like the cliche female protagonist. 

“Yeah, not likely.” Alex snorted, a mess of jittery limbs; his ashtray in his lap.

The second option was that she was either going to not talk to him ever again, _or_ call him and cuss him out. 

“Yes, that seems more likely.” He murmured, ashing his cigarette before taking another heavy drag.

He couldn’t take it. 

He’d been like this all fucking day just _waiting_ for her to show some indication that she’d received it. Her last text was three hours ago. _Three_. That was more than enough time to collect a package from the front desk and retreat to your room to open it. And now, every sound he heard in his house made him jump and his heart was thudding at such an intense rate he assumed he was likely to have a heart attack in his sleep and that would be the end of him.

Another cigarette later, and he mustered up the courage to just fucking text her. A harmless text just _casually_ asking her about her day. It was probably too early to contact, but fuck it, he was gonna do it anyways.

The conversation was open and his thumb was poised to draft a message when his phone vibrated and he threw it in the air, scared half-to-death. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…” He murmured to himself before taking a deep breath and answering her call. “‘ello, love.”

Evangeline was quiet a moment before she spoke so calmly and evenly that Alex’s hands were shaking out of sheer terror. “I got back to my hotel this morning to find a package waiting for me. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that… would you?”

_FUCK._

Alex chuckled nervously, “That depends… did yeh… like what was inside… or not?”

“I didn’t open it yet.”

“Then how do yeh know it’s from meh?”

“I didn’t. You just told me.” She replied cooly, most likely sitting there simpering at all the ways she was torturing him.

“Well… are yeh… mad?” He practically whispered, unable to tell what her reaction would be even now.

“I’m just curious to know how you found me?”

“First of all… yeh ‘ave teh know it weren’t me idea.”

“Your idea to find me, or your idea to send me a gift?”

Alex paused, “Erm… my idea to find yeh. The gift… I did that on me own. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize Alex.”

Alex took another deep drag of his cigarette, stalking through the smoke as he paced. “Yeah, well, I kinda feel like I ‘ave teh because yeh seem pretteh unhappy about it.”

The tone of Evangeline’s voice softened and Alex felt mildly relieved. “I’m not unhappy. I was actually hoping it _was_ from you. But then I remembered you weren’t supposed to know where I am.”

“Matt and Miles helped meh!” Alex suddenly blurted out and a second later, Evangeline burst into laughter. 

Alex was confused. 

“Evangeline…?”

“Oh God… Alex… I’m sorry. I can’t do it any longer. I’m just messing with you.” She laughed again. “I should’ve known Miles was involved somehow…”

Alex’s face paled. “What the fuck?”

“Are _you_ mad?”

“Fucking… _no!_ I’m relieved… _now…_ but I was genuinely concerned you were never going to speak to me again!” He glanced at the coffee table where the empty pack of cigarettes were sitting. “I smoked the entirety of a package of cigarettes while I beat myself up over ‘ere thinking it were over between us.”

“Over a _box?!_ ” Evangeline cried incredulously, unable to stop laughing at her sweet little Alex. “Jesus Christ, Alex… I’ve seen enough shit in my lifetime that no mysterious, unmarked box could ever compare to.”

Alex collapsed back onto the couch after pacing his living room, wearing a strip down the carpet. “Well… _fuck,_ love! I nearly ‘ad an ‘eart attack! Please don’t do that ever again.”

“Okay, okay, I promise I won’t.” She swore as her laughter died down. “And I promise to let you know where I’m going in the future… just in case there’s an emergency and you need to get a hold of me.”

“Yes, _please_. I would realeh like that. I went mad not knowing, just _trying_ to figure it out.”

“Never again, I swear.”

The two of them were quiet a moment, just listening to the other breathing. It was kind of comforting just to know they were connected just now in that way. And that Alex now had an idea of where she was. It made her seem more real to him somehow; like the weekend _hadn’t_ been a dream.

“I have two questions for yeh,” Alex drawled, raking his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m here.”

“The first is… how was yehr day? Or… wait… actually; yehr night? What time is it there?”

Evangeline sighed, fighting off a yawn. “Nearly five am.”

“Were yeh out all night, darlin’?” Alex pictured her walking through the streets of Paris; in the rain of course. The way she’d move about in the shadows and the light reflecting in the rain puddles streaked across the pavement.

“I was.” She told him sleepily, “Met up with some friends for dinner; then went back to her studio to have a nightcap; killed another bottle of wine and… we just ended up staying the rest of evening. Catching up.”

“That sounds like a perfect kind of night there.” He smiled, reflecting on his own times in Paris at various points in his life.

Alex could sense she was probably ready for bed, so he made his second question quick. “Are yeh goin’ to open me gift, Evangeline?”

She laughed softly, “No! Not yet… would you be upset if I saved it for later? I’m so tired and I want to be able to fully appreciate whatever it is you sent me.”

Alex grinned, “That’s alreyt love, I want yeh to get some sleep. Don’t stay up any longer on my account. Just… call meh later when yeh do.”

Evangeline was curling up in her bed as she listened to his melodic voice talk so soft and quiet through the phone. It was like he was singing her to sleep. “I promise I will. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight…” She breathed. “Oh, and Alex?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know what it is yet… but thank you. Even if it is something weird like a severed head. It’s the thought that counts.”

Alex laughed, “Ah, Evangeline, my creepy girl… I’ll save that one for next time.”

//

When Evangeline had finally woken up; she was reminded of something she had to take care of before she was able to sit and open Alex’s gift. But she thought about it the entire time she was out. He seemed to be excited about it, and that made her excited. 

It was nearly midnight when she finally sat on her bed with the post box in her lap. She reached in and gently pulled out a second box, taking care not to damage it. As far as gift boxes go, this particular one was stunning. It was all matte black with an embossed black paisley print, tied with an elaborate bow in thick, silky black ribbon. It wasn’t perfect, and she sensed that he’d done it himself which twisted a knot in her stomach. She gently tugged at the tail, and the ribbon fell away, cascading across her legs like water. She lifted the lid and her heart pounded at the very distinct lettering that made up her name in gold script on the tiny black envelope resting on top of the black tissue paper. She flipped it over and pulled out the black card:

_Come back soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Alex_

She held the card to her chest, stunned at the unexpected and terribly romantic gesture. The fact that he’d gone through the trouble to find her through their friends was kind of endearing, and she realized the more she though about it, how it was actually better that he sent her something instead of blurting out over the phone or text that he knew where she was. _That_ was like some horror movie kind of thing.

Her fingers trembled a little when she peeled back the tissue to reveal a book with a woman’s face in black and white on the front cover, called “Dirty Pretty Things” by Michael Faudet. She flipped through the pages, catching glimpses of the erotic poetry contained inside. 

_Femme Fatale_

_She unclipped the pretty black bra and flashed me a wry smile._

_Her eyes met mine with a sparkle of mischief and just a hint of danger. And when she spoke, her words circle me, like hungry wolves moving in for the kill._

_‘I can’t stop thinking about last night’, she whispered. ‘I felt like a pinball machine. Your fingers hitting all the right buttons, bells ringing, my body lit up and begging for a replay.’_

Blush crept up her neck to her cheeks and ears, and her blood raced in her veins.

“Alex…” She whispered, an excited giggle bubbling from her lips. She felt the familiar heaviness between her legs at the thought of Alex doing naughty things to her, and she squeezed them together taking a deep breath.

The book of poetry was more than enough, but nestled just underneath the first book was a second; a brilliant emerald green cloth-covered novel with gold-leaf lettering.

_Dracula._

Evangeline’s eyes widened and she bit her lip, fingering the tattered edges of the cover. It was the exact same hue of her eyes, and she was positive he’d chosen it for that very reason. She’d never seen this copy in all of her travels, and she wondered where he’d managed to find it. He was too much. 

As if she hadn’t been completely wrecked already at the thought of leaving him before, her heart ached with longing even more so now. She had to call him. She didn’t care what time of day it was, she just needed to hear his voice. 

“‘ello, love,” Alex’s drawl came deep and melodic through the connection.

“ _I know it’s wrong, but the very thought of your hands, reaching up under my skirt, and touching me, makes me blush in all the right places.”_ Evangeline purred the lines of another Faudet poem in her sultriest voice. She could hear Alex’s breath catch, and he was silent, save for the sound of shuffling and a door closing.

“So yeh opened me gift, I see.” He smiled, quite pleased with himself now that he knew the gift was a success.

“Mmm hmm,” She sighed, turning page after page. “Where are you?”

“At Miles’. Just writin’.”

“But where are you right _now_?” Her eyes fell on yet another tantalizing verse, and she murmured, “ _Put your hands on my knees… and think of me as a book you’ve been dying to read._ ” 

“Ah,” Alex breathed, swallowing hard, “ _Evangeline_ …”

“ _Tell me_ where you are.” She demanded a little more forcefully this time and she swore she could hear him whine a little.

“Bathroom.” He hesitated, “The bathroom near the kitchen just inside the back patio.” 

She knew the one. It was the main one in use during the party.

“You should ask me what I’m doing right now.” She breathed, her voice raspy as she pulled her blouse over her head.

Alex groaned hearing the rustle of clothing in the distance, knowing damn well there was no way out of this, but he tried anyways. “Love, it’s four in the afternoon, I can’t-”

“ _Ask me_ what I’m doing.” 

“ _Yes_ , love.” He took a deep, shaky breath. Even a million miles away she could still work her magic on him. “What are yeh doin’ reyt now?”

“That’s more like it.” She purred darkly, “I’m touching myself, Alex.”

There was a bit of silence before his voice broke through shakily, “Where?”

“On my bed. In my room. On the sixth floor.” She teased him knowing full well what he meant.

“I mean _where_ on that fuckin’ gorgeous body of yehrs.”

“ _Oh_ …” she chuckled softly feigning innocence. “…mmm I’m touching my breasts, my nipples… and that soft bit of skin right between them that you love to kiss so much…”

Alex moaned, “ _Fuck_ , love. What’re yeh wearin’?”

“Sheer lingerie with black roses. _Tight_ leather mini-skirt. Stockings.”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” He whispered and searched for the lock on the door behind him, the clicking sound echoing. “Them stockins’… they go all the way up?”

Evangeline’s enticing, throaty little laugh traveled through space and satellites and tugged at Alex’s groin and then he was stroking himself through his jeans. 

_What the fuck am I doing right now?_

“ _Yes_.”

“If I were there kitten… I’d bend yeh over the bed, and tear ‘em off yeh…” He growled, his voice low and rough, “Reyt down the seam… slide yehr knickers over and stroke yehr pussy, babeh…” He cradled his phone close to his mouth so as not to speak too loud. It made him sound so much sexier and he had no idea.

She moaned, her breathing getting heavier the more Alex got into it. Closing her eyes, she imagined him there with her.

_Fuck, why are we so far away from each other?i_

“Are you touching yourself, Alex?” She rasped, her throat suddenly feeling very tight and dry. 

He grunted, squeezing his cock through the fabric of his jeans, unsure if he should actually really go for it right here in his best friend’s bathroom while he was only twenty feet away. He was’t very good at making up excuses on the spot if Miles should catch him. And he was a terrible liar.

A second later, Evangeline made the decision for him.

“Unbuckle your belt… unzip your fly… and pull your cock out for me.”

Alex’s hips jerked and his head banged back against the door. “ _Shit_ …” He whispered, praying that Miles hadn’t heard that.

“Take yehr skirt off, then.” He snarled tugging at his belt and struggling with the button on his jeans. 

_Why do they ‘ave to beh so fuckin’ tight?_

“It’s off.” Evangeline’s voice felt as if it were tickling Alex’s ear through the receiver, like she was there whispering to him, taunting him.

He pushed his jeans and his boxer briefs down just enough in the front to let his cock spring free, and before he could wrap his hand around it, Evangeline was making more demands.

“Tell me what it looks like.”

Alex’s cheeks flushed at the thought of describing his own fucking dick to her. Even after all they’d been through. “Evangeline, I-” 

“In detail.”

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he shook his head.

_The fucking things I do for this woman._

“It’s erm… it’s fuckin’… it’s thick, and throbbing,” He wrapped his hand around it, pulling the foreskin back. “The head’s swollen… r-red _ish_ … purple.” 

Alex could hear Evangeline panting, and her heavy breathing encouraged him. He squeezed himself, tugging his cock nice and slow. As he reached the head, beads of cum trickled from the tip. “I’m so fuckin’ hard, love, and it’s… there’s cum dripping…” He groaned as his hand slid back down, spreading the sticky substance over the head and the length of his shaft. “… and the vein’s pulsing… and _fuck_ … I’m wishin’ you were ‘ere…”

Evangeline’s hips were arched off the bed, her hand trapped beneath the material of her stockings, her fingers curled deep inside her. At the mention of his vein, she whimpered, clutching the sheets, her phone beside her head on speaker.

“Tell me what you’d do to me if I was there with you, baby…” She breathed, the raspiness in her voice breaking, making her sound so carnal and unhinged. 

It took Alex a moment, because he had to choose _one_ thing that he wanted to do to her, even though he wanted it all. He swallowed hard, his throat feeling thick and tight as he imagined her on her knees before him. “I’d fuck that pretty little mouth of yehrs… yehr fucking lips wrapped around meh… yehr tongue licking all the way up…” His voice cracked as he pictured her sucking on him, her gorgeous green eyes sparkling with mischief when they gazed up at him.

Evangeline bucked her hips up against her own hand, desperate for her fingers to be deeper; for them to be Alex’s and _not_ hers. And she was fantasizing about the purple head of his beautiful cock, and the way that thick vein would throb against her tongue as she licked at him… if she closed her eyes really tight she could almost feel it pulsing in her mouth.

Now she was salivating at the thought.

Alex knew she was just as lost in herself, in her own equally as naughty fantasy, and he wanked himself in time with the sounds of her moaning. He pictured her half-dressed, her back arched; porcelain skin glowing in the lamplight, his favorite parts of her concealed by black roses and stockings. He ran his tongue repeatedly over his lips as he imagined spreading her legs open to lick at her, tasting how sweet she was. She’d run her fingers through his hair, tugging at him, pushing his face closer… and before he could stop himself to enjoy the moment a little bit longer, he came with a grunt; imagining Evangeline’s mouth, her lips red and wet and shiny. He bit down hard on his own lip to silence his moans; his cum coating his fingers as it came in quick little spurts.

Evangeline was cumming, too… he pressed his phone closer to his ear to get even just the smallest taste of what she sounded like and how good it was for her. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the door listening to her moans of pleasure and he smiled, satisfied and sort of thrilled that she’d made him go through with this. He’d bitten his lip so hard to keep quiet, that he could taste the subtle metallic flavor of blood, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a jolt of pain in his neck and it nearly made him drop his phone.

He cried out in pain, trying to quiet himself lest Miles heard him. “Fuck…” He grumbled and reached over to rinse his hand in the sink before switching his phone to the opposite ear to inspect his neck.

Again, there was nothing. But it was throbbing dully, like a paper cut on your finger when it’s trapped beneath a bandaid. 

_Why the fuck…?_

The door rattled as Miles knocked at the other side, scaring the shit out of him. “Al! What the fuck’s goin’ on in there? Y’alreyt?”

Alex stared at his reflection, his cheeks ruddy and his forehead sweaty. His throat felt dry, and he snapped on the faucet again, splashing water over his face and into his mouth, wetting down the back of his neck.

“F-fine… I’m fine…” He replied as calmly as possible, “Think I might be gettin’ sick or summat. Just, erm… give meh a minute.”

It wasn’t until after Miles left before another voice reminded him of what he’d just been doing.

“Alex…?” Evangeline’s voice breathed through the receiver; her concern detectable even though she was miles away. 

He was still leaning over the sink, still staring at the spot on his neck when he realized he needed to respond. “Yes, love?”

“Is everything al-…” She began, but changed her mind at the last second. “Are _you_ alright?”

The pain was subsiding now, not nearly as sharp as it had been moments ago. “I’m alreyt… just… erm… got caught up in the moment and… Miles came to the fuckin’ door, so… naturally… I panicked.” He chuckled half-heartedly, frowning.

He was lying. He _knew_ she knew he was lying.

The line was silent, and for a second he thought he’d lost her. “Evangeline?”

“Call me tonight when you get home.” 


	9. But I’m Willing to Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess what? It’s here. I hope this one is worth the wait. I’m pretty proud of it. Here’s what you can expect: More secrets. More clues. More pop culture references. More good music. More of the sweet, submissive Alex. More of the sexy, domineering Evangeline. More sex. Really good sex.

Evangeline sat in the darkness of the sitting room, staring at her phone and flipping an unlit cigarette over and over between her fingers. Her silver cigarette case sat open beside her next to both books from Alex and her sketchbook. It was nearing four in the morning her time, four hours since their impromptu phone sex rendezvous; and she was too wide awake to sleep just yet.

She’d read the entire book of poetry and some of her favorite passages from _Dracula_ to kill time _,_ but she was far too anxious to stay focused for long. Something was wrong with Alex and she knew he was covering it up. She’d have to ask him flat out, it was the only way. 

Her phone lit up with a notification and she snapped it up to read it. 

**Wanna FaceTime with me, baby?**

Evangeline’s eyes widened at the message and she burst into laughter. 

He was fine. 

He was silly and sweet and _fine_ and she was freaking out for no apparent reason. She jumped up and snatched her laptop from the desk before climbing onto the bed and getting comfortable. She’d been gone almost a week and a half and this was the first time they’d be seeing each other. Which seemed absurd now that she thought about it.

**Ready and waiting.**

She sent a reply text and waited about five seconds before her laptop notified her that he was trying to connect. She clicked accept and was blessed with his adorably sweet face sitting way too close to the camera. Evangeline bit her lip to stifle the laughter but she couldn’t stop it.

“Wot?” Alex grinned back at her, suddenly realizing he was basically _sitting_ on the screen. He squinted at his image in the corner and dragged his fingers through his hair, taming the unruly pieces. 

“Nothing.” She shook her head, her cheeks burning from smiling so hard. “How are you?”

“C’mon love, fuck the niceties ‘ere… I’m fuckin’… perfect. I know yeh’re fuckin’ perfect as usual, God look at yeh… let’s just skip all that nonsense.” 

“Okay, okay…” She squinted her eyes at him. “Are you absolutely _positive_ you’re alright though? I know you were lying to me earlier. My bullshit detector is extremely accurate.”

He took a deep breath, his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. Did he tell her what was wrong? It was silly, and stupid, and minor, and she’d probably laugh at him, but… he hated lying.

“I’m alreyt, love. I swear. Just… I’ve been ‘avin… pains in me neck. Like… where yeh… bit me.” He frowned, realizing how fucking dumb that sounded saying it out loud just now. “I sound fuckin’ daft, I know.”

The color in Evangeline’s face drained, in much the same way as it had that night in the shower. Alex could tell… he could tell even with the bright white light of the screen glowing in her face. Her brilliant green eyes snapped back to attention when he called her name.

“Evangeline, love…”

“It’s probably just because I bruised you, underneath the surface or something… has to be.” That last bit sounded like she added it to reassure herself and Alex raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Look, me bullshit detector isn’t… erm… _calibrated_ as well as yehrs probably is, but I can tell in those emerald eyes of yehrs when summat’s not reyt.”

“Honestly?” She asked him, eyes wide. “I thought I hurt you when I bit you in the shower. It does sound incredibly stupid, but I’ve been worried ever since. I always take things too far… and there’s something about you that… made me come slightly… unhinged.”

“Unhinged, eh?” He drawled, his pouty lips curled into a little smirk. “So I’m _that_ good?”

Evangeline’s eyebrow arched and she pursed her lips. “You know you are.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch, quite pleased with himself. He was set up with his laptop balancing on the arm, a nightcap resting beside it.

“Well… all joking aside… it doesn’t hurt always. Just once in awhile… like a sharp pain, then some throbbing. But it gets dull and fades away after awhile.”

“How often?”

“Hmm… it’s happened three or four times. Usually when I’m thinkin’ of yeh. Maybe it’s me body’s way of sayin’ that it misses yeh. Like weh’re connected somehow.”

She smiled at his sweet little face, his big doe eyes so honest and sincere. He could bring her to her knees with that look. “That’s adorable. I like that answer.”

“So that’s that.”

Evangeline nodded, anxious to change the subject. “I want you to know that when I called you earlier, I had every intention of just thanking you for the gift… and I got carried away, of course.”

“Yes, yeh certainly did. How was that for you, by the way?” He smirked, bringing his tumbler to his lips and taking a small sip. “Because it were _fantastic_ for meh.”

Evangeline bit her thumb, recalling the memory of Alex describing his cock to her. That was an image she wouldn’t soon forget. “Almost as good as the real thing.”

“It were me voice, weren’t it?” 

“God… you have no idea.” She breathed, stretching out and pushing her laptop forward so she was lying on her stomach now. “And when you were trying to stay quiet… it made you sound even sexier.”

“Yeh know, yehr voice does the same for meh. It’s what made meh fall ‘ead-over-heels with yeh reyt from the start. I ‘eard it from around that hideous sculpture of Miles’ and I knew I ‘ad to meet the woman it belonged teh.” He took another sip of his whiskey, “Fuckin’ _incredible_ for phone sex.”

Evangeline’s heart raced, and she bit her lip, wondering if Alex could tell just how much she was in love with him. “Well, if this is confession time… then… I have to tell you I was hoping you’d come to me all night long. Maybe I was willing you over. I don’t know. But I’d heard so much about you from… _everyone_ … all of our mutuals, and I thought it was fate that we both happened to be at _that_ party that night. And then your girlfriend was there all over you, and…”

“ _And_ I got in me car straight away and promptly broke up with ‘er.” Alex chuckled, “Yeh cast a spell on meh I’m pretty sure, because yeh’ve been on me mind ever since. And I fuckin’ miss yeh like crazy.”

“Is that so?” She batted her eyes at him coquettishly, giving him that same come hither look that was immortalized in the photograph in her hallway.

“I’ve been goin’ mad ‘ere without yeh. It’s too fuckin’… I don’t know… it’s too fuckin’ _sunny._ I wanna hide away in yehr bed again, close the curtains and… and… just fuckin’ love yeh. All day and all night.”

“No sleep. No food.” She chimed in, wishing for the exact same thing.

“Yeah, no food… yeh’re good at that one.”

“I _said_ I was sorry about that!”

“I stuffed me face when I got home, just so yeh know.” Alex laughed, finishing off his drink. “I hope yeh’re eatin’ well out there… I mean, Paris, for fuck’s sake. The food is to die for.”

 _Literally_. Evangeline mused, her lips curling up in that mischievous little smirk. “Oh, I’m eating really well out here. _Exquisite_ meals practically every night.”

“Good. Bring meh back summat delicious then.”

“Well, you’ll have _me_ in another couple of days, isn’t that delicious enough?”

Alex groaned, “Fuck, love. It’s more than enough. Can’t yeh come back alreadeh?”

Evangeline sighed, resting her head in her hand. “Can’t. Not yet.”

“Tell me what yeh’re doin’ out there? I _need_ to know.”

She thought about it for a moment, and there really wasn’t any reason why he couldn’t know. He’d probably find out eventually, and it wasn’t even that exciting to begin with.

“I’ve got an exhibit here… with a friend of mine, and a couple other social events to attend… but I’m mostly here to visit family.”

Alex’s eyes widened; she’d told him something _personal_. And he didn’t even need to beg her that much for it. “Yehr family’s in Paris?”

Evangeline nodded. “Yes. I wanna tell you something… “

“Should I start takin’ me clothes off now so I can’t run away?” He teased, starting to lift up his t-shirt.

“No, no… well, I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed if you did… but it doesn’t really work when you’re five-thousand-six-hundred-and-forty-two miles away from me.”

Alex paused, making a face, “That was erm… pretteh exact. Is that for real?”

Evangeline chuckled nervously, “Roughly. But, I fly out here a lot.”

“And why’s that, love?” He asked her seriously, waiting with bated breath for her to tell him something big.

“Paris… is… where I’m from. I’m home right now. Not my like, physical home, but where I was born, so.”

“Yeh’re French?” Alex cried, completely shocked. “But yeh don’t ‘ave an accent or anythin’.”

“I know… I guess I kind of lost it along the way. Traveling so much.”

“Yeh’re not teasing meh again, are yeh?”

“No, Alex. I’m not.”

“Prove it.”

And then suddenly, she was off, speaking in French so fluently, so fast, that Alex couldn’t keep up. He knew bits and pieces here and there, but not enough to decipher what she’d said.

“Well fuck. That just blew me mind.”

Evangeline tucked her hair behind her ear, her row of earrings shining in what little light there was in the room from the screen. Alex did the math; it was four in the morning over there, and yet, she still looked stunning and wide awake. 

“Do you know what that was?”

“Beautiful?” He replied, because he had a certain fondness for the language.

“Yes, it is. But that was the first few paragraphs of _Dracula._ ” 

“So I take it yeh’ve read that a few times.”

“Just a few.” She smirked. “Thank you for the books, honestly. That copy of _Dracula…_ I’ve never seen it before. It’s gorgeous. And in perfect condition.”

“It was my copy. ‘ad it me whole life.” Alex confessed, recalling getting it from someone as a gift when he was very small. “There was no way I could keep it… not when it’s the _exact_ color of yehr eyes.”

Evangeline bit her lip, her heart bursting into thousands of tiny pieces. 

“I miss you, too, ya know.” She said softly, “An awful lot.”

Alex smiled a lazy, sleepy half smile at her, “Yeh’ve not gone soft on meh while yeh’ve been away, now, ‘ave yeh Evangeline, my love?”

“Absolutely not.”

He yawned, his sweet little face looking quite tired and drawn. “Good. ‘Cause I would miss that.”

She sighed softly, wishing she could hug him now, curl up next to him and fall asleep together. That had been her favorite part from being with him last weekend; the human connection; that silly little thing in relationships that she’d missed so very much.

“You’re tired. You should sleep.” She rasped, clearing her throat while she cast a glance towards her book and the little silver cigarette case. 

Alex chuckled, “I’m not tired. _Yeh’re_ tired. It’s still early here. The sun must beh comin’ up where yeh are.”

Surely, the sun _was_ indeed coming up where she was, but she would never know it because her room was always on the west side of the building. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw a sunrise in Paris. 

Besides, sunsets were her favorite anyways.

//

It was Alex’s third time in front of the fridge that night. He was hungry but he didn’t know what for. Every time he opened the doors, he hoped that maybe _this_ time there would be something appealing. He’d nibbled on a few things here and there, but nothing was doing it for him.

“Maybeh it’s because yeh should beh sleepin’ instead of eatin’.” He muttered to himself, arms crossed over his chest. 

But he wasn’t really tired either. 

It was just that he’d felt so _restless_ lately.

His phone buzzed in his front pocket and he fished it out, excitement knotting his stomach when he saw Evangeline’s face lit up on the screen. She was coming home in five more days, but again, who’s counting?

He slid it over to answer the call, and before he even had the chance to say hello, her voice was buzzing in his ear.

“I’m back.“

“What?” Alex could hardly believe his ears. It was like Christmas-come-early.

“Can I come over?”

“Yes.” He answered immediately, unable to believe the wonderful turn of events in his evening.

“Good; because I’m nearly there.” 

The line went dead before Alex could voice his excitement. He didn’t know how much time he had, but his eyes widened as he ran through the rooms of his house in his head. What was messy? Did he forget to clean the bathroom? What kind of shape was his bed in? 

That last bit he couldn’t remember, so he dashed down the hall, straightened his comforter and fluffed the pillows. It was the first time Evangeline would be in his home, and although it wasn’t nearly as cool as hers, he wanted to make sure it at least _looked_ decent.

He headed back to the living room, her headlights lighting up the front windows of his house. 

_She wasn’t kidding when she said she was nearly here._

When Alex swung open the door, he was surprised to find her already halfway up the long, narrow steps; moving so smoothly it was as if she were floating. She snapped her cigarette case closed and tucked it inside her cape just as she reached the landing.

He could barely make out her face, her entire body like an apparition shimmering before him. She gazed up at him through thick eyelashes, her alabaster skin so shadowy and striking. His memories of her didn’t do her justice. 

“Well… aren’t you going to invite me inside?” She arched a perfect eyebrow and Alex chuckled at how dumb he probably seemed.

“'course love, come inside.”

The moment she crossed the threshold of his door, she surprised him by sliding her arms around him instantly, squeezing him tight against her. She took a second to breathe him in deep, familiarizing herself with the man she’d missed so much in the last sixteen days. 

Alex tried to ignore it, but she was discreetly checking him out. Not in the way she had when they’d first met, this time she was checking him to see if he was alright. When her thumb casually brushed over the spot on his neck where she’d bit him, Alex noticed that, too. He didn’t mind though, whatever it was she was doing, because it’d been a very long time since a woman had cared for him in this way. 

“I missed you…” she told him finally, her fingers grasping the front of his shirt. “I had to come back early. Couldn’t stand it.”

Alex perked up a little upon hearing this; he was worried that maybe there were heavier feelings on his end. “I’m happy yeh did. Almost went out there to bring yeh back meself.”

Alex watched her lips curl up, and she placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing her fingers through the hair above his ears. 

It was getting long again.

“You’re so dreamy, Alex-fucking-Turner.” She sighed and he groaned.

“God I’ve missed that.” He placed his hands over hers, noticing for the first time that she was wearing gloves. Black satin gloves that disappeared up the sleeves of her cloak. 

Or was it a cape?

“What’re these for?” He questioned, taking her hands in his and entwining their fingers. He could see more of her now that she’d released her hold on him. Her hair was done in those pretty finger waves like they were on the first day he’d met her, like a vintage pinup, and he twisted one of the curls around his finger. “Look at yeh; yeh’re all done up, love.”

“I had a lot of time to kill on my eleven hour flight.” She smirked.

Alex smiled that real genuine smile of his, “So this is all for me?”

Evangeline nodded and slipped her hand inside her cape and produced a 45 record with a nondescript white sleeve. Actually at one point it might’ve been white, but now it was aged and yellowing with all the corners dog-eared. It looked like it’d gotten a lot of love in its owner’s hands.

“So… yehr vampire cape comes complete with a pocket that fits 45 records exclusively?“ Alex teased her, attempting to peek at the name on the elusive bit of vinyl.

"My vampire cape comes equipped with many things, it just so happens.” And she slipped her hand in once more to produce a small black box with gold lettering. 

Alex’s eyes lit up when he realized it was a box full of his favorite sweets from Paris. “Oh… _my God_. How did yeh know these are me favorite?”

“You’ve got your connections, and I’ve got mine.” She winked coquettishly, “Now… where’s your stereo…?“ She turned to saunter off but Alex grabbed her hand and spun her back into his arms.

"Not so fast, love.” He brushed her hair over her shoulder and held her face, dragging his thumb across her lips. “Yeh’re not goin’ anywhere until I’ve kissed those pretty lips of yehrs.”

Evangeline moaned before his mouth came anywhere close to hers. He chuckled a little and kissed her slow and soft, savoring the lush feel of them. She pressed herself up against him, begging him for more and he smiled against her lips before taking her bottom one between his teeth and nibbling on it. Evangeline moaned again, putting her hand on the back of his neck and forcing him closer. His mouth hovered above hers, not kissing her, just breathing to tease her.

“Stop teasing me,” she whispered, seeing the irony in all of it. “Give me what I want.”

“Are yeh begging me?” He whispered back, placing the softest kisses all over her lips.

“Not begging… _requesting_.”

Alex laughed softly at that. “All this time I’ve missed yeh bossin’ meh around…”

“Fucking kiss me, Al-” Evangeline tried to growl at him but he interrupted her, kissing her hard enough to shut her up. 

Her lips were as warm and as soft as he remembered, with an indescribable taste that was completely her own. His tongue searched her mouth, tangling with hers, and it got him excited; and he began kissing her harder and harder still, unable to get close enough. Her fingers dug into his neck, pulling him closer, as their tongues battled for dominance. He missed her of course, but he wasn’t sure what was coming over him; why he was kissing her this way. She was drawing him in like a magnetic force. And with her hands around his neck, he could feel the prickly tingle that had replaced the ache which plagued him since she left. 

Oddly, it didn’t hurt him now that she was here.

Alex reluctantly pulled away, gasping as he let her go. He covered his mouth with his hand, slightly embarrassed by his overreaction. “I’m sorry love… it’s just… yeh taste as good as I remember… _better_ even.”

Evangeline’s pupils were blown wide, her eyes wild as she drank him in. She was just as ravenous as he was; although he was struggling much harder to catch his breath. She swiped her thumb over the top of his lips, a red smudge on his cupid’s bow. 

“Hmm.” She smiled wickedly, seemingly unfazed by his intensity. “Stereo…” She murmured, spotting it in his living room. “May I?”

“Please.” Alex held his hands up, still blown away that Evangeline was here standing in his house. At nearly one o’ clock in the morning. As if she’d never even left. It felt like a dream.

He watched her move about like she’d been here before; she had that way about her. 

“What’s the record?” He asked her, watching as she slipped the vinyl from the sleeve and placed it on the turntable, not yet starting it.

“ _Nightmare_. By Artie Shaw.” She murmured quietly. 

_Of course it was._

Evangeline cast her eyes in his direction, the little emerald jewels sparkling in the solitary lamplight. She quickly surveyed her surroundings, loving the late-sixties vibe of his home; the clean shapes and open, uncluttered spaces. It was precisely the opposite of her style; and she _adored_ it. The sixties had always been her very favorite decade. 

Nearly every room was almost completely dark; the kitchen lit by the eerie blue glow from the shadows cast in his pool just outside, and the living room where they were now, illuminated by a giant lamp with a hatched shade and an amber bulb. 

Alex stood there in his bare feet and faded black jeans, a soft black t-shirt stretched a bit snug across his chest. His hair was haphazardly slicked back, the same unruly pieces falling across his eyes, and his skin looked smooth and soft, his cheekbones a bit more prominent than she remembered, his cheeks a bit more hollow… But it was his jawline that managed to give her that rush of excitement in the pit of her stomach; so sharp it could cut glass. 

_Had it always been that way?_ She wondered, genuinely pleased to see he looked so good, and so alert for such a late hour.

Her eyes trailed down his jaw to his mouth and the lips she’d just been kissing only moments before. They were fuller it seemed, the cupid’s bow shape more prominent, and she was curious as to why she hadn’t noticed it before.

“Love…?” Alex questioned, watching her as she watched him, like some sort of bizarre game of shadow play. His eyes followed hers as they moved just beyond him to an armless lounge chair with grey-blue cushions that he’d just had redone. She tilted her head to the side, really studying it, as if she wasn’t sure it would do.

Sauntering past him, she dragged the chair forward a few feet and pointed to it. “Sit.”

Alex obeyed her command almost immediately, settling back against the soft padding. It all felt so familiar, like that first Friday night all over again; Evangeline making demands, Alex obeying. Except this _wasn’t_ her house, and she _wasn’t_ on her knees before him in that pretty, black velvet throne; which was exponentially cooler than anything he owned. “Love, what’s this all about?”

“You’ll see.” Evangeline murmured softly, her lips curling up into that devious little smirk. From inside her cape, she produced something small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, and Alex eyed her curiously. “Remember this?” She asked him, turning her hand face down to let a thick black satin ribbon tumble like a waterfall out in front of him. 

It was the very same ribbon from the gift he’d sent her. Alex swallowed hard, knowing now, exactly why she’d chosen _this_ chair. His arms could fit around it quite easily if he knew Evangeline as well as he thought.

“Yeh’re gun’ teh tie meh up, aren’t yeh?” Alex accused her, shifting a bit, excitement coursing through his veins.

Her lips pursed, hiding the smile that threatened to stretch across her face. It wasn’t just the question he asked, but it was the _way_ he’d asked it. He was impassioned by the idea.

“I am.” She told him softly, her voice sultry like velvet. 

Without her even asking him, Alex’s hands automatically wrapped around the back of the chair, as he waited expectantly; his eyes wide and owl-like. 

“Do you know _why_ I’m tying you up?” She purred as she stood behind him, wrapping the satin around his wrists several times in a less-traditional knot than usual. It wasn’t quite long enough for anything fancy.

Alex craned his head back, gazing at her as much as he could despite his restriction. “I think I’ve got a pretteh good idea… but… I think I’d prefer yeh to tell meh yehrself.”

Evangeline stood, sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, and Alex followed them with his eyes. She put her lips to his ear, “I’m tying you up because I don’t trust you not to touch.” Kissing him just below, she added, “And burlesque is all about the art of the tease.”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise when what she’d said to him finally clicked. “Yeh’re gunna dance for meh, love?”

“I told you I would.” Evangeline breathed, hot on his neck. She slipped away from him, glancing back at him over her shoulder, “Date number two; I promised I’d dig out my old costumes.”

“I remember.” Alex mumbled, smirking; every single conversation they’d ever had engrained in his mind. He followed her around the room with his eyes, wondering what it was she had planned exactly. And what she had on underneath that cape.

“Yeh didn’t bring the spiderweb, did yeh?” Alex teased her and she shook her head, catching his playful pout. 

“It’s here in spirit though… I promise.” Evangeline simpered, sauntering over to the stereo, turning it on and lifting the needle. “Promise to be gentle with me, I haven’t done this in a long time.”

Her voice was light and… did Alex detect a bit of shyness? “I thought yeh didn’t do gentle?” 

“I can be very sweet when I want to be.” She murmured, catching the softness in Alex’s features, and the kindness in his eyes. He was enthralled by her, there was no doubt about it, and she knew she could trust him to go easy on her _._

The record spun around on the stereo a few rotations, the needle on the music-less wax making creepy, scratching sounds as it hummed from the speakers. Evangeline was just a few feet away, lurking in the shadows, unfastening her cape at the neck. Alex drew in a sharp breath when she pushed the thick black fabric off her shoulders where it crumbled to a heap on the floor; velvety-black with blood-red satin lining. 

Alex jumped when the opening notes of the song started to play; gloomy, ominous… haunting. It was the musician in him that picked out the horns, and the trombones; the steady, unrelenting beat mesmerizing him. With her cape discarded; Evangeline stood before him in a set of the most stunning costume-lingerie he’d ever seen. She wore a bra with matching high-waisted briefs, made completely of a delicate spiderweb-patterned mesh fabric with satiny black trim. Tiny crystals dotted the pieces, each time she moved; light would catch them, making stars on the walls and ceilings.

She hadn’t brought the web because she was _wearing_ it. 

Her body, in the shadows, the way the light played with the curves of her hips; set Alex’s body on fire. Evangeline was mostly covered, flashes of her skin peeking through carefully-placed scraps of fabric; which only added to her beguiling mystery. The low saxophones that hummed on the beginning of the song suddenly gave way to the rest of the band, playing in their high register; buzzing through the speakers like an electric shock. It was when the clarinet pierced through the steady sound of the band, when Evangeline began her dance.

Her hips swayed seductively, her satin-gloved arms slowly rising up and over her head, and she movedher hips to the haunting rhythm as she neared Alex tied up in his chair. She let her hands fall to her breasts, running them over their gentle swell, her body gyrating; every part of her fluid in motion. 

Alex’s jaw went slack as he admired her, entranced by the hypnotic dance she was performing privately, just for him. She peeled each elbow-length glove off, sliding them back and forth across her breasts, popping her knee in a coquettish move, biting that gorgeously full bottom lip of hers. 

He groaned softly, her body snake-like as she turned her back to him, her fingertips gliding over her sides, hugging her hips. She smiled coyly at him over her shoulder, batting her eyes flirtatiously, flashes of emerald green sparkling in the moonlight. 

For a moment, Alex wasn’t here. The minute she’d begun to perform; he was transported to another decade, another time, when everything and everyone was much more glamorous. Cigarette girls and expensive cigars, well-tailored suits and lush velvet booths; when being sexy was an art. Where Evangeline didn’t seem so out of place.

She was now perched elegantly on the very end of the armrest on the couch, swiftly undoing the buckles on her heels. One knee up and tilted to the side, showing off her body before kicking and stretching her stocking-clad leg out seductively. Alex shifted in his seat again, his legs falling open involuntarily, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hand. 

He wanted to touch her so bad.

Taste her.

Fuck her.

She tossed her long raven waves over her shoulder, glancing at him before bending forward and undoing the second heel. She sat up straight, leaning back as she shook her breasts a little; giving Alex a good look at the costume and the spider pasties covering her nipples. She was the most peculiar woman he’d ever met; and he was wildly attracted to her uniqueness.

“The Black Widow.” He murmured, remembering what her nickname had been. 

She was stalking towards him now, exaggerating the swing of her hips, her pale skin luminescent, like a beacon in the darkened room. She lifted her leg, arching her foot, her toes just barely resting on the cushion between Alex’s legs. He swallowed hard, following the motions of her hands as they slowly unrolled her stocking down her leg, her fingertips just barely grazing his crotch when she got to the bottom.

He groaned, the thought of her hands being so close to touching him. She swung her hair over her shoulder, swiveling her way back to the couch. She used it to lean against while she rolled the other stocking down, her eyes on Alex as she did so. Each move was so perfect, so effortless, so _flirty,_ and Alex couldn’t help but hope for a very nontraditional ending to her dance. The kind of ending that resulted in the two of them tangled up on the floor, bodies entwined. 

She was back standing in front of him now, the sultriest look on her face as she reached her hands up to her bra straps, peeling each one down slowly. She turned her back to him, unclasping the hooks, and holding it against her breasts when she faced him again. Alex was breathing heavily, turned on by this slow reveal. She waited a beat or two, making sure her vampish stare made him unsettled and anxious. His eyes felt heavy and lidded as she dropped it, revealing the cheeky little pasties, and swinging it around her finger. 

Alex bit his lip, grinning, watching her slide her hands up her body, around her breasts and up over her head. Her torso was stretched, elongated and feline-like, and Alex licked his lips now, dying to taste her; to kiss her wetly, all over. Her movements steady, and hypnotizing, she slid her fingers into the waistband of her panties, turning around and shaking her ass before bending over and sliding them tantalizingly slow over her butt and down her legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them aside, glancing over her shoulder at him once more, desire in her brilliant green eyes. 

The song was nearing it’s end; much quicker than she’d remembered, and she was running out of time. This next bit was very unorthodox for a burlesque routine; but she’d catered it to suit her and Alex… because they both knew what was coming when that record stopping spinning. 

For the first time in the entire performance, she touched him. Evangeline ran her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back, rolling his neck on his shoulders. Swiveling back around, she rotated her hips back and forth until she got low enough to use his thighs as leverage as she sank down to grind her ass on him. She bit her lip when she heard him moan; when she felt how hard he was against the swell of her ass. Standing up, she faced him for the last time, her breasts swaying gently as she bent over, pushing his legs together so she could straddle his lap. She settled down over the fly of his jeans, inching herself forward with just enough pressure to get him to moan again.

Her crimson lips curled up into the most devilishly evil smirk, and Alex’s eyes shimmered, feeling her naked astride his lap. She wound her arms around his neck just as the horns crescendoed and faded out into silence. They stared hard into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily as the record crackled several more rotations, and the needle stopped, lifted, and clicked back at the start.

When Alex was finally able to compose himself enough to speak, he rasped, “Do all of yehr performances end this way?”

Evangeline leaned her forearms on his shoulders, slowly rocking her hips into his lap. “What? With me naked astride someone in the audience?”

Alex smirked, nodding his head.

“I added that part in just for you.” She whispered with a wink.

“I was hoping yeh’d say that…” He murmured as her lips came crashing down on his. 

The room was silent, eerily so after Artie Shaw and his band had long since faded away. It was just the sound of wet lips on open mouths, fabric brushing against skin, whimpers turning to moans, as Evangeline kissed and kissed Alex until he was nearly delirious with lust. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to tangle his fingers in her hair and cover her with kisses. She was consuming him, her body glued to him, grinding on him, and Alex was completely at her mercy. 

Evangeline brushed her lips back and forth against his jawline, nibbling at the soft skin there. Her fingers clawed at his t-shirt, fisting it in her hands, holding him closer to her. “I’m going to fuck you in this chair.” She divulged, her voice dripping with desire. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“I want _you_.” Alex growled, his lip snarling as he attempted to get his lips back on hers again.

“How much?” She purred, her finger stroking his neck lightly, teasingly. 

He thrust his hips up against her, his teeth ghosting at her jaw, biting at her. “I want yeh so bad I can _taste_ it.”

Evangeline’s eyebrow arched, surprised and amused by his particular choice of words. “Well… that’s reason enough for me.” 

Rising to her tiptoes, she reached behind Alex’s back to undo the knot. When she stood, her torso stretched out beside his face, and he latched his mouth to her immediately. He pressed wet kisses all over her while she untied him, pulling his hands apart aggressively as the ribbon got looser. The minute they were free, he grabbed her waist roughly, his fingers pressing into her heavenly curves. His kisses were feverish and impassioned, his teeth scraping at her lily white flesh. He touched her, grabbed at her like he’d never be able to quench his thirst. 

Evangeline twisted her fingers in his hair, holding on to him as she stood over him, letting him attack her body. She arched into him when he kissed lower and lower, desperate to taste her between her legs. She’d been straddling his lap long enough that he could feel the heat, the wetness that dripped from her, and he wanted it. 

Alex couldn’t reach, couldn’t get there this way; so he settled for the next best thing, and stroked his fingers across her slick folds. Evangeline sucked in air through her teeth, hissing, as she fisted his hair harder. Glancing down, she watched as he wrestled with his jeans, snapping the button and sliding forward to unzip the fly. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, caressing his neck while he palmed himself before reaching inside his pants.

Evangeline salivated, swallowing hard when he pulled his cock out for her. She was throbbing, aching for him more than usual. The desire that burned in the pit of her stomach was eating her alive. Was it the separation that made her this way; made it so she couldn’t get enough of him? 

He wasn’t even inside her yet, and her hips were slowly rocking, her teeth cutting hard into her bottom lip. He was stroking himself slowly, his eyes on her as he did it, licking his lips, his fingers finding their way back to her dripping pussy. He pushed his middle finger inside, stroking at her and her knees trembled, desperate to sink down on him. 

“Please… let me just…” She whimpered, moaning as he slipped a second finger in, curling them inside her. 

“Please ‘let you just’ _what_?” He snarled, the cocky smirk on his lips riling her up. The sounds of his hand jerking himself off put a lump in her throat, and she glanced down, eyeing the way it swelled, the vein that ran down it…

“Let me fuck you.” She moaned in anguish, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, emphasizing her urgency.

“Ride meh.” 

The room swelled with the deafening silence that followed Alex’s command, and they stared one another down; a primal kind of hunger compelling their needs. 

Evangeline clutched Alex’s shoulders harder, lowering herself onto his thick cock; her strangled cry of pleasure destroying the stillness that had fallen. There was a ravenous look in Alex’s eyes as he watched her; watched the way her eyes rolled back into her head… her eyelashes fluttering against her snowy white cheeks. 

She was arresting in her beauty; the way her full red lips parted, and the coal-black waves of her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. It was her skin though that was the most striking; the way the ghostly moonlight crept through the window, bathing her in a hazy white glow. It illuminated the spectacular creature in his lap, highlighting the tips of her shoulders, the curves of her breasts, the arch in her delicate neck.

A low groan of satisfaction escaped Alex’s lips as he pushed his way inside her, filling her completely. He fixated his eyes at the pulse point in her neck, just above the clavicle, licking his lips when he got the most incredible urge to press his mouth there. 

It just looked… particularly tasty…

“ _Alex_ …” Evangeline moaned as she began to move, her hips rocking, grinding onto Alex and his thighs in his too-tight jeans. Her rhythm was steady, and her movements were fluid; the rise and fall of her waist as she rode him, hypnotizing.

Alex’s hands fell to her hips, pushing and pulling her back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her with each motion. He growled when she angled herself forward so that each time he thrust inside her, her clit rubbed against him. He grabbed at her ass, sinking his fingers in, helping her to move faster. 

There was a part of him that wanted to see how long they could last, but his insatiable hunger for her ruled out and he thrust his hips up into her every time she sank down. They crashed in the middle, each time Alex managed to get a little deeper than the last. His hands roamed across her body, touching her, feeling her, reminding himself what it felt like to have her in his arms. 

Evangeline dipped farther back, her hands on his knees, arching towards him. Her breasts swayed as she rocked, her torso stretching long and lean. His hands splayed across the small of her back, balancing her so he could press his lips between her breasts, his tongue flicking out to lick her smooth, supple body. It was tight and icy hot, like warm lips on cool glass; and he pressed his cheek against her, closing his eyes. 

Her heart thudded, the blood racing through her veins like water rushing in her ears. She squeezed her thighs tighter around him, desperate to feel every inch of him sliding in and out. He was hot and thick and she could feel him pulsing inside her, the head of his cock hitting her deep. She was ready. 

She’d been ready the second the saw him, his ability to turn her on with the smile in his eyes, and the smirk on his lips. And now he was melting into her, his arm wound around her waist, his fingers slipping down between them. His cheek rested against her chest, his breathing hot and heavy as it ghosted across the top of her breast. His fingers, on a mission, stroked her hard and slow; the exact opposite of the quick, shallow thrusts that bounced her in his lap. 

Alex could feel her, so tight around him, her body electric, and he was there. His stomach clenched, the sweat dripping on the back of his neck, his t-shirt sticking to his sweaty skin. Her body felt like it was a thousand degrees, boiling from the inside out, and she hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

She whimpered when the calculated combination of his fingers and his cock, kicked off the start of the slow burn; that rushing heat that licked at her insides. Her stomach ached, the good kind of ache, and she threw her arms around him, the two of them falling back into the chair. Alex enveloped her, his face still pressed against her, his mouth open, teeth at her skin. He groaned, the two of their bodies entwined, coaxing the other towards orgasm. 

Evangeline’s breathing escalated to the distinct sound that was just beyond the edges of a moan; breathy and high-pitched, hovering in the exhalation, and gasping for air. Alex spread his palms open on her back, crushing her to him as he nipped at her skin; struggling to hold back. She’s was there; digging her fingers into his hair and holding his face against her. Her legs trembled, hugging him so tight as she came; grinding herself into his lap as the blinding waves rushed and rushed.

When he heard her cries, Alex couldn’t stop himself, and his teeth cut into her, biting her hard; hungry for her. 

Evangeline didn’t even flinch. 

Dipping his hands down to the small of her back once more, he pushed her against him, holding her down as he came with the kind of force he didn’t know he possessed. It was out of character; unlike him in every single way. He growled as he pawed at her, overcome with a fierce desperation to be completely consumed by her. When the intensity of his orgasm subsided and his head was clearer, he realized what he’d done. Wide-eyed and bewildered, he stroked her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck; slightly embarrassed by his behavior. 

Evangeline chuckled a throaty purr, combing her fingers through his hair. She kissed the top of his head, and he lifted it to peer up at her.

“Did I hurt yeh?” He asked her softly, out of breath; his face completely flushed.

“Of course not…” she laughed, like it was the silliest thing he’d ever said. 

“I…" and then he realized they were about to have the same conversation they’d had in the shower when everything got weird. So instead, he changed the conversational course. ”That was… very intense.“

“I know.” Evangeline grinned, her blood red lips still perfectly intact. She smoothed his hair back, her touch soothing and gentle, admiring his handsome face. 

_He’s absolutely flawless._

She wondered if he knew that.

The corners of Alex’s mouth turned up and he he took a deep breath. “Are yeh sure that didn’t hurt yeh?”

She pressed her forehead against his, “You know I like it rough.” She mumbled against his lips before kissing him slow.

“I wanna do this all night.” Alex told her between kisses. “Can weh do this all night?”

Evangeline giggled, teasing him. “What an insatiable thirst you have; voracious, even.”

“I can’t get enough of yeh, babeh.”

//

At some point in the night, the pair of them fell asleep; tangled up on the floor of Alex’s living room. The settee had likely been too far… too cramped for the two of them to curl up. Alex hadn’t slept this hard in ages, and he took comfort in the feeling of Evangeline curled up against his back; not quite the little spoon, but acting more as protection to her than anything else. She was warm and toasty, like a little space heater, her arm draped around his slender hip. Alex didn’t have throw blankets or the kind of pillows you relaxed on… so they were quite literally, just two bodies tangled up on a shaggy carpet.

It was perfect.

Evangeline was melting into Alex; glued to him after they’d spent the night reacquainting themselves with one another. She loved her cheek pressed against his shoulder… the absentminded kisses her lips left so effortlessly on his baby soft skin. He was so warm, so cozy; his body acting like a shield, like he was defending her from whatever the night would bring. 

Her eyelids fluttered, the tips of her shoulder and her hip feeling exceptionally hot, and she shifted, hiding behind Alex more. But then the hand that was resting against his stomach felt hot, and it only proved to be warmer still, even when she pulled it away. 

Her eyes flew open, wide-eyed and alert. 

“Alex…” She hissed.

He’d been dreaming… vivid dreams… more vivid than the ones he’d had when they were separated. 

“ _Alex_.” She repeated again, shoving him gently. 

Somewhere in the distance Alex could hear his name; and then Evangeline materialized in his thoughts, and her lips were moving, repeating his name. 

“ _ALEX!_ ” She practically cried, and he jolted from a dead sleep.

Evangeline didn’t mean to wake him so aggressively, but he wasn’t responding. He barely opened his eyes, he just reached for her hand that was no longer there. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He mumbled sleepily, groggy and too comfortable to move.

She was sinking lower and lower behind him, which was next to impossible because he barely took up any space to begin with. “Can we… I’m kind of… uncomfortable… can we… go to your bedroom?”

“Mmm…” He sighed, but didn’t budge at all.

“Alex-fucking-Turner, get your ass up right now.” She growled thickly and Alex jumped.

“Fuck… love, that were terrifying.” Despite how exhausted he still was, his doe-eyes were enlarged and frightened. 

She chuckled softly, “I’m just… tired… didn’t wanna go without you.”

“Alreyt, alreyt…” He whispered, hauling himself up off the floor. Evangeline followed suit, mirroring him like a shadow. 

“Where is it?” She asked him, practically pressed against his chest. Her eyes were wild and frantic and Alex frowned, his lower lip sticking out a bit. He’d never seen her like this before.

“It’s erm… just down the hall there…” He pointed and she turned quickly on her heels, scampering off. 

“Are you coming?” She called over her shoulder, without even bothering to look back or wait for him.

Alex stood there, naked and confused as the sun filtered through the window, warming his feet where they’d just been sleeping so peacefully. He was too tired to even attempt to figure it out, so he shuffled down the hallway to his room and the still dark part of his house. Evangeline was waiting for him just across the threshold. 

He drew in his breath, the look of her stopping him in his tracks. She shimmered like a phantasm, her silhouette softly backlit, hazy like a silkscreen in the shaded sun. Her eyes were deep pools of emerald, intense and enticing… luring him to her. She lifted her hand, holding it out in his direction.

Alex reached for it, her fingertips grasping his tightly, interlocking. She nodded her head towards his bed, and he followed behind her like an obedient little pup. Pulling back the covers, she slipped in, Alex hot on her heels. His eyes were wide, hypnotized by her alluring behavior; the idea that she might be trying to distract him crossing his mind for a fleeting moment.

But the thought left as quickly as it came when she pressed her lips to his, drawing a longing kind of moan from him; as if they hadn’t just been fucking on and off through the early morning hours. As her lips left his, she whispered, “Love me,” before kissing him once more shifting so her back was now against his chest. She tucked her hair over her shoulder, leaving her neck completely exposed to him. Alex adjusted his hips so he was rubbing up against her backside, his nose drifting across the delicate arch of skin that connected her neck to her shoulder. He breathed in the intoxicating scent that was completely her; his fingertips ghosting up and down the curves of her hips, creating undetectable patterns in the dark, beneath the covers. 

Evangeline took his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips, kissing the tips of them before sliding them down between her legs. Alex groaned, his teeth nipping at her as she guided his fingers, making them do the things she liked, what she was craving. It was like helping her get off secondhand, and it was turning him on so much. Their fingers stroked her clit, slipping down to rub that sensitive bit of skin just before her entrance. She backed her ass into him, grinding on him, feeling him stir and awaken, getting harder the more they fooled around.

It was sleepy, slow and dreamy; no need to rush, just exploring and getting lost in one another. Alex’s breath was hot on her neck, gaining momentum the wetter she got, the more heat that emanated from her. His cock felt heavy and thick against her ass, aching to be back inside her again. She pushed his fingers inside her, slipping her hand away now so he could have his way with her. Evangeline arched her back, rotating her hips, as Alex played with her. 

“Babeh…” He breathed, his teeth pulling at her ear lobe, sucking on the skin just below it. “… let meh love yeh.”

Evangeline moaned, and his fingers slipped from her warmth, gripping her thigh and pulling her leg back over his. She bit her lip, angling her hips so he could slide inside her easier. Alex teased her for just a moment, rubbing the head of his cock through her slick folds, closing his eyes at how wet and swollen she was. Groaning, he pushed his way inside her, filling her up in one deep thrust. 

//

It was after ten in the morning when Alex finally, officially woke up. Evangeline was still fast asleep, so he let her rest; going about his daily routine. After a trip to the bathroom and a cup of coffee, he came back to check on her. 

She was still out.

And he _really_ didn’t have the heart to wake her. 

_Well, then. That’s fine with me… I’ve got nowt to do today…_

Alex crawled back into bed with her, curling up beside her and watching her sleep for a little before he followed suit. He was in and out of dreams as the hours passed; those really foggy, hazy, horribly realistic dreams that were a bit jarring every time you woke up. And every time he lifted himself from the murkiness, he checked on Evangeline. And every time she was still deep asleep.

After the third time, he got mildly worried, and he checked her breathing. Then he checked her pulse. It all seemed relatively… normal? Not that he even knew what normal was really… but he’d checked it against his own pulse and it _seemed_ about right. 

Was she jet-lagged? Or sick? Or maybe she was just really tired? He didn’t know what it was, but he stayed with her. 

All day. 

There were a few times when he got up to use the bathroom, to grab a glass of water… but other than that; he was right there. He’d missed her so much, and it honestly hadn’t been that long… yet here she was, in his home, in his bed, sleeping soundly beside him. 

She looked even prettier than the last time he’d seen her. And maybe that was because his memories of her in his head weren’t clear enough. He wasn’t sure. But he would never tire of looking at her. Christ he’d been in love before, but it was never like this. Evangeline made him question every relationship he’d ever had prior to her. 

Asleep she didn’t even look real. She didn’t breathe heavy… she barely tossed and turned… it was so bizarre, considering he himself couldn’t stay still, often waking up in awkward positions; drool on the pillow, his hair a mess. Not Evangeline though. She were like that princess; the one in the glass coffin that the prince had to kiss awake… to break the spell. 

As it got towards late afternoon, he finally resorted to reading, and pulled out a copy of _Mountains of Madness_ by H.P. Lovecraft. It wasn’t normally his preferred genre of reading, but he’d seen it on Evangeline’s shelf, and he figured if she loved it then… 

He was being silly. Again. But… what could he do? He really couldn’t help himself. Not when it came to her.

He was all propped up on his pillows, nearly finished with the one hundred and eighty six pages; which took him longer than usual since he stopped every few paragraphs out of sheer terror on the subject matter, and to cast his eyes in Evangeline’s direction. Every-so-often he stroked her cheek softly, and the last time he did it; she stirred, her eyes fluttering open, not unlike the way a princess would arise. He half-expected birds to be chirping around her head; stitching her a new pretty black dress in the corner.

She smiled lazily up at him, her eyes struggling to adjust to what little light there was in the room. “You shouldn’t read in the dark.” She murmured sleepily, noting just how cute he looked when he gazed down at her like that; his chocolate brown irises deep and clear, even in the shadows.

“What was I to do? Yeh slept all day, love.” Alex murmured, brushing some hair away from her face. But just barely. She was hardly disheveled.

“All day?” She murmured, confused. Hadn’t they just been awake an hour or so ago? ”What time is it?”

“Nearly six.”

“In the evening?” She exclaimed, her voice hoarse; rough as it broke.

“Yeah,” Alex chuckled, “I mean, I’ve ‘ad jet leg before, but it were nowt like this.”

He stroked her cheek again, “Are yeh feelin’ alreyt?” He checked her skin temperature as well; the back of his hand on her forehead. She looked a little paler than usual; peaked and drawn, the color in her lips and eyes dull and grayish.

She nodded, sitting up. “Yeah, I’m just… thirsty.”

Alex eyed her as she swallowed hard, hand to her throat, just like the last time they’d spent the night. “Yehr throat botherin’ yeh? Want meh to make yeh some tea?”

Evangeline nodded, “Yes. I’d like that.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead, “I’ll go make yeh some. ‘elp yehrself to anythin’, love.”

The kitchen and living room were set ablaze with the orange and pink sun as it prepared to set on the west coast. Alex put the kettle on again for her, and rummaged through his fridge and cabinets for something to eat. He hummed a little tune in his head, tapping his hands on the counters and cabinets to the beat, when Evangeline slinked past him. 

He kept humming, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a black t-shirt of his, _of course_ , but he couldn’t see which one. She was bent over the couch, rummaging through her cape, and Alex whistled low; her ass peaking out from the bottom of his shirt. He chuckled a little, spotting another one of her tattoos, and she flashed him a look over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips.

The kettle whistled just then, too, and it made them both laugh. “Even me ‘ousehold objects thing yeh’re sexy,” He told her and turned to remove it from the burner. When he turned back, Evangeline had her silver cigarette case flipped open, and she was slipping something that _wasn’t_ one of her black Sobranies out. 

He watched her bring her hand to her mouth, and when she went to turn around, he made like he _hadn’t_ just been spying. But of course he _had_ been, and he was really, _really_ bad at poker faces. 

_Fuck._

He didn’t have time to think, to mull over what it could be; so he panicked. His hands shook a little as he poured the water into her mug, the steam rising up around him. His eyes caught her tiptoeing into the kitchen to join him, and she leaned on the island across from him.

“Mmm, whatever that is… it smells really good.”

Alex grinned, instantly calm; her voice was his absolute favorite sound in the entire world. It was a bit clearer now, and he lifted his head to flash her a smile.

_Wait._

She looked different. 

There were subtle changes in her features; suddenly her lips were rosy and her eyes twinkled a brilliant green, not the murky grey color they were when she woke up. The bluish rings under her eyes seemed to have disappeared, as well, and Alex knew he was staring.

He cleared his throat; drawing his eyes away. 

“It’s erm… it’s mint, and erm, licorice root and cinnamon. Good for the throat.” He told her, pushing her mug towards her with a little spoon. “I use it meself sometimes, so…”

“You’re so dreamy.” She smirked at him; the sparkle was back in her eye, and it was arresting; making Alex’s stomach turn somersaults.

“Yeh look… more awake now.” He commented, taking note that she was wearing his Menace of Venice t-shirt. He wondered if she had a radar for black clothes; because he had no idea where that shirt had been for months now.

Her lips curled up at the edges and she rested her chin in the upturned palm of her hand. “I just needed to freshen up a bit. The aspirin helps, too.”

“That yeh just took, love?” He didn’t mean to sound accusatory, but he was definitely insinuating she’d popped something from that silver case. He also didn’t want to be a dick, not to her, anyways, so he tried to make a joke out of it; like adding ‘lol’ at the end of a douchebag text. “Is it bionic aspirin? I’ve never ‘ad it work that fast for meh.”

“I’m _willing_ it to work fast.” She replied cooly, undeterred by his implication. “Good vibes and all that nonsense.”

He chuckled at that, shaking his head. 

“This is actually helping, I think.” Evangeline murmured, her mug at her lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorreh I don’t have any of those lil’ sugar skulls yeh love so much.”

She licked her lips, setting her mug down. She curled her finger, beckoning him close to her. He leaned forward, elbows on the counter. “You’re adorable.”

He kissed her long and slow; taking note of how different her lips felt now compared to earlier. They were fuller, plumper, more kissable; like they were bee stung and buzzing. When he pulled back, she stroked his neck. He watched her eyes as she studied the spot where she’d bitten him three weeks ago.

She smiled softly at him and took another gulp of her tea.

“That’s not… isn’t that burning yehr mouth?” Alex questioned her curiously, eyebrow raised. 

“High threshold for pain.” She simpered, wiping at the corners of her lips. “Are you gonna show me around your place?”

“Erm…” Alex hummed, and then chuckled. “There’s not much… teh see I’m afraid.”

“There’s not much to see in the home of the lead singer in one of the world’s biggest rock bands? You’re cute.” She snorted, “Show me around.”

Despite his laments on not having as cool a home as Evangeline’s… Alex gave her the grand tour. His house was a decent size, but modest still with a lot of character. It was set up into the hills, the exceptionally long steps up front sometimes a bit of an annoyance if he didn’t use the garage. Typical west coast home; open spaces, mid-century-style, lots of light, bright colors; patio with a pool and his hammock of course.

The complete opposite of her haunted mansion.

She loved it just the same. And she took just as much time and care to look at everything like Alex had in her home. She asked him about the pictures in _his_ hallway, and if he had an office, and whether or not he was a good swimmer. Good things. Normal things.

She spotted a stack of movies by his TV, mostly of the horror genre. “What’s all this?” 

She asked as she sifted through the titles.

“Research?” He laughed, sort of embarrassed that he was trying so desperately to be interested in the things she loved.

“ _Only Lovers Left Alive_.”

“Yes! Have yeh seen it?” He exclaimed, very excited to discuss it with her if she had.

“More like… how _many_ times have I seen it?” She laughed, arranging the stack as neatly as she’d found it. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Alex nodded, eagerly. “I loved it. The imagery… and like, how they had these cool demeanors, like… and all the centuries they’d been alive… and all the people they’d known… Oh! And the little cordial glasses for their blood… fuckin’ ‘ell, it’s brilliant.”

“The blood pops were my favorite part. _And_ that she always beat him in chess.” She mused, winking at him as she tickled his stomach a little.

Alex chuckled, no doubt in his mind that the strong, clever, female character was her favorite. “Well yeah… of course she did.”

Evangeline knew so much.

He discovered through their tour, that she happened to know a lot about a wide-range of subject matter; art and architecture, film and music…

And she was extremely fascinated by his record collection. “How do you have this sorted?” She asked him, lowering to her knees to get a closer look.

“Well… it’s not really sorted reyt now… I ‘aven’t realeh ‘ad the chance. I just keep buying them and… so, I guess they’re in the order of how I bought them.”

She glanced up at him, his unruly head of hair; shirtless in a pair of lounge pants; looking utterly confused and bewildered. How could he be so drastically different from one moment to the next? She liked to think that perhaps he’d soften all her edges the more time she spent with him. He was already having that effect on her.

“I like that. Then you can just pick whatever you feel like.” She closed her eyes and let her fingers drag across the spines. When she felt the right one calling to her, she slid it from the shelves, eyes still closed and held it up to him. “What is it?”

“Velvet Underground. Deluxe Edition. Good album.”

Evangeline’s eyes flew open. “Are you kidding me? It’s a _great_ album.” She traced the Andy Warhol pop art banana on the front cover.

“I can only imagine what it must’ve been like to see them live.”

“They’re incredible.” She murmured, still gazing fondly at the album, opening it up.

“Oh they are?” Alex laughed, “Seen ‘em a few times ‘ave yeh?”

“I just mean… well, you know.”

He nodded, “I know it. Some artists just… yeh listen to ‘em enough… feels like they’re yehr best friends.”

“Exactly.”

“Wanna play it?” He held his hand out, and she offered it to him. “What’s yehr favorite?”

“Venus In Furs.”

“Done.” Alex removed her Artie Shaw record, slid it back into it’s ancient sleeve, and put the needle on the fourth track. It started right up with the entrancing Middle Eastern beat, and Evangeline closed her eyes and swayed a bit. 

“This song just… takes me some place.” She gave herself a moment, and opened her eyes wide to see Alex grinning at her; his smile huge. “What?”

“Nothin’ it’s just… yeh _would_ love a song about submission and bondage.”

Her lips curled up into a coy little smirk, “What can I say? I’m a creature of habit.” She shrugged and Alex held his hand out to her, helping her up. “Come on though, it’s a fantastic song. Don’t you feel like you’re in some sort of Marrakesh opium den? Kind of dark and menacing?”

Alex nodded, once again mesmerized by his lovely, passionate Evangeline. “Did yeh know…” He took her hand and spun her around, “…that Lou Reed plays an instrument called an ostrich guitar on this? All the strings are tuned to the same note. There’s also an electric viola.”

“Really? I always wondered what that thing was called.” She laughed as he spun her around again, her hips doing their snake-like dance as she swayed.

Alex couldn’t take his eyes off her, wondering how she did it. How the hell was she able to do this to him every time?

‘ _Kiss the boots of shiny, shiny leather.’ … sounds about right._ Alex mused, drinking her in. He’d never seen her like this; but then again today had been strange, hadn’t it? The sleep patterns, the change in her looks… 

Christ. He _was_ the man in the song; begging to be enslaved by his mistress. Except he didn’t have to beg. 

He was surrendering willingly.


	10. And Even That Was Munster Koach-esque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over a month; I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. But… this is a good one. An important one. It features Miles Kane, Mr. Matthew J. Helders the Third, and Nicholas O’malley. As well as a lot of naked Evangeline… and even more naked Alex-fucking-Turner.

Alex’s life had become a lot more interesting the more he became involved with Evangeline. Every night was a different adventure. Anything she asked of him, he was ready. He’d told her once before he wanted to do everything with her and he’d meant it. For the first time in his life he felt he could be himself, and be with another person and still maintain his identity. He belonged to Evangeline through-and-through, and her to him, but they never lost sight of their own individuality. 

The first time she’d called him her boyfriend was when they were out at a show one night with friends, and Alex nearly flat-lined. They’d never talked about being _a thing_ before… and she’d just thrown it out there so casually… 

_“That was unexpected yeh know…” Alex said gruffly against Evangeline’s lips, the pair of them squeezed into the dingy bathroom stall at a club in downtown LA._

_“What?” She breathed, when she felt his hands on her ass, bunching her dress up around her waist._

_“Boyfriend.” Alex mumbled against her neck, working his belt open._

_Evangeline dug her fingers into his back, dragging her nails down him. “That’s what you are, isn’t it? Don’t make it weird.” She groaned when he licked down her neck to the base of her throat. “You need to hurry up.”_

_“Fuck babeh, it’s tight in here.” He moaned, his fingers uncooperative mostly because he’d had a couple of drinks._

_She growled, dragging her hands from his back and shoving him hard in his chest. His back crashed into the graffitied wall of the cubicle opposite her, the whole fixture shaking. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, Evangeline!” He exclaimed, his back already stinging from the way her nails scraped at him, and now the icy burn from the force of her aggression melted down his spine._

_“I’m impatient.” She hissed, over the sound of his button-fly popping open; snap, snap, snap, snap. “Let’s go.” She demanded, leaning back into her original spot._

_Alex’s face felt hot and flushed as he worked his cock out of his jeans. The cramped space was hot and the lighting was barely existent; one blue light bulb over each tiny area. Evangeline propped her leg up on the wall behind him and grabbed at his shirt._

_“Come on, Alex… remind me again why you’re boyfriend material.”_

_He was between her legs a second later, chuckling darkly. “Speaking of tight places…”_

_Evangeline didn’t hold back her moan as he sank deep inside her, filling her up. It was the thrill of being in public, in a place where anyone could see and hear them that turned her on. Alex was game for anything; less shy than he had been when they first met. He dug his fingers into her thigh, thrusting into her fast and hard. The music thumped loud, the bass vibrating the walls around them._

_“Feels good, dunnit?” He snarled, his thrusts rough and aggressive. Her blatant need for him made something in him snap, and he fucked her against that wall with everything he had in him. “This is why I’m yehrs, innit, babeh? Because I fuck yeh so good.”_

_Evangeline’s fingers curled over the top of the stall, her leather jacket hiking up her back as Alex pounded into her. His hips were going to be bruised even more so than they already were… she’d kept him busy nearly every night; new positions, new toys, new tricks, new_ everything. 

_“It’s not the main reason… fuck… oh my God…” She breathed, as he worked his hips into her, his cock hot and thick as it stretched her so good. “I can’t… I don’t want anyone else to have you.”_

_He smirked, grabbing at her chin and holding her face, “I’m yehrs, babeh… I’ve been yehrs.” He smashed his lips against hers, swallowing her screams when he made her cum._

They’d left the show early, after laughing at their appearance in the smoggy vanity mirror, doing their best to fix themselves up. There really was no way to hide what they’d been doing, but again, it was the last thing on their minds. They sauntered out of the club into to the balmy night, his arm thrown across her shoulders protectively.

That was nearly three weeks ago now.

It was Friday; a cool, breezy Friday that would’ve been the perfect summer day had it not been otherwise impeded by a gloomy, overcast sky. Sunk low in his chair at the studio, Alex tapped away at his phone, writing Evangeline a message that he’d been thinking about all morning and most of the afternoon. Because he’d been thinking about _her_ all morning and most of the afternoon. 

The summer so far had felt very much like he was living a double-life. Alex had split his time between spending his days with Miles and the other band members working on the soon-to-be TLSP album, and his nights with Evangeline. As much as she reassured him that she was fine with the way their days worked out; he still felt guilty for not taking her out to lunch or to the beach, or to any of the other fun, sunny day things he usually did as an LA native. 

Truth was, he just wanted to spend all of his time with her. 

When he wasn’t with her, he felt like a part of him was missing. But the longing; he channeled it into the words and the music and he felt like he was maybe making one of the best albums of his career. He didn’t think things like that very often, but this one felt particularly special. 

**_Sometimes I’m terrified_ **

**_of my heart; of its constant_ **

**_hunger for whatever it is_ **

**_it wants. The way it stops_ **

**_and starts._ **

**My Evangeline. All I’ve done today is think of you.**

Alex closed his eyes, resting them for just a moment, waiting for her to reply. He was so tried, the late nights catching up to him. The strain on his body was different than being on tour; the physical strength he needed to keep up with Evangeline was wearing him thin. He’d felt like a zombie more often than not, a shell at times; and he knew his eyes looked vacant and lost. It was becoming difficult to burn the candle at both ends… but he wouldn’t give up either one. The two most important things in his life right now were this record and her.

**Mon cher,**

**Are you wooing me with Poe?**

Alex grinned when her text appeared on his screen.

**I miss you terribly.**

He watched as the ellipsis hovered on his screen, and he smiled, wondering what she was doing right now.

**You saw me only a few hours ago.**

**And you’ll see me again tonight.**

He sighed. It wasn’t enough. He needed her always.

**I’ve been mooning around like a lovesick**

**teenager. I’m beginning to think they’re**

**going to kick me out of here.**

Evangeline’s reply came quick.

**My heart… You need to focus. Don’t think about me.**

Alex sunk lower in his chair, the grey sweatshirt he was wearing sliding up his back. The cool air nipped at his back, at the scratch marks Evangeline had left just last night. They’d fucked in her studio, on the blue velvet couch… the one that creaked and groaned with every thrust, every shudder and shake. He was afraid he was going to break the extravagant piece of furniture, but she wanted him harder and deeper and there wasn’t a single thing he would deny her. 

**You’re all I ever think about, love.**

**Give me something**

**to get me through the rest of**

**the day until I see you.**

Alex waited with baited breath for her response, closing his eyes and resting his phone on his chest until he felt it vibrate.

**This song. Play it.**

**Close your eyes and imagine all the things**

**I’m going to do to you tonight. xx**

This was what they did. Evangeline would send him songs and Alex would send her poetry. Usually it was erotic or romantic; but mostly they were not-so-subtle blueprints for how their evening was going to unfold. Each line of words was like framework for their lovemaking, a sturdy foundation for them to build from.

Alex pressed play on the song, cranking up the volume inside the studio until he could feel it all around him. 

_Baby, I wanna touch you_

_I wanna breathe into your well_

_See, I gotta to hunt you_

_I gotta bring you to my hell_

_Baby, I wanna fuck you,_

_I wanna feel you in my bones_

_Boy, I’m gonna love you_

_I’m gonna tear into your soul_

_Desire, I’m hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

His eyes drifted closed again, his lip curling as he slipped back into the memory of last night. Evangeline’s head hung over the edge of the couch as her body twisted into positions Alex didn’t think could possibly be even _remotely_ comfortable; but she loved it. She clung to him; one hand flat on the wood floor, her arm hyper-extended, the other hand around his back, her nails clawing at him as she ground her hips up against him. She looked like art beneath him, the way her pure white skin stretched over her limbs, twisting and shimmering beneath the light from the vintage floor lamps. Her long black hair covered the tile in a mess of curls; inky-black spirals that seemed to slither like eels each time she moved her head. 

_Honey, I wanna break you_

_I wanna throw you to the hounds,_

_Yeah I gotta hurt you_

_I gotta hear it from your mouth_

_Boy, I wanna taste you_

_I wanna skin you with my tongue_

_I’m gonna kill you,_

_I’m gonna lay you in the ground_

_Desire, I’m hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

_How do you want me, how do you want me?_

Each time Alex thrust into her, she cried out; her ruby red lips a frame to her perfect mouth that had fallen open the minute he’d filled her up. He had’t been sure if it were her screams of pleasure, or the snowy white expanse of her neck that made him get off… but what he did know, was that he certainly thought of what the blood that pulsed through her veins might taste like, and it was a thought that made him sick to his stomach. He’d had visions of such things more and more recently, and it was beginning to frighten him. 

There were buzzwords in that song that didn’t go undetected by Alex’s carefully attuned ears. Hunt. Hell. Bones. Soul. Kill. Hungry. Feed. 

Before he thought he was just being silly, but… he couldn’t deny some of the strange occurrences, the behavioral aspects that Evangeline possessed that were sometimes too animalistic, too raw, too… unreal. It was the fact that it made Alex even more attracted to her that scared him. Why did he love that she was like this? When had her lifestyle become one he found so appealing? He was so lost in his thoughts, in the song, dissecting each line, that he hadn’t noticed Miles come in.

_Desire, I’m hungry_

_I hope you feed me_

“A mausoleum.” Alex murmured, thinking about Evangeline’s studio. It had reminded him of something, and it only occurred to him just now that the smell of the paint and the primer mixed with the cold, damp mustiness of the old house made him think of mausoleums. A frigid shiver ascended up his back and he felt his body break out in an icy cold sweat. 

“What are yeh sayin’ Al?” Miles asked him with a laugh, fiddling with some knobs as he attempted to turn off or down the music Alex had blaring. He’d been acting like an idiot all day; forgetting riffs and losing his notes… his mind was scattered, a mess. His focus was off. It had been for days now.

“Where does one… _acquire_ a blue velvet couch?” Alex suddenly asked, more to himself than Miles. He enunciated each word, sounding out each letter as it left his lips. 

“Al!” Miles shouted over his shoulder while he leaned against the mixing board. He’d just witnessed Alex rambling on to himself for a solid minute. “Yeh’re really startin’ to freak me the fuck out. What. The. Fuck.”

Alex was still staring into the distance, his eyebrow raised, lips pursed in deep concentration. After another moment, he slowly turned his gaze to Miles. 

“I’ve got an idea for a song.”

//

“Al… where’s that float I like?!” Matt leaned into the house through the slider leading out back. He listened for a moment or two, but he didn’t hear a response. “For fuck’s sake…” He muttered and padded first through the kitchen, checking through the living room, then finally heading towards the hall where Alex’s bedroom was located. “Probably fuckin’ with his ‘air…” 

Two figures caught his eye as he was heading past the foyer; one with an over-sized black hat with a brim that was taking up almost the entirety of the hallway. He could hear Alex’s chuckle, but he couldn’t see his face because he was pressed up against the figure in nearly all black.

“Well, well, well…” Matt’s voice boomed as he entered the small space, leaning his hand against the bright white wall. He couldn’t see it, but he could hear Alex give her one last quick kiss before glancing over his shoulder at him. Evangeline peered out from around him, and Matt was taken aback by her looks. He’d never met her, but he’d seen her before from afar and that was only once, at night. Matt wasn’t the type to startle so easily, so he reacted the way he always did; confident and with a bit of humor. 

“This must beh the elusive Evangeline.” 

Alex smirked, letting Matt do his usual thing. He raked his fingers through his hair, and stepped aside so he wasn’t blocking Evangeline. “Matthew… this is Evangeline… Evangeline… Matthew J. Helders the third.” He swept his hand back-and-forth between the two of them and Evangeline laughed that raspy growl of hers.

“That’s quite the moniker.” She raised her eyebrow as Matt sauntered over to greet her.

“Yeah…but it fits though, dunnit?” He reached out to shake her hand, but not before pointing out that Alex had a bit of lipstick smudged on his lip. 

Alex rolled his eyes and wiped at his mouth. 

When Matt’s hand made contact with Evangeline’s he was startled by how cool her grip was; despite the balmy day. It was probably the hottest summer they’d had in California in a very long time.

“Christ… yeh should probably get outside, yehr ‘ands are like ice.” Matt commented, pulling back and standing with his hands on both his hips. 

“I was driving with the air-conditioning on… blows right on my hands.” She grinned, rubbing them together in an attempt to get them warm.

Alex looked between the two of them frowning. He’d just had his fingers entwined with Evangeline’s only a moment before… and they weren’t the slightest bit cold. In fact, they were as warm as they always were; enough to be clammy even, not that Evangeline would ever have sweaty hands. It was like she was practically immune to the normal, mundane issues that nearly every human experienced. 

“Pleasure to finally meet yeh, Ev. Can I call yeh Ev?” Matt was his regular, playful self, and Evangeline liked him instantly. 

“Ev is good.” She smirked, wondering how long they were going to stand all crowded by the front door. 

“Alreyt… let’s… come on, love… I’ll introduce yeh to everyone else.” Alex drawled, gesturing for Evangeline to go first.

“Okay, let me just go drop my things off in your room.” 

“Yeh’re stayin’ the night ‘ere?” Alex dropped his voice to just above a whisper, genuinely surprised by this new information. He stayed at hers so often he sometimes didn’t come home for a few days at a time; leaving the studio every day to go be with her and then doing it all over again the next day.

“Yeah… I’ve been missing your record collection.” Evangeline simpered, teasing him. “Thought we could stay up all night listening to your favorite tunes.”

This made Alex extremely happy. It was her favorite thing to do when she stayed over. He drank too much wine last time and serenaded her with songs that weren’t meant for serenading… but he was too silly to care and it made Evangeline laugh. He would do whatever it took to get those emerald green eyes sparkling, and they always looked their prettiest when she was laughing.

Alex noticed just then that Matt was peeking out the front window. They weren’t expecting anyone else so he had no clue what he was looking for. 

“What are yeh doin’ Maffew?” Alex asked him with a little chuckle. 

“I’m just… checkin’ teh see where she parked the Munster Koach, is all.”

Evangeline was whip-quick with her response, “Oh, I left it at home today, in the garage.”

“Yeah, reyt next to the Drag-U-La.” Alex chimed in picking up on the joke.

They shared a conspiratorial smirk. 

“I only take it out when the weather is _really_ horrible.”

“Nothing like today, not nearly gloomy enough.” Alex wrapped his arm around her waist and the two of them sniggered as they walked away, leaving Matt in the front foyer.

“Somehow, that doesn’t realeh surprise meh.” He murmured, his eyes falling on her shiny black Prius with the bat hanging from the rearview mirror. “Batmobile. Close enough.”

//

“She knows this is like, a pool parteh, reyt?” Matt wondered aloud, standing at the grill beside Alex. Nick was sitting on the red cement steps just beside it; and the three of them were gawking at Evangeline across the patio. Alex wasn’t actually gawking like the other two, he was more… proudly admiring his girlfriend. Pleased at the effect she had on everyone. Those who hadn’t met her yet were quite taken with her, and for some reason that made him feel so relieved. It was important to him that the people he cared about most approved. After all, he’d known them his whole life, and they knew him better than anyone. 

Alex shrugged, “I dunno. Maybe she burns realeh easily. She’s got quite fair skin.”Evangeline was dressed in head-to-toe black as usual, casual but still noticeably different from everyone else in their swim trunks and brightly-colored bathing suits. Her hair was soft and wavy, covering her shoulders and her neck. With a pair of gigantic sunglasses and hat to complete the look, she did sort of give off the illusion that she was inked into her surroundings. It was actually pretty funny; the way she contrasted so sharply against the idyllic summery backdrop of Alex’s mid century style home, with the Hollywood sign in the far distance and his cool azure pool in the foreground. 

“I dunno… I kind of dig it. That Alice Cooper t-shirt is ace.” Nick mused, squinting his eyes as he stared at Evangeline over his shoulder. She was hidden just under the shady overhang of Alex’s roof talking with their respective wives. 

Alex chuckled at that, unwrapping the stacks of hamburger patties he’d prepared earlier. “He’s her favorite, actually. Got one of his ridin’ crops.”

“Hmmm…” Matt made a dramatic sound and crossed his arms over his chest. “His ridin’ crop you say…?”

Alex couldn’t stop the grin on his face, and he nodded his head. “Yes. I’ve seen it.”

“ _Seen_ it?”

“Are yeh gunna keep repeating everythin’ I say, Maffew?” 

“Nope… just find it interestin’ is all.” He whistled, rocking back on his heels.

“She could use it on meh, if she wanted.” Nick commented, his eyes still locked on the gorgeous woman. “Dunno what that says about meh…”

“It says yeh’re a freak.” Matt deadpanned. 

Alex laughed again. “First of all… yeh’ve got a _wife,_ Malley. Second of all… dun’t mean he’s a freak either.”

“Hmm… taking the defense. Which means… she’s used it on yeh.”

“She’s not done that yet.” Alex replied, one of the rare moments in his life where he didn’t think before he spoke.

Matt’s eyes widened and he exchanged a smile with Nick. “ _Yet_?! Al!… who the fuck ‘ave yeh turned in teh, mate?” 

“Fuck off. Both of yous.” He muttered, but he couldn’t hide the stupid smile on his face. If they only knew the number of things him and Evangeline _had_ actually gotten into, they’d really lose their shit.

In all their teasing, they hadn’t noticed that Evangeline was advancing on them. She hovered just behind Matt, and when he felt her presence, he jumped, clutching his chest.

“Jesus fucking…” He trailed off, shaking the chill off his back.

“Hi Matt.” She smirked and stood beside Alex to watch what he was doing. She leaned in, inhaling deeply and licked her lips.

“Did yeh… did yeh just take a big ‘ol whiff of raw meat?” Nick asked her, a smile lighting up his face, his eyes twinkling.

“Maybe.” She replied, her eyes following Alex’s hand with rapt attention as he dropped burger after burger on the hot grill, the smoke curling up, the scent wafting.

“‘ow do yeh like yehr burger cooked, love?” Alex asked her, wiping his hands on the wet rag someone had left out.

“Still mooing.” She rasped, her expression quite serious as all three of them turned to look at her. “What? The bloodier the better.”

Matt’s expression was totally blank. “That’s not weird or anythin’.”

Evangeline’s green eyes glittered as she looked between them, “It’s no weirder than you ordering a ribeye rare.” She raised her eyebrow. “You know when it’s so good and juicy and tender… and you sink your teeth into it… and blood is just _oozing_ out everywhere? And if you bite it just right, it gushes… spilling out all over the place.”

 _Now_ Alex was gawking. He’d never before heard Evangeline talk this way about meat… or food in general for that matter. Sure… they’d eaten together a few times… but he always saw her so late at night, it was past any real meal time. She’d gone with him on midnight runs to burger joints and taco stands… but she never really got anything. Once in awhile she’d take a nibble of something here and there… but the most he’d ever seen her consume was the meal he’d cooked her that first night. He’d never made her breakfast either, and he _loved_ cooking breakfast. Maybe he’d do that tomorrow morning for her…

“Alex.” Evangeline purred, her fingers brushing against his chin before she snapped his jaw shut. He’d been staring at her open-mouthed, eyes glazed over. “Am I grossing you out?”

“Well, frankly yeh’ve grossed me out.” Matt made a face, sticking his tongue out at Evangeline’s very vivid and graphic description of eating rare meat.

“Same ‘ere.” Nick cringed, not really a huge fan of red meat to begin. After that he was doubting ever touching the stuff again.

“You guys are wimps.” She teased winking at Alex as she slipped her glasses back on and sauntered away.

Alex turned to watch her go, following her until she perched on the flamingo pink cushions along the wall behind his pool. The contrast in her all-black attire and pale white skin was striking against the back drop of the lush greens and pinks, even in the shadows.

“Tim Burton called… he’s lookin’ for an extra in his next film. D’yeh think Ev is interested?” Matt attempted to make a joke about her odd behavior.

“She probably would, actually.” Alex murmured, unfazed by the comment, his eyes still fixed on her.

//

The slight breeze lifted the ends of Evangeline’s hair, and her eyes drifted closed, the warm summer air tickling her skin. It had been a very long time since she’d sat out like this in the afternoon… socializing at a barbecue. There was a gnawing in her stomach, most likely brought on by the scent of the burgers cooking. The muscles clenched, and she gritted her teeth, trying to push the ache aside. It was past that time, she’d waited too long. In her mind’s eye she could visualize precisely how long it would take her to get to her bag in Alex’s room; assuming she could make it across his patio without being interrupted…

The wind blew again, and the acrid combination of vodka and cigarettes permeated the air surrounding her. Miles was on a path straight towards her, and despite the fact that he was still a few feet away, she could pick out every note in his cologne; cardamom and bergamot, smoky wood and musky violet. She could even detect the lingering scent of leather on his skin from the night before. It was strong, too strong and she felt a bit of panic rise up in her throat. She’d definitely waited too long, and the closer he got to her, the farther away her bag and her cigarette case were. She cursed herself for not keeping it on her… but it was really too warm to have out in the heat, it needed the protection of the cool shade, just like her.

“‘ello Evangeline, darling.” Miles sidled up and chose to occupy the empty space right beside her. 

Close, he was way too close.

His knee bumped against hers, legs spread wide and consuming far more space than a man of his size should require. The vodka stung her nostrils, the fizzy bubbles from the soda popping and echoing in her ears. The sticky sweat from his arm rubbed against hers and it took everything in her power not to recoil in reaction.

“Look at yous all nice and cool in the shade…” he exclaimed rather loudly, as if it was his desire to earn everyone’s attention. “Yehr arm feels a bit chilly, love…” Miles was perplexed; she hadn’t reacted this way to him since back when he’d first met her. Her icy cool skin had matched her icy cool personality.

If Evangeline was even capable of blushing, she would’ve. The temperature of her skin was something beyond her control. Depending on the person and the situation…

“It’s hot and I’m… trying not to be.”

“Yeah… been wondering how yous were goin’ to ‘andle today. Bright summer sun and scorchin’ heat and all that. Not usually yehr thing.“

Evangeline chose not to reply; rather, she sized up Alex, mentally checking off all the things about him that she was enamored with. His hair; the way he was always touching it, tucking it behind his ears. His slender, lanky hips and how he was a bit ticklish there, especially when she whispered kisses across his soft, smooth skin. His face. She loved his big brown eyes and his prominent nose that more often than not got in the way of their kissing. His ass… His neck…The patch of hair on his chest that so desperately wanted to be something more. His arms, and how they’d hold her so tight or pin her down and ravage her… His beautiful, intelligent mind… His heart; and how he loved everyone so completely with it…

It was endless, the things she loved about him. Sometimes, when she felt herself slipping, losing that human side of her… she’d countdown the most amazing things about him, and it always kept her going. He was far more important to her than he even realized. 

Without really thinking about it, she lifted her fingers to her neck and swallowed hard; the dryness was setting in.

“What’s that?” Miles’ cutting accent interjected her thoughts, dissipating them like a hand through a cloud of smoke. “Oh… somebody’s thirsty.”

Evangeline froze, her entire body stiff, every single nerve in her system tingly and responsive. She was poised; ready for a fight.

“Bein’ around all these people, yeah?” Miles continued, egging her on. “All the half-naked bodies in the blisterin’ heat…” 

Her jaw clenched, teeth grinding together as her emerald eyes darted from person to person. _Why the fuck is he doing this to me?_

“Answer me this, Evangeline… How’ve you been gettin’ by all this time? What’s keepin’ you goin’? As far as I know… yeh’ve only made _one_ trip back home since meetin’ Al. There’s no way yehr supply has lasted yeh this long.” He was unyielding; relentless with his accusations. And he was talking _much_ louder than he should’ve been.

“Miles…” She warned, her eyes steady on Alex, lest he be made aware of the situation slowly unfurling between his girlfriend and his best friend. He was oblivious… totally preoccupied with the grill and Matt beside him, pestering him.

_Good._

“Come on…” Miles nudged her, invading her personal space in such a way that she was getting that caged animal feeling again; like the subtlest move might set her off. “You can tell meh… yeh’re secret’s safe with me, darling.”

“ _Is it_?” Evangeline hissed through her teeth, the aching in her jaw almost painful. 

Miles laughed, a bit of a maniacal cackle peeling off at the end; as if she’d just told him the funniest joke ever. “That depends… ‘ow much does he know?”

There was a rushing in Evangeline’s ears like she was being held submerged underwater. The panic was clawing at her throat, crawling desperately to the surface like it were trying to escape. Miles knew too much. He was the reason she’d always kept her distance… the reason it took so long for her to meet Alex. And now… he was using what he knew against her.

“Nothing.” She breathed, the gnawing in her stomach threatening to double her over in pain. She needed to get inside. “Alex knows nothing.”

“Yeh’ve told ‘im _nothin_ ’?” Miles scoffed, anger setting in his features. She could see the way his brow furrowed, the angular set of his jaw, the arch of his eyebrow. She didn’t guess that he was thoroughly disgusted with her; she could _sense_ it. “That man…” He pointed at Alex outright, and she closed her eyes, willing him to stop. It never worked on Miles; he was too bull-headed, his mind nearly impenetrable; _especially_ when it came to Alex. “… is out of his fuckin’ _mind_ in love with you.”

Evangeline felt the vice grip on her chest twist one notch tighter, and she began to feel light-headed. Did Miles know what he was preventing her from right this very minute? Every second he kept her locked up in this conversation, was one step closer to danger for every single person in Alex’s backyard. 

_Why did I think I could do this?_

She could feel Alex’s eyes on her now; she knew what his gaze felt like a mile away. It was always heavy, intense, full of admiration, like a craving, and it made her feel so loved and wanted. The thought of anything happening to him broke her heart into a million pieces. 

“He’s lookin’…” Miles warned her through a gigantic fake smile. He blew Alex a kiss, and Evangeline wiggled her fingers; his bright ear-to-ear smile seizing up her heart.

“Please, Miles…” She pleaded desperately. “Don’t do this…”

“This has gone far enough, Evangeline-”

“ _Far_ enough?” She whispered. “Miles… I can’t just… _stop_ loving him.”

“There it is.” He snapped his fingers together. “I knew it. I _knew_ yeh’d fallen for him, too.”

Despite the sun beginning it’s descent, Evangeline felt weaker than ever. She wasn’t ready, wasn’t prepared to fight Miles right now… but he’d come equipped; fully-loaded with enough ammo to destroy her.

“He needs to know. He _deserves_ to know. Yeh can’t keep up this charade. Every day yeh don’t tell him, is another day he’s at risk.”

“At risk for _what_?” Evangeline asked weakly, her body slumping over. 

_This is it. I’m not going to make it…_

“What if yeh lose control…? What if sumthin’ sets yeh off…? He’s a fuckin’ _goner_. And how will you explain _that_?”

Evangeline whimpered, the fear inside her slipping away as she herself faded. “Miles… _please._ ” He wasn’t getting it. He didn’t know. It took all her energy lifting her arm to remove her glasses, but she needed him to _see_.

The look in Miles’ face said it all when he took in the grayish pallor; the drained, murky color of her eyes. But he didn’t budge.

“I’ll help you when you promise me that you’ll tell him.” He bargained with her, steady in his convictions.

 _So that’s what this is about._

It was finally clicking into place for Evangeline and she willed the fear he was trying to instill in her away. Instead, she replaced it with the overwhelming amount of love she had for Alex. No one, not Miles Kane, not even her own _self_ was going to harm a single hair on his perfect head.

“I’ll tell him when I’m good and fucking ready.” She snarled, her lip curling. “And if you know what’s good for you, _Miles_ … you won’t mention this again. To me. To Alex. To _anyone._ Because if you do, I _will_ find out… and I won’t hesitate to send someone after you; if I don’t take care of you myself.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“ _Try me_.” Evangeline growled, and with all the grace and strength she could muster, she rose to her feet. Ducking her head beneath the large brim of her hat, she slipped her sunglasses back on to conceal her eyes once more; and faster than he’d ever seen her move; she vanished inside the house. Leaving nothing in her wake but a blurry streak of black…

//

“Everyone gone?” Evangeline called to Alex from the far end of the pool. She was treading water so effortlessly; floating there, ethereal like a phantasm in the white lights.

Alex’s grin was lop-sided, his eyes blinking slowly, one after the other before he trotted down the steps and over to his beer he’d abandoned when he walked his last guests out. He tilted the bottle back, attempting a decent-sized swig, but he missed, and giggled at himself as the beer dribbled down his chin. Evangeline stifled her laughter as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was adorable when he was drunk.

“That were cool.” He murmured with a chuckle and tried again. He succeeded and threw his arms up in victory, quite pleased with himself. 

“What are you doing out there when I’m in here?”

Alex made a face at her, and set his beer down, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Oh, so _now_ you wanna swim with meh? After I begged yeh _all_ day to come in the pool…”

Evangeline stretched her arms out wide, her skin incandescent in the eerie blue reflection of the water. “I prefer swimming by moonlight.” She chirped, tilting her head back and gazing up at the bright sphere up in the sky. “Besides, how do you think I get this luminescent glow to my skin?” 

Alex smirked when she winked at him, wrestling his shirt over his head. 

“Get in here you!” She called to him, her melodic laughter sending chills down his spine. 

“What are yeh wearin’?” He wondered aloud, pushing his hair back from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

“Nothing.” 

“Lies.” Alex chuckled, pushing his jeans down his legs, a difficult task considering they were sticky with sweat. The heat hadn’t let up yet, and the air was muggy and hot; more like a steam-room than a backyard in summer.

“I have things on. Don’t you worry about me. Get that cute behind of yours in here. You’re keeping me waiting.” 

Alex stood a few feet from the edge of the pool, a healthy flush to his skin, partially from the beer and partially from the sun he’d managed to soak up today. He’d spent so much time with her indoors, that he’d forgotten how nice it was to have the sun kissing his skin, bathing it in its soft warmth. He took off with a run and did a near-perfect dive into the pool. Of course. There wasn’t a single thing the man wasn’t good at. It was disgusting really.

He pulled at Evangeline’s legs under the surface and she screamed, shrill and blood-curdling. Alex surfaced, his eyes wide and his hair matted and stuck to his face in damp coils. “I don’t think I’ve ever ‘eard yeh scream like that, love.”

Evangeline bit her lip and floated close, winding her arms around his neck. “Oh… I’m pretty sure you have.” She whispered coquettishly and kissed the tip of his nose. “Your nose got burned today.”

“Ah… did it? That happens when yeh’ve got quite a large beak like mine.” Alex stood on his tiptoes, supporting the weight of both him and Evangeline as they bobbed up and down. It felt nice to be back in here again, and even nicer with Evangeline. He thought he’d never get her in.

“I like your nose.” She kissed it again and cocked her head, admiring how her gorgeous boyfriend looked like a proper California native. “All your freckles came out, too.” She murmured, her fingers joining the dots across his shoulders. She felt a bit of guilt in her gut; that it’d taken him this long into the summer to get a tan. He loved being outdoors, she knew this. It was one of the many reasons why he moved here, and the fact that he’d been cooped up these past few months was her doing. Because he’d do anything for her, and she knew it.

“Hmm…” Alex sighed, the alcohol swirling in his veins making him dreamy and truthful. “I can’t picture yeh with a tan, babeh. Somehow I don’t think it suits yeh.”

“Mmm… it doesn’t suit me. I crisp right up. That’s why I didn’t go in earlier… why I stay covered up outdoors.”

“I _knew_ it. I knew it were because yeh’ve got such pretty porcelain skin.” He grinned, pleased with himself. “Everyone thought it were weird yeh didn’t go in… but I knew better.”

“Oh…” Evangeline nodded, pretending like she didn’t know they’d all been talking about her. Not judging her, just curious. She was used to curious; the way she looked and acted, her art, and her unusual social calendar; it intrigued nearly everyone she encountered.

“They like yeh, though…” He reveled in the feel of her smooth skin beneath the water, his hands gliding up and down her back. “… even if y’are a bit different.”

Evangeline’s eyes widened; Alex’s choice of words like an arrow through her heart. He’d called her creepy and unusual, but never _different_ and for some reason, that struck a chord in her.

Alex may have had a little too much, but he wasn’t beyond comprehension, and he certainly wasn’t beyond picking up such obvious facial expressions; especially when it came to Evangeline. She may be dark and mysterious; but she was also sensitive and romantic and he realized then how what he’d said effected her.

“Oh babeh… I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that…” 

His big brown eyes grew even larger, like saucers as he gazed at her. He stroked her back and shoulders, brushing his nose against hers. 

“I _like_ that yeh’re different… it’s what attracted meh to yeh… different in a good way. The _best_ way.” He pressed his lips to hers and she barely kissed back, her mouth unmoving, in a tight line. “Evangeline, c’mon…”

Her head was reeling, the conversation from earlier with Miles pounding against her skull. This could be it… she could tell him right now. But… no… he’d been drinking and… she couldn’t do it with a clear conscious. Plus, what good would it do if he couldn’t _fully_ comprehend what she ultimately had to tell him?

“Yeh’re not happy with meh. I fucked up.” Alex frowned, his lower lip sticking out. 

She raked her fingers through his hair, slicking it back from his face. He tilted his head backwards exposing his neck, and if it had been a few hours earlier, Alex would’ve been in real trouble.

“I _am_ different, Alex.”

“Weh established that, alreadeh.” He murmured, head still lolled back. A smile spread across her face at her stupid boyfriend’s antics. 

Maybe this _was_ a good time to… _allude_ to what she was hiding. 

“You don’t ever… you don’t wonder anything about me? Questions you always wanted to ask me… and were maybe… too… afraid?”

Alex froze and slowly lifted his head, his gaze steady on hers; suddenly sobering up. His eyebrow arched, wondering what she was playing at. “Questions? Yeh’re gonna let meh ask yeh questions? Like… about you?”

 _Okay…_ _maybe this is a bad idea… shouldn’t be quite so liberal…_

“I’ll give you… hmm… six questions.” 

_There. A limit. How much can he really find out in six questions?_

“Six? Why six? Devil’s number?”

“The number of the beast is actually 666… but sure.” She teased him and Alex snarled, his lip curling. “Ask me anything.”

He squinted his eyes, unsure whether or not this was a test of some sort. “Anything? Any question about you?”

“Yes! Alex, yes!” Evangeline laughed and shoved away from him, gliding backwards towards the deeper end of the pool.

“Somehow I feel like this… like yeh’re tricking meh…”

“I’m not. I swear… now ask away before I change my mind.”

Alex wasn’t prepared. Any other time he could think of a thousand things he’d want to ask her, but now… now his mind was-

“Languages!” He suddenly cried, “How many languages do yeh speak?”

She snorted. “Too many to name. French. Obviously. Mostly European. A little bit of Mandarin, Japanese…”

“How did yeh-”

“Do you really want to waste a precious question on something silly like that?”

She was right. It didn’t matter anyways, he was over it; a fresh thought coming to mind. “Do yeh ‘ave any family… other than yehr Nan?”

“Not anymore I don’t.”

“Meaning…?”

“That’s another question if you feel like wasting it.” She sunk lower beneath the water, until only her brilliant green eyes were showing. 

“What about… food? Yeh never talk about it. Except for today… with the red meat.”

“I look at food as simply… fuel. To get by on. I need it to survive… and that’s it.”

That wasn’t the answer Alex was expecting. He wanted something deeper, something more profound, more interesting. Like she hoarded snack cakes and shoveled them in her mouth when there was no one around. Now _that_ at least would be intriguing.

He was getting nowhere fast, and Evangeline was making her way back to him, circling him as she floated along on her back.

“Three left. Better make ‘em good.” 

“Yehr house. Yehr money… it can’t all be from yehr art?”

“The house was a gift… a gift I inherited many, many years ago. As for the money… it’s in my blood. My lineage if you trace back; has always been wealthy.”

 _Inherited… Lineage… who even uses words like that?_ Alex’s brow furrowed in deep concentration. He had two left now. Two questions. And then he had a feeling she’d probably clam up for the time being. Evangeline swam back to his arms, and sprawled out on her back in front of him, so he was forced to her hold her like a sacrifice, an offering. His eyes searched the length of her body, the way the water cupped in the hollow beneath her breasts, the way he could see every inch of her beneath the fabric of her bra and panties. She was watching him curiously, an eyebrow arched as he licked his lips and leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to lick her erect nipple. 

Evangeline purred throatily and leaned her head back, her arms stretched out to her sides. “I bet I can guess what number two is going to be…”

Alex had been thinking it all along, and it made him wonder again if she had a sixth sense that was capable of reading his mind. “Why the rough sex? Why the bondage… and… and the toys… why any of it?”

“I like to fuck, Alex. And I like to feel good doing it.” Evangeline stated bluntly without hesitation. “A woman… or a man for that matter doesn’t need any other reason. It’s not because I like to hurt people or because pain turns me on… or because I was hurt at some point in my life… it’s just… fun. Why hold back when sex is probably the most thrilling thing in this entire world? If you’ve got a partner you trust, and you’re willing to explore together… to try new things… then I think everything is fair game.” She stared up into the night sky, the warm breeze on her face reminding her of so many nights like this one. It was silent, aside for the gentle lapping of the water against the side of the pool and the quiet hum of the stereo inside the house.

When Alex didn’t respond, Evangeline lifted her head, and was startled to find him staring at her with such intensity, she thought she might’ve detected tears behind those dreamy bedroom eyes of his. 

“I love you.” 

His voice was rich, and dark, and pure as it echoed across the water and up into the mountains behind his house. It was earnest, and sincere, and genuine, and it wasn’t the slightest bit effected by the drinks he’d had earlier. The drunken silliness had worn off, and the thoughts in his head were unobstructed; clearer than they had been in a very, very long time. 

Evangeline’s heart thumped inside her chest, rattled against her ribs; ready to rupture at the seams with how much love she had for this man. She felt the heat coursing in her veins, the way her body burned for him, and she caught the look in his eyes as he checked her all over; confusion apparent when he felt the reaction she was having to him. 

“You’ve never said that to me before.” She smiled almost shyly, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing her nose to his temple. She sighed, inhaling that distinct aroma that was completely him. It varied to her, from time-to-time… when she picked up notes that reminded her of moments in a past life; memories that linked her back to her childhood… the way he smelled when he was clean, or when he was sweaty after making love to her. 

She loved all of it. 

Every single part of him. 

The way he made her feel so full of love.

“Last question.” He murmured, turning his head so their lips were nearly touching. “Why me?”

Evangeline pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, long and languid, water droplets cascading down their faces and into their mouths, only adding to the passion that burned between the pair of them. To abandon his lips was a struggle, but she did, ever-so-slightly, leaving them both breathless and wanting. She stroked his cheek, and he leaned into her hand when she cupped his face, nuzzling against her, his eyes so soft and warm.

“Because I’m madly in love with you Alex-fucking-Turner.” She confessed, the smile he loved so much lighting up her entire face. “I have been… for much, _much_ longer than you could ever possibly imagine.”

//

Evangeline greeted Alex at the door just after midnight; wearing nothing but a pair of killer heels and another fancy pair of panties. 

It was the perfect way to be greeted after not seeing her for a full three days. She’d gone home again, to France that was, for a shorter period of time than the last; but even so… it was longer than Alex cared to be without her. 

He smirked now, giving her a once over. Just a stunning as she’d been when she left. Her collection of lingerie was seemingly endless. He’d seen it more than once; an entire quarter of her walk-in closet (the size of a guest-room) dedicated entirely to every kind of lingerie imaginable. She favored the high-waist style, and these particular ones had sheer panels on the sides, lace paneling in the front with a thick satin strip and an exposed shiny gold zipper all the way down. His eyebrows arched; both turned-on and surprised by her appearance, the hand holding a bouquet of deep plum-colored roses, falling to his side. 

“It’s about time you got here.” She smirked, tapping a riding crop against her leg. “Are those for me?” 

He looked down at the flowers and laughed, holding them up. “Well… obviously.”

She giggled, her raspy voice like a purring cat. “It’s a full moon tonight.”

“And that means…?” Alex raised his eyebrows, casually having a conversation with his half-naked girlfriend on the front steps of her home. 

She howled like a wolf and grinned, pulling him by his shirt into the house. “Kiss.” She demanded, and Alex wrapped his hands around her neck kissing her hard, stealing her breath. “Mmm…” She bit her lip when he let her go. “Get naked.”

“And ‘ere I was thinkin’ weh’d ‘ave a nice _normal_ night.” He eyed her as she took the roses from him, burying her face in them as she breathed them in. “Watch a movie, lie in bed together…”

“Normal? Silly boy.” She simpered, her green eyes sparkling. “I’m going to put these in water… you better be naked when I get back.”

“Yes, love.”

When she came back, he was indeed naked as she’d requested, standing in her foyer, in the pocket doorway that led to the parlor. His clothing was thrown over the back of the striped couch and Evangeline ran her fingers over his leather jacket. 

“I’m gonna wear this.” She announced, sliding it on; the red satin still warm from his body. “So soft and warm… smells so good, like you…” 

//

A half hour later, Alex was staring at Evangeline perched on the back of her couch. Her long porcelain legs were stretched out, balancing on that pair of killer heels. She was leaning back, his leather jacket falling open, giving him a glimpse of what was beneath it. 

“How do you feel?” She asked him, that devilish smirk on her lips. Tonight they were nude; just her natural soft pink coloring, full and plump. She looked so healthy and vibrant; like she was firing on all four cylinders. 

“I feel… exposed.” 

Alex was tied up yet again, like a giant X; spread eagle in the open doorway. With his wrists and his ankles bound, he had very limited control over his movement.

She laughed, “Good. That’s the idea.”

He eyed her as she paced back and forth, like a tiger in a cage, waiting to pounce. “What ‘ave yeh got planned for meh, love?” He watched her ass just beneath the hem of his jacket, the way her muscles flexed in her legs when she stalked. He could almost see the gears in her head turning, formulating her plan… or probably just reviewing it. She didn’t do anything half-assed, and she always had a trick up her sleeve.

“Are yeh gon’ teh use that on meh?” He asked her, just waiting for when she teased him for asking too many questions.

“I don’t know…” She mused, coming to a halt about an arm’s length away from him. She tapped the riding crop in her hand, closing one of her eyes and tilting her head from side to side as if he were the subject of her next work of art. “Hmm…” She hummed, reaching out and dragging the leather end of it over his right arm and down his chest. 

Alex shivered. 

“I knew you’d like that.” She smirked, “Here, hold this.” 

Alex looked at her curiously, and Evangeline held the crop up to his mouth. He inclined his head a little and bit it between his teeth. 

Her eyes lit up, her pupils expanding in size as she drank him in. “You have no idea how sexy you look right now.”

He didn’t know if he _felt_ sexy… he felt something in him stir as he watched her back away, shrugging out of his jacket again. _Damn it, she looked so good in it, too._

She was back to the panties and heels again, and Alex could feel his body coming alive, the electricity coursing through his veins as she approached him. “Tonight’s all about you, _Alex-fucking-Turner_.” She purred, taking the crop back from him. 

He flexed his jaw, licking his lips. “How come?”

“Because…” She said softly, her eyes following her fingers as they walked up his chest to his face. “… you deserve to know how special you are. How much you mean to me.” She stroked his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear. It was getting awfully long, and his face was bit scruffy and unkempt. It suited him.

“I think I like the sound of that.” He murmured as her lips connected with his. She was gentle, tender even, her mouth moving slowly against his. She was like an angel in disguise; beneath the dark demeanor and the leather and chains… she was sensitive and sweet. 

_Hmm… sounded awfully familiar…._

She left him hungry for the taste of her lips as she slipped beneath his arm to his backside. He held his breath as he waited for what was coming next, anticipating something much worse than the feather-light touch of her fingertips. She started with his arms, tracing the muscles, her lips pressing into every bit of available space. Her tongue flicked out and tracked the veins running up his forearms, licking at the thin skin of his wrists and elbow. His eyes drifted closed as she worked her way closer to his back, her nose drifting along as it followed the same path as her lips. She’d nuzzle her face against him, her mouth falling open as it dragged along, her breathing light and warm.

Stopping, she repeated the exact same pattern on his other arm, and despite being stretched out like Da Vinci’s Vetruvian Man; he was surprisingly relaxed. The prickling numbness in his arms subsided, replaced by the tingling sensation of pleasure that Evangeline was providing for him. Her lips felt pillowy and smooth, and his skin ached when they left one spot in favor of the next. 

Alex was hovering in some sort of trance, the warm amber glow from the candles lit around the room creating a womb-like vibe, making him feel completely content and safe. When she centered herself at his back, she opened her arms, pressing up flush against him. He could feel the swell of her breasts just beneath his shoulder blades, and the cold metal of the gold zipper against his ass. He shivered again, his skin tingling as their bodies joined together.

“Mmm…” Evangeline breathed, her cheek pressed against his back. “You smell so… delicious.”

Alex’s lips curled up into a smirk, and he took a deep breath, inhaling deeply. 

“And your skin is so soft… so smooth and perfect…” She murmured, her lips now whispering kisses across his back. Her hands slipped around his neck, her thumbs pressing into the back of his skull, kneading him. She worked her way down his spine, her fingers splaying out as they created a map for her lips to take shortly after. Her fingertips pressed into the supple skin of his back, dancing along the smooth expanse just above the swell of his ass. 

Alex was moaning quietly, just under his breath; but he knew she could still hear him. His body had been through a lot since meeting Evangeline. He ached in places he didn’t know existed, and the bones of his hips had been bruised on more than one occasion; not to mention the bites and scratches and slaps. He wasn’t sure if this was also her way of soothing him after all she put him through, and he didn’t care. He’d never felt so alive since being with her; his entire nervous system electric and alert and-

His skin was prickling.

Maybe his limbs were going numb again from being tied up for so long. But no… it wasn’t the same as when you lean on a body part for too long so it gets tingly and inoperable. This was different. This was-

Evangeline slid her hands over his ass and squeezed him roughly, enough to make him rise up on his tiptoes. 

“Ah… babeh… that feels…”

She did it again, only gentler this time. Her fingertips skipped down to cup under the cheeks of his ass, careful not to miss a single inch of him. She worked her way back up, caressing his hips and waist, her mouth on him once again.

His body felt like it was on fire now. Every time she passed her mouth over him, there was a searing strip of pain like the blinding white heat of an oven burn. It happens so quick you don’t even realize your body’s been compromised, until the throbbing begins to radiate through you. 

Each time her lips moved, he could feel it; like tiny pin pricks as she nibbled at him. He couldn’t shift enough to see what she was doing, but he was sure that was it.

“Evangeline…” Alex said darkly, swallowing the thickness that was building in his throat. 

“Yes, Alex…” She murmured against the flexed muscles of his flanks, tight and drawn beneath her lips.

“Are yeh… is that… are yeh biting meh?”

“Maybe.” She grinned, angling her head to get in a better position to bite at his waist. “Why… you don’t like it?” She questioned, and even though it was probably meant to be sympathetic, there wasn’t an ounce of sympathy in her voice.

“No… I love when yeh bite meh… it’s just…” Her nose and lips were swooping across his lower back, setting on his ass again. 

“It feels what?” 

Alex shook his head, flustered. “It feels… different. Not bad different just… not like yeh usually do whe-”

“New technique.” She mumbled, cutting him off as her mouth now alternated between licks and kisses and bites. 

_Fuck… this woman._

There would always be something new to show him, new ways to make him feel more pleasure and Alex groaned when he felt those quick little stabs of heat again. Evangeline sunk her teeth into the firm muscle of his ass, and Alex moaned loud enough to wake the dead. Evangeline’s hands slipped slowly down his hips as she lowered herself into a squat, her mouth now level with the back of his thigh. The hair on his legs tickled her lips as she kissed him, her hands roaming up the inside of his thigh, and down the outside, pressing into him, squeezing the muscles there. They were taut and they strained as he held himself steady, unable to collapse to his knees out of weakness like he wanted to. If it weren’t for the restraints tethering him to the door frame, he’d be a puddle on the floor by now.

“I love your thighs…” She murmured, her teeth gentle and light as they bit at him. She was at the wrong angle just now… but as soon as she got to the front, she was gonna tear into the inside flesh of his legs. It was a spot he loved to be touched very much, and Evangeline wanted to make sure she paid close attention when she finally got there.

Her lips whispered kisses at the back of his knees, her tongue between her lips to taste him. He was her soft, warm, boyfriend… and when this was all done… she was going to curl up with him and sleep nice and late. When she stood back up, she dragged her fingers up the back of his legs, over his ass and up his back.

“Still feeling okay?” She whispered at his ear, and Alex jolted from his trance, not expecting her to suddenly show up at his ear like that.

“Hmm… yes…” He replied, sleepy and dreamy. 

“Shall I move to the front now…?” Evangeline asked rhetorically, already slipping beneath his arm. “Oh… _Alex…_ ” She breathed when her eyes fell on his cock, fully erect and completely hard. She crossed her arms over her chest, admiring him and the way the tip of his cock glistened with pre cum, throbbing every so slightly. She bit her thumb, not even bothering to hide the smile that stretched form ear to ear.

His face was flushed, his neck and the top of his chest patched red and splotchy. His hair had come untucked and had fallen in his eyes, and Christ if he didn’t look like the most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen. 

“What did yeh expect?” He murmured gruffly, lifting his eyes just enough to meet hers. His gaze was so strong and intense Evangeline almost felt like pulling back.

Almost.

“You like when I touch you like that?” She purred, reaching her index finger out to stroke up the underside of his cock. “Body massages do it for ya?”

He made a strangled sort of sound and Evangeline chewed her lip, aroused at how turned on he was by such simple gestures. 

“I think yeh know this is way more than a massage, Evangeline. What’re yeh playin’ at?” He asked her darkly, wondering if there was some ulterior motive to tonight’s activities. 

She smiled and slid her tongue along the top row of her teeth. Alex noted that it was an incredibly animalistic action, and the fact that it turned him on so much frightened him. “I can’t tell you… but… I’ve been _showing_ you all evening. Have you been paying close attention, my love?”

Her hands were back on his body again, her open palms sliding over his shoulders and neck and down his chest. Her feather-light fingertips swirled around his nipples, and she cast her eyes upwards, smiling as she flicked her tongue out to lick him. He groaned, his hands gripping the restraints, pulling at them hard enough to make the frame of the pocket doors creak. 

“Oh…” She teased him, licking and sucking him while her right hand played with the other. “This is something you enjoy very much… isn’t it?”

“ _Evangeline_ …” He growled and she chuckled, licking him again before closing her mouth around him. 

“Mmm…” She hummed, pressing dry kisses across his sternum to the opposite side. “What _doesn’t_ turn you on Alex?” 

She dragged her fingers up the flanks of his body, all along the undersides of his arms until she was stretched out across him again. His throbbing cock was pressed between the two of them, and Alex groaned with each little shift of her body. She made him so hard; made him yearn for her. It wasn’t just the physical feelings either… it was a higher level… like she knew him better than she knew herself. His entire body inside and out _ached_ for her; like every fiber of his being was… hungry for her. 

He _needed_ her.

She was level with his face, their mouths just barely touching. She licked at his lips, before biting his chin and all the way up his jaw, taking his earlobe in between her lips and sucking. She slid her hands back down slowly, bringing them to the sides of his head, and ran her fingers through his messy mop. He groaned, his head falling back eyes closing as her fingers massaged his scalp, twisting his hair in her fingers and tugging.

“Ah… love… that’s… it’s me favorite thing.” He panted, and Evangeline smiled against his lips, loving it nearly as much as he did. 

“I know, baby.” She breathed against his neck, licking at her teeth again, the veins straining against his skin. She couldn’t help it she had to…

Alex felt the pinpricks again, and with his eyes closed, and in such close proximity, he could focus better. His neck was sensitive, the skin thin, and the pricks felt less like fire and more like a tiny buzzing. It had been harder to feel at his back, but now… 

“That feels good…” He moaned, and Evangeline froze, shielding her teeth and pressing her lips against him in a wet kiss instead. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when he opened his eyes, looking down at her, her eyes wild and frenzied. “Love… why did yeh stop?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.” 

Alex’s brow furrowed, and he stared at her perplexed. “Why are yeh bein’ so fuckin’ cryptic? I know yeh’re me creepy girl, but… lately… tonight…”

“You need to figure it out on your own.” Evangeline whispered, smiling softly before pressing her wet lips to the pulse point of his neck. She lingered there for a minute, and Alex wished desperately for his hands to be free so he could cradle her against him, beg her to tell him what it was she was trying _not_ to say.

Alex watched her as she trailed lower, lower, lower on his body, kissing his ribs and his hips, and all along the deep v cut of his abdomen. Diversion tactics. She was distracting him and it was-

“Ahhh _fuck_ …” Alex trembled, her warm breath teasing when it blew across the flat plain of his stomach. As her fingers massaged him, he groaned in pleasure, her fingers brushing through the rough patch of hair surrounding his cock.

 _Deflection._

Alex’s breath hitched when she bypassed his erection and sucked at the inside of his thigh. His knees buckled when he felt the buzzing again, her teeth nipping at him like tiny pin pricks. His mouth fell open while he watched her, never quite close enough to where he wanted her to be. Her hands caressed his legs, kneading his thighs. He didn’t know if it were possible, but he swore he was getting harder every time she glanced up at him from down there.

Evangeline, balanced so perfectly on her heels, skimmed her fingers back up his thighs to his waist, her mouth so close to his cock. Alex gulped, just praying she’d do it already…

“How do you feel?” She asked him that same stupid question for the hundredth time that night. 

“My arms are tingling.” 

“Hmm.”

“Why don’t you just let me go?” He nearly whined, almost begging. 

“I’ve got one more thing I wanna do… if you’re up for it?”

Alex wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. This was the literal definition of torture. 

Evangeline slowly stood, her hand winding itself around his throbbing cock. Alex sighed so loudly in satisfaction, nearly giving in and letting go completely to hang from his restraints. She squeezed around him before letting go and walking around his body to stand behind him again. 

“Oh God… babeh… not again… don’t leav-” The moan that escaped his lips this time, Evangeline could feel deep down in her core.

Alex’s head lolled back, her hands now wrapped firmly around his cock from behind. She squeezed her hands, her thumb sliding over the tip and spreading his cum down his shaft. It wasn’t slick enough. She knew it. Alex heard her spit into her hand and groaned once more when the wetness on her palm made contact with his skin again. Evangeline twisted her hands up and down, tugging on his cock as she went. She pressed her cheek against his back, closing her eyes and listening to the way he reacted to her.

He was whispering curses under his breath, groaning in appreciation at nearly everything she did. Her left hand slid down to cup his balls, her right hand enclosing around the head of his beautiful cock, loving on him from every angle.

Alex was dying. 

She knew this was his favorite. 

He had no way to help relieve himself, he was completely at her mercy, _as usual._ The most he could do was thrust into her hand; the friction against her soft, warm, wet skin putting him on edge.

“Remember… that time… the shower…?” Evangeline whispered, her lips pressed against his back now.

Alex whimpered, of _course_ he remembered… how could he forget the way her soapy hands worked up and down his shaft, the way her breasts felt so slick and warm against his back…

It was nearly the same scenario, and Alex couldn’t help but wonder why she was referencing it again now, when _clearly_ it had been a rough moment for her the first time.

“Do you… remember what happened that night?” She breathed, squeezing her hand around him again and tugging slow.

Alex grunted, pushing his hips into her hand as much as he could, but with very limited movement. “Y-yes…”

“Tell me.”

“My neck. Yeh bit it.”

“Mmm…” Evangeline purred and kept her hand wrapped around him as she moved back to his front and dropped to her knees once more.

“Oh God…” He groaned, watching her slide her tongue across her lips, bringing the hot head of his cock to rest on her full bottom lip. “Please babeh… do it…”

She scrunched her nose up, flashing her teeth and Alex did a double-take, his mind playing tricks on him. There was something different, someth-

“ _Fuckkk_ …”

Evangeline hummed with pleasure as she took him into her mouth. Sucking hard, she slid her tongue along the underside, feeling that gorgeous vein of his pulsing deliciously. She salivated, her mouth wet enough that she wiped her chin as his cock moved in and out of her. 

“Fuckin’ hell… yehr mouth’s so wet… I’m… oh God, babeh…” Alex’s mind was reeling, his head falling back again as he lost himself in her. Evangeline wasn’t even taking him all the way in, just the first inch or so, her mouth so moist, practically dripping as she sucked. It felt different… like she was so hungry for him… desperate to make him cum. 

She pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting her to the swollen red head of his cock. It throbbed, twitching without the warmth of her mouth around it. “Fuck, you taste so delicious tonight…” She growled, and without giving Alex warning, she sucked him between lips again, an obscene slurping sound encouraging him to thrust into her.

He wanted to go deeper, feel more of her around him, but there was something erotic about the way she slid him between her lips, extra-slippery and smooth and he couldn’t put his finger on it, but he wanted more of it. And if he couldn’t have more of it… then he wanted to bury himself deep inside her pussy and fuck her until she saw stars.

“Let me go.” Alex growled his demand, needing to be free _now._

_Fuck blowing me._

In the blink of an eye, Evangeline had his ankles undone, her long ivory fingers working quickly at his wrists. She needed him just as badly as he needed her, and she was all too ready to have him inside her. Alex kicked his legs, getting the feeling back as he shook out the pins and needles. When one wrist was free, he cried in pain as it swung down to his side, and he shook it out, massaging his underarm while she worked on the opposite side.

Alex grabbed her the second he was able, smashing his lips against hers kissing her hungrily. Evangeline bit his lip in excitement, drawing blood almost instantly.

“Wot…” Alex moaned into her mouth, “… the _fuck_.”

“I’m excited.” She breathed her confession, kissing at him harder and harder, nearly climbing on him.

Alex grunted, letting her waist go so he could yank down the zipper on her lingerie. 

“Careful,” She warned, “not too quick… the zipper goes down… far.” 

He growled again, infuriated that he had to take his time just to get to the prize inside. Three inches down and the zipper wouldn’t budge.

“Jesus _fuck_ … I just wanna fuck yeh and…” Alex could taste the metallic tang of blood on his tongue and felt something in him he couldn’t describe, and without a second thought, he spun her around, grabbed a hold of her panties at the waist and ripped them right down the back.

Evangeline looked over her shoulder at him, pouting coquettishly. “And I _loved_ this pair, too!”

But Alex was on a fucking mission. He wrapped his arm around her waist, slipped his fingers down between her slick, wet folds to her clit and pressed his cock up against her ass. 

“Yeh’re _soaked_.” He hissed between his teeth, his lips at her ear. He walked her forwards to the couch and bent her over the back of it, wasting no time at all before shoving his cock deep inside her.

Evangeline screamed in pleasure, her fingers gripping the couch cushions beneath her, curling over the edges. Alex was aggressive and so fucking turned on he couldn’t control himself. With an animalistic desire, he pulled out and slammed back into her hard and deep, grunting and growling each time her wet pussy enveloped him. 

She knew. 

She knew exactly what she was doing when she restrained him; teasing him until he damn near exploded. 

“ _Yesss_ …” Evangeline moaned, “Right there… _right-fucking-there_ …”

“I’m gonna fuck yeh proper, babeh…” He husked, his breath hot and heavy on her neck. The copper taste was still on his tongue and it made his veins pulse and throb. His hands gripped her waist hard, pushing her down and into the couch harder, the entire piece of furniture shifting a good foot at his brute force.

A strangled moan escaped her lips, and she turned her head pressing her cheek into the cushion. Alex dug his fingers into the curves of her hips, head back, hips slamming against her ass. Evangeline’s eyes rolled back into her head, her jaw going slack, free from every inhibition that held her back. She lost focus… slipped. 

The sound that filled the room next snapped Alex’s attention, and when he cast his eyes downward, to check on her, to make sure she was okay… he thought he saw… he might’ve seen… but…

He shook his head, confused and unfocused, too absorbed in the feel of her slick, wet walls pulling at him. Evangeline tilted her hips downward, hearing Alex grunt, feeling how thick and hot he was, how he stretched her to fill her up. His eyes were just as wild as her body felt, her heart racing, her skin flushed, blood boiling. 

“Fu- _fuckkk…_ fuckin’ yeh feel so… bloody fuckin’ tight…” He hissed through his teeth, his grip tightening, his body curving over hers. “Gonna cum babeh… gonna cum deep…”

Evangeline screamed again, her chest rising off the couch, arching her back in such an animalistic way, that Alex found himself shuddering, groaning as he exploded inside her. She spasmed around him, quaking in her own orgasm, writhing beneath him when he collapsed on top of her. His breathing was heavy, gasping for air, and he kissed her all over, his lips sucking at her skin as he murmured words of adoration for his beloved Evangeline. 

“I love you…” Alex sighed, sliding his hands down her arms to entwine his fingers with hers. He wrapped their arms around her stomach, hugging her tight, his cheek pressed to her shoulder blade. “… _so much_ …”

Moments later, when he’d pulled her up, turned her in his arms and kissed her, the image of the sharp canines that glistened just beyond her full pink lips, was a vivid memory shimmering on the edges of his mind. 


	11. You’re So Dark, Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!! You’re reading the title correctly… this is a new chapter of Dracula Teeth. 🙃 I am very aware that the last time I posted a chapter in this fic… was over two months ago. I’ve kept you waiting a really, really long time… but we’ve reached an important part of the story; Alex is on the verge of making a very important discovery. 
> 
> This is exactly what I wanted from this fic since the beginning. It’s a moment I’ve been anxious to write; and I hope you all love it as much as I do. I’m curious to know if it’s what you were expecting… I’m nervous and excited, I think. So. Enjoy it? And don’t hesitate to message me with questions, comments, concerns… 😳 
> 
> Also, chapter twelve is well under way, so you won’t have to wait much longer after this one.

Alex hadn’t been able to fall asleep.

Maybe it was because Evangeline had opted not to stay in bed with him; instead she kissed his cheek and brushed her fingers through his still-damp hair from the bath they’d taken together. 

“I feel inspired.” She murmured against his skin, breathing him in. He smelled so delicious when he was freshly bathed; so soft and warm.

“Are yeh gonna paint?” He whispered back, his large doe eyes shining bright in the dark.

She hummed, “I think so. Is that okay? If I leave you?”

Alex felt a little sting in his chest, upset that she didn’t want to spend the night curled up beside him. He sighed, “Yeah… I’ll be alreyt. Probably fall asleep soon.”

“You sure?”

He nodded, and she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep, mon cher. I’ve kept you up far too long.”

Alex smiled half-heartedly at her, even though he was pretty sure she couldn’t see him anyways. He watched her disappear through the slit in the massive velvet curtains, slipping silently from the cozy little cocoon they shared nearly every evening. 

That was an hour ago. At least.

He sighed heavily, arm folded behind his head, just staring. He didn’t want to seem needy and attached, but he loved being with Evangeline, loved being here with her after naughty nights like tonight, wrapped up in one another, drifting to sleep together. He understood though. He got it. He had the same issue sometimes; a thought or a melody coming to his head out of nowhere and keeping his brain from shutting off until it was jotted down, worked on, or turned into a full-on song. Evangeline’s art was very important to her; it was her livelihood just as much as being one half of TLSP or a quarter of the Arctic Monkeys was for Alex. She loved painting; it relaxed her, calmed her… and she was so brilliant at it. When he was actually at home, he’d walk past the painting she’d done for him, and imagine the way she looked while at work in her studio; dressed in a t-shirt and panties, a black cigarette hanging from her lips while Black Sabbath or Deep Purple blared in the background. She was often covered in paint, fingermarks on her arms or legs when she tapped them against her skin in contemplation. 

Shewas the real masterpiece.

Alex was so sick with love these days, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He ached. Always. When they were together, when they were apart… when they were a hallway, a staircase, a foyer, a kitchen, a conservatory, and a tiny rosebush-encased path away. He knew that later, when she was all done, just before the sun rose, she’d strip out of her clothes, clean the paint marks from her legs, and climb into bed beside him. Her body would be warm and toasty, and Alex would feel her lips press against his cheek to kiss him good morning. His cheek burned at the thought, and then his stomach rumbled. 

He felt hunger gnawing at him, reminding him that he hadn’t bothered to eat before rushing over. Perhaps a quick visit to the kitchen would do the trick. Eating always made him sleepy. And ever since the first night he’d stayed over, Evangeline had made sure her cabinets were well and fully stocked. And when they had dinner together, she would play music for him while he cooked, reminding him again and again how sexy it was that her boyfriend could cook such amazing meals. He always blushed and told her he didn’t think he was that amazing; but she ate every bit of it, every time, just the same.

Alex pushed the covers off his waist and legs, and slipped from the bed, no need for a light any longer. After so many nights in her pitch-black bedroom, he was sure he’d developed some sort of adapted nocturnal vision. He knew exactly where everything was, even going so far as to avoid the sixth step on the creaky floorboard just before her door. Ever since his first weekend at her house when he’d nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound; he avoided that particular piece of wood at all costs. 

The floor was cold, cool and breezy over the cracks between the boards. He would never get used to the draft, and he certainly didn’t love having to creep past the endless parade of prying eyes in her upstairs hallway. During the day it didn’t bother him, but in the middle of the night he scurried down the hallway, feeling safest when he reached her grandmother’s portrait oddly enough. It was like she was protecting him from the creepiness that lurked behind every shadow. In his head, he always recited ‘olly olly oxen free’, that silly little catchphrase children used in hide and seek to indicate that anyone hiding is free to come out into the open; no penalty, no risk of losing when the position of the sides in the game have changed. 

Or when the game is over completely. 

It was silly, to be afraid of a _house_ , he knew that. Especially when he spent the majority of the summer here, making love in nearly every room, on nearly every surface. Sometimes he thought this house was bigger than it appeared. It always felt like… there was more to explore. Evangeline made light of her lifestyle by joking about secret doors and hidden passageways and beds of nails like her favorite TV family; but there were moments when Alex wondered if she were serious. 

When he’d made it downstairs and past the wall of Halloween masks that still gave him the bloody chills (even though he could recite each character backwards and forwards), he breathed a sigh of relief as he entered her kitchen. The only thing spooky in in this part of the house were the empty cupboards, and they hadn’t been like that since he started hanging around. Her inability to cook was also terrifying. 

Good thing she had him around to feed her. 

_Is it weird that I could probably eat an entire steak right now?_ He mused as he sifted through leafy green vegetables and crisp, perfectly ripe fruit. It was the stuff of fantasy; all the gorgeous colors of the bright produce and the stark white butcher paper wrapped around thick, prime cuts of meat. She’d kicked his habit of drinking Coca Cola and junk food constantly by providing much healthier options, and he wondered if that were intentional. It was probably just the desire in her to take care of him, and make sure he was well-fed and satisfied. Come to think of it; he _had_ been gaining more weight; no longer skinny-fat from eating garbage. His muscles were definitely more defined than they used to be, and his skin was in much healthier condition. Other than the faint, bluish, half-moon bruises beneath his eyes, he looked the best he’d had in years. 

He stood in front of the glow of the fridge and chomped away on various items. He was too tired to cook anything real, so he settled for grazing. He snagged a handful of the most perfect grapes he’d ever seen, before closing the door with his elbow and taking his late night snack to the counter by the window. From here he could see the glow of lights from Evangeline’s studio, but he couldn’t see the building; it was hidden by the corner of the conservatory. Munching away thoughtfully, he looked up at the full moon; glowing yellow across the backyard. He’d always heard that people tend to act a little crazy when the day fell on a full moon. He didn’t know that to be true; perhaps because he’d never experienced it for himself. And also, he’d lived in Los Angeles for so long… it was hard to differentiate between normal and bizarre.

Snapping on the faucet, he rinsed off his hands and shook them dry, still watching the clear sky. Someone told him once, maybe when he was out in the desert after having too much to drink or partaking in some party favors, that someone who’s been seized with terror, fright or madness during the night, was being visited by the goddess of the moon. Some philosopher or whatever.

“Hmph,” Alex snorted dipping his head further beneath the over-hang to see it. “Moon goddess. I’ve already got me one of those.” 

The pilgrimage to the kitchen was a good idea. He felt a little better, his stomach not echoing with emptiness anymore. But he wasn’t… satisfied; if that made any sense at all. Oftentimes now, he could eat and eat and eat and never feel full. It was like having the munchies constantly. He wasn’t tired either, not even a little bit. He could go bother Evangeline, but she was working and if she felt inspired, he didn’t want to interrupt her process. He could read maybe… or write… or…. 

_Visit her plants. Haven’t seen them in days. Maybe there’ll be some new developments._

“Hello, Alice,” Alex murmured with a smile, greeting Evangeline’s massive Venus fly trap, as he stepped down into the warm, green conservatory. Everything was lush and full and blooming; leaves and flowers blossoming everywhere. “Look at you. So big now.”

He thought about how brilliant it was that Evangeline named her plant Alice Cooper. She probably chose it just because she was a fan, but the moniker was so appropriate. The band liked that Alice Cooper ‘conjured up an image of a little girl with a lollipop in one hand, and a butcher knife in another’. 

_“Did you know that Alice modeled his look on two wildly different pop culture characters?” Evangeline asked him one rainy afternoon; “It was a combination of Bette Davis’ eyes in Whatever Happened to Baby Jane, and the Great Tyrant from Barbarella.”_

_“Barbarella!” Alex exclaimed, wondering why he never put two-and-two together. How many times had he seen that film and never realized? “Holy shit…”_

_“Crazy, right? See… everything is related to something else. We’re just an amalgam of all the things we love. It’s easy to copy someone else’s idea and make it part of our own persona.”_

Venus flytraps were _exactly_ that kind of juxtaposition; just like Evangeline, just like himself even. A sweet, clever persona to hide your true self behind. 

“Well, you’re also named after the goddess of love which is a joke all in of itself.” He murmured, rubbing one of the larger leaves between his fingers, leaning in for a closer look. The lobes of the plant were snapped shut, and if he squinted hard enough, he could clearly make out the shape of an insect wedged tight between the cilia. 

She must’ve just recently caught it. 

Evangeline had taught him that plants like Alice are not only carnivorous, but they’re intelligent; enough to know whether an insect will provide them with enough nourishment. Alice’s teeth weren’t closed all the way, meaning she was giving the insect one last chance to escape. 

The spider wasn’t small enough. 

“Poor bastard.” Alex muttered, shaking his head as he stood up and let Alice get to it. 

He ambled across the cold tile of the conservatory, stopping here and there to check on her various herbs and plants. Because of the glass walls and ceiling, the moon lit up the entire room; almost as if it were daylight outside. Most of her plants were gigantic, and a lot of them were rare; not indigenous to the western half of the continent. Or in the United States at all. He’d never really stopped to ponder why she was able to grow them, let alone how she came to have them in her possession at all.

She also had what she called “a witch’s garden” which, Alex found incredibly fascinating. Most of them were nightshades; belladonna, datura, which was probably the easiest to recognize; with its’ chalice-shaped flowers and sharp pointed leaves. Evangeline taught him that even though you could consume the entire plant, it was easy to overdose if not measured properly. 

There were the small pink flowers called valerian, a known aphrodisiac. If you kissed someone while holding the root in your mouth; they’d instantly fall in love with you. Alex grinned as the conversation they’d had months and months ago came to mind.

_“Have y’ever used it on… anyone?”_

_“What makes you think I haven’t used it on you already?” Evangeline breathed cooly, continuing to inspect her plants._

_Alex paused, wondering yet again if she were serious or not. “Yeh would… yeh would use this stuff on me?”_

_“Herbs in a witch’s garden are pretty useful. You never know when the time may come where something in this room might be helpful to you.”_

_He blinked a few times and then squinted, “That sounded… kind of… foreboding. And cryptic. And you didn’t answer me. Not really.”_

_She laughed her throaty purr which never made Alex feel any more at ease. Sometimes he thought he could read her well, other times… he wasn’t sure._

_“Think about the information you’re given on a day-to-day basis. Conversations may seem silly and insignificant, but one day, when you least expect it, you’ll have the need for that knowledge, and you’ll think to yourself, ‘holy shit! that’s why I was meant to hear that story’ or something. It’s like being the person who gets the winning question right in a trivia game.”_

_She had a way of explaining things to him that made her sound like she was wise beyond her years, like she’d lived a thousand lifetimes. It was one of his favorite things about her._

_Alex traced up and down her forearm, his fingers following the lines in her tattoos, “Hmm… well… I didn’t need an aphrodisiac to fall in love with you, babeh, I know that for sure.”_

_Evangeline chuckled as Alex lifted her arm and dusted kisses from her wrist all the way up to her neck where he playfully bit her. “I wanna know everything. Teach me all you know.”_

The most important information he took from that session was how to recognize the notoriously poisonous plants. Evangeline quizzed him periodically, but it had been awhile. He tested himself now as he went down the row of plants; recalling nearly everything Evangeline ever told him. 

_“Bella donna-”_

_“Stevie Nicks!” Alex shouted, throwing his arms up in the arm. “She’s a witch.”_

_She shook her head, laughing. “Yes. Yeah. She is actually.”_

_“And Bella Donna spent three years on the Billboard charts. How’s that for a fact? Edge of Seventeen, babeh.”_

_“Yes, I know. July twenty-seventh, nineteen-eighty-one.” She grinned, “That’s the day it came out.”_

_“Do yeh know everything?”_

_She nodded, “Pretty much.”_

_Alex scoffed._

_“The tour was pretty incredible, too.”_

_“How do you…? Forget it. HBO special. I’ve seen it. Back to the poisonous plants, please.”_

_Evangeline laughed and kissed his shoulder, “You’re adorable. Okay… so Bella donna was used in ancient-times by women who put drops of it in their eyes to seem more attractive. But spoiler alert: it could cause blindness.”_

_“Trial and error, I guess.”_

_“Totally. In any event, the effects can be described as a dream perceived real, and leaves the person who’s ingested it temporarily insane. Also rumored to turn you into an animal.”_

_“So… not good?” Alex deadpanned as they moved down to the next plant._

_“These tiny white flowers are hemlock. It was a plant used for murder, Socrates was killed with it actually in ancient Greece. And_ this _is wolf’s bane. You can tell by the way it looks like a little devil’s helmet. It sounds suggestive. Remember it that way.”_

_Alex was already giggling, “Devil’s helmet. Okay. Got it.”_

_“It’s probably the most commonly known poison in fictional history. Every movie, TV show, book has used this plant in some way or another. Apparently, the goddess Hecate invented it and used it to transform Arachne into a spider.”_

_“Well, fuck.”  
“I know, right? That’s some evil shit. It’s also said that… it’s used to treat werewolfism.” She smirked, her eyebrow arching. “You can use it to protect your home from werewolves, vampires or to guard your livestock.”_

_“Good to know. For all those animals I keep in pasture out here in Los Angeles.”_

_“Exactly.” She grinned. “You don’t ever want to touch this plant without gloves. Even the smallest amount can kill you. It can be absorbed through the skin and causes numbness and tingling. Does a number on your skin, too. Worse than poison ivy. I keep the harvested plant in glass jars.”_

_“You harvest this shit?”_

_“Well, yeah.”_

_“You actually like… make stuff? Like witch stuff?”_

_“Sometimes.” Evangeline shrugged as if it were the most casual thing in the world._

_“You really freak me out sometimes, y’know.”_

_“I know. That’s okay. It’s all part of my beguiling, mystifying aura.” She wiggled her fingers at him and scratched at his stomach. “Now…” Evangeline made him look her in the eyes for this next part, “There are some really obvious signs to detect if someone has ingested wolfsbane. Vomiting, sweating, frothing at the mouth, confusion, dizziness, numbness, tingling in the face, mouth, and limbs. And their stomach will burn. The symptoms will appear within an hour of exposure, and there’s about six hours of time before death inevitably occurs.”_

_An icy cold chill raced up Alex’s spine, his throat feeling tight and thick._ Why the fuck did he need to know all of this?

_“Evangeline…why…?”_

_“Activated charcoal within the hour will slow the poison. I always have some on hand. Just in case.”_

_“In case of what?” Alex’s voice was a bit shrill, slightly on edge._

_“In case I… or someone else touches it.”_

_He growled, still not understanding what the purpose of all this was. “Mmm… o-kay…”_

_“Datura is also known as devil’s trumpets or devil’s weed, hell’s bells or moonflower. It causes some seriously spooky trips; makes you forget that you’ve consumed it, and higher doses lead to insanity from hallucinations. It makes you completely unable to differentiate between reality and fantasy and can also cause amnesia. Low doses will numb and act as a narcotic. In some cultures, strains of datura are used to mislead people and manipulate you.”_

_“I ‘ate this.” Alex chuckled, trying to play off that fact that Evangeline was scaring the shit out of him. “It’s like cool and that, but I also ‘ate it. It’s fuckin’ spooky.”_

_Evangeline gave him a look, “I’m teaching you so you won’t be scared. You should know about all this stuff. You’ve been spending an awful lot of time here.”_

_He grinned, “I do, I do. Alreyt, fire away. C’mon.”_

_“Henbane. Pale. Bell-shaped. Used as sedatives. People will feel pressure in their head like someone is trying to force their eyes closed. Vision is distorted and blurry; visual hallucinations, and also taste hallucinations. If you inhale the smoke of the seeds, it cause numbness in the eyes and ears.”_

_“Note to self. Don’t smoke henbane seeds.” Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Do I get flash cards for this or summat?”_

_Evangeline moved down the row, rolling her eyes at his quips. “Mandrake roots are rumored to resemble the look of newborn babies, and must only be pulled out during full moons.”_

_Alex nodded, following behind her, peering over her shoulder. “Reyt, like Harry Potter.”_

_She paused, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Wait. What? How do you know that?”_

_“What?! Come on! Give me some credit! I know things, too.” Alex made a face and ushered her along._

_“Alright… well, it’s a tranquilizer. It intoxicates you and physically makes you feel good, but you go insane. It’s one of the more popular ingredients in love potions.”_

_“Those wizard kids probably used it to seduce their crushes.”_

_“Don’t think that happened.”_

_“Might’ve.”_

_“Definitely didn’t.”_

_“Oh, so what? You’re a Harry Potter expert now?”_

_Evangeline gave him a look that shut him up instantly. “Alex, all of these are fatal if you overdose. Just keep that in mind.”_

_“Well, I don’t plan on eating any of them if that’s what you’re worried about.”_

_“Do you know what the myth is about why witches ride brooms?”_

_“Tell meh.”_

_“Witches used to make this ‘flying ointment’. It was made of all herbal extracts; hemlock, deadly nightshade, wolfsbane, and black henbane. The most poisonous of them all. They’d mix it with animal fat, and absorb it through-”_

_“Don’t even fuckin’ tell meh they put it on their broom ‘andles and rode them.”_

_“They did.”_

_“Get the fuck out. Like fuckin’ dildos for the… whatever time period that was.”_

_Evangeline laughed, “Early modern. And it’s true. It was said this flying ointment was used in order to help them ‘fly’ to the Sabbath.”_

_“Because it’s hallucinogenic.”_

_“Exactly.”_

_Alex exhaled a deep breath and leaned on the table dramatically, “Well. This has certainly been_ educational. _”_

“Holy fucking shit. I remembered them all.” He simpered happily, noting also that every single plant had not yet been harvested. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen them all so lush and full like they were now, and he narrowly avoided touching any of them as he moved on to her giant ferns and flowers. 

Her bat flowers had bloomed at the start of spring, and were still hideously purple with their ruffled wings and weird hanging filaments. They looked like bats in flight, and that was enough to scare the shit out of him every time he came through the conservatory. But the Dracula orchids were worse. Those had _faces._ They also enjoyed the darkest, dankest corners of her conservatory, and with the moon shining so bright and full, the features in the centre of the plant looked even more terrifying.

There were hot chocolate calla lilies, pink and purple tie-dyed ‘early splendor’ amaranthus, bat-face cuphea, the bright blue ‘dead man’s fingers’ plant, and Japanese blood grass.

“Why did I think this was going to help me sleep?” Alex murmured to himself as he inspected the elegantly long throats of the deadly pitcher plants. They weren’t unlike the Venus fly trap in that they intoxicated bugs with their nectar at the top of the flaps and all they had to do was tumble right in. 

Instant dinner.

His very favorite though, oddly enough, were the Nepenthes ‘Miranda’, also known as monkey cups.

_“Everyone calls them ‘roach motels’ because the insects check in, but they’re never checking out.” Evangeline’s perfect row of pearly white teeth gleamed at him when she pointed to the dangling pouches. “They capture and dissolve their insects for food. I like mine next to the spanish moss, because it’s like a cobweb, and I’ve kinda got a theme going on here.”_

Alex snorted again now at the name as he reached up on his tiptoes to try and grab at one of the cups to peer inside. His arm shone ghostly pale in the moonlight, and when he stretched it out fully, something caught his eye. A lot of somethings. Tiny little somethings…

_The pinpricks._

He moved out of the shade of the moss and even closer to the window where the light shone the brightest. The panes were original glass from the very day the house was built, so they were thick and there were some slight imperfections and bubbles, but… He held his arm out as far as it would stretch and inspected it closely. 

There they were. 

His fingers drifted over the spots, unable to feel any difference in the texture of his skin. It was the most curious thing… 

He followed the dots up his arm to his shoulder and across his chest, suddenly noticing a pattern. Well, not a pattern so much as a shape. A design. It was the distance. Each set of dots was spaced perfectly, evenly apart, by one inch at least, but with no rhyme or reason as to the way they spotted his skin. 

_Evangeline._

Involuntarily, he shivered with pleasure when he recalled the way her lips dragged across his body earlier; the way his skin prickled. How each little nip was followed by a warm pass of her tongue.

A new technique she’d said.

She _had_ been fucking biting him, but… that didn’t make sense…

Alex brushed his fingers across his ribcage, his abdomen… And then he paused, thinking where else on his body he’d felt her teeth. 

_All over._

He pulled his boxer briefs down far enough to inspect his upper thighs and the skin surrounding his-

“Alex?”

He jumped, stumbling backwards at the sound of Evangeline’s voice. She was standing in the open doorway; half-hidden by shadows, the curves of her body backlit by the glowing yellow moon. Beams of light illuminated only her face, making her look eerily similar to one of the floating masks hanging in her hallway.

“Can’t sleep, my love?” Her voice was deep and sultry, and oddly unsettling at the moment.

His heart danced a frightened rhythm against his ribs, his blood racing at having been caught by her. It wasn’t that he’d been doing anything wrong, it was just… He slowly pulled his briefs back up, smoothing the waistband over and over for something to do with his hands. 

“Yeah… I… couldn’t sleep without yeh… I came down to eat and…” He stammered his way through his excuse, unsure of how he was going to explain being half dressed in her greenhouse.

“Is everything… alright?” She asked him softly, much softer than her usual tone, and her raspy voice carved each letter as it left her lips.

The inclination in her voice made it seem like she was setting him up to discuss what he’d just discovered, but Alex wasn’t sure he was ready yet to divulge that information. He hadn’t had enough time to fully process what he’d seen as it was, and perhaps he was just tired. Maybe his eyes were playing silly tricks on him? After all it was nearly three in the morning, and he’d had a long day, barely eaten anything, and had been hanging out with poisonous plants for the last half hour.

“No, erm… m'alreyt, love… just missed yeh… thas all,” He was lying, not completely, but the part about missing her was true.

She moved closer to him, and for whatever reason, Alex instinctually took a step _back._ Her eyes and the way they flickered when she saw him move away from her, broke his heart into a million, tiny pieces. He could picture them tinkling to the tile floor like shattered glass; envisioned himself getting on his hands and knees to collect the fragments. 

“A-Alex?” Her voice wavered, unsteady and unsure. It wept with emotion and he stood rooted to his spot, unable to decide what to do next. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Alex shook his head, wiling himself and her to believe that he was fine. He wasn’t fine. Not at all. This wasn’t like the bite on his neck; this was clear, hard evidence that there was something strange about his girlfriend.

“I’m fine. I’m alreyt… I… think I’m just… over-tired. It’s the erm… the full moon. It’s got me feeling all looney.”

He could see it in her face. She didn’t believe a word he was saying. 

_Perfect. Because I fucking don’t either._

This one time, he wished she didn’t have that perfectly calibrated bullshit detector. His senses were heightened,, and for the first time in his entire relationship with Evangeline, he was scared. Truly scared. And it killed him.

Evangeline crept a bit closer, and Alex swore, looking back, that it seemed as if she were floating towards him. But that… that didn’t seem right at all. Maybe it was the plants? The toxins from the plants could’ve somehow made him hallucinate! Making him see spots that didn’t exist and floating girlfriends that weren’t supposed to float… 

She was there, in front of him, filling his senses with her everything. Her delicate ivory hands fell upon his chest, and like a poison flooding his system, he felt calm, numb, and drowsy. 

“Alex,” She breathed, her voice even and cool; her eyes brilliant emerald crystals shining from the hollows of her skull. “You need sleep, my love.”

Alex’s eyes searched her face, looking for hidden clues and secrets as to what she could possibly be hiding. He wasn’t sure about his own poker face; but hers was pretty flawless. In fact, once again, even at three in the morning she was the most stunning thing he’d ever seen. The glow in her cheeks, the way her skin seemed to shimmer, illuminated by the pale moonlight, reminded him of that dream he’d had the first night he met her. 

_She ran her hands over the soft curves of her breasts and stomach, her brilliant green eyes full of lust, hypnotizing him. A carnal desire coursed through Alex’s veins, and as if he knew exactly what she needed, he tilted his head, offering himself to her._

_Her pupils blown wide, she licked her lips, exposing a set of gleaming white fangs he’d never noticed before. She angled her hips harder against him, and he groaned, his breathing accelerating as he anticipated her teeth cutting into him. Her mouth hovered above the pulsing vein in his neck, her tongue flicking out to lick him, wetting the skin._

_“I want you,” She breathed seductively, her teeth sinking in._

As if reading his thoughts, Evangeline chose that moment to press her lips to the skin at the side of his throat. Alex wanted to flinch, to jerk his neck away, but he couldn’t. He was thinking it so hard he thought it might explode. It was as if the connection between his body and mind had been severed the moment she touched him. And then, like she’d flipped a switch in him, he found he didn’t want to move, he wanted her to kiss him all over, to touch him everywhere, to breathe him in. 

“You need to go back upstairs to bed, and sleep. I promise you’ll feel better in the morning.” She assured him, her fingers kneading at the muscles in his neck and the tops of his shoulders. Alex was turning to putty with each caress of her delicate hands, his body pliant and easy as he surrendered to her.

Her gorgeous green eyes were now a rich jade as she pressed kisses to his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips in a searing kiss. He moaned into her mouth, tasting that distinctly familiar flavor of metal as she teased him with her tongue. He felt her nibble and lick and suck, her fingers still kneading, still caressing.

With her lips pressed now against his ear she whispered, “Sleep, my love…”

//

The next morning, Alex had no recollection of the previous night’s events.

Alex shook his hair obnoxiously in Miles’ direction as they trudged through the sand, water droplets flying all over him. Miles laughed and shoved him so Alex stumbled, nearly falling.

“Serves yeh reyt…” Miles snorted, snatching up his towel. 

Alex just grinned and collapsed onto a blanket, knees bent, hair hanging in his face. He watched the water droplets drip into the sand, making perfect little circular patterns. 

“Skippin’ out on recordin’ today was probably the best decision weh’ve ever ‘ad.” Miles mused, falling into a beach chair. He fiddled with the arms and adjusted the seat until he was lying back far enough to get a good angle beneath the sun.

“Yeh say that like our life is so difficult,” Alex’s eyebrow arched as he peered at Miles through the wet, tangled ropes of his hair. 

Actually, a beach day really had been a good idea. Alex couldn’t focus. Nobody could. It was easily the hottest day of the summer thus far, the haze so heavy it distorted everything on the horizon line. Recording so close to the ocean was absolute torture; especially on a day like today. Everyone, including Matt, who’d come up to lay some backing vocals for a few tracks, packed up their gear and a case of beer and headed to the shore. 

Alex tossed his head back dramatically, instead of pushing his hair from his face, and felt the sting of the droplets as they pelted him down his spine. Leaning back on his hands, he watched the other guys bobbing up and down in the water for a bit, the sun baking his skin. For awhile, the excitement of being outside and doing something different for a change had kept Alex distracted from his thoughts. Now though, with Miles likely passed out beside him, and the waves slapping rhythmically against the shore, Evangeline was all he could think of. 

She’d been asleep when he left that morning, curled up beside him like a crescent moon, her skin stark white against her black sheets. He’d lay there a few moments after his alarm went off, running his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. She slept too hard to feel his touch, although he swore that sometimes she was leaning into his hands, arching into his fingers as he caressed her. Like instinct. He didn’t remember falling asleep beside her, or when she came back to bed… It was strangely disorienting. 

“Alreyt, Al?” Matt’s voice broke his train of thought, and Alex looked up at him, wide-eyed, brows furrowed, face full of concern. “Christ. Yeh look like yeh’ve seen a ghost. Waves too much for yeh?”

It took him a moment, but Alex nodded slowly, eyeing Matt and the other guys and their wet figures. 

“Weh’re gun’ teh play a game of frisbee. Join us, yeah?” 

He shook his head again, “No… no… that’s alreyt… I’m just gonna sit ‘ere and relax a bit. Heat’s a bit much for meh today.”

“Suit yehrself.” Matt called as he jogged off.

Alex stared off after him, spacing out and squinting into the horizon. All day he’d had this feeling gnawing at him that he couldn’t quite place. He just felt off. Yesterday evening felt like a blur and his last memory before he woke up, was of Evangeline slipping out of bed to head down to her studio. Then he guessed he fell asleep? It was plausible, but not probable. He remembered being wide awake and disappointed that she didn’t want to lie in bed with him. _Wide awake_. Not even the slightest bit tired. Now for some reason, he couldn’t shake the feeling like he’d had a dream that he couldn’t recall… like it was shimmering just beyond his grasp, hiding over the horizon of that obscure oblivion in your mind where all forgotten dreams go. He felt just as helpless and paralyzed now as his body was during REM; when the brain activity spikes but the muscles become useless. 

He growled and swiped at the sand in frustration. His arm. He stared at it like it was triggering something in his head, and repeated the action. Nothing. Again he did. Again and again and again until-

“What’s wrong, Al?”

It was the sound of Miles’ voice after what seemed like forever sitting in the sun and contemplating the degree of his mental illness that finally broke him. Alex choked back a sob when he opened his mouth to speak, and Miles leaned in even closer, nearly out of his beach chair.

“Fucking… I don’t know.” He breathed, swallowing hard, his eyes searching the horizon. “I just fucking don’t know.”

//

Evangeline’s eyes shot open from a dead sleep.

She sat up quietly, reached for her phone and checked the time. Four pm here meant it was midnight there. She shouldn’t call now, it really was too late, but, she had to. It was an emergency.

Her cigarette case was lying on the bedside table, and she snatched it, flipping it over and over and over in her long delicate fingers while she waited for the line to connect. Smoking a cigarette was virtually useless in a time like this, but she slid one from the case and stuck it between her lips before digging in the drawer for a lighter. When Alex was around, she never had to search; he was always ready to light her up like the gentleman he was. 

_Alex._

She sighed as the phone rang and rang, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke into the blackened room, her mind on her boyfriend. She’d screwed up. After all the progress they’d made, after all the trust they’d built between one another; she flushed it all down the toilet in the span of five minutes at three in the morning. She knew how he probably felt right about now. The fog would still be heavy on his brain, and he’d feel confused, unable to piece events together from the last twenty-four hours. She knew what that was like; it had happened to her numerous times before. It was an unpleasant violation to one’s mind and she was riddled with guilt over it. 

Eventually the haze would lift. That’s when the fun would begin.

“Don’t you think it’s a tad bit rude to call after midnight?” The voice on the other line _finally_ picked up.

“Didn’t have a choice. I need to talk to you.”

“Evangeline.” The woman sighed, her accent so thick you could even hear it in her exhale. “What did you do to that boy?”

//

Alex slumped into his seat at the pub across from Miles. It was nearly nine at night and everything about this moment felt completely bizarre. The summer evenings had been reserved for Evangeline, and here he was, out with his best friend instead of his girlfriend when she was only a few minutes away. It felt like cheating.

The waitress came and Miles turned on his charm, trading playful banter with the woman who also had a British accent like them. Her accent was thicker than Miles’ was, Alex noted as he scanned over the menu. It was the same menu it always was because this was where they always came to feel like they were home.

When Miles asked him what he wanted for a drink, Alex waved his hand dismissing him; he wasn’t in the mood for alcohol. Not right now, not when his mind was playing tricks on him. The haziness hadn’t lifted yet and when it did, Alex wanted to be ready. He couldn’t do that if he was gonna get piss drunk with Miles. He also wasn’t really hungry which, had been a thing lately. Bouts of starvation versus moments of such intense hunger that Alex always ended up feeling sick after stuffing himself until his seams burst. Today was a starvation day.

“Alreyt, Al…” Miles began when the waitress let them be in their slightly less noisy corner of the pub. “Tell meh everything, yeah?”

Alex had been reluctant to confide in Miles but other than Evangeline; he had no one else. No one else that might believe him anyways. 

“It’s Evangeline darling, isn’t it?”

Any other time, Alex would’ve smirked at the pet name Miles always referred to his girlfriend as, but now now. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging enough that he felt like he might’ve yanked a few hairs out. “It is but… it isn’t. It’s like… I’ve never felt better in my entire life than I do when I’m with her. The moment I met her, I was… hooked. Like she had me whether I wanted her to or not.”

“She does have that certain way about her, doesn’t she?” Miles murmured, sitting back in his chair, elbow draped over the back. “The kind of person you always want to be around and can’t quite figure out why.”

“Exactly. She’s… so… she’s just so _different_. In the best way possible. She doesn’t like when I use that word I don’t think, but… I love that I don’t know anyone like her…” Now Alex felt the passion inside him welling up to the point where he was almost raising his voice. “I just love her so fuckin’ much, I-” He took a deep breath, checking himself, remembering that he was in a restaurant. One they frequented. 

He began again, much quieter this time, “At first I thought… everything was just a weird quirk, like making jokes about her lifestyle and the things she was into; the bats and the horror stuff and how she’s really a…”

Miles’ eyebrow arched in that characteristically inquisitive way of his, “‘And how she’s really a’… _what_?”

The way Miles leaned in, the way his ears looked like they’d perked up or something, like a rabbit listening out for its’ predator; made Alex take notice. It was odd… ever since he’d started dating Evangeline, his senses had become sharper, clearer; his vision, his hearing, the things he ate and what he could taste. He was picking up on every signal Miles was sending, and all Alex could see were bright caution signs flashing before his eyes. 

He didn’t know why, but he got the feeling that Miles somehow already… knew. Like this wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before and he felt silly. 

He also got the feeling he shouldn’t divulge too much more. 

“Well… now there’s just… there’s things that feel more… real. Like they’re not conscious decisions she’s made for her lifestyle. But maybe… it really _is_ her lifestyle.”

Alex cleared his throat when the waitress returned and Miles sat up to chat with her about his drink and about what he wanted to order. Alex still wasn’t hungry. His stomach felt queasy and weird, churning like it was having a hard time digesting food he hadn’t even eaten. When was the last time he ate anyways? There’d been the beer on the beach; a can or two, but that was it. His head felt fuzzy, too. Like he was coming out of a deeply unsatisfying sleep.

Something was wrong with him.

“Do yeh think she’s keepin’ things from yeh?” Miles asked casually, not noticing that Alex’s skin had gone ghostly pale in the passing minutes. 

Alex’s eyes rolled back up into his head, and he shut them immediately, fighting back the hazy feeling. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, desperate to will the fog away. 

“I-Intentionally? No. No, I don’t think so.” He mumbled, taking a sip of water provided for them when they arrived. It was the truth. If Evangeline was hiding anything from him, it wasn’t because she didn’t want to tell him, it was more like… “She couldn’t. She can’t.” Alex suddenly blurted, mid-thought. “I don’t know. I have a feeling that whatever it is… she can’t tell me. Not outright.”

It hadn’t been until Miles asked that question did Alex even consider Evangeline could be keeping secrets from him. Everything they’d ever done had always been so open, so trusting.

“How d'yeh know that? Or… why do yeh feel that way? What if she is?” Miles’ tone was slightly accusatory and Alex didn’t like it. Immediately he was on the defense. 

“Listen to me,” Alex practically growled, “I just _know_.”

It wasn’t that Miles was trying to be a prick on purpose, Alex knew this. Evangeline was his friend, so he wouldn’t speak poorly about her intentionally. But Alex wasn’t about to let Miles think that for one second Evangeline was deceptive. 

“I don’t usually fuckin’ talk about this kind of shit, but… weh’ve ya know, weh’re pretty open with one another. In every aspect of our relationship… erm… sex. It’s… I’ve never been with anyone like her. I’ve tried stuff with her that I wouldn’t…” Alex felt his face flush, mildly embarrassed because kissing and telling wasn’t his thing, unless he disguised it in a clever pun via song lyrics. This was different. And Miles was always the over-sharer; not him. 

Alex sat up, leaned forward, the haziness at bay for the moment. “The first night I spent with her;” He breathed softly, “I felt like I could trust her with my life. I feel safe around her. Not in that weird, obsessed way, but like, if anything ever happened to me; she’d be able to protect me.”

Miles chuckled, “What? Like superhero shit?”

“In a way… yes.” Alex explained, without cracking a smile. He was too focused. “She genuinely cares for me. Wants to make sure I’m alreyt and happy always… _satisfied_ … in every aspect of my life which, is something new for me. No one’s ever cared about me that way… When I’m not with her; I’m lost. I _physically_ ache. I’m aching now, Miles. The hold she has on me is unparalleled to anything I’ve ever experienced before. I feel like… I’ve known her for a thousand lifetimes.“ Alex sighed, longingly. “I don’t know if I do the same things to her… but I know I love her. _I love her_.”

He missed her. Why wasn’t he with her right now? What was he doing here with Miles discussing her when he could be loving her?

“This sounds. Like I’m fuckin’ daft, but.” Alex paused, “I think…. I was supposed to meet her… when I did. Like I was supposed to meet her at that _exact_ moment.”

“Fate?”

“Yes.” Alex replied solemnly. “It’s the fuckin’ cliche, man. I know. But… it’s not that… it’s not even _close_ to that.”

Miles’ jaw set, and Alex watched it clench; detected that beneath the table, his long, slender fingers were probably twisting one of the rings he was never without. He’d told him a lot. Maybe not in detail, but enough. 

“So why now, Al? After this whole summer? After all these months… why today? What happened this morning? Last night? Something changed in you since I saw you last.”

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he sat back into the sticky, red plastic vinyl booth. Everything about this moment was uncomfortable; the cubicle they were sat in, the smell of the food, the atmosphere, the people, and most importantly, the way Miles fidgeted, twitching like he knew something Alex didn’t know.

It was unnerving.

The vibration of Alex’s uncased phone across the table startled them both and he hesitated before lifting it. 

Evangeline.

//

“Alex…” 

The urgency in Evangeline’s voice frightened him. 

“Evangeline… are you okay?” Alex skirted his way through the people inside the pub, and was now standing on the sidewalk outside. It was still warm, still balmy, still the hottest end to the hottest day of the year. 

“Are _you_ okay?” She rasped, her voice cracking.

“Darlin’ of course I’m okay…” Alex reassured her, taking this opportunity to smoke. He was grateful for her call, grateful for the chance to step out of the heaviness that surrounded his conversation with Miles. He felt calm, instantly. “I miss you. I know yeh said yeh didn’t mind us not being together tonight, but… I wish I were with yeh instead of out with Miles, reyt now.”

There was an elongated pause on her end. 

“Wait. You’re out with Miles? Alone?”

“Yeah, The Pikey for dinner.” Alex explained, watching the cars roll by on Sunset Boulevard. Sometimes on certain streets in California, like farther up on the Sunset Strip, he liked to envision what it would’ve looked like some thirty years ago; when The Doors were playing early gigs at London Fog, and where the Byrds got their start at Whisky A Go Go, playing shows alongside Velvet Underground, Jimi Hendrix, and Zeppelin into the wee hours of the morning. He could only imagine what it would’ve been like to be around when Frank Zappa was recording at the Roxy; when The Strip was the place to be. He’d played with the other Monkeys at The Troubadour back during the Favorite Worst Nightmare days, and then recently with Mini Mansions; but even though the history was still in the buildings, the vibe was completely different.

“Have a drink for me, okay?” Evangeline murmured, sounding like her thoughts were a million miles away.

“I’ll get yehr favorite, babeh.” Alex exhaled, watching the smoke dissipate into the night sky. “The one with the Absinthe and the Saint Germain. I remember.”

She chuckled softly, “The Pony Boy.”

Alex laughed, and it felt good. He hadn’t laughed since they’d first arrived at the beach that morning. “‘ey…” He whispered into the phone, stepping away from the other people socializing over nicotine. “Do yeh remember… that night at the Whisky?” He waited, picturing the way her smile would stretch across her face, and his heart throbbed, still aching for her.

“When you fucked me in the tiniest toilet cubicle in the world?” She giggled, her voice raspier than ever. 

He clutched his chest, lit cigarette still emitting smoke, the end all glowing embers; not unlike his heart, where his love for her burned steady, always. “Yes, _that_ …” Alex smirked, “… but more importantly…”

“When I called you my boyfriend.” Evangeline breathed, the laughter still hidden in her hushed tones. 

“ _Yeah…_ ” Alex replied dreamily, running his fingers through his hair. “Me favorite day.”

The cars whirred past him, and Alex thought of them squeezed inside that stall, and how afterwards they hung out on The Strip for a bit, and Evangeline told him all about how go-go dancing originated at the Whisky. 

_“The Whisky A Go Go was actually inspired by a restaurant in Paris by the same name,” She held his arm as they walked, their fingers entwined as tightly as their hearts were to one another. “A man named Tanzini took a trip there, was intrigued by the mod scene in Europe, and so he decided to open a similar establishment on Sunset Strip.”_

_“Paris.” Alex nodded, blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth, hanging on to every word Evangeline said. She was his favorite storyteller. Everything always sounded so real, so vivid._

_“It wasn’t supposed to be a dance club,” She mused, the sound of their shoes scraping the pavement like a score to her story. “It was originally an old bank in West Hollywood, and it wasn’t ready for opening day; no tables or chairs had been delivered. But they hired kids, one of the guy’s nieces and her friends; anyone who wanted to make a few bucks to stand in line and make the place look hip and interesting. It was kind of genius, really.”_

_“The kids loved it, made their own dance floor. There was a ledge up top, and the owners were worried about kids falling off so they installed metal bars. Technically, it was the very first go-go cage.”_

_“Holy shit,” Alex chuckled and clutched her tighter to him. “That’s probably right around the time Johnny Rivers got in there.”_

_“It was. And so they hired this pretty girl to mix the music upstairs, and she’d dance around to the beat, no big deal. But when she left, everyone wanted to know where ‘the girl in the cage’ went to. So they sent some girls up to dance in her place, and later installed more cages.” Evangeline’s eyes sparkled when she told this particular tale, like she had a connection to it. “Go-go was a phrase that originated in Tokyo, and for all intents and purposes; it was the precursor to burlesque and striptease.”_

_“Ahh…” Alex nodded, and kissed the top of her head. “There’s the connection. My sexy little vixen.”_

_“Oh God, Alex it was incredible!” Evangeline suddenly gushed, “After that, all the bands and the big stars came. Led Zeppelin and Alice Cooper played_ on the same bill _. They played. Together. Zeppelin was still relatively unknown, it was only their fifth show in the United States. The only clout they had was Jimmy Page and his roots with the Yardbirds. They flipped a coin that night. To decide who’d play first. Can you believe that? I don’t even remember who headlined now, but… it was one of the best shows I’ve seen… probably ever.”_

_Alex hadn’t said much, hadn’t uttered a single word while he tried to piece together what she was saying. “Evangeline… yeh talk about it like yeh were there or summat.” He chuckled and after a moment, she laughed, too._

_“Well… I’ve read so much about it… anything I could. Go-go dancing and Alice.” She laughed again, a nervous kind of laughter. “I mean, come on.”_

Alex stood frozen, cigarette burning right down to his fingertips as something started to click. That wasn’t the first time she’d talked like that, like she’d-

_Jesus Christ… there’s no way she… she couldn’t have… it’s not possible…_

The hazy feeling was back in full effect and it was shimmering in the back of his brain, fuzzy and blurry like the moments after a dead sleep; those few precious seconds when you struggle to collect and remember the fragments of broken dreams. There were images in his mind that couldn’t possibly be real…

He shook his head, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye where the fuzziness felt like throbbing. 

“What the fuck…” He whispered, his brain like kitchen sink scrambled eggs; there was a lot of shit in there and nothing made sense.

“Hey.” Evangeline said sternly into the phone, after trying to get his attention for a minute or so. “ _HEY_.” 

She said it louder, and Alex answered with a bleary, muttered, “Wot?”

“Listen to me, Alex,” She began, and Alex struggled to focus. “This is going to pass in a moment or two, what you’re feeling; but you have to go back inside. Okay? Go back inside with Miles and order something to eat. It’s okay to have a drink. It won’t make you feel any fuzzier. But you _have_ to eat. Promise me?”

Alex was hearing but he wasn’t _listening_. 

“Alexander David Turner.” Evangeline chanted his full name calmly, “Order dinner and a drink. Sit with Miles and make him take you home right after you’re through. Do you understand?”

The fog was fading and he was comprehending better. “Yes?”

She sounded serious and anxious and completely unlike herself. “You feel strange right now, yes?”

“Yes. Not so much reyt now, but today, earlier…” Alex murmured, frustrated and confused because all he wanted to do was tell her what he felt and _why_ he felt it. But he physically _couldn’t_. He didn’t know what to tell.

“I promise you that it will stop soon. It comes in waves. The fog will lift within the next two hours. You’re going to have a lot of questions, and I will answer every single one of them.”

His heart thudded wildly against his ribs, his nerves and joints tingling, ready for action and he wasn’t quite sure why. “You’re making meh nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous. You’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Did yeh do summat to meh?” He whispered softly into the phone and Evangeline could just barely hear him over the commotion coming from the boulevard.

“I did. But I had to.” Her voice was sad, apologetic. “I will explain it all. Just… do exactly what I told you. Do you understand me?” She repeated and he recited her instructions to himself.

“Yes. Yes. I’ll do all of that. I got it. Promise, love.” Alex drawled slowly, running his fingers through his hair as he idled by the road.

After a minute, she added another small instruction.

“Whatever else happens between now and then… don’t tell Miles any of it, okay?”

//

When Alex got home that night, nearly an hour after speaking with Evangeline, he was shaking, brimming with nerves. He could barely hold his keys as he tried to get inside his own house. 

Everything was dark when he pushed the front door open. Normally Alex wasn’t afraid of hardly anything; but tonight, the littlest things were setting him off. Memories of the last six months were coming to him in flashes, and his brain felt like it was throbbing, swelling. Evangeline said it would pass, and it did, after brief moments of intense pain. It was like a broken bone re-setting to heal each time, and the hurt was terrific. 

He didn’t know when she’d be there, but he knew it would be soon. She gave him a time frame. Only forty-five minutes left before the ‘fog would lift’; whatever that meant. As he passed through each room in his house, he flicked on lamps when he caught the shadows taking on her shape. He saw her face lurking around every corner, and he cursed his head for making him feel this way. 

Everything about him felt hot and sticky. His throat was dry, so dry, and it ached. In his kitchen he switched on the tap, ducked his head beneath the faucet, and drank and drank and drank until his thirst was quenched. He was there for ages; the water so clean and cold. Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gasped for air. He’d swallowed too fast and his chest was tight, desperate to catch up. 

He was sweating. Everywhere. Sticky and swampy and disgusting. Without even thinking, he stripped out of his clothes as he headed down the hallway to his bedroom, leaving a trail behind him. He didn’t wait for the water to warm, just walked in and doused himself. It felt pure, cleansing as it washed away the weirdness of the last twenty four hours. He needed to know what was missing, what his brain was hiding from him that made it impossible for things to make any kind of sense.

Closing his eyes, he started from the previous morning, and retraced every single step he’d taken since the moment he woke up. Evangeline had been gone to France for three days. He would see her that night. Late. He recorded all afternoon with Miles and the rest of the band; and Matt had come to sing background vocals because his falsetto matched his so well. He’d been anxious and excited all day to see Evangeline; riding his motorcycle to her house as usual, picking up a bouquet of roses along the way.

Alex smoothed his hands across his chest and up his neck, kneading the muscles that had been tense and taught nearly all day. He locked his fingers and let his head hang there, his long hair roped and tangled as it fell in his eyes.

Evangeline had answered the door last night in just a pair of panties and high heels. Even now, Alex groaned, feeling his body stir at the reminder of the image. She’d told him to strip. Put on his leather jacket, and tied him up. There was a riding crop that didn’t get nearly as much use as he would’ve liked. She’d told him it was all about him; that she wanted him to know how special he was.

He didn’t even know what he was doing, but his hands were wandering on their own volition. It was like he could feel her lips on his shoulders, her hands at his waist; the way she kissed and licked and sucked and squeezed… Alex groaned again, his nose scrunching, his brow furrowed as he slid his hand down his stomach, his fingers stroking his abdomen in slow, teasing circles. He remembered the way she’d pressed her body up against his, how perfectly they fit together. 

Whimpering, he recalled the way her lips felt against his neck, her hands pressed against his chest, the burning fire and the buzzing. Alex’s fingers ceased their torturous, teasing pattern as the missing pieces fell into place. 

_“Why are yeh bein’ so fuckin’ cryptic? I know yeh’re me creepy girl, but… lately… tonight…”_

_“You need to figure it out on your own.” Evangeline whispered, smiling softly before pressing her wet lips to the pulse point of his neck. She lingered there for a minute, and Alex wished desperately for his hands to be free so he could cradle her against him, beg her to tell him what it was she was trying not to say._

His eyes flew open and he _knew_.

Alex didn’t know if he even washed his body or got all the soap from his hair, but it didn’t matter; his mind was racing; thoughts firing at him a mile a minute. He’d been scared. Terrified. Afraid for her to touch him last night in the full moon’s yellow glow. She’d touched him, soothing him, coaxing him into sleep; while wiping his memory of the discovery he’d made.

“The pinpricks.” He murmured to himself, yanking on a pair of jeans. “The full moon. The silvery dots. The conservatory. Alice. And the bat plants. Belladonna and Hemlock and _Wolfsbane._ ” 

Alex was listing off the things he suddenly recalled from the night before, but it sounded more like he was making an accusation in the game of Clue. He pawed through his drawers, absentmindedly selecting a shirt, and yanking it over his still damp head.

“The shower.” Alex whispered, recalling the way she’d lost control that first weekend.

The way she apologized. 

The way his body reacted. 

The hunger and the thirst. 

The way he’d fucked her last night. The urgency. The need. The desperation. 

_The taste of blood._

Alex touched his fingers to his lips, recalling the way she bit him; broke the skin, and how moments after the metallic taste hit his tongue, how he’d felt something inside himself snap. She’d been excited she explained, but it wasn’t excitement and it wasn’t lust…

It was instinct. 

He’d fucked her hard, tasting copper on his tongue, feeling his veins pulsing and throbbing beneath his skin. It was like he’d been super-charged. Like he was possessed.

He remembered the sound she’d made; animalistic and full of desire, and he remembered the way her face looked. He’d thought, that throughout all these months of falling in love with Evangeline, that the strange things he witnessed were just his mind playing tricks on him, but he knew now, in this very instant, that what he’d seen last night was real. 

Years later, Alex would look back on this very small moment in his very long life, and he’d be able to recall every single detail.

He’d remember that his hair was chin-length and wet, and how cold the droplets of water felt as they slid slowly down his neck to soak the collar of his soft pink t-shirt. He’d remember the smell of his bedroom, like clean cotton and hot, stale summer air. He’d remember the thudding in his chest as his heart slammed against his ribs, and the clamminess of his palms as his fingernails dug into them out of fear. And he’d remember the way his house fell eerily silent, and how he knew in his gut that she’d arrived. 

He’d recall the way she looked; iridescent ivory skin, full red lips and glittery green eyes standing at the threshold of his bedroom. 

He’d remember what he’d said to her, the way his voice sounded, unwavering and clear, so sure and so unfamiliar, even to himself. 

“Show me.” 

And then he’d recall the most important detail: the smile that stretched across her face as her crimson lips curled back to reveal a row of sparkling white teeth, and the sharpest pair of fangs he’d ever seen. 


	12. At the Cemetery Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I posted a fully complete chapter of Dracula Teeth, was 407 days ago. Yeah, that’s an entire year and some change. Chapter Eleven was posted on March 26, 2017. I wrote this at the end of the post: “Also, chapter twelve is well under way, so you won’t have to wait much longer after this one.” 🙄
> 
> It was partially written, but as you know, I fell into a sort of weird writer’s block/this is too real purgatory and stopped writing for awhile. But I am BACK and so is this fic, and I wanted to post it Friday in honor of AM performing “You’re So Dark” (the original title of this fic lol) at their first show back, but I’m glad I waited until we saw it at Hollywood Forever Cemetery. That location plays a major part in this story in a lot of ways. You’ll see. Also, this chapter is titled “At the Cemetery Gates”. I’m still in shock over them resurrecting this song tbh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this is worth the wait. I know people have been asking me about it for a long time. You’re going to learn a lot in this part. There are a few cameos, too. I’m nervous and relieved that I’m finally sharing it with you.

_Years later, Alex would look back on this very small moment in his very long life, and he’d be able to recall every single detail._

_He’d remember that his hair was chin-length and wet, and how cold the droplets of water felt as they slid slowly down his neck to soak the collar of his soft pink t-shirt. He’d remember the smell of his bedroom, like clean cotton and hot, stale summer air. He’d remember the thudding in his chest as his heart slammed against his ribs, and the clamminess of his palms as his fingernails dug into them out of fear. And he’d remember the way his house fell eerily silent, and how he knew in his gut that she’d arrived._

_He’d recall the way she looked; iridescent ivory skin, full red lips and glittery green eyes standing at the threshold of his bedroom._

_He’d remember what he’d said to her, the way his voice sounded, unwavering and clear, so sure and so unfamiliar, even to himself._

“Show meh.”

Her smile stretched across her face as her crimson lips curled back to reveal a row of sparkling white teeth, and the sharpest set of fangs he’d ever seen; both animal and human, unnaturally natural. Alex sucked in a sharp breath, mesmerized and terrified as all his assumptions and speculations, theories and… _fantasies_ were proven to be true in the span of several seconds. 

The house was blanketed in silence as the two lovers stood face-to-face. 

Evangeline was unwavering. Not a single thing on her body moved other than her eyes. She was picturesque standing there head-to-toe in the same shade of black as always, and statuesque in her immobility. She watched Alex with such intensity; curious, nervous, wary of how he was going to react; like a hunter assessing it’s prey. 

Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away. They stayed locked, fixated on the elongated incisors; the teeth a physical characteristic stolen straight from the pages of his childhood nightmares, from the dreams that haunted him as a grown man falling for the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen. Images flashed in his mind, of them sinking into his neck, cutting his skin, draining his blood…

Evangeline counted the seconds that passed; felt the heaviness in the air between them. One of them breathing quite heavily. 

One of them with a heart that kept rhythm. 

“Your heart.” She finally said softly, her crimson lips covering her teeth once more. “It’s beating so hard…” 

She went to make a move, to reach her hand out to him in a way she’d done countless times before. Instead of welcoming her embrace; Alex flinched, shuffling backwards. His large doe eyes wide and startled; the very definition of a deer in headlights. 

She’d frightened him.

“Don’t… erm… come any closer…” he held his hand up as if it were capable of stopping her. It wasn’t. She was ten times stronger than he’d ever be, but he didn’t know that just yet.

If Evangeline still had a functioning, beating heart; it would’ve been shattering at that very moment. She dropped her hand to her side, her onyx fingernails digging into the creamy white palms, cutting little half moons into her skin. On a normal person, the knuckles would’ve been white, and drops of blood would’ve been trickling from the hands… but not Evangeline. She didn’t budge; the pain not even registering as a feeling.

The fangs were gone, having disappeared behind her crimson lips. Had he just dreamt that up? Alex shook his head, shivering as cold water slid down his neck from his still wet hair; the top of his shirt seeped with dampness. He shivered again, shaking from the cold, and the paradox he was wedged right in the middle of. His stomach churned as he watched the colors in her eyes shift beneath the brim of her wide black hat. She was upset, he could feel it like a lump in his throat. 

“Do you want me to go?” Evangeline croaked, her voice a strained kind of whisper. Alex shook again. He had no idea what she was capable of; if her mood would cause him harm.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she cut him off.

“I would never hurt you.” 

Alex peered back at her, brow furrowed, pieces of damp hair clinging to his chin. He wanted to bury himself beneath a mountain of blankets and chase the cold away. He wanted to sleep. And think. The way the edges of her lips were pulled downwards, her eyes so full of sorrow; Alex couldn’t ever remember seeing such despondency in her expression.

“How-” Alex’s voice caught somewhere in the back of his throat and he cleared it, “How do I know that for sure?” 

Evangeline’s perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together, un unnatural set of wrinkles creasing her forehead. “Alex. Nothing has changed. I’m… still me.”

He wanted to believe; he wanted to cross the room and let her fall into his embrace and kiss her like always; lips pressed together with longing, unable to satisfy the craving for one another. But…

“You can’t. It’s… _okay_ … I… don’t know why I thought you’d just… how could you, really?” She chuckled darkly, finishing his thoughts and trailing off on her own; Alex could hardly keep up as usual. 

What he needed was time to process, to understand; to make sense of what he’d only just discovered. Surely that was something she could fathom?

“I’ll go.” Evangeline bowed her head, wishing with everything inside herself that he’d tell her not to leave. 

“Forever?” He asked her softly, as she turned on her heels, her black leather jacket with the coffin stitched between the shoulder blades feeling even more dismal than usual. 

“If you want, yes.” She choked back a sob in her throat, something she wasn’t even aware she could do now that was undead. She’d never had any reason to feel this kind of heartache. “If you want to forget me completely. Just say the words, and I’ll disappear forever.”

Alex hesitated; but that was so… permanent. He was positive he didn’t want that. A life without her? It was unforeseeable in his future. A fate far worse than death. “That’s… no. I don’t want that, I just… need time to process. Everything.”

She waited another count of his breaths, hoping to feel the touch of his hands on her shoulders, around her waist… but the sensation never came. 

“Then I’m here when you want me.” She rasped, the despair in her voice making the air in Alex’s lungs seize. 

Two hearts broke that day.

One still beating to a natural rhythm.

The other like a phantom limb, aching like a warning that the rains were coming.

And just as quickly as she’d come out of the dark, did she vanish back into it; leaving Alex standing in the middle of his bedroom, chilled to the bone. 

//

**Five Days Later**

“Jesus-fucking-Christ. You look like shit.” 

Alex snarled, leaving Miles at the front door, leaning on his forearm, shades perched at the end of his nose, scrutinizing his best friend as he shuffled away. 

“Alreyt…” Miles muttered when Alex kept walking, and shut the door behind him, sliding his glasses into the neck of his loud, breezy patterned button-down. “Your house reeks. Did yeh know it?” 

Miles made faces at the rotting plants and half-eaten food left on the counter, nothing on plates, just remnants of sandwiches and remains of bruised and withered fruit. “What. The fuck…” He whispered, as he caught the backside of Alex disappearing around the corner to his bedroom at the end of the hall.

This was _definitely_ not right. Everything about the house and Alex’s demeanor felt wrong. It didn’t take long to figure out what was missing, the absence of her presence looming heavy; like a dark cloud over the usually bright, sunny, and cheerful Los Angeles home. 

She’d left him. It was the first thought that came to Miles’ mind as he walked through each room on the first floor, unhooking latches and cranking open every window he could find. When the cross breeze rushed through, the scent of trash wafted away somewhat, but the odd scent of decay continued to linger much longer. Miles shivered. It was almost if the house was… _cursed._

Nearly gagging, Miles stuffed the decomposing food into a garbage bag, figuring Alex was okay on his own for a moment. After all, it seemed like he’d survived the past five days as it was, what would another fifteen minutes really do? When the kitchen counter was cleaned, and the dry and thirsty plants were watered and fed, and some candles were lit to mask the odor, Miles figured it was time.

Alex’s room was dark and damp feeling; the curtains drawn and the lights off. The only thing that illuminated the room were the slivers of sun that peeked through the cracks in the blinds. Miles walked through the beams and dust-motes; tiny little flecks suspended in mid-air moving only when slightly disturbed. He stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, contemplating which end was which beneath a mound of printed retro shapes on fabric. The man was so tiny, Miles couldn’t tell; so he reached into the middle and yanked with both arms, dramatically dragging the blankets away with an exaggerated flourish. 

There was no reaction from the little crescent moon-shaped man in the middle of the king bed. He’d folded himself in half; knees tucked to his chest, face completely hidden beneath a greasy mop of hair. And not the greasy-cool look that had become associated with his onstage persona since August of two-thousand-eleven. No, this was the greasy, unkempt hair of a man who hasn’t bathed in several days. 

A wrinkled pale pink t-shirt, those fucking black jeans he practically lived in these days, and his bare feet sticking out of the ends. He looked sick. Emaciated. Unhealthy in every sense of the word. 

“Ally. I don’t know what the fuck ‘appened to yeh, mate. But yeh gotta get up. Can’t live like this.” Miles tried to be stern, but it was so hard. Alex was obviously working through something. “Last time I saw yeh like this, it were the end of last year weren’t it? Exhausted from touring. In desperate need of hibernation and limited social contact. That time where yeh slept for the entirety of November?”

Alex moved slightly, his eyes open now, staring straight ahead. Dead and unresponsive. Quite creepy if Miles was being honest with himself. He knew who was responsible for all this…

“Evangeline, innit?”

Alex didn’t move, but Miles could swear he heard his heart beat faster; like an anxious little rabbit escaping it’s hunter. 

“What the fuck did she do?” Miles was trying to keep his voice even, relaxed, neutral. But he knew things; things he was absolutely positive Alex didn’t yet know the extent of.

“Can’t tell you.” He uttered through dry, cracked lips. 

Miles sighed, exasperated. “Look, mate… yeh gotta tell me somethin’, yeah? Can’t help yeh if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Too complicated.” 

“Hmph.” Miles snorted; so he did know something. What he _wanted_ to say, he couldn’t, so he bit his tongue and kept to the soft and gentle approach. He had a feeling tough love wasn’t going to work in the state he was in. “Yeh gotta get up and get in the shower. Get some food in that belly, yeah? You’ll feel loads better, I swear.”

Alex grunted again, the five o’ clock shadow that had been left to it’s own accord, somehow made his jaw look sharper; more angular, the hollows of his cheeks deeper than usual.

“Want me to call Matthew? Get him over here to help yous? He’ll make yeh laugh probably, and then he’ll tell yous yeh smell like shit and toss yeh in the shower.” Miles chuckled at the visual, and the corner of Alex’s mouth turned up slightly. 

“No.” He said at long last. “I’ll get up.”

Miles watched, restraining himself to not reach out and help his friend who seemed to be struggling with standing on his own two feet. 

“I know what yeh’re thinkin’.” Alex muttered, stumbling a little. “I’m not ‘ungover. ‘aven’t drank a single fing.” 

Well, that rules that out. Miles thought to himself as Alex began peeling off his clothes; his elbows and arms uncoordinated and sharp looking; awkward and angular, like they hadn’t been used in years. Miles heard the water running not shortly after he’d escaped to the bathroom, and called to him that he was going to make him something to eat if he was fine on his own.

“M’alreyt.” Alex raised his voice only slightly, and Miles shook his head, sliding his phone from his front pocket and scrolling through his recent contacts.

He was calling for backup. 

//

Evangeline was blowing smoke rings into the air; one perfect little cloud-like ‘o’ after another. She couldn’t say it reminded her of a former life, because she hardly remembered life before death; but there was something comforting in the action; the sport of it. It was something she’d once used aesthetically, to keep up appearances in case of suspicion. But not anymore; not when people were so preoccupied in their own existence to even care what was happening two feet beyond their faces. That was the very reason she had lasted so long undetected. Everyone was a freak in Hollywood. It was the perfect place to hide in plain sight.

No, the very same cigarettes that were once used as a crutch, to help her feel more human like she’d once been, were now just part of the act; a reflex. They were something that had become so engrained in her daily routine that it felt weird not to have them on her at all times. They did no harm; what without that whole breathing thing; but they still felt nice. Easy. Controllable. Unlike everything else in her life at the moment.

Waiting for Alex felt like an eternity. She’d once spent over a month in solitude, years ago, the early days. But this. These past five days felt longer somehow; more torturous than anything she’d experienced prior. And she’d seen quite a lot for her age. 

Taking the cigarette from her lips, she held it between her long, delicate fingers, and rested it over the spot where her heart was, anatomically, supposed to be. She knew that if it still worked the way it was meant to, that it would be throbbing right now. It almost had an ache. But she couldn’t quite tell if that was because she needed to eat something, and soon. She didn’t know when and _if_ Alex would contact her; but if he did, she had to be firing on all cylinders. 

No surprises. 

Too risky. 

She was angry. Not at Alex. Never at him. He had every right to be hurt and confused and terrified; feelings she could sense he was going through right at this very moment. There was nothing she could do, especially if he didn’t want her around, but at least the connection between them was still there, and more powerful than ever. It was Evangeline’s only glimmer of hope during their time apart. She figured if she could still feel him this strongly, then he wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. Which meant that all the years of searching she’d done trying to find him, weren’t in vein.

“ _Vein_.” She snorted aloud into the dark vastness of her bedroom, “Ha.” 

Curling up on her side, she pictured herself next to him, like a mirror image; his body soft and warm and inviting. She reached her fingertips out, imagining stroking his cheek, the glowing ember at the end of her cigarette the only source of light in the entire room; possibly the entire house. She was in fortress mode, and she was fantasizing about being with Alex instead of here alone, like she’d been for decades. It was cruel really, they belonged to each other, but right now she felt more distant than ever. 

The only thing she could do was wait. For a message. A sign. Anything.

As if on cue, her phone vibrated, the sound startling her. She snatched it with whip-fast speed, never bothering to check the ID.

“Alex?!”

//

Miles tucked his phone back in his pocket just as he heard the faucet shut off down the hallway. It was well over twenty minutes before Alex showed his face again; long enough that Miles almost went back there to check on him again. As Alex ghosted into the kitchen, Miles suddenly realized he hadn’t made him anything to eat like he’d promised.

“Fuck.” He cursed and pretended to rummage while he rambled on about food and what Alex had available. When he heard no response, Miles poked his head around the edge of the fridge, startled by Alex’s appearance once again.

The rings around his eyes looked heavier, thicker, bluer than before, and the white t-shirt with the rip in the neck was the same pallor as his skin. Very unusual. Ever since he’d moved to California years ago, Alex had maintained that healthy sun kissed glow. In fact; he’d had it a week ago when he last saw him…

He coughed, attempting to clear his throat casually. “Al… erm… you sure you’re erm… fine?”

He shrugged; his shoulders all bones and angles still.

“Not like… sick? … or anything?”

Another shrug.

“Alreyt well. I called the guys over.”

Alex groaned and croaked a soft, “Why?”

“Because yeh need it, mate.”

“Don’t really want people here.” And by people, Alex meant their friends. All the guys he loved to hang out with all the time; but they were loud and they were fun and they were happy and Alex felt like none of those things right now.

“Too late. It’s already happening.”

“Fuck. Off.” Alex grumbled through gritted teeth. He wanted to mope and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and he didn’t want to entertain. Not now. Not when he had so much to figure out.

//

“Oh for fuck’s sake! It’s two-thousand-fifteen, darling! We have caller ID _and_ you have psychic connections to the boy. You will know when he’s contacting you.”

Evangeline growled darkly, picturing the expression on the face of the woman on the opposite end of the call. “They’re going to get stuck that way.” She hissed and the woman laughed sharply. 

“That’s the least of my problems. Maybe it’ll be an improvement.”

Evangeline didn’t want to smile, but she couldn’t help it. Instead her lips curved up just slightly at the edges against her will, and she traced circles on the black comforter she was curled up on. “He’s still MIA.”

“Yes, darling. So I’ve gathered.” 

Her voice was always so calm and soothing, and Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut tight, imagining the identical smoke rings she knew were floating out of her mouth, too. 

“I want to come see you.” 

Evangeline heard the tranquil whooshing sound of air on the other side, and a lick of her lips; Christ she could even smell the crushed violets in her perfume. There was a long pause before she responded. 

“Soon.”

“I know. I can’t leave right now.” Evangeline sighed, picturing the way Alex looked right at this very moment. She knew he was okay, because Miles was with him. The energy the two of them produced when together was uncanny. Overwhelming at times. It didn’t make her feel anymore relaxed however; Miles knew too much. “I just want the chance to explain things to him… before it’s too late.”

“Evangeline, darling,” The woman said cooly, “That boy is in love with you. It might take him a little while to get his head in order considering the circumstances, but he will come around. You need to occupy yourself. Paint. Tend to the garden. How’s Alice?”

The smile that spread across her face at that exact moment almost hurt; she’d been emotionless for too many days now. And it wasn’t the inquisition about her very favorite plant, it was the feeling that’d come out of nowhere. In the center cavity of her chest, where her beating heart belonged; the phantom limb. 

It was the sensation of beating. 

And she knew. 

And it felt really, _really_ good to smile. 

“I’m sure Alice is okay. I haven’t actually checked…”

“Darling, don’t neglect your garden. Or your art. You are still you despite it all. Channel all these emotions into something good. And keep yourself well fed. In case he decides to show up out of the blue.”

“He’s going to.” Evangeline confirmed, rising immediately from the bed, what little blood that remained in her veins bubbling excitedly. “He’s coming to me. I know that already.”

“What? Did you see it?”

“I felt it.” She told her with the kind of confidence she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in the last week. “I’m not sure when…” She glanced in the direction of each bedside lamp and they illuminated on command. “I need to eat.”

Taking on the motherly tone as usual, the woman agreed. “You _do_. And you-?”

“Have enough? Yes. Enough for now.”

“Positive?”

Evangeline lifted both hands towards the long, black velvet curtains as she crossed the room and waved them apart. It was dusk now, indigo hues and shades of psychedelic berry streaked like smudges of her acrylics across the sky, disappearing below the horizon.

“No…” She murmured as she pressed her forehead to the glass and glanced down into the overgrown garden out front. Still overgrown. Still very uninviting. She grinned, “B negative’s my favorite. You know that.”

There was a long pause and then a string of muttered French expletives. “You know I hate the bloody vampire jokes.”

Evangeline snorted, staring at her reflection in the weathered window glass. “Bloody.”

“I’m hanging up now, Evangeline.”

“Au revoir, love.”

And just like that… Evangeline was back to her old self. 

//

Somehow, calling the lads over turned into an all day affair. At first, Alex participated begrudgingly, but after awhile, he found himself distracted enough to keep his thoughts of Evangeline at the very back of his brain. The truth was that he needed his friends right now. He needed the silly humor and the table tennis and the mess of beer bottles on the bar beneath the High Green sign. He needed Miles challenging Cameron to a barefoot wrestling match in the grass, and he needed Helders to be a pain in the ass; with the nuggets of wisdom he always managed to somehow bestow upon him.

Matt squinted into the setting sun, shielding his eyes as they watched Miles yell as he took down a 6’4” Cam. “You need to go see her.”

“Wot?” Alex grinned at the two grown idiots rolling around in the grass. 

“Evangeline.”

Alex froze, then gulped, his throat suddenly dry. 

“Dunno what happened between the two of yeh, but yeh need to sort it out.”

“It’s not tha easy.” Alex muttered, his thumbnail scratching at the label on his water bottle. He hadn’t been in the mood to drink all day. 

“Did she break yer heart?” Matt asked, glancing sideways at him. Alex could see the freckles along his nose and cheeks from the sun.

Alex hesitated, “No…”

“Did you break hers?”

A longer pause.

“I might’ve.” He confessed, remembering clearly how heartbroken her face had been when he recoiled from her touch.

“What’d yeh do?” Matt was quiet, and there was a softness in his eyes that he often reserved for the times he was alone and talking seriously with Alex or one of the other guys. Contrary to what his persona might project; he wasn’t always on.

Alex chuckled darkly, “I really. _Can’t_ tell yeh that.”

Matt squinted his eyes at Alex and sighed. “I figured. I dun’t know why… but it must beh for good reason.”

“Yeah…” He murmured, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out a way to tell Matt without really telling him. Essentially, it was exactly what Evangeline had tried to do with him. “She’s. Not like me other girlfriends.” He finally drawled softly, and Matt chuckled. 

“Exactly. That’s kinda why weh all like ‘er.” 

Alex snorted. “‘ey, go easy on meh, will yeh?”

“Have betteh taste, then.”

“Ouch.” Alex laughed and Matt took a long swig of his beer. 

“Warm. Like fuckin’ piss now. Gun’ teh get another.” Matt started to walk away before he added, “Al… fuckin’ call ‘er. Whatever it is that’s keepin’ yeh from ‘er can’t beh that big of a deal, ya know?”

It was just after midnight when the lights from Evangeline’s little black Prius flashed across Alex’s dark front yard. He was sat on the front porch, smoking the remains of his second cigarette. His leg hadn’t stopped shaking, his fingers nervously drumming his knee cap. He couldn’t see her when she got out of the car, and it wasn’t until the top of her raven hair crested the narrow set of stairs did Alex’s nerves settle. 

He was positive that was her doing.

Evangeline stopped when she reached the landing, as out of place as ever between the palms that lined the walkway. It was balmy and warm, and she shimmered like a mirage before him. The light from the waxing moon reflected off every feature in her face; smooth, ivory; almost pearlescent. And supple. She was glowing. And she looked so much better than he did. She could survive without him. 

That bit of knowledge killed him.

He felt the magnetic pull, the tingling in his fingers as he ached with longing to reach out and touch her.

Her hair tumbled down her back in wild black waves, and her moves were feline-like as she prowled towards him. She was gorgeous. Somehow more than she’d been before; an ethereal creature bathed in moonlight.

“Waiting outside for me?” She hummed, eyebrow arching slightly, “Afraid I’d let myself in again?”

Alex held the end of his cigarette with his thumb and forefinger, staring intently at her, bowing his head for one last exhale before he put it out. 

“Yeh can come and go whenever yeh want… because I invited yeh into me home… yeah?”

Evangeline’s green eyes sparkled, and she blinked once, twice, three times before replying. “Someone did their homework.” She purred teasingly, “But yes. A funny little caveat of the condition.”

“Condition?”

“Condition. Lifestyle. Curse. It varies from day-to-day depending on how I’m feeling.” She shrugged, nonchalantly. She was dressed to kill as always in a tight floor-length black dress with long sleeves and a deeply cut neck. On her neck hung a giant black stone; it was a piece of jewelry Alex had never seen before.

He remained calm, focused; the complete opposite of what he thought he’d be despite their first time seeing one another in a week. 

“Today’s a condition?” He drawled, a piece of his hair falling from behind his ear and into his eyes. Alex could sense how much restraint it took for her to not to make moves to tuck it back into place.

“No.” She lamented, her merlot-stained lips pulled down into a frown. “It’s been feeling more like a curse as of late.”

Alex nodded, unsure of what to say next. He had plenty of questions to ask, but he didn’t know where to begin. So he started with an easy one. “What’s that necklace?”

Evangeline lifted her hand and touched the stone with the tips of her ivory fingers. “Black obsidian. It’s a family heirloom.” She breathed, and Alex felt a shift in the air around them. She was suddenly standing in front of him, a foot away instead of six feet. She grasped the necklace and yanked it from her neck with a tiny snap. 

“I brought it for you.”

Alex awoke with a start. It wasn’t even five am, but his room was still a grey-blue reflection of the weather just outside his window. The sound of the rain drumming against the gutters was a reminder of being home in Sheffield, and also that it hadn’t rained in days. There had’t been any indication that it was in the forecast; not that he checked the weather, but it was a common topic of conversation for residents in the Golden State. 

Sighing, he fell back against his pillows, prepared to drift back to sleep when he heard a tinkling sound. His hand immediately went to his neck thinking the necklace he was never without had fallen off. It was still there. He sat up again and felt along his bed, beneath the sheets and under his pillows. When his fingers closed around it, he nearly shouted, the foreign object out of place in his bed. 

A chill raced up his spine. He didn’t even have to look to know what it was. But when he uncurled his fingers, he felt faint.

In the palm of his hand sat the black obsidian necklace.

//

“Hello Alex.”

The first thing he did after researching what the meaning of black obsidian was, was call Evangeline. He couldn’t do this any longer. He wasn’t sure why he he’d been holding out this long as it was, because he had questions he needed answered. The dream on its own had been a sign that there wasn’t anything to fear. The necklace showing up in his bed on the other hand, was downright terrifying and he demanded answers.

“I wanna come see yeh.”

“You’re ready?” She asked him evenly, her voice as cool and raspy as ever.

“Yes. I want teh know everythin’.”

She was quiet a moment, “Hmm… maybe not all at once, but I can tell you enough.”

Alex nearly growled in frustration, “If I’m goin’ teh be a part of yehr life, then I need teh know it all.”

“Slowly, my love.” She purred gently, and Alex’s heart ached. He needed to see her. “I promise I will tell you everything.”

“Like how I woke up wif a necklace in me bed yeh’d just given teh meh in a dream?”

She gasped, “It worked?”

“What? What do yeh mean? Evangeline, I’m really fuckin’ confused and me ‘ead is startin’ to hurt all over again.”

“You’re holding the necklace in your hand?” She asked excitedly, quite pleased with herself.

“Fuckin’ burnin’ a hole in me palm. Should I be wearin’ it… or?” It was a little gigantic for Alex to wear casually, but if wearing it made it’s properties more powerful, then he would. There was obviously a reason Evangeline felt compelled to deliver it to him. In the middle of the night.

“You don’t have to wear it. But keep it on your person.”

“ _Cryptic_. As usual.” Alex muttered, his thumb smoothing over the stone. _Protects from fixation, sorcery, and ill fortune._

“When are you coming over?”

“I dunno. Do weh need to meet in a public place?” He hated to ask it, but fuck it; life was strange now.

“And what do you think a public place would do?” Alex could hear the smile through her words as she teased him. “Stop me from hurting you or something?”

“Are yeh _goin’_ teh hurt meh?”

“Never.” Evangeline said with a deep conviction. “I know you felt compelled to ask that, but I can’t believe you would.”

“Evangeline. I am in love with yeh.” Alex declared with the same level of seriousness. “Spent a week in bed heartsick for yeh. So there’s not a fuckin’ doubt in me mind. But this is not fuckin’ normal and I’ve gotta ask this kind of shit.”

She sighed, “Alright then. Can you come over now, please?”

“Yeah, I’m on me way.”

//

Evangeline watched Alex from the window. The space where her heart should be, ached. The phantom limb. Seeing him in the flesh for the first time in a week with absolutely no contact, was like breathing fresh life into her lungs again. He sauntered up the pathway, the heels of his boots dragging slightly. He was talking to himself. She could see his lips moving; hear the faint sound of his voice like a gentle reverberation in her ears. She wasn’t great at hearing him long distance yet, but the connection was there.

She opened the door slowly, a strong sense of deja vu hitting the both of them like a slap in the face. His boots came to a sudden, muddy stop on the front porch and they stared at one another; the tension just as thick as the day they’d first met. 

He looked beautiful. Handsome. The grey sky cast shadows that defined the sharpness of his cheekbones and picked up on the rough edges of the most perfect jawline in history. And she would know; she’d seen a lot of profiles in all her time. His hair seemed longer than it had when she’d seen him last, and he was much thinner. She could tell he’d hardly eaten. But he also hadn’t been drinking either. He wasn’t lying when he told her he was heartsick for her.

“You look like me.” Evangeline said to him, on account of the black t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. 

“Thought I’d dress the part.” His deep voice echoed in the rain, and if shivering were a thing her body was capable of doing at all, she would’ve been covered in goosebumps. There weren’t many things in the world she loved more than the sound of his voice. 

Alex tucked his hair behind his ear, his gaze unwavering as he drank her in. He felt calm the minute he’d gotten to her house; and he knew now that it was no coincidence, on account of what she was capable of. He felt the amulet weighing down his jacket pocket, and he wondered if that had anything to do with it. Or was it just being in close proximity of the love of his life?

“Are you coming in?” She asked him finally, her eyebrow arched. 

The currents of electricity that passed between them when they got closer made Evangeline feel like she was short-circuiting. He stood in the doorway, his boots just over the threshold, Evangeline still blocking his way. His soft brown eyes studied the features of her face; and she could feel every emotion he was feeling as if they were her own. This was another new development. 

Alex had thought of a million things he could do upon seeing her again; a thousand different scenarios had been played out in his mind. But he went with the one he hadn’t planned for.

Their instincts were synced, and Evangeline stepped into his embrace the moment he opened his arms. They melted into one another, holding each other close. Evangeline folded herself against his chest, her hands beneath his arms and pressed to his shoulder blades. His circled her waist, his lips at her ear as he clung to her so tight. “I missed you.” He breathed, exhaling all the fears he’d kept pent up inside of him for days. Fear of losing her. Fear of what she was. Fear of not being enough. 

Evangeline breathed him in. She had missed the way he smelled, the cologne he wore and the history his clothing told of where he’d been and what he’d been up to. Things she could only know because of who she was. She’d missed the feel of his hands on her body; always touching her with such adoration, with purpose. He was so warm. So soft.

“I never want to let you go.” She confessed, a certain vulnerability in her voice that Alex had never detected before. His girl had changed.

“Not goin’ anywhere, alreyt?” He murmured, hugging her tighter to him. She was so warm she was practically burning up. Alex had more questions. 

Evangeline nodded and kissed his neck gently before pulling away. Alex’s wide doe eyes never left hers, watching her curiously. He’d missed the way she moved about him, the way she touched him. She shut the door behind them, and Alex headed into the living room, shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it over the back of the couch. 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Evangeline asked, as she appeared beside him. 

He shook his head, “Just want you, darlin’.”

Her lips curved up into a smile, “I’m going to tell you a lot of unbelievable things… are you sure you don’t want a drink?”

“Mmm…wine. Or whiskey.” He chuckled and Evangeline laughed throatily, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Alex walked around the room, familiarizing himself with the place he’d practically called home all summer. He dragged his fingers along the bookshelf, feeling the worn edges of the spines, breathing in the musty smell of the older volumes. He crouched down and sifted through her vinyl collection, looking for an album that would set the mood.

“What are you playing?” Evangeline asked, smiling at the little figure in the corner sorting through her records like the first night he’d been here. 

“Sadly there’s nothing that quite says ‘me girlfriend’s a vampire’ but…” Alex held up a Nick Cave and the Bad Seed’s ‘ _No More Shall We Part’,_ “This seems close enough.”

She pursed her lips, bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. “No more shall we part… is that a hidden meaning?” She arched her eyebrow and curled up on the couch, setting the glasses down. 

Alex slipped the vinyl from it’s sleeve and set it on the turntable, lifting the needle and placing it carefully on the record. The first few guitar strums of _‘As I Sat Sadly By Her Side’_ began to play and he joined her. “Already told yeh I’m never leaving yehr side again, so… no hidden meaning. Just a good fucking album teh listen teh on a day like today.”

Evangeline stared at him, studying his face for the thousandth time since he’d arrived; and committing it to her memory all over again. “I spent an entire month in solitary once,” She confessed, her voice soft, as she began to pour them each a glass, “and it still wasn’t half as bad as being away from you for an entire week.”

Alex frowned, “Solitary? Evangeline…”

She handed him his glass, “Listen. I’m going to tell you lots of things about my life. Some of it is… not that great. But you need to know. I _want_ you to know.”

“Alreyt. Can I ask yeh questions? Because I’ve got loads of questions.”

Evangeline brought the glass to her lips and sipped slowly, “I will answer all your questions.”

“Okay, then. How can yeh ‘ave that wine reyt now?” 

Evangeline laughed, “That’s your first question? Okay well, I can eat and drink if I want to. For show. It doesn’t do anything to me. It has no flavor. No taste. So it’s essentially pointless. But it’s great for keeping up appearances.”

“But where… does it go?”

She shrugged, “Nowhere? I don’t know. I can’t scientifically explain that. Well, actually I can. I think it has to do with the acidity in my body. I think there’s a chemical reaction of some sort and then… it just disappears.”

“Yeh don’t get sick from eatin’ then?”

“Nope. I’m not like your typical run-of-the-mill Hollywood vampire.”

“Hmm…” Alex played with his bottom lip as he considered the digestive process. “What about yehr cigarettes? Smoking…”

“Doesn’t kill me because I’m already dead.” She confirmed, taking another sip before setting her glass on the table again. “I smoke because I used to smoke when I was alive, and then I kept doing it because it was comforting and I missed it, until it just became part of my lifestyle.”

It all felt so surreal. Alex knew he was sitting there listening to Evangeline tell him the truth, but it was so far from anything that made real sense in his life.

“Okay… so… were yeh always like this?” He gestured to her body, “Like the way yeh look now.”

“Well were you always like _that_?” She nodded her chin towards him, and Alex looked down at himself and laughed.

“No… no I guess not.” He pulled at his t-shirt and let it go, thinking about all the different phases he’d been through in his own life. “But… that’s just like… meh growin’ up…”

“That’s part of it for me, too. In a way. A lot of what I look like is directly related to me adapting to the decade or the culture of my surroundings; to blend in or to stand out. Depending on what I’m trying to accomplish in my life at that moment.”

“How often do yeh move around? Can yeh stay in one place? And what about people recognizin’ yeh? Is that why yeh change yehr looks?” Alex fired out about a thousand questions at once. 

Evangeline bit her lip; smiling at the love of her life. “Alex-fucking-Turner, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this fast.”

He looked at her with those expectant owl eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling. “I know it. I know… it’s just been like… I thought of all the things I wanted teh know and I don’t want to forget…”

She slid in closer, the fluidity of her movements sultry and unnerving in a way that only she could be. “We’ve got plenty of time. I promise you.” She fingered the neck of his shirt, tugging slightly. “I think I should start at the beginning.”

“Of what?”

“Of my first life.”

//

 _First life._ The way she said it so calmly, gave Alex the chills. 

“It’s been so long, I don’t think of it like you would think back on your own life now. It’s such a distant memory… I feel like the events that I remember from it, are only because of what I was told.” Evangeline explained, her fingers still twisting his black t-shirt. She’d craved the nearness of being with him so much, that she was going to touch him in some way, every chance she got. “Remembering my first life is like remembering a memory of a memory. It’s hard to explain. Maybe I should… I’ll show you.”

Alex could sense that she was struggling to show a gentler side of herself, which was a direct result of having to remain guarded and on high alert nearly her whole life. “Show meh…?”  
She nodded and stood up, clearing things off the coffee table while Alex looked on. “I swear if yeh open that coffin and there’s a dead body inside…”

Evangeline rolled her eyes, “Yeah, because I keep dead bodies in my coffin table. What a cliche.” Unlocking the clasps on the side, she grasped the edges and began to pull it up. “Technically, _I’m_ a dead body, Alex. And no. You and I being together does not qualify as necrophilia. I can see the gears turning in your head. So knock it off.”

The thought had come to his mind once or twice if he were being honest. He’d also never seen a true wooden coffin like this in real life; unless it was a halloween prop. 

“I keep this locked,” She explained, the heavy lid sliding off effortlessly for her. “Because if any of this got into the wrong hands…”

Alex stared in disbelief. He hadn’t yet moved from his perch on the couch, and even now he just glanced at Evangeline and back down at the coffin. “What is all that?”

With her hands on her hips she replied, “Photographic evidence. Of my existence.”

“I’m sorreh… wot?” Alex sat up now, taking in the mass amount of photos that were crammed into the human body-sized box. “This is all… from yehr life?”

She nodded. “I told you that today would be a lot to swallow.”

His jaw was agape as he stared at the mountains of photos in a multitude of sizes, some with fancy white borders, others black and whites from eras Alex knew very little about. Evangeline held his wine glass out to him, and he gave her a look.

“Fuck the glass, love… I’m gun’ teh need the bottle.” 

She held her other hand out, offering him the bottle. He took both. Evangeline raised her eyebrows as she watched Alex guzzle nearly the entire glass. 

“You haven’t eaten yet today.” She observed, wondering how much of the food she’d purchased for him was still good. “You should probably do that.“

Alex shook his head, “Not ‘ungry.” Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he paused, eyebrows furrowing. “Evangeline, how old are yeh?”

“29.” 

He gave her a look. 

“I’m a baby, Alex. Haven’t been around that long. As far as vampires go.”

They could toss that word back and forth all they wanted, but Alex still wasn’t used to it. How could he be? It was surreal. This was the stuff of fantasy and horror; not the life of a famous musician and a gorgeous young artist in the twenty-first century. This idea, this concept - was ancient. Medieval. According to history and folklore, Evangeline should be some blood-sucking demon you wouldn’t be caught dead with. 

“How _old_ Evangeline?” He repeated more sternly, unsure of what the number would be. Did it actually even matter?

It took her a moment before she responded, unsure how Alex was going to react. Most men weren’t keen on women being older than them; this was something she’d learned throughout history. A year or two, sure. But… 

“I was born at the turn of the century. Nineteen-hundred to be exact.”

Evangeline saw Alex’s body stiffen. She wanted to touch him; to hold his hand, caress him so he knew everything was okay. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to calculate the math.

Slowly he replied, “So yeh’re… _how old_?”

“I was born a human that year. I wasn’t changed until nineteen twenty-nine. The year the stock market crashed. I was twenty-nine years old when I was given eternal life.”

It took Alex another moment to process, despite the joke. “ _Given_.”

Evangeline’s voice sounded shaky, uneven, unlike herself in every way when she spoke next. “I say _given_ because it’s easier for me to cope with the fact that I was changed.”

The expression on her face when Alex lifted his head, absolutely crushed his heart. He hadn’t even considered… never even made the correlation that Evangeline probably didn’t have any _choice_ in becoming what she was. The idea that it could’ve possibly been a bad experience for her made him sick to his stomach. 

“‘ey…” He drawled softly, reaching his hand out to her. “… c’mere, love.”

She took his hand and he pulled her down next to him, nearly in his lap. She could sense that he was worried, concerned that someone had hurt her. 

He stroked her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, cradling her head. “Babeh, yeh don’t ‘ave to tell meh, but… were it bad? Did they hurt you?” Alex’s doe eyes were wide, and full of tears. She’d never told anyone any of this before in her entire life.

“I don’t really remember.” She shrugged. “As far as I know… one day I was Evangeline Baudelaire; curious French girl, and the next I was… Evangeline Baudelaire; eternally damned.”

Alex frowned, that lower lip of his puffing out into an adorable pout. “Eternally damned? Why would yeh say that?”

For such a smart man, there were a lot of things Alex had yet to understand.

“It’s true Alex, I am. I may be able to see the world and do as I please, and look pretty flawless nearly all the fucking time; which is definitely a perk… But there are downsides, naturally.” Her smile faltered a little, and Alex shifted closer. He was so eager to know every detail, to figure out her mysterious history.

“‘ow come yeh don’t remember?”

Evangeline’s green eyes grew dark, and sad. “I think it’s because I was a human then and now I’m not? Or maybe the trauma of it made me block it out. I’ve heard that happens to some of us.”

Alex made a note to add another question to his list. Obviously there were others… how did they factor into her life? Where were they all?

“Where were yeh when it ‘appened? What was yehr life like growin up?”

“Mmm…” Evangeline untangled herself from his grasp once again, and knelt down on the floor beside the coffin. Sifting through the stacks, she pulled out a thick wad of photos wrapped in a emerald green velvet ribbon; nearly the exact color of her eyes. “This was my favorite color.” She cooed, fingering it as she undid the bow. “I know this because I have diaries from when I was young. My eyes were nearly this color when I was human, and when I was changed, they became an even more brilliant emerald.”

Alex twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, petting her head as she found what she was looking for. 

“Here. This is me,” She flipped the portrait over to reveal the date. “Nineteen-oh-six.”

“Yeh were six years old.” Alex murmured, taking the picture from her. It was unmistakably her. The raven black hair was apparent, even in a sepia-tone photograph; and her fox-like eyes shone brightly back at him. “I can’t believe that’s you. Look at yehr sailor dress.”

Evangeline smiled, “I was wearing all the typical things a young French girl would wear at that time. That’s how you know I was wealthy. Sailor dress. Black tights. Leather Mary-Janes. A floppy hat. Apparently, I had a very good life.”

She pulled a few more photos of her with various props; a teddy bear, a tea set, in the garden. 

“Yeh look exactly the same, love.” Alex mused, feeing a mix of emotions. The images he was looking at were more suitable for someone like his grandmother, not his girlfriend. It didn’t make sense in his head. He was also profoundly aware that Evangeline was opening up to him in ways he’d never experienced. For that, he was grateful.

“I do. Same dark ringlets. Look at them.”

Alex chuckled, “Look at yehr pout. So much angst.”

Evangeline laughed and Alex thought his heart would soar right out of his chest. It was so genuine and pure, and he missed that; on the rare occasions he got to experience it.

“I was a bit of a hellion as a child. My sister-”

“Yeh ‘ad a sister?” This was news to Alex. “Yeh never mentioned…”

“Yes. We were best friends.” Evangeline smiled as she found a picture of the girls when they were nearly ten. “And twins.”

Alex raised his eyebrows as he studied the image. They were both beautiful, although Evangeline was definitely prettier, more exotic. “Were she jealous of yeh? Because yeh were gorgeous. Maybeh it’s the mischief in yehr eyes.”

She nudged his leg and playfully bit at him, “No she was not jealous. We were both very confident young women. Our mother made sure of that. But she was the good one. Never got in trouble, always did what she was told… she didn’t rebel like me.”

“You? A rebel? I don’t believe it.” Alex teased her with a smirk. 

Evangeline looked up at him and snarled playfully, her crimson lips so inviting. He held her chin, tilting her face upwards, and searching her emerald eyes. It was an odd moment to get romantic, but there was really nothing normal about the pair of them.

“Nothing says ‘kiss me’ like childhood photos of your one-hundred-and-fifteen-year-old girlfriend,” She simpered, her eyes dancing as Alex licked his lips. 

“I’ve got a thing for older women.” He murmured and Evangeline smirked, pursing her lips in anticipation of Alex’s. His mouth moved against hers achingly slow.

Neither of them was disappointed.

“Mmm…” Alex growled, pecking at her before pulling away. “Missed yehr lips, love.”

Evangeline grinned, “Should I continue now?”

He nodded, “Please. Who knows ‘ow much longer I can last.”

She moaned a barely audible, “I know,” before sifting through her photos again. “Oh, right. Marcelline.”

“That was her name?”

She nodded, staring at a picture of the two of them. “She was clever. Quick-witted. Whenever I got in trouble, she’d tell me later how I could’ve done it better.” Evangeline laughed, “We grew up at a fantastic time. I was in my twenties in the twenties… and I loved every bit of it. The clothes. The booze. The jazz. I lived in Paris. I was in the absolute center of it all.”

Evangeline moved to another collection of photographs and offered them to Alex. “Look at what a babe I was back then.”

“ _Was_?” He teased as he flipped through the pictures, loving each one more than the last. “My god, love. Yeh’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

Seeing Evangeline in a different decade when she looked much the same way as she did now, was mind-blowing. She was insanely fashionable and incredibly sexy. The epitome of the time period. Now Alex understood her appeal to nearly everyone she encountered. She had an ageless beauty despite her ever-changing aesthetic. 

“See, another reason you can tell I had money; the amount of photographs taken of me. That was still such a rarity back then.” She pointed at her face in one of the portraits, “I had beautiful skin and hair, because I had access to the very best. Had all my clothing made. In all the latest trends.”

“My parents lived in a gorgeous nineteenth century mansion on the Seine. They were old money. Generations of it. My father was a musician, and my mother could play, too of course. They would host chamber concerts in the Salon de Musique, Ironically, it’s a recording studio now.” She laughed, “A very beautiful one. La Frette-sur-Seine was basically a little vacation town, where people came to lounge by the river or stay with friends. I didn’t love it there. I always wanted to get away. The city was only fifteen minutes by car, and I would go every chance I got.”

Alex didn’t need the visual aids because Evangeline was painting the seen quite clearly for him. Her childhood home was beautiful. The architecture was stunning, and so were the overgrown gardens and the moss-lined stone steps. There was even a little guest house by the water. It was a gigantic brick structure with wrought-iron gates and gorgeous windows. He didn’t understand why she wanted to escape because it seemed like a lovely place to get away, but he imagined that when she was a teenager, it was too boring for her. 

“Naturally, they didn’t approve of me running away to the city to follow writers and dance in clubs. After awhile they gave in; they realized I was too old for them to reprimand and I was making my living the way I wanted to. My mother sent me money all the time. She wanted to make sure I wasn’t starving and that I was able to buy nice things for myself.”

“Were yeh close with yehr, mum?” Alex asked, looking at a family portrait of the Baudelaire’s when the girls were nearly adults. Evangeline looked exactly like her mother.

“Yes and no.” She laughed, again. “Apparently we fought a lot. Lot’s of yelling and French expletives. After she was through rolling her eyes at me, Marcelline would intervene; she was a great mediator. My parents weren’t tyrants by any means. My father was a character, and very, very musically inclined. I can see a lot of his tendencies in you.”

Alex grinned, his cheeks turning shades of pink at the compliment.

“All of this I know from what was told to me… I wish I were able to remember more; like the way my parents smelled when I hugged them. What the view from my bedroom window looked like, the way the breeze would blow in… things like that.” 

He’d never seen Evangeline quite like this, so forthcoming with her feelings. As much as Alex wanted to know it all, he wanted her to tell her story naturally.

“This is strange telling you this.” She confessed, her voice soft, but the raspiness still there on account of her emotions. She felt Alex’s hands on her, gentle and soft, and always warm. 

“It’s alreyt… take yehr time, love.”

It took Evangeline another moment or two before she could move on. “My mother wanted to make sure I was taken care of, like I said, but she didn’t know the kind of people I was friends with. I made it a point to know everybody. I loved the music, so I mingled with the musicians. The artists were friends with the musicians, so I knew them, too.”

“Did yeh paint back then?”

“I never painted until years later when I lived in New York City.”

“I used to live there, too. For a time, with me ex.”

“Doubt you were there when I was.” She chuckled darkly, “Late sixties… early seventies.”

Alex screwed up his face and laughed, “More like… two thousand nine for meh.”

Evangeline smiled, her lips stretching across her pearly white teeth. Alex studied them for a second, not wanting to get side-tracked, but feeling as if he had to ask the inevitable.

“Why don’t yeh always have fangs?”

“Mon cher,” Evangeline cupped his cheek, feeling the scruff of his face, the sharpness of his jaw as he leaned into her touch. “Before we get to the supernatural stuff… let me explain how I got here. It’ll help you understand better, I think.” 

He nodded and she kissed him again softly, “Sorreh to interrupt.”

“Stop that. You’ve got questions. I’ve got a hundred years worth of answers… it’s just probably easier to go in order.”

She slid down off the couch and onto her knees to rummage through the coffin. There were thousands of photos; some tied together, others loose and folded, the images creased down the middle. “This set… this is my very favorite.” She balanced it in her left hand, her right palm flat on top. Her black nail varnish looked so stark next to the faded photographs. “This is from when I became a dancer.”

“I told you I had a lot of friends. I still do. When I became a dancer, burlesque was new… I saw and later met, Josephine Baker when she headlined a revue at the Folies Bergère. I wanted to do what she did. I was blown away. I started to take dancing more seriously, spent a lot of time in clubs, met a lot of… men.” She glanced at Alex, seeing the color in his face drain. 

“Yeah I’m gun’ teh ‘ate this part, aren’t I?” He drawled, wiping his palms on the thighs of his jeans. He felt sick to his stomach picturing the love of his life in the arms of another man, let alone multiple.

She smiled sympathetically, “It wasn’t always like _that…_ sometimes it was. I liked my freedom. Being tied down was never my thing.”

She paused when she realized the irony in that statement and they both laughed, shaking off the tension. “In the _emotional_ sense I should clarify. I was a muse for a lot of men back then. They wanted to paint my picture, or take my photo… they bought me gifts and fancy things. I liked the attention. I was in my early twenties, what did I know? They hated that none of them could wrangle me, which just made them want me more.” Handing Alex the photos, she urged him to rifle through them. “I was gifted many things… got into all the best places. I was a dancer and artist in my own right. I was like you… but back then.”

“I know I’m an alreyt dancer… but I’d ‘ardly call it burlesque.”

Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth she hummed, “I’ve seen you do some pretty seductive moves on that stage, Turner.”

He shrugged, smirking, “If the mood hits meh.”

“I spent all my time waiting for something more, something bigger. I knew I hadn’t found it yet.” 

Her eyes were so bright and mesmerizing, the vastness took his breath away.

“That was when I got the nickname.” She pointed at a photo of her against the white spiderweb; like the one in her hallway upstairs. The come-hither look was there, and the catty eyelashes, the intricately webbed high-waisted bottoms, and nothing on top. “The Black Widow. Trapping men and devouring them.”

Alex raised his eyebrows, more turned on then afraid. “And teh think, yeh weren’t yet a vampire.”

Her laugh was a throaty purr, “I know. A precursor I suppose. I played up the persona; had speciality costumes made; really built it into my act. People came from all around to see it. That photo of me upstairs? That was from the night we debuted the web.”

Alex was stunned, “But I thought…”

She shook her head, “Nineteen-twenty-five.”

“It looks so…”

“You never noticed the tattoos?” Evangeline asked him, wondering why he’d never realized they were missing.

He squinted; he’d passed that photo hundreds of times in the last few months. “I- I dunno… I thought… I guess I thought yeh just didn’t ‘ave ‘em yet.”

Her smile was a little devilish, “Yeah, not for nearly a century later.” When he didn’t respond, she added softly, “I told you today would be a lot.”

Nodding, he ran his fingers through his hair and examined the pictures closer. It was unbelievable that she looked the same now as she did then. His brain hurt trying to wrap his head around the mystery of the supernaturalness of it. 

“I wanted to travel. Explore the world I’d never seen. So, I took a trip to America when I was twenty-eight; the eve of my twenty-ninth year. I performed with the Ziegfeld Follies for a couple of months… those photos there…”

Alex swallowed hard; a series of devastatingly gorgeous nude photos of her between his fingertips. Various poses. Sometimes beside other women. Glamorous images with feathers and pearls, and sometimes nothing at all. Ones of her holding up a fan to conceal her most intimate parts, or her bare back curled up in a velvet-lined chair. He traced the outline of her body, the very same body he got to touch night after night, blown away by the soft, smooth expanse of her canvas. 

“You are… the most sensational woman I’ve ever met.” His voice was husky and deep, his voice stuck in his throat. 

Evangeline brushed her fingers over his, pressing her red lips to them, harder then she’d intended. She gazed up at him, those green glass orbs full of centuries of secrets he was dying to know… but all he wanted right now was her. She kept kissing him, down each finger, slow and torturous, as she explained the rest of her tale.

“I loved the city,” She hummed, dragging her lips over his knuckles, his skin so soft beneath them. “It was fast and creative. I wanted to stay forever.” Her nails tickled his wrists and his forearms, her lips still on the move. 

Alex shifted, his breathing getting heavier the more she sucked, the more her tongue flicked out to tease him. His jaw slack, he remained bewitched by her actions. 

“To this day… I believe that if I’d stayed… in the city a little longer… I wouldn’t be… _this_.” She pressed her lips into his upturned palm, staying there a moment before moving on to his wrist. His veins pulsed beneath her tongue and she was thankful she’d eaten so much before he’d arrived. She pushed his knees apart as he sat back, slipping between them, the stack of nude photos slipping down the couch, long forgotten.

Closing her eyes, she took his hands in hers, pressing her face to them, breathing the smell of him in. “I believe in fate, Alex.” She confessed, her voice small, but gravelly. “I shouldn’t. I’m a mythical creature. I survive on human blood.” She kissed him again, “But if I had stayed in New York… then I wouldn’t have ever met you.”

There were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him, and they trickled down her face in a display of emotion that he’d never witnessed before. 

“And you, are by far the most important person in my entire existence; and I have walked this planet for one-hundred-and-fifteen years.”


	13. The Railway Arch Confessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO proud to present this next chapter. Lucky 13. A lot of things are revealed in this one, and it sets up so many future moments in the plot. I have to be honest about two things: I never thought this story would become what it is today. That sounds so fake deep, but I’m serious. I started off writing about Alex getting tied up by some goth girl… and here we are. I also wouldn’t have gotten to this point without talking this through with Dani. I had most of the pieces to this puzzle, but she had the rest. So thank you, Dani. I dedicate this chapter to you. And the best advice I can ever give you if you’re ever feeling stuck in something creative, talk it out with a friend. Sometimes all you need is a different perspective.
> 
> With that being said, I am so pleased and excited to take you guys on the rest of this journey. You honestly have no idea what’s coming for Evangeline and Alex. It’s major. I hope you enjoy this one. I think you will.

“I had a feeling you did something different.”

Alex’s hands were shoved deep in his denim pockets, smirking at her over his shoulder before turning to face her.

“Yeh don’t like it?” His tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowing, as he looked her over. High-waisted tight black denim, a black belt with silver western-style buckle, a tight black turtleneck and her leather jacket was the look she was going for on this early September morning in L.A.

Her perfectly-shaped eyebrow arched, “I don’t think you’ve ever looked sexier.”

Alex was pleased. Even though Evangeline wouldn’t tell him any details until they got on the plane, he had a feeling that this trip marked a significant turning point in their relationship.

Evangeline couldn’t help the way she ogled him; her eyes drifting over every sharp feature in his perfect face. He’d cut his hair. It was short now; trimmed and slicked back. She’d fallen in love with his long hair and the way he tucked it behind his ears, but now… she could smell his neck better, see the veins in his throat pulse. He was freshly shaved, too; she could tell by the discoloration in his jaw versus his cheeks. God, that jawline was killer…

It’d been nearly two weeks since she’d seen him last. The only way she’d allow him to take this trip with her is if he put his nose to the grindstone and finished the album. There wasn’t much left to do in post-production anyway, but she knew how important this album was to him, and if he didn’t focus on it properly, then she wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself. So, she sacrificed two whole weeks away from her beloved.

“Fink yeh’re gonna burn holes reyt through meh, love.” Alex murmured, hands slipping from his pockets as he reached for her. It was four am, and she looked like she’d had the best sleep of her life; her green eyes so shiny and full of color. Her lips were painted a matte black and Alex didn’t know what to do with himself. The darker color made them look fuller, more kissable, and he slid his arm beneath her jacket and pulled her flush against him. “Did yeh miss meh tha mooch?”

Evangeline inhaled deeply, the scent of his freshly washed skin and cologne made her weak, but now that she’d given in to him, the smell of his blood running warm just inches from her mouth was almost too much to handle. “I did…” She whispered, her eyelids fluttering as her tongue slipped back and forth along her bottom lip.

Alex could see them, the sharpened ends of her fangs just beneath the bow of her top lip. He pressed his hand into the small of her back, holding her tighter to him, rubbing himself up against her. He felt his cock twitch beneath his own black denim, wishing she’d just–

“I’m not gonna do it. Not now, so don’t even think about it.”

Surprised, he looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she knew.

“You can’t believe how well I can read your thoughts now. Careful what you think.”

He smirked, rolling his hips into hers again, inching forward to lick at her lips. “Wot am I finkin’ now, hmm?”

“As much as I want to… we don’t have time to fuck before the airport.”

“Damn…” He whispered, his mouth falling on hers. He ran his tongue along her fangs when he explored her mouth, having forgotten how good she tasted, how perfectly they fit together.

Evangeline wound her arm around his neck, the other slipping down to the front of his jeans, her long ivory fingers skimming over the outline of his cock.

“Thas not fair…” He moaned against her lips, one of his hands creeping up to her breast and squeezing. She whimpered, arching into him just slightly and sinking the very tips of her fangs into his lower lip. It wasn’t too much, just enough to let him feel the pinpricks.

“… and no… we can’t fuck on the plane either…” She hissed with a smirk, delicately tracing the head of his cock and pressing her fingers into him one last time before pulling away.

“Why would yeh tease meh like tha then?” Alex groaned, palming himself now in all his undirected sexual frustration.

“Because I can.”

“I dunno ‘ow yeh do it but… I’ve never sailed through a fookin’ airport that fast, love.” Alex murmured as they headed into first class. It was remarkable, the way Evangeline just seemed to float right through everywhere she went. One quick glance in a TSA agent’s direction and they breezed by with no trouble. They fawned over her, friendly and welcoming, not a single person put off by her intimidating demeanor and gorgeous features.

She squeezed his hand, “Been doing this a very long time… much longer than you mister international rockstar…”

Alex raked his fingers through his hair, pushing back an unruly strand. “Thas true… but… even I don’t…”

She quickly turned and gave him a look over her shoulder, her green eyes flashing so brilliantly. Immediately he felt his body soften, his limbs loosen up. His mind went blank except for her.

“Feel that?” She asked him softly and blinking once to break the trance.

“Wot was tha?” He drawled, smiling lazily at her.

“A little trick I like to use,” She pushed him into his seat and settled into his lap gracefully, long legs draped over his side-saddle. There was noone aboard yet, they had the front of the cabin all to themselves for the time being. “You felt like you’d give me anything I asked, right?”

He nodded, amused by all the fun little facts she’d been teaching him since he learned the truth about her.

“It’s like… hypnotism,” Her eyebrow arched, black lips curled up into a coy smirk. “One quick little glance in their eyes, and it’s smooth sailing. Their brains feel like mush for a few moments and they don’t know why… I’m coasting through no questions asked. It’s a pretty incredible feeling.”

“Hmm… do yeh do tha to meh a lot?”

“Don’t really have to… you pretty much do whatever I want without even asking.” She winked at him and floated over to her own seat.

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees to look at her around the large pods they were both situated in. He could only see the top of her wide-brimmed black hat and her suede thigh-high boots. She was too fucking glamorous, and it was so effortless for her. His fingers laced together, feeling the exhaustion settling in now that it was nearing six am. “So… when are yeh gonna tell meh what weh’re goin’ on this trip for?”

She slowly peered around the front of her space, green eyes sparkling as she nodded at the window beside his head. “Pull that shade for me, my love?”

Alex reached back and did so, and the two on either side.

“Thanks.” She hummed, “Why don’t you sleep for now, and I’ll wake you in a bit?”

//

Alex awoke with a start.

Clutching his chest, he gasped for air; suddenly hit with the strange feeling of having held his breath for far too long. It must’ve been the altitude. The space of their little cabin was completely dark; no other passengers having joined them.

“You were breathing.”

He snorted at the melodic rasp of Evangeline’s voice from her cubicle, running his hands over his face, pressing the pads of his fingers into his eyes as he wiped the sleep away.

“Felt like I’d been holding it the whole trip.”

“Bad dream?” She asked, her long legs kicked up in her little quarters.

A scene from his subconscious flashed for a moment in his brain, only to dissipate just as quickly. “Yeah… actualleh… it were. I’m comin’ to yeh, this is fookin’ ridiculous…”

A moment later they were squished side-by-side into her seat. She draped her legs over his and Alex tucked his hand between her thighs. “What did yeh do for seven hours while I slept?”

“Had a mimosa.”

Alex cut his eyes to her, his voice dry, “For the whole seven hours?”

She smiled coolly, “Well, the first half hour… maybe…”

“Did yeh sleep, love?” He squeezed her thigh, rubbing back and forth. She was so warm, he would never understand.

“Of course I slept. Woke up just before you.”

“Is that why yeh couldn’t tell what kind of dream I ‘ad?” Alex was curious to begin with, and Evangeline was like an unsolvable labyrinth he’s been stuck in since he met her, each turn more fascinating than the last.

“I actually can’t read your dreams. It’s almost like you slip off my radar. I suppose that’s the only time you can hide from me…” She rested her head on his shoulder, “What happened?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed as he tried to recall it, but it was just skirting along the edges of his memory, like a thin silver veil he could only just grasp–

“Miles.” He felt her body tense, her hands on his arm tightening their grip before letting go. “Can’t remember but. He were pissed at meh. Weh’ve never been in a fight in our entire lives… so… fink thas wot woke meh up…”

Alex trailed off lost in thought and Evangeline rubbed her hand up and down his forearm, “That’s so strange… “

“I know… unsettlin’ even.”

They sat in silence a moment longer before Alex asked again about their plans.

“I’m taking you to my childhood home.” She explained excitedly, “I think you’re going to love it. Nobody’s recording anything at the time we’ll visit, so you can check out the space. Imagine if you ever got the chance to record there?”

Alex’s eyes went wide, a smile brightening up his face. “I’d beh honored to record anythin’ in the ‘ome yeh grew up in, darlin’.”

“My father would probably disapprove of my musician boyfriend recording an album in his home, but I’d like to think that secretly he’d be proud.”

He squeezed her thigh again as she looked up at him, falling into her velvety green irises. “D’yeh think he’d dislike meh that mooch?”

Evangeline shook her head, “I don’t know how he could. You’re so charming, Alex. He’d talk music with you and you’d win him over and then we’d be free to be together.”

There was a bit of sadness in her eyes just then that he’d been able to detect ever since her confession. It was still impossible for him to fathom the magnitude of what her years of suffering must’ve been like, traveling the world alone after her family slowly died off. She’d given him bits and pieces but, the entire puzzle wasn’t complete just yet.

“I want you to meet my grandmother as well. We’ll go visit her in the city after we get

back from La Frette.”

“I’m gonna meet yer nan?” Alex couldn’t help but grin like a fool. “Nans tend to love meh. Joost sayin’… “

Evangeline pursed her lips, “Yeah, well… don’t get too excited because my _nan_ is… well… she’s something else.”

Alex shook his head smugly, “Dun’t matter…she’s gonna fall in love wiv meh. I can feel it.”

“If you say so…” She giggled, tilting her chin up towards his for a kiss. He grabbed her face and kissed her slowly.

“Taste like champagne, love…”

“Do I?” She murmured, losing herself in the feel of his lips on hers. His eyes were still sleepy, and she felt very much like drowning in the dark amber of them.

“Nice and sweet…” He hummed as she shifted closer, pulling at the front of his shirt. “Also… can’t ‘elp but fink those thoughts… joost in case yeh were listenin’.”

Evangeline chuckled, twisting her fingers even tighter into the soft white fabric. “Just a few more hours and–” She paused mid-sentence, pulling away and glancing up at him. “Is. Is that what you wanna do?”

Alex nodded his head, that devilish smirk on his lips.

“So you’re just gonna…” Evangeline trailed off, pausing again as she continued to read his thoughts, each more dirtier than the last. “… turn me on with your mind. That’s. Incredible. You found a loophole.”

“It’s like, sharin’ me brainwaves wiv yeh, babeh… gotta direct line to yer mind… which, conveniently connects to yer…” He slid his hand higher up her thigh and cupped her pussy, his fingers rolling over the thick denim seam. “In joost a few hours… all that will beh mine.”

“That’s not fair.” She breathed, stealing his words from earlier. “Why would you torture me like this?”

“‘Cause I can.”

//

The town car wound through the city streets as they headed for their hotel, hands entwined, fingers laced as they watched the scenery fly by the windows.

Evangeline growled, a low rumble in her chest as she read Alex’s thoughts. He hadn’t stopped since the plane. An endless stream of ways to undo her, and he knew all her weaknesses. He showed her images of her naked body pressed against the cold glass window of the balcony, the entire city sparkling below them, and he thought of her blindfolded and tied by her wrists and ankles to the chair while he played with her.

Traveling down the Champs de Mars, she laughed, squeezing Alex’s hand tighter. “Good one.”

“Thought so meself.” He drawled, the thought of her sprawled out on the bed, legs tied to either post, and her hands bound at the wrist above her head coming to mind just as they reached the,“The Eiffel Tower.”  
“Trés intelligent, mon amour…” She murmured, sliding across the cool leather seat, lifting his arm and tucking herself beneath it. “It’s not long now…”

“Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Baudelaire…”

Evangeline smirked, winking at her very favorite hotel concierge as she approached the desk, Alex’s hand still firmly tangled with hers.

“Bastien,” She hummed, “did your shift just begin?”

“Only an hour or so ago… I knew you were coming.” The tight-lipped smile looked like it was the keeper of many secrets, and Alex nodded his head towards him. “And who is this, mademoiselle? A _guest_?”

Evangeline’s eyebrow arched, as she turned to Alex, cocking her head just slightly. Here he was, in a place she’d imagined him in before but now that he was here, it all felt as surreal as a Dalî. “Bastien… this is Alexander. David. Turner. And he is my very first guest in this hotel.”

“After all these years,” Bastien nodded, looking from Alex to Evangeline and back again.

With a furrowed brow, Alex stood there feeling like he was missing out on a very private joke. “‘ello…” He nodded at the other man again, and looked at Evangeline for assistance.

“He’s a very old friend, Alex. This is the only hotel I stay in when I come home because they take such good care of me here.”

“Is Mr. Turner going to be needing his own key?” Bastien looked from Evangeline to Alex and back again. “By the look on your face, Mademoiselle, I find it hard to believe you’ll ever let this man out of your sight.”

//

“Thanks for lettin’ meh ‘ave meh own key…” Alex murmured teasingly against Evangeline’s lips as the elevator took them straight to the top. He had her boxed in against the wall, their luggage at their feet.

“He was right about not letting you out of my site…” She simpered, as his fingers snuck into the neck of her shirt, pulling the fabric down to kiss as far down as he could go.

_Ding!_

With a reluctant growl, Alex let her go, scooping up their bags and following her down the hall to their room. “Is tha because yeh missed meh so mooch… or?”

“It’s for your own safety, mon coeur…” Evangeline confessed as she pressed her card to the door. Glancing over her shoulder she added, “But I did miss you terribly.”

Safety. He wanted to know what she was trying to protect him from. Groupies? Overly-enthusiastic fans? Other vampires?

“Groupies.” Evangeline replied seriously, flicking on a lamp. “Don’t know where their blood’s been.”

Everything was exactly the same as it always was, arranged just the way she liked it. Except for the rather large black envelope on the bed. It was heavy and thick in her hands, and she tore it open, forgoing the letter opener in case it damaged the contents.

Alex’s stomach rumbled and he asked Evangeline if she was hungry, momentarily forgetting that she didn’t need to eat the same way he did. For now.

“Alex… I told you I’m not feeding on you here…” Evangeline murmured absentmindedly as she read through the invitation. The exhibit, how could she have forgotten?

Alex snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, “Didn’t ask yeh to, but… s’good to know….” Chin on her shoulder, he read the fancy black invitation written in fancy black ink. The only way to read it was by angling it back and forth. “Wot’s tha?”

A million thoughts ran through her head, and she was thankful the mind-reading didn’t work both ways— yet. “No… um… good. This is good. We can just… move a few things around… see her first, then the exhibit…”

Alex squeezed her, holding her tight, “Care teh tell meh what’s goin’ on in that magnificent mind of yers?”

“Change of plans.” She grabbed his chin and kissed him slowly, “How do you feel about tuxedos?”

La Frette was exactly how the pictures depicted it. In his mind he couldn’t get around it looking like Evangeline’s spooky old house in Los Angeles just… uprooted and plopped down in the middle of the French countryside. And this was close enough; a gigantic brick mansion set into the woods with ornate gates and railings, and gorgeous framework on all the windows. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, with overgrown foliage and massive stone steps. The Uber driver left them at the foot of the long driveway; Evangeline wanted to get the full effect of coming back home.

When they stepped out on solid ground, Alex could feel her tense. He cast a sideways glance at her, trying to keep his mind clear, but there was no hiding from her when they were touching especially. His mind was an open book.

“I’m alright,” She insisted, giving his hand a little squeeze and rubbing her thumb over his. “Just… haven’t been back in… a couple of decades.” She chuckled darkly, surveying the entire yard. “It looks… a lot like it did back then. Very little has changed…”

The gravel crunched beneath their boots as they headed up to the front door, “‘ow did yeh get the key to this place anyways?”

Evangeline looked at Alex like he was nuts, “I have my ways…” But then she threw back her head, cackling. “I do but… not for this. It’s still a part of our family. We still technically own the property, despite it being sold back in nineteen-eighty. Long story. Either way,” She held up the key, “I’ve got this. But I also… don’t really need this. I can get in anywhere I want, and I don’t mean like “on the list”… watch…”

A moment later, the multiple locks on the door turned without the aid of Evangeline’s or his own hands. “Wot…” He breathed, having not been privy to this sort of _magic_ prior.

“Mind magic.” She smirked, moving her hand just slightly in a gesture that swung the doors open on the massive manor. She headed inside, stopping when she realized Alex was no longer beside her. He was still there, standing on the threshold, mouth agape.

“I’ve stunned you, I see…” She raised her eyebrows, wondering if she’d shown him too much.

“Dunno why I’m surprised, teh beh honest…” He murmured, rubbing his hand on his jaw and pulling at his lips. “You being who y’are and all…”

“It’s a recent discovery… if that makes you feel any better.”

“Oh yeah? ‘ow recent, Evangeline? Which decade?” Alex’s eyebrow arched as he stepped through the door with a wide gait as if something would happen to him from the “magic”.

“Nineteen… seventy… two.”

“For fook’s sake, Evangeline! New development?! I weren’t even born yet!” Alex wasn’t completely serious but, he was still marveling at what else she’d show him.

She shrugged, pulling off her hat and tossing it to the table by the door. It was much farther than a normal toss, yet it landed gracefully with a little swirl and a flourish. “Well I’m sorry… for me nineteen-seventy-two is as fresh in my memory as four hours ago. The capacity, of your mind when you’re free from normal limitations, is quite remarkable. The countless hours I’ve had… all the free time in the world to absorb knowledge…” She gestured in a circular motion around her head, “this ‘magnificent mind’ as you called it… is chock-full. You’ll see.”

They faced each other like a stand-off while Alex contemplated the possibilities of what he could accomplish with all the time in the world. The songs he could write… the vast amount of music he could consume…

“And with a beautiful mind like yours… they are certainly endless.” Evangeline answered his thoughts again and with a nod of her head, she ushered him along. “Come on…”

As it turned out; other than the untouched architecture, much at La Frette _had_ changed; as it should now that it was a recording studio. Alex instantly felt at home there, and every piece of equipment he saw lying about got his fingers itching. The wine cellar was now a clear-sounding stone vault, the rain water tank a drum booth. There was a use for nearly everything inside, including the tiled staircase and the large living rooms upstairs that were wired and connected to the control room. The Salon de Musique, was also something to behold; the vibes very strong in that particular part of the house.

“I don’t remember much from back then but I do remember this room…” She stood in the middle, eyes closed, picturing something Alex couldn’t see, but he could imagine it. “The most magnificent chamber concerts held right here… my father was the happiest on those nights.”

If Alex listened closely, he could almost hear the sounds of the orchestra, imagining the young Evangeline from the photographs hiding out in the corner with her twin sister watching the proceedings.

The only thing they hadn’t yet seen was the custom 36-channel control desk in the basement; Evangeline had promised him that would be their last stop.

“Before I… take you downstairs… can… we go to my room?”

Alex nodded solemnly, “‘course, love…”

“We had the very top floor to ourselves mostly, often neglecting bedtime… “ Evangeline’s green eyes sparkled as she pushed open the door to her old bedroom. “We didn’t share a room… but we might as well have…” she grinned, stepping inside. “This was mine. I had the sunnier room. I loved waking up in the morning to the sounds outside my window, the sun streaming in… probably my favorite part of living here.”

Alex admired the intricate plaster-work on the walls and ceilings, trying to imagine the way the room would’ve been decorated in its’ heyday.

“I used to clip out fashion from the magazines we’d get in the city and hang them here…” She brushed her hand down the wall, “My mirror was here… and my wardrobe right beside it…” Evangeline led him through the rather large bathroom, still complete with a claw-foot tub that looked exactly like the one in her home back in California.

“Is that… “

“Same one? Pretty much. Nearly identical. You know how spacious it is… my second favorite thing in these rooms…” She simpered, winking at him as they headed into her sister’s room.

Alex nearly smashed into her when Evangeline stopped dead in her tracks. “Oh… sorry, love, I thought…”

But Evangeline was completely frozen, her green eyes wide, moving back and forth as if she was reading something at a rapid pace. He didn’t know what to do. Was this one of those magical things she hadn’t yet explained to him?

“Jesus fookin’ Christ, Evangeline… so fookin’ secretive! I don’t… ugh!” He threw his hands up, telling himself to calm down. “Wot can I do? Can I ‘elp yeh? Ev?! Wot’s happenin’?” There was nothing he could do, and besides, she was already dead so he could cross that off his list of worries, but he still felt completely helpless. She looked like a statue with her creamy porcelain skin, except for her eyes. Her eyes were freaking him the fuck out.

_// 1929 //_

_Evangeline had no idea how long she’d been wandering for, but there was something akin to relief that flooded her system when she fell onto the cold, moss-covered concrete steps of her parent’s home in La-Frette-sur-Seine. The house was dark and dead quiet, indicating everyone inside had gone to sleep long ago._

_Her limbs ached. Her throat felt dry. Everything hurt. She needed to get inside, to her sister, but the door looked so very far away. She let her eyes drift closed for a moment before she jumped awake and willed herself to crawl across the crisp leaves that had blown onto the back landing. It took far too long, but she made it. By the grace of god, it was unlocked, and she fell against it, nearly tumbling into the back sitting room. The door creaked loudly, but there was nothing she could do now except hope-_

_“Evangeline?” The hushed whisper of her sister arose from the darkness and she felt tears stream down her face._

_“Marcelline.” She croaked, when she felt her sister’s hands on her, catching her again before she toppled over._

_“God… what happened to you?” She breathed, only able to see bits and pieces of her from the moonlight streaming through the windows. Her clothes were tattered. She was an absolute mess. “All night partying again?”_

_Evangeline nodded, but then shook her head, confused as to where she’d actually been. “I-I don’t know…” Her voice was unusually raspy, and Marcelline felt her blood race, unsure of what to do, if she should wake up their mother. But that would cause a whole scene she was not prepared to deal with in the middle of the night._

_“C’mon, let’s get you upstairs…”_

_It wasn’t easy. Three flights later, and Marcelline was as much out of commission as Evangeline was. There wasn’t very much to her sister, but she was tall and practically dead weight. When she finally dragged her into her old bedroom and onto the soft feather down, she gasped for air. Reaching over, she searched for the bedside lamp that matched her own, and nearly screamed when her eyes adjusted and focused on her immobile sister._

_Evangeline was covered in blood. Her hair was thick and matted with it, twigs and branches stuck into her thick black waves, the pins that usually held it back in tight curls were hanging limply in the ends. Her dress was torn all down the front, her stockings hanging on by threads. Marcelline’s heart settled in her throat like a thick lump and tears streamed down her face._

_“Evangeline…” She whispered, “… I don’t know what… to do…” She trailed off, her sister’s eyes a dull green instead of their usual emerald. Everything about her looked wrong; she looked like a corpse._

_She wasn’t answering her, so she reacted quick. She began to draw a bath, praying it didn’t wake her parents. She could always lie and tell them she couldn’t sleep and that the warm water would help. A million thoughts raced through her mind, had she been violated?… or… god she didn’t know what to think._

_“Mon coeur… I need you to sit up… so I can…” But Marcelline might as well have been talking to an actual corpse because although Evangeline’s heart was still beating, it was very faint, and everything in her expression was lifeless. The circles under her eyes appeared darker than they had moments before; but was that just her mind playing tricks on her? Jumping to irrational conclusions?_

_She helped her into the adjacent bathroom, shutting and locking both doors before she began peeling off her clothes. She did so gingerly, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Patches of her creamy ivory skin were untouched by the crusted blood, but Marcelline still couldn’t make out where it was coming from. She left Evangeline where she was and tested the water before helping her into the massive clawfoot. Evangeline looked tinier than ever inside of it, and even more grotesque now that the crusted blood was washing off. It swirled rich and red in the water, and Marcelline got on her knees and scrubbed at her gently, taking each limb into her careful hands until everything below her shoulders was clean._

_There was still no wound in sight._

_Marcelline came to the conclusion then that Evangeline had witnessed a murder, or assisted in the very least, that was until she sponged off her neck._

_Two large gaping black holes stared back at her and she clasped her hand over her mouth, stumbling backwards until she was on the opposite end of the bathroom. She broke out into a cold sweat, screaming into her hand to keep quiet. Her eyes must’ve deceived her, there was no possible way…_

_Evangeline suddenly gasped for air, her lifeless eyes now almost cataracts as she peered at her over the edge of the tub. She looked terrifying._

_“Thirsty…” She rasped, clutching at her throat._

_Marcelline in terror, clutched at her own throat, afraid that what her sister wanted was… her._

_//_

“You look so handsome.”

Alex looked at himself in the reflection of the full-length mirror at the tailors. Arching his eyebrow, he sucked in his cheeks and pursed his lips. “Feel like James Bond.”

“But sexier.”

Alex smirked, “Turner. Alex Turner.”

“If I could get the chills… I’d have them right now.” Evangeline flashed a perfectly, pearly white flash of teeth at him. “I’m really quite pleased this fell on the same week you’re here with me. I finally get to bring a plus one.”

“Thas all yeh want meh for innit? Bit o’ arm candy.” He fiddled with the cuffs, straightening up and checking himself out from all angles.

“It’s really more like… you’re my blood-type,” She deadpanned, “But whatever.”

Alex grinned at her lame vampire jokes, and turned back to the mirror inspecting the very expensive tuxedo. It was a dark, rich black, and it was probably the most expensive thing he’d ever had on his body aside from his Gucci loafers. He glanced at her over his shoulder in the mirror, but her eyes had a faraway look in them. She’d been different since they’d gotten back from La Frette. Since the incident. He didn’t blame her, it scared them both.

_Evangeline’s loud gasp made Alex jump, nearly tearing the black obsidian stone he’d been holding off his neck._

_“Evangeline! Wot ‘appened, love? Are y’alreyt?” He didn’t mean to ambush her but he’d never seen her like this._

_Slowly, her head began to turn, her mouth still agape in an almost grotesque way. She looked at him, eyes frenzied and full of terror. She grabbed his arms, squeezing him, her eyes searching his face._

_“Evangeline!” He said it louder, trying to get his arms free from her grip so he could hold her. “I can’t ‘elp yeh if yeh don’t tell meh wot’s wrong!”_

_“I saw it.” She breathed hoarsely, as if her voice hadn’t been used in ages. “I saw my death.”_

“Don’t look at me like that, please. I can’t take that look.”

“I’ll look at yeh whatever the fook way I feel like, Evangeline.” He murmured lowly, “If weh’re gonna do this fing forever, yeh’re gonna ‘ave teh get used teh meh lovin’ yeh.”

A smile crept up on her lips, “It’s new for me.”

“I know it. But…” Alex left the floor-to-ceiling mirror in the tiny boutique to stand between her long legs as she lounged back on the tufted, round settee. He stroked his fingers beneath her chin and she purred softly, “… about four hours ago, yeh unlocked about eighty years worth of memories…” lowering his voice he added, “including the way you were killed. I’m allowed teh beh concerned.”

She nodded, “I know mon chere…”

“And now weh’re at a tailor’s in the middle of Paris getting meh fitted for a tux as if none of it ‘appened. But it did ‘appen and even if yeh won’t tell meh wot ‘appened, I need teh know if yeh’re alreyt.”

Her eyes narrowed again when she pictured herself in a bathtub soaking in her own blood, “I think I’m alright, Alex. It was just a lot for me. Like you said, eighty years worth of memories all at once.”

Alex looked her face over, brushing her dark hair from her face, her glass green eyes catching the afternoon sun through the shop window. “Maybeh weh should joost ‘ead back and relax for a bit, yeah? Weh’ve been goin’ nonstop since weh got ‘ere…” He looked around the tiny shop for any sign of the tailor, but he was nowhere to be seen. “D’yeh need summat to drink? Erm… eat? Would tha help?”

Evangeline’s red lips parted into a wide smile; and she realized how she was acting really wasn’t fair to him. He was still new to her _condition_ , and he didn’t know how to handle her or her emotions in this kind of situation. Not to mention they were in a city they’d never been to together, on _her_ agenda, and that was probably a lot for him to take in, too. “I guess that wouldn’t hurt…”

//

“Thought weh’d get a good view of the sunset from up ‘ere…” Alex murmured, peeking out of the curtain back in their suite on the sixth floor.

Evangeline glanced at the door, and with a flourish of her hand, locked it tight for privacy.

“I saw that.” Her lips curled when Alex stared back at her in disbelief, “Mind magic… ” She nodded her head in his direction and the curtain fell closed with a soft, velvety whoosh. “… thas incredible.”

“I wonder if you’ll be able to do it, too…”

Evangeline’s voice, he’d noticed, had gotten increasingly raspier as the day wore on. He liked the sound of it, but he also knew it was very telling. Alex could see the bluish-tinted rings beneath her eyes, the luster in her skin fading.

“So yeh _are_ hungreh… I knew it.” Alex collapsed on the bed, forgetting how strong jet lag was. No matter how many times he traveled, he would never get used to it.

She rounded the bed, climbing over him and sitting on his thighs. Alex grinned, his hands immediately settling on her waist and skimming down to the tops of her boots. It was unreal walking alongside her everywhere, the way she carried herself, the way she looked in those thigh-high boots…

“ _Put your hands on my knees… and think of me as a book you’ve been dying to read._ ”

His eyebrows lifted, sliding the palms of his hands over her knees and pushing them open just slightly, “What made yeh think of tha, love?”

“It was in this bed where I read it.”

“‘ere? Reyt, ‘ere?” Alex glanced around; the memory of that phone call coming back back to him as vividly as the day it happened.

“Right here, I always stay in this room. Sixth floor. West side. No sunrise.” She hummed, and then pressed her fingers to the pulse point in his neck. “How does this feel?”

Alex had forgotten about the bite that she’d inflicted on him so many months ago; until now. And truth be told, it hadn’t caused him any pain in the last few weeks either. Suddenly, a number of things clicked into place for him, “Where you bit me. Does that mean-?”

Was that the connection? Was Alex already… turning?

“That’s not how it works, mon coeur,” She hummed, her fingertips tracing around his ear and down his jaw. “And I don’t mean to keep reading your thoughts… it’s funny… I’m barely even trying. They’re just _there_.”

“I’m sorreh… sure me mind is kind of a messy place,” For some reason, he felt the need to apologize, as if this trait of hers was somehow his fault.

“Nonsense. While your mind is pretty complex compared to some humans I’ve encountered, it’s nothing like the system inside my head. When you’re a vampire… you’ll see.”

His face was solemn, and his hands stilled on her black-denim clad thighs. “I love ‘ow y’alreadeh know.” Alex said softly, his voice a mere whisper. “yer confidence makes me more confident.”

“It’s always been in the cards for you, Alex.” She was gentle as she explained what she could. “Just like me, you were destined to be one of us. Although, yours will be a much less graphic affair, I’m sure…”

The distant look was back; something dark flashing in her eyes.

“I’m not ready to tell you yet. You need to know other things first.”

“‘Ow do yeh know it were meant for me…?”

“I told you I’ve been looking for you for a very, very long time. Turns out, you weren’t born yet… not until those dreadful eighties…”

Alex snorted, his amber eyes twinkling, “Not a fan I take it?”

“Ugh, please. My least favorite decade. Powersuits and neon.”

“Yeah but… wot about… The Smiths? Nintendo? Back to the Future? The Cure?”

Evangeline threw her head back, her throaty purr making even Alex’s throat feel dry. “I love how you sandwiched Marty McFly and Mario right between Morrissey and Robert Smith.”

“I guess yeh could say I’m cultured.”

She laughed again, “For someone so young, you are. And actually, I take that back. The eighties birthed the goth subculture. I didn’t have to work so hard on my look to fit in.”

Alex tried to picture her; looking more like Siouxsie Sioux than the sexy vamp of a woman she was now. “Where were yeh back then?”

“Mmm… left New York and headed out to Los Angeles, hung around the strip for awhile. But I spent a lot of time in England.”

“Ah… in me neck of the woods.”

 _You have no idea…_ Evangeline smiled, thinking back on those years as her hand tightened around his throat. She could feel Alex’s blood race, hear it rushing in her ears like it always did when she handled him this way. “Speaking of necks…”

“In the mood teh bite mine… again?” His smirk was devious, knowing exactly what buttons to push.

Evangeline pressed the tip of her nail against his jugular, but only for a moment. “Already told you I’m not biting you here, Alexander.”

“Then why are yeh torturin’ yerself, love?” He teased, holding her down on his lap so she could feel the blood rushing to _other_ places on his body.

Pressing harder, she sneered, “Thought I was torturing _you_?”

“Yeh know better than to fink this is torture for me. Hand on me neck? Adore it.”

Alex’s eyes rolled back when Evangeline compressed the arteries in his throat with the slightest movement of her hand. It was called a ‘blood choke’; a different form of asphyxiation.

_“There’s a very proper etiquette for choking while engaging in sexual intercourse…” Evangeline sat astride Alex in her canopy bed, with her black leather collar and her raven hair cascading down her back. “By compressing the carotid arteries in your pretty little neck, my love… I can stop the blood flow to create a…” She moaned when the color in his face changed a shade darker, “euphoric… otherworldly… completely mind-blowing orgasm.”_

_Each word was emphasized by the tightening of her fingers; and the more forceful she was, the harder Alex got._

_“The important thing to remember is…” She swiveled her hips, rubbing the wet lips of her cunt against the length of Alex’s cock. “… to fucking pay attention. Don’t ever want to accidentally kill you.”_

_Alex’s groan was strained, his throat raw and tight. His vision blurred, focusing in and out on the angel hovering over him. Her breasts swayed above him, the leather bondage harness caging her in; yet the open cut-outs concealing none of her._

And that was the night Alex learned how not to block the windpipe when choking someone _and_ how to experience the kind of orgasm he’d only previously fantasized about.

“Stop fantasizing about that orgasm, Alex… we’ve got more important things to discuss…” Evangeline’s eyebrow arched, a coy smile on her increasingly pale lips. “And I’m not going to tie you up right now…”

“Tease.” He rasped, placing his hand over hers. “Yeh know wot this does teh me…”

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Focus first. Fuck after.”

“Promise?”

He was going to get his way in the end, that was for sure, because she had no desire to deny him. But he needed to know certain things first. She reached for the silver cigarette case and held it up.

“Do you know what this is?”

“‘Course. yer silver cigarette case, wiv them pretty black ones yeh smoke.”

“Yes. But it’s also… backup.”

His eyebrow arched; his interest piqued.

“Backup for… wot?” He propped himself on his elbows when Evangeline sat back. “The main difference between you and I are… that I need sleep during the day, and you at night. And,” She paused, “we have vastly different eating habits. Rest for me is a _necessity_ , so is food. Or else I fall apart.”

“Like right now…” Alex’s eyes were wide like saucers as he recalled that night she stayed at his, the way she’d slept all day; woken up without the luster in her skin, or the color in her cheeks. He remembered her reaching into her bag and coming up looking more alive than ever. It was unforgettable.

“I’m getting depleted. I can trust myself around you now when I’m a little thirsty, so I did this on purpose to show you two things;” She snapped open the case, revealing the perfect row of six cigarettes. Always six. “Let’s say… you’re going to dress up as a traditional vampire for halloween. What’s something you absolutely need to complete the look?”

A myriad of elements flipped through Alex’s mind like a rolodex. _Cape? Fangs? Fake blood?_

“Ding, ding, ding!”

“Fake blood? Blood paint? Blood… tube? Blood… _capsules_?”

He watched as Evangeline pressed at the velvety red fabric until it made a little popping sound. “There’s a false bottom.”

Beneath the tiny trap door were three rows of six slots of exactly what he’d said; blood capsules.

“Thas how yeh get energy so fast…” He whispered as she handed him the case for closer inspection. “Whose blood is this?”

“One thing at a time, my love.” She moved off his lap and curled up beside him. “They’re like tiny little pick-me-ups. Fast food if you will.”

Alex snorted, tilting the case to see the blood move beneath the clear coating. There was no variation; all of them a bright, healthy red.

“Whenever I’m feeling a little drained, I pop one of those. It’s like an adrenaline rush.”

“Instant vampire.” He mused, plucking one from it’s little velvet bed. He studied it and held it up in the soft, amber glow. It all made sense now; she was never without that case, and the cigarettes were purely aesthetic, so he’d known it weren’t for that. “The second fing yeh were gonna show me… what it does to yeh.”

She nodded, “I know you already know, but I wanted you to watch the transformation.”

“It really works that fast, the capsule?”

“Almost instantaneously.” Evangeline traced his lips, following the shape of his cupid’s bow. For a fleeting second she thought about how his lips would never be chapped when he became like her; how they’d always be full and luscious and juicy…

Alex lifted his fingers to her mouth, and she licked her fangs in anticipation of that kick she needed. She could hear his heart racing, sense the noticeable change of color in his cheeks when he saw them. They turned him on so much, she couldn’t wait to play a little.

She kissed the tips of his fingers before sucking them into her mouth, capsule and all. Alex was silent, but he’d angled his hips, pressing up against hers. She teased him for a moment before breaking the seal with her fang; the small rush of blood in her mouth and around his fingers getting her excited.

Alex’s breathing intensified as she sucked the blood off his fingers. The way her fangs coasted so delicately along his skin, sharp… dangerous….He gulped, his hand immediately palming the bulge forming in his jeans. _If she feels this fucking good sucking my fingers, I can only imagine how it’d feel on my c-_

Evangeline pulled off of him with a flourish of her tongue and a pop. She licked the blood from her fangs, grinning at the obvious disappointment in her beloved’s face.

“Evangeline…”

“Alexander…” She placed her hand over his and squeezed his cock. “… they probably will feel really good when I suck that perfectly thick cock of yours, however…” she brushed his hand aside, the tip of her finger tracing slowly up the length of it and over to the joint where his leg met his hip. “… there are veins that the male specimen has that, me being a vampire, can not resist… and they are _extremely_ close to the femoral artery. Which… if I lost control and got my fangs into… would most likely kill you.”

Alex’s cock jumped and Evangeline’s now crimson lips curved into a devilish smirk.

“Turned on by the thought of your cock _sliding_ between my fangs or the thought of me killing you?”

“Both,” He rasped, moving her hand back to squeeze along his shaft. She complied, torturing him. “That was gorgeous by the way. Was a bit distracted, but the way the color came back to yer face…”

“Remarkable isn’t it?”

Alex took note of the way her eyelashes seemed longer; fuller, and the way her lips were plump and juicy, not pale and dry like before. Her skin was glowing, her hair had the extra shine. She was a dream.

“Would yeh look this good if yeh drank from me?” He wondered aloud, even though he knew she was reading his thoughts.

“Probably better,” she smirked. “Drinking fresh blood from a human always makes me feel like I’m firing on all cylinders. It’s what I’m meant to do; my sole purpose. The capsules, while they’re fairly fresh, they still don’t supply me with that carnal desire to tear open the flesh of my prey.”

Alex swallowed hard at the image in his head. He’d never thought about her drinking from anyone else but him, and for some reason, he felt a bit jealous.

“It’s not always sexual… drinking from a human.” Evangeline explained, slowly pulling the leather of his belt through the loop in his jeans. “Generally it’s just to satisfy my thirst… however,” she yanked extra hard, pulling the belt taught to release it, “when it’s sexual… it’s another kind of high.”

Alex winced at the tightness around his waist, “Is it like ‘aving yer favorite food?”

She chuckled, “No… more like getting high on the finest quality drugs you can get your hands on. And you,” she bummed, the buckle clanging as she tugged at his zipper, “would be the highest high. The greatest trip. My veins would be buzzing like electricity from the deliciousness of your blood.”

Groaning, he lifted his hips up into her hand when she slid it down the front of his jeans, her palm covering his length, feeling his foreskin slip under the fabric when she stroked him up and down. “So why don’t yeh joost do it?”

“You’re not ready.”

“I promise yeh, I am.”

“No. You’re not. And neither am I. And—”

Alex squeezed her hip, “Wot is it, cara mia?”

“It would be my first time tasting you, and… I want it to be special. Not in a hotel room where the mess would be difficult to explain.”

Her confession pulled at Alex’s heart. She was getting softer, more open and honest the longer they were together. Especially now that she could confide in him.

“Not now with my hand down your pants…” she smiled softly, her fangs catching the light from outside the window.

“It is a lil’ bit raunchy, innit?” He teased her, taking both her wrists and pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her forehead, “M’sorreh I keep bringin’ it up. M’excited, thas all.”

“I know… it sounds ridiculous but, this is a big deal for me. Your blood is the type I’ve been waiting for. No one else will taste as good as you do. And I won’t have that long to sample it.”

“M’gonna be changed that fast, am I?”

“I think so…”

Alex nodded, confused by how calm he was about it all. Maybe he really was meant for this life. “Then I won’t ask yeh again. Or tease yeh about it. When yeh’re readeh; I’m readeh.”

“Big night for both of us.”

“I’ll cook us summat special.” Alex’s grin crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Light some candles… proper date night.”

Evangeline giggled, curling up and resting her head on his chest, “You don’t have to do all that… just being in my creepy old mansion with you naked and excited is enough for me.”

He chuckled, “Joost like we started.” Their fingers laced together and Alex tried talking to her via his thoughts again.

“You want to know more?”

“Tell me wot kind of blood is in the capsules and where it comes from. I ‘ave a feeling this is part of why yeh brought me ‘ere.”

“You’re a clever boy,” she hummed, lying alongside him, leaning on her elbow. Alex reached for her thigh, and draped her leg over his to keep her close. “Clean blood.”

“Wot’s that mean? What makes it clean? Drug-free?”

“I suppose that’s part of it; but more like… healthy in the sense that the food the person consumes is natural, free of pesticides, that kind of thing. A healthier lifestyle.”

“Yeh do know… that the primary diet of the French is like, baguettes wiv a side of cigarette, reyt?”

“A partially true stereotype,” She agreed, with a chuckle. “however, in general, Europeans just live better than Americans. They’re not constantly in a rush. They’re not obsessed with health fads. Most of their food is local and tasty and-”

Alex held up his finger, “Reyt. Question… is tha why yeh’ve got me eating so healthy? Yeh need me blood to be pure and delicious?”

Evangeline’s eyes were the richest green after that pick-me-up, and they sparkled. “You caught me.”

“Makin’ me eat healthy for yer own benefit! How fookin’ dare yeh!” Alex laughed, thinking on all the food she’d stocked her fridge with for him since they started dating. How he’d been in such better shape with her, smoking less, working out more…

“I want you to live a long and healthy human life!”

“Reyt! For the next what… few months?!” He cried, his eyes lighting up as he teased her.

“Selfish I know… but… also because I love you so much, Alex… it’s my way of taking care of you the best way I know how.” Evangeline’s voice was soft, and her eyes were full of such emotion and adoration for him. “All I can do before you become like me… is keep you safe. That’s why I want you to know everything you possibly can. To protect you.”

The sun had risen just outside, Alex knew without looking because he could hear the birds chirping. Evangeline was drowsy now, holding his hand tightly with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It reminded him an awful lot of their first few days together; how they were inseparable, how she needed to be touching him always.

“Do you know why I love touching you all the time?” The calm, steady coolness of her voice made Alex’s heart swell. “Because I haven’t allowed myself to feel a human body this closely in decades. It took me so-”

Evangeline cut herself off, wondering if now was the time to revisit these feelings. She felt Alex’s lips on her head, his breath warm, his heart beating beside her. She didn’t want to invade his thoughts always, but when they were touching, they weren’t easy to ignore. It always felt like she was peeking through a curtain, seeing what lay just beyond his conscious thoughts.

_If you’re in here, I want you to know I don’t want to pry for answers to the riddles of your past, love. When you feel safe and ready, you can tell me._

Evangeline was stunned. His thoughts didn’t surprise her, it was that he was clever enough to use his mind for clear, silent communication with him. She turned in his arms, tilting her chin to look up at him. “That’s brilliant, you know. It might come in handy in the future, our silent connection. We should practice.”

Her skin was luminescent and cool, even in the pitch black room. “I’m not quite sure what yer preparing me for, love… but tell me what yeh need from me, and I’ll be ready.”

Evangeline traced her thumb over his lips, smiling fondly at the face she’d eventually spend the rest of her days with. “I’m not sure exactly… but I know something is coming. I promise I won’t leave you unprotected.”

Alex nodded, strangely calm despite everything he knew. He trusted Evangeline, he knew he was safe with her. “Why don’t yeh sleep, love? I can feel you fading. Yeh need yer strength for the agenda yeh’ve got planned.”

“I know. I will. I am.” She kissed him softly. Something in Alex’s face reminded her of a man she’d known before this lifetime. A sweet man. An artist. The last man to touch her properly before-

“Can you… hold me a little tighter, Alex?” Evangeline asked, feeling the exhaustion take over her body; heavy and thick like the muddy earth after a storm. It was nights like this when she missed the safe confines of her coffin…

“‘Course, my love.” Alex’s drawl was slow and comforting as he wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved.

She curled up against his chest, fingers clutching to the fabric of his shirt as she succumbed to sleep.

// _1929 //_

_Something hadn’t felt quite right at the show that evening. Performance-wise; she knocked ‘em dead. She always did. It was the strange feeling she got afterwards, when she cleaned off the makeup and said goodnight to the other girls. The energy felt different. She missed her sister. She felt homesick. Maybe her heart was heavy because La Frette was calling to her._

_She’d been staying with friends in Paris when she’d returned from New York City. It was too much fun in America, and going home to her disapproving parents would’ve spoiled all that for her. So she hid away in the comfort of the brights lights and loud jazz music of the city. Champagne and absinthe every night with the finest men and women in France. Dancing until the early hours of the morning, both onstage and off. She’d been fooling around with a handsome artist only a week before; promising her a comfortable place to stay if he could paint her again. It was the third in his series of the gorgeous Evangeline._

_Unbeknownst to them both, it would also be the last._

_The rain was tremendous that evening, her umbrella doing little to protect her when she ran from the theater to the taxi that would take her to the very edge of La-Frette-Sur-Seine._

_Evangeline peered out the window at the pitch black woods around the car that sat on the very edge of the dirt road. Her family was several yards away still, and she had nothing to light her way._

_“Are you sure you can’t… just a little farther? I have money… I can-”_

_“The roads are too muddy, Mademoiselle.”_

_She sighed, defeated._

_“Perhaps I can take you back, try again tomorrow?” He offered, the only light in the car the bright red embers of his cigarette._

_Brow furrowed, she considered the idea. It would be so much easier, but… something was calling her home_ tonight _. She needed to be there._

_“No…” She replied hesitantly and then with more conviction. “No. I will walk the rest of the way. Thank you so much for your trouble. Please get home safe.”_

_The driver looked the beautiful young woman over, having seen her face around Paris before. He didn’t feel right letting her go in this weather._

_“Mademoiselle, I-”_

_“I’m fine.” She assured him, “Get home safe.”_

_After shaking his hand and leaving him a substantial amount of money for his time, she opened her umbrella, clutched her fur tight around her neck, and stepped out into the storm._

_She’d made it only a short way before she got the sickening feeling again, the one she felt back in the dressing room. Everything felt wrong._

_She sensed his presence before she heard him. He was much stronger than she was, and the second he got his hands on her, she knew she didn’t stand a chance._

_But she tried._

_Desperately._

_“You’re the one they call the Black Widow.”_


	14. Secretly Calls the Getaway Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s been nearly an entire year. And up until this time last week, chapter fourteen was the tiny little segment from 1929 right at the beginning. Some kind of writing fever hit me and I wrote twenty-three pages for your vampire enjoyment. If anyone is still around and still into this fic that I started four years ago, thanks. 
> 
> Maybe a glass of red wine should do the trick while you read this one. Tchin tchin.

// 1929 //

_He had done it wrong._

_Evangeline was sure she was dead. That her short life on this earth had come to an end, and she was going to decay in some ditch in the woods just a few yards from her family home, and no one would find her until it was too late, and the bugs were already crawling in and out; making a home of her rotting corpse._

_She’d read too many gothic horrors. Clearly._

_Her body ached all over, and she could barely move. There was hardly any life left in her, of this she was sure. The rain was still coming down in sheets, and the mud was thick and heavy, trapping her body. He’d left her and now the earth was swallowing her whole like a sacrifice, an offering in repent for the way she’d lived her life. At least, that’s what her father would’ve said. Disapproving of her lifestyle and her wild ways until the bitter end._

_The mud slipped down her neck, burying her deeper and deeper, until her mouth, her nose, and almost her eyes were covered. This is it. I can’t fight it. This is my fate._

_She was too tired, too weak to try so she gave in; closing her eyes and allowing the longest sleep to pull her under._

//

Evangeline slid her hand over the décolletage of her dress, fingering the tiny red crystals as they trickled down her ribcage to her hips. It was morbid and macabre and sexy and everything she was feeling at that moment. Yesterday had taken its toll on her spirit as much as she hated to admit it. She hadn’t felt quite like herself since that moment in her old bedroom and feelings weren’t… her strong suit. Alex had enough feelings for the both of them, and reminded her of that earlier that evening over a trolley of cold breakfast. 

_“Hello handsome,” Evangeline purred, her lips against the shell of his ear as her hands stretched down his chest inside his robe. He apparently hadn’t bothered to change after his shower this morning and she was grateful for it. “You smell so clean and delicious.”_

_Alex tilted his head back, letting her kiss along his jaw and down his neck, laughing when she tugged at the knot in his belt._

_“We have to get ready soon,” her voice, smooth as silk confirmed that she’d eaten and his bare neck was_ unfortunately _safe for the time being. “Did my dress arrive?”_

_Alex nodded, gesturing towards the black garment bag hanging in the archway. “Just a bit ago.”_

_“Wait ‘til you see it,” She breathed, teeth grazing at his jaw. A moment later she was curled up in his lap, her dark hair piled on top of her head, lips full and soft._

_“Yer very naked reyt now.” Alex hummed, amused. “Did yeh sleep alreyt?”_

_She pouted, “And here I thought I could distract you from asking me about my feelings!” She sighed, opening up his robe and pulling it over her lap. Alex wound his arms around her, holding her close._

_“I know yeh’ve likely just forgotten what it’s like to feel emotions as heavy as yours… but they’re not goin’ away, love.”_

_Evangeline chewed her lip, nestling her head on Alex’s shoulder. He was warm and smelled like toast and black coffee. Surprisingly never like his cigarettes. A strange talent. “I was restless.” She confessed, “I was remembering little details about that night and that scared me. Did I suppress them over time or did they become hazy when I turned? Yesterday felt like a twisted visit to a time I don’t think I was meant to remember. Maybe some memories are meant to be forgotten.”_

_Alex’s thumb stroked the apple of her cheek. “Perhaps. But summat tells meh yeh needed to know how yeh died.”_

_“Do I?” She scowled, recalling the feeling of the mud sliding over her shoulders, the heavy feeling weighing on her even now. “Did I need to know I was attacked and left for dead? By some monster who didn’t even know what he was doing?”_

_He squeezed her waist to remind her that he was here, his dry lips grazing her forehead. “I fink wot’s important is that even though it weren’t done properly, yeh still came out perfectly alreyt.”_

_She sighed heavily, shaking her head. “What’s ‘perfectly alright’ when you’re damned to a life of immortality? What did I do to deserve it? Why was I attacked the way I was?”_

_“What makes yeh fink that yeh’re the only one turned in such a violent way? I can’t imagine there are many peaceful transitions in the world of vampires.”_

_He had a point._

_“Maybe knowing your truth makes you a more compassionate woman. Yer far from a monster, love. And undead or not, there’s still a soul inside you. Yours just never gets to die and reincarnate. Yours lives all your lifetimes in one.”_

_Evangeline closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of blood pumping through his veins to his heart, and the way his lungs took in air. She listened to all the human things she loved about him, and thanked her lucky stars that he was hers._

_“As far as soulmates go… I’m so fortunate that you’re mine.”_

She heard him curse loudly in the other room, and she stilled, listening to him muttering. He was having trouble with his tux; particularly the tie. 

“Need help?” 

Alex glanced up, tie hanging limply at his neck. He gasped, drinking her in. Arching his eyebrow he murmured, “Subtle.”

Evangeline’s face lit up, eyes shimmering emerald in the soft light of their bedroom. “It fits my mood right now.”

“It’s breathtaking.” He breathed, the way the crystals sparkled like fresh blood on her shoulders, cascading down to her exposed hips and waist. It gave the illusion of a naked, bloody beheading but glamorous. Alex could see every one of her tattoos clearly through the sheer fabric, a small pair of nude knickers covering the apex of her thighs. It hugged her curves so dangerously tight, he was afraid his willpower wouldn’t last the evening. 

She floated towards him, hands reaching to finger his tie, mastering the knot in a blink of an eye. He reached for her, hands pressing against the small of her back as her palms flattened against his chest. Alex’s nose brushed along her jaw to her ear, “Dunno if I could ever visit me Gran lookin’ like this… “

Evangeline giggled, when his teeth tugged her earlobe, gliding back down to her mouth. He kissed her slowly, the faint, familiar taste of metal on his tongue. When she opened her mouth granting him access inside, he felt her fangs and groaned, pulling her tighter to him. 

“Stop teasin’ meh… s’unfair.”

He could feel her smile, biting his lip ever-so-gently. 

“You look so handsome.” Her hands caressed the back of his neck, smoothing the back of his slicked hair. “I’ll have to keep an extra close eye on you tonight.”

His nose brushed against hers, “Not a chance I’m leavin’ yer side for a second.”

//

With fingers laced together, Evangeline watched the city lights reflected in Alex’s eyes as they traveled to the 8th Arrondissement where their first stop of the evening awaited them.

“You’re surprisingly calm.” She commented as his thumb smoothed over hers, his mind completely clear. “Or maybe our connection isn’t as strong as I thought…?”

_This event better not last all night… I can’t wait to get you home._

She grinned, squeezing his hand. “Alright, it still works. But you’re not even slightly nervous about meeting my grandmother?” She studied his features; the sharp line of his jaw, the slope of his perfect nose, the way his hair curved smoothly over the shell of his ear. A thousand lifetimes to find this perfect specimen. 

“Not realeh, no. Told ya, Ev. Grans love me.”

She lived in one of the oldest buildings in the neighborhood, knew anybody who was anybody, but largely kept to herself. Reading was her thing, a literature major with a fondness for fur coats. She’d been married twice. Kept her last name in both instances. Both of them she claimed were the loves of her life. Alex learned that she adored pistachio french macaroons from a bakery in the 7th and made sure to get some before they met.

“Buttering her up. She’s gonna love that.” Evangeline snorted as both their heels clicked along the black and white tile of her foyer and main hallway. “Let’s take the lift.”

The ancient mechanism creaked along to the third floor where she was waiting to receive them.

As the elevator shook to a stop, Evangeline waved her hand at the gate to let them out in what was more or less the library. Alex felt like they’d traveled back in time, the antique furniture and mountains of archaic books littered the massive space in the most charming, yet still effortless way. Her back was to them still, a deep maroon housecoat that was far more glamorous then he’d expected was draped over her shoulders, her frame and height similar to Evangeline’s. 

She turned just then, a glass of champagne in one hand, a delicate pair of glasses in the other. “Evangeline my dear, as gorgeous and morbid as ever.” A familiar pair of emerald eyes sparkled in Alex’s direction. “And this must be the boy.”

“The _boy_ is Alex.” Evangeline corrected her, “Alex, this is my grandmother, Celine.”

“‘Ello, Celine… pleasure teh meet you.” Alex leaned in and kissed each of her cheeks as was customary in French culture, examining her warily as they pulled apart. He felt like he’d known her all his life. “These are for you.”

“Quel suprise!” She chirped, accepting the box of macaroons. Her gaze scrutinizing, studying his every move. “Lovely to finally meet you, Alex. Don’t you two look absolutely handsome. A perfect pair.”

Evangeline smirked at him, still completely smitten with how gorgeous he looked when he was cleaned up like this. People underestimated the power of a smartly tailored suit. “We do look quite good, don’t we?”

“You’re terrifying, darling, but I like it. Keep the hounds at bay.”

Alex chuckled, “She doesn’t need a dress for that, that’s for sure.”

“Champagne?” Celine offered them, once the small talk was over, and they’d made it to the center of the room. The pair of them nodded, accepting one of the antique flutes. “On trinque?”

Evangeline nodded, lifting her glass. “À votre santé…”

“Tchin-tchin.”

The three of them clinked and sipped, Celine taking an instant liking to Alex, much to Evangeline’s surprise. Celine was… tough. Rightly so. Evangeline hovered on the skirts of their conversation as they discussed her collection of books that littered the tables and shelves. They talked poetry and philosophy, Alex charming her with his dry British wit and the twinkle in his eyes when his smile reached the corners. He’d never felt more at ease. She was like Evangeline but softer; her exterior not quite as hard as Evangeline’s was to crack. 

“Now, are yeh Evangeline’s gran on her mum or dad’s side?”

“Her father’s.” Celine answered softly, averting her eyes to glance at Evangeline. “We both have those strong Baudelaire features.”

“The best thing my father gave us.” Evangeline grumbled, polishing off the rest of her champagne and discarding her glass. 

“Yeh look so mooch like yer gran, Ev. The eyes, especially.”

The two of them exchanged a look, as if they were having a silent conversation Alex wasn’t privy to. “We do. It’s nice to see what I’d look like as an adult.”

Celine didn’t seem to catch the phrasing, brushing it off as she peppered them with more questions. They chatted for the length of time it took to polish off the large bottle of champagne, Alex spewing answers like he was in an interview. He supposed that was how most family members were when someone they care about brings a significant other to meet them. He didn’t mind. Celine wasn’t pressing, she was quite interesting, and seemed to genuinely care about him. 

“Alright…” Evangeline leaned forward, depositing her empty glass on the antique coffee table with the giant vase of white roses. 

“It’s that time already, isn’t it? Well, I know you both have to dash off in a moment, but I want to remind you to say hello to Elodie Marchand, for me. Oh! And Romilly and Armand. I haven’t seen them in _ages!_ Theo should be there as well, I expect…” She stroked her chin in contemplation, the maroon robe still hanging onto her shoulders for dear life. “The usual crowd, Evangeline. They’ll be looking for you, I’m sure.”

Evangeline nodded, placing her hand on Alex’s back, “Ready mon coeur? We have to get going. The museum awaits.”

He nodded, thanking Celine for the visit and the delicious champagne. “Maybeh I’ll get teh see yeh before weh ‘ead back to the states?”

“I would adore that, darling.”

Evangeline kissed Celine’s cheek, lingering a moment, her hand on her shoulder. “We’ll talk later.”

Back inside the elevator, Alex grinned at Celine who winked at them, waving as they descended. “I like yer gran, she’s so sweet.”

“She was well behaved tonight, had to keep up appearances.” She ran her finger down his nose and tapped it, “But she loved you. She’s never taken a liking to someone so quickly.”

// 1929 //

_“You could stay a little longer, mon ange. I don’t like you leaving in the middle of the night.” He told her from his perch on the old wooden stool. It was paint splattered like his clothes; his suspenders hanging limply at his sides, the dress shirt undone, chest exposed. He had dark hair and dark features; a prominent nose that made his face so striking and so handsome. The thing she loved most about him were his kind, gentle eyes, and the way he looked at her always so tenderly._

_Evangeline rolled her eyes, keeping her arms where he’d arranged her. “Can I move, love? I’m parched.”_

_“Darling, please… I need you just like that.”_

_“Why don’t you abandon that silly little painting of some nobody and come love me?” She caught the lift of his eyebrow, the twitch in his lips. “I can see it… you want to.” He clicked his tongue at her. “What would drag you away? How can I entice you?”_

_“You can’t.” He teased, dabbing a heavy glob of indigo paint into her likeness’s hair, the scratchy sound of the brush on canvas drowned out by the record spinning on the phonograph in the corner._

_“Are you sure…?” She purred, shimmying her hips just slightly. “I’m wet for you, baby. Come taste me.”_

_His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, the back of his neck glistening with sweat. “Fuck it.” He growled, tossing his palette aside, brushes clattering to the floor. He scooped her up into his arms so roughly she shrieked, “What do you fucking do to me, mon ange?”_

_He covered her mouth in sloppy, reckless kisses as they melted into a tangle of limbs on the wood floor. He pinned her hands above her head at the wrists, his hand slipping between her legs and spreading them open. She smiled at him wickedly, egging him on when he slid his fingers between her folds, the salacious sounds of her arousal causing him to rub up against her thigh. She pulled at his shirt as he kissed and licked down her body, his fingers spreading her lips open. Her stomach clenched as his tongue flicked out to taste her like she’d requested._

_Her fingers carded through his soft, dark waves, sighing contently. It was decided that she would indeed be spending the night._

//

It was nice to not be the center of attention at a public event. Alex was simply there as Evangeline’s date, and he couldn’t have been happier. He’d left those days of painting the town with his significant other long behind him. It had been much more suitable for him in his youth when he was still up and coming, and their band was everywhere. But now… he didn’t care as much. And while Evangeline surely garnered loads of attention from her acquaintances, she was still herself; charming, mysterious, and witty enough that most of them had trouble keeping up. 

She had a piece in the exhibit; one Alex had never seen before. He stood in front of it with the strongest sense of deja vu. Macabre and sexy as always, it was a woman slightly behind the male figure, her arm outstretched through the whole where his heart should be; holding it in her palm. Then the whole thing was coated with dripping red hues of paint like blood. It seemed like the heart was vibrating, humming on the canvas with an energy he felt a strong connection to. The title: _This Is Us_. 

// Nearly A Year Ago //

_Evangeline was back by his side a couple minutes later, finding him staring at a painting of a couple in bed, the woman eating the man’s heart entitled ‘You’re My Type’._

_“Is this one you?” Alex asked, gesturing with his glass when he felt her presence beside him._

_“Yeah, it’s a self-portrait.” She deadpanned. “I kind of wish I called it, ‘This Could Be Us’.”_

_Alex glanced sideways at her to discover that she was hiding her smile, and he felt that ache in the pit of his stomach; the one she’d put there the second he laid eyes on her._

I’m madly in love with you, Evangeline.

_“As much as I’d love to stay here and spend the rest of my night talking to only you, I’ve gotta go make the rounds. Are you going to be ok by yourself for a little while?”_

_Alex nodded, “I’ll be alreyt. Go do yehr thing… I’ll just step outside for a bit.” He excused himself and headed out front to have a cigarette._

_Leaning back against a deteriorating brick wall near the road, he blew out a cloud of smoke, watching it rise and dissipate in the solitary lamplight. His body was humming with anticipation and the longing to take her home and have his way with her. It had only been a week, but he felt like he’d known her forever and tonight just intensified his desire to be with her._

_He didn’t know how much time had passed, or how many cigarettes he’d smoked hanging out by the curb, but suddenly she appeared through the clouds of smoke from the other ‘niccy addicts loitering along the wall._

_“Boo.”_

_“‘ello, love.” He breathed, deciding he’d never be over the thrill of seeing her standing before him._

_She motioned to his cigarette and he held it out towards her; but she didn’t take it from him. Leaning in and licking her lips, she took a long drag, her green eyes locked tight on his._ Fuck me _. Alex thought, watching the smoke drift from her lush, crimson lips._

“Do you like it?” 

“Another self-portrait,” Alex hummed when he felt Evangeline’s presence behind him. “An upgrade from the last exhibit.”

Her laugh was low and throaty, her voice slightly raw. “Lots of things have changed since then.”

“If anyone knew this were me…” He smirked, recognizing the very distinct way in which she painted his torso, even the way his jeans were slung on his hips.

“They’d have to know your body as well as I do. How many people could tell those are your nipples, honestly?”

“Never underestimate me fans,” Alex chuckled, knowing full well no one would ever know this is him. “I do like it by the way. Hiding in plain sight as always.”

“That’s the trick, my heart.” She smiled at a friend of hers, and grasped Alex’s hand. “Come on… I want to show you something.” 

They left the party behind, sipping cocktails and discussing art. Among those party-goers were several of the people Celine had mentioned; all sorts of ages mixed in the group. Strong personalities, but friendly, some of them artists as well, but mostly there to celebrate the art.

“Should weh be over ‘ere? Are weh allowed?” He asked in a hushed whisper as they drew farther and farther away from the event. 

“Afraid we’ll get caught?” She teased, stopping for a moment in an archway to a room lined with Greek and Roman statues. She ran her fingers up the lapel of his jacket, and around his neck, kissing him slowly, tasting the champagne and wine that flavoured his mouth. 

“Not when I’m wiv you.” He murmured when she pulled away, “Yeh look gorgeous tonight, love. Yeh always do, but seein’ yeh with yer people… it’s brought out a different side of yeh. I love seeing it. Y’aven’t done this in awhile.” He ran his thumb over her lips and she nuzzled her cheek into his warm hand. “Reminds me of yer show back in Hollywood.”

Evangeline moaned, a little louder than she’d meant to. “God you looked so fucking delicious that night. That maroon suit…” She kissed him again, rougher this time, “Can’t believe I didn’t even go for a little taste.”

“A little taste, eh?” He smirked, his hands coasting up her bare back. “Would that be allowed?”

“It could be… I could’ve glamoured you a little into forgetting.” Her eyes looked insanely cat-like, “But I would’ve been too greedy.”

It was his turn to moan, images of her feeding on him flashing behind his eyes like familiar memories. 

“Please stop.” She whimpered, tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. “My willpower is weakening as of late. We have to make it back home.”

“Can’t help it.” He whispered hoarsely. 

She glanced around them, checking to see if they were really alone, and swept him into a darkened corner away from the sensors and expensive art. To passersby they’d look just like any couple, drunkenly making out in secret. She cupped his face, kissed his lips lightly and whispered, “be good…” 

His pulse quickened as she angled his head, exposing his neck. He felt her breath; warm and sweet as she leaned in, swiping her tongue over his skin. She growled quietly, gliding the tips of her fangs over the wet patch, and latching her mouth to him. Alex groaned, his head lulling back as she pressed the length of her body against him, her hips flush against his. She’d told him to be good, but it was impossible. She wasn’t breaking skin, but she was mimicking the effects, and he felt his own blood coursing through him. He held her waist to him, rubbing up against her for friction. Her hand was on him a moment later, cupping him and squeezing him through the fabric of his suit. 

“I can make you cum if you want…” She sang to him, and Alex felt his knees weaken. She could. He knew she could. He wanted it. But the tuxedo would be too obvious, it would expose them. 

She pressed harder into his neck, stroking him roughly. He was so hard he ached, unable to find an easy way out of this situation. 

“I hate this.” He sighed, his eyelids fluttering as she kept it up. 

“Want me to stop?” She purred, and he whimpered again, hungry for more and desperate for relief.

“Y-no…” He grunted and she giggled, licking and sucking at him enough to leave a purplish bruise. “I’m gonna ruin this tux…”

“I can tell you’re gonna explode.” She whispered against his ear, kissing back down to press her teeth against him once more. “There’s a bathroom right around the corner… you could cum there.”

He growled, giving her a pleading look as he stole away from her, disappearing around the dark corner, the door softly thumping closed behind him. He was sweating as he struggled with the zipper of his trousers, pulling and pushing fabric aside to free himself. The door thudded again, a soft clicking noise following. He was too far gone to care, wrapping his hand around his swollen cock just as she pressed her lips to his neck again.

“Fuck.” He hissed as her hand snuck beneath his jacket and around his waist. 

“Left me hanging.” She cooed as he stroked himself harder than she had. “Tilt your head back, love…”

He complied without question, and she pressed her fangs against him again, just enough to push him over the edge. His cry was strangled, caught in his throat from the angle as he came in thick ropes. He’d made an absolute mess, but he couldn’t see it and he didn’t care. His mind was too clouded with the idea of her drinking from him, her fingers stroking the soft skin of his abdomen, careful not to let herself get too disheveled. 

“You’re so sexy when you let go.” She murmured, slipping her hand down the length of cock, collecting any of the cum that remained. “Better make yourself decent…”

Alex exhaled heavily, tucking himself back into his trousers, fixing his shirt and jacket. Evangeline idled in the shadows, a smug look on her face. It was moments like these when something flickered in her cat-like eyes; something inherently infernal that toed-the-line between feral and erotic. It struck him that he wasn’t exactly sure which side it was that enticed him. Was it both? These little games of hers weren’t unlike the way a predator teases its prey before pouncing. 

As they headed back into the dimly lit hallway, her arm entwined with his, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was only appealing to her like this in his human form. When he was turned, would the carnal desire still be there?

// 1929 //

_“Think you’re done, love. Come and have a look…”_

_Evangeline laughed as her back cracked in several places when she was finally able to move. Lying in one position for so long had done a number on her spine. She stretched her arms in the air, rolling her neck and shaking her fingers to get some feeling back. Her robe slipped off her shoulders in the process, and he took her hand, pulling her to his chest. His arms wound around her midsection, lips at her shoulder when she gasped._

_“I look quite sexy, don’t I?”_

_“Mmm… always, mon ange.”_

_Her heart fluttered, cheeks flushing when he used his pet name for her. For some reason he saw her as his angel; despite the dark and mysterious persona most people knew her by._

_“Maybe one day these will be on display in some famous museum for the whole world to see.” Biting her lip, she hugged his arms tighter to her, swaying back against him. “How comfortable are you with the whole world seeing my tits?”_

_His nose dragged along the curve of her neck, “Everybody’s seen ‘em already…” He teased, nipping at her._

_“Hmm,” She smiled as his hands got to roaming, “but they’ve never seen them the way_ you _see them…”A soft moan escaped her lips when his thumb flicked over her nipple._

_“I’d roll over in my grave if these paintings ended up anywhere but in this studio. Nobody gives a shit about the work I do.”_

_“You don’t know that. I think you’re the most talented artist I’ve met. And I’ve met Picasso and Dali.”_

_He snorted, reaching for a cigarette, lighting it and holding it to her red wine lips for a drag. “You’re only saying that because we fuck six out of the seven nights a week.”_

_She could hear his smile when he teased her, and she leaned back, head resting on his shoulder so she could kiss his chin. “I wouldn’t lie to you, baby.”_

_His soft amber eyes melted her heart, “I know you wouldn’t. Still don’t know what you’re doin’ with a guy like me.”_

_“Nobody’s ever treated me like you do,” She hummed, letting him spin her in his arms, making her dance with him._

_“Could be love.”_

“Thas you, love.”

The pair of them stood side-by-side directly across from a series of three paintings. Evangeline was very clearly the subject of all three. 

“It’s me.” She nodded solemnly, entranced by the images of herself that she hadn’t seen in decades. Well, since the last time she sat for them.

They stared in silence in the quiet gallery, the din of the partygoers in the distance. He’d never seen Evangeline so colorful before. Splashes of bright cobalts and crimson, golds and violets, and of course, the unmistakable green of her eyes entrancing him even on canvas.. He didn’t know the style; art wasn’t his thing. But he wanted to know.

“Expressionism.” She offered, reading his thoughts. “It was an emerging style at the time. Along with surrealism and Dada. Art deco was happening as well, but not for him.”

Somehow he felt like he knew that.

“Who was he?”

“An artist I used to know.” She told him softly, knowing that if she could cry still, she would. “He was a wonderful man. His eyes were kind and soft,” she paused to look at him, “a lot like yours. You remind me of him so much.”

Alex stared at her, the emotions in her own eyes desperate to overflow like tears. She squeezed his arm, and he put his hand over hers.

“Sometimes, I think maybe you might be him reincarnate. Another lifetime maybe. Imagine that?”

Nothing shocked him now. And he certainly did believe that reincarnation was possible. “Do I look tha mooch like him?’

“Yes and no. Some of your features, yes. Your noses are identical. I think about it sometimes when we’re kissing. But it’s more of how your souls feel similar. He was a kindred spirit from the moment I met him. At a club,” She laughed, the sound of it echoing down the corridor. “Not unlike you and I, just in reverse. He was young and wide-eyed and eager. Happy to be creating. Smoked like a chimney. He was romantic. Hummed a lot when he painted. I stayed with him quite often… in fact I often wonder what would have become of me if I’d seen him that night instead of heading back to La Frette.”

“Were you supposed to?”

“No. Something had been calling me home, regardless. And years later I found out he hadn’t even been home that evening. He passed not shortly after I was turned. Broke my heart. I always wondered if my disappearance broke his.”

She nodded at the first image. “I sat for that one the night I met him. We drank a lot of absinthe. He said the color reminded him of the way the stage lights made my eyes sparkle. How they dazzled him.”

Alex was silent, imagining standing at a crowded bar, seeing her perform from afar, and pushing his way through the crowd to get a closer look. Her eyes like a siren song, luring him in.

“It was a lot like that, actually.” She confirmed, reading his thoughts. “It’s eerie when you put yourself in his place. I don’t mind. By the way,” She murmured, “just so you know, we did sleep together. A lot. Don’t be jealous of that.”

“M’not. I know it were another lifetime for you.”

The second photo was far more coy than the first, which was straight-forward; a heavy dose of Evangeline. “This was before I left for New York. Said he wanted to paint me before I became too famous and forgot about him. The third,” She sighed, “was the very last time I saw him. A day or two before I was changed. He’d begged me to stay that night. I liked to tease him like I was going to steal off in the middle of the night, but we both knew I never would. The painting was only half done when I left the next morning. He finished it posthumously.”

Alex knew it wasn’t possible, but he thought he heard her voice catch in her throat. “Are y’alreyt, cara mia?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen them since they were painted. I wanted you to be here with me.”

He took her in his arms, kissing her head and rocking her, swaying in time to a silent rhythm. “I know this can’t be easy for yeh, any of it, love. But thank you for telling me.”

“You’re not overwhelmed?” She asked, her face pressed into his chest. 

“A little,” He chuckled, “but it’s all a part of you and I want you, forever. I need to know about the foundation that built you.”

She breathed in the smell of him, committing it once again to memory in case it changed when she changed him. “You really are too good to be true.”

“Could be love.”

Evangeline gasped softly, wondering what made him use that particular phrasing. Her heart ached, for both of them.

“Wot?”

“Felt like deja vu, that’s all.” 

“Hmm. Maybe yer past life theory isn’t too far off then. Do y’ave any pictures of your artist? I would really like teh see ‘im.”

“Sadly, I don’t. I don’t even know if there’s any record of him beyond some of his paintings.”

“Well then, how does an artist like him end up in this kind of museum?”

“Apparently, this was a temporary exhibit years ago, highlighting unknown artists from Paris in the twenties. They never mentioned how they found his work. I imagine relatives or anonymous donations.” She turned in Alex’s arms to stare at the paintings once more. Her own face smirked back at her, her entire naked body on full display. “It was so popular it became permanent.”

“If I were even the slightest bit artistically inclined, I would paint yeh joost like tha. Look how he got yer eyes joost reyt. Captivating. They all probably fell in love wiv yer gorgeous face. What a heartbreaker.”

“You’re too much.” She shushed him, “We should get going.”

They walked along in silence, admiring the other pieces of work in the quiet rooms. “I couldn’t bring myself to come here prior to this night…don’t think I could’ve done it without you.”

//

“Been waitin’ all night for this…” He growled, scooping her up into her arms with a roughness she hadn’t been expecting. The third cocktail had made Alex tipsy, but the fourth had made him horny, and he’d been revved up since the incident in the darkened museum corridor. 

Evangeline squealed with excitement when her feet left the floor; Alex’s mouth covering hers with hot, impassioned kisses. He all but threw her back onto the bed, crawling over her, his open dress shirt dragging along her torso. 

“Take this off… take it all off…” He growled, pawing at the expensive lingerie. Evangeline beat him to it, unclasping her bra with lightning speed, while he pulled at the sheer fabric covering the place he wanted access to most of all. Alex’s wet lips kissed up her bare thighs, pushing them open as he settled between them. Her back arched and her fingers threaded through his hair when he spread her pussy open, licking a thick stripe up her center. 

“F-fuck…” She stuttered, when he kissed her clit sucking at her slowly while his fingers teased her entrance. 

By now he’d mastered the art of walking that fine line between gentle and rough, knowing just when to speed up or slow down, teasing her with little nibbles, pulling at her lips and letting go with a little pop. If Evangeline had a physical soul, it had just vacated her body. 

“Like that, babeh?” He moaned, his deep voice vibrating through to her core. “Like when I lick you like this?”

His tongue feathered her clit, the salacious sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of her enough to make her insane. Her stomach clenched and he used his other hand to hold her down, smirking when her legs locked around his head. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” She hissed, hips writhing beneath him when she let go, gushing all over his face. Alex moaned, lapping at her greedily, licking every last trace of her arousal.

He bit the inside of her thigh, “Ride meh,” he demanded, sitting up. His eyes were drowsy with lust, and his hair was fucked. He peeled off his dress shirt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down just enough for Evangeline to crawl into his lap and sink down on his thick cock. Alex’s head fell back when she swiveled her hips, sliding into a steady rhythm. She pressed kisses all the way up the center of his throat, stopping on his chin that still glistened from her orgasm. She licked at him, fingers in his hair again when she covered his lips. She got off on tasting herself on him, got off on the way he caressed her; tender and needy and aggressive. 

“I love you,” she murmured, against his ear, digging her fingers into his shoulders, fighting against the urge to bite him. 

It wouldn’t be long now until she’d taste him.

//

It was still dusk when Evangeline awoke the next evening. The curtains were open, and the purple hue of the skyline was heavenly. Her hand crept out from the covers, feeling along the nightstand for her cigarette case. It disappeared under the covers with her, and she snapped it open in the dark. There were four of the old capsules left, so she took two. No longer as potent as they had been; she saw no problem with doubling up. She’d done that from time-to-time. Besides, she was feeling very attached to Alex after yesterday; images of her past lover and her current one filling her dreams as she slept.

Alex.

Peeling back the covers, she sat up, startled by his outline in the doorway. The shadows played on his features, his nose and jawline so striking; but the furrow of his brow led her to believe that he wasn’t in the best of moods. 

“I have a lot of questions, Evangeline.” He drawled, shifting slightly, his features softer than she’d originally thought. 

Without breaking eye contact, she reached for her phone and dialed the most recent contact on her list. “He knows.” She murmured cooly, noting the way his jaw tightened; knowing full well he was doing his best to hide his thoughts from her prying mind. Tossing the phone onto the bed with a sigh, she pulled a Sobrani out and stuck it between her lips. All the good feelings from the not before took a massive plummet. Off a cliff.

Alex had spent the day watching her sleep. After hours of pacing once things fell into place in his scrambled brain; it was all he _could_ do. He wasn’t angry, he just wanted to know why. Was it a test? Did he pass? How long was she going to wait to tell him? But above all, _how?_ Logistically, _how_ was it possible?

“You’re not mad.” The cigarette bobbed as it clung to her lips, and she paused, lighting it before exhaling a cloud of smoke that made her look more angel than devil in that gigantic bed. Her hair was a perfectly tousled mess, her face so gorgeous it broke his heart. 

“M’not mad.”

“But…?”

“Jesus fookin’ Christ, Evangeline.” He muttered in exasperation, disappearing into the living room. He appeared again a second later, rambling thoughts. “I don’t understand yer finkin’ sometimes. Why yeh choose teh tell me wot yeh tell meh and in wot order. Why y’omit huge, _gigantic_ parts of yer life, when all yeh talk about is protecting meh and keeping meh safe. Yeh want meh to know everything and _yet_.”

She exhaled again after another long drag, the sheets tangled around her waist, “I know. She’s a large piece of the puzzle. It was for a reason.”

Alex ran his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly at the ends. “Well for fook’s sake! Did I pass then? Did I pass yer little test?”

“Yes.”

“Why were there even a test in the first place?!” He practically shouted and she jumped, never having seen this side of him before. 

“It’s complicated.”

“Like fookin’ everythin’ wiv you.”

She licked her bottom lip and sat back, arms crossing over her chest so as not to lose her cool. “There is so much at risk. And she’s my familiar, for lack of a better word. It’s something we discussed as a safeguard. I wasn’t trying to trick you or hurt you or make you feel like a fool.”

“Too late.” He growled, eyes empty, shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Don’t be that way, mon coeur.” 

“How would yeh like meh teh be then, Evangeline?” He pulled at the neck of his shirt, suddenly feeling terrifyingly claustrophobic. “Hands tied and useless? Because whether or not I’m strapped down to yer bed or locked away in yer fookin’ gothic mansion… I’m still at yer fookin’ mercy. I’ve been followin’ yeh around like a fool joost forever in the fookin’ dark. Yeh’ve gotta give meh summat. Yeh’ve gotta trust meh.”

“You think I don’t trust you? After everything you already know about me?” She asked him darkly, the pang in her heart caught her off guard. “There’s a certain order of things! I can’t just dump five thousand years of shit on you without context!”

He didn’t have an answer. He knew she was right, he understood that. But it didn’t make him any less frustrated. “It’s difficult for me too, yeh know. In a matter of weeks I’m gonna beh joost like you, and I ‘ave no idea how to even cope with that.” He shook his head and disappeared again. 

She heard the door of the balcony open and then close quickly after. 

“Fuck.”

She wasn’t one for photography, but she wished in this moment she could capture a picture of the way he looked leaning on that railing, the entire city sparkling behind him. The wind lifted strands of his hair and he caught it, smoothing it gently behind his ear. He was already dressed; wearing that grey sweatshirt she always loved him in. The blue jeans and bare feet made her heart swell. 

“I’m sorry.”

The smoke from his cigarette lingered; little whisp-like ghosts in the breeze. “I know.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Evangeline confessed, feeling defeated that she’d let him down. “I’m trying to navigate this in a way that keeps you safe.”

He turned his head just slightly, “Don’t yeh fink it’d beh easier teh keep meh safe if I knew _wot_ yeh were protectin’ meh from?”

“You’re right.”

“I know.”

Evangeline rolled her eyes, “As much as I love the back of your head, I hate not being able to see you when we’re talking.”

He flicked his cigarette and spun around, his hair falling in his eyes again. “Better?”

She frowned, and he gave in, opening his arms to her; chuckling at the speed in which she crossed that balcony to hold him. “What have you turned me into?” She choked out, hugging him so tight. “This isn’t me.”

“Fink yer in love wiv meh. Makes yeh crazy, dunnit?” His fingers twisted the ends of her hair, breathing her in. 

“It’s never felt like this.” 

“That ‘eart of yers has been locked up tight since nineteen twenty-nine. Time to air it out.” He kissed her forehead when she peeled back to look at him.

“After tonight, whatever I know, you’ll know. No more secrets.”

“‘Ello Marceline.” 

The second evening in the 8th arrondissement was very different from the first. 

“Hello Alex.” She was smirking; the whip-smart firecracker that Evangeline had once described her twin sister as was making its way to the surface. “Safe to say I didn’t give you enough credit.”

“Thas debatable.” He chuckled, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. “‘Ave yeh got anyfing stronger than champagne tonight? Summat tells me I’m gonna need it.”

Evangeline folded herself onto the soft velvety couch wearing her signature color. In Paris, she fit right in. With her tight black jeans and cool black boots; her chic black sweater and fingers studded with rings. Women here would kill for her perfect winged liner and full lips; the messy waves in her hair. 

“What’s your poison, boy?” Marceline’s eye narrowed, still assessing his every move. 

“This feels like a test,” He laughed, anxious for the glass so he’d have something to do with his hands. “Gin. Whiskey. Whatever yeh feel like makin’.” 

“Ah ha! Gin! That feels about right…”

“Yeah?” He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep his hands from shaking. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; perhaps it was the prospect of uncertain doom. The fact that Evangeline was so adamant about protecting him was eating away at him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at the screen; Miles. He could wait. _Talk later._ He quickly typed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. There were more important things to tackle this evening. 

“Gin is the sign of our times!” Marceline championed, throwing her fist in the air with a bit of vengeance. “The twenties? Bathtub gin? Prohibition?”

“Oh yeah, yeah… thas reyt. Did yeh party a lot Marceline?” He asked when she thrust a perfectly mixed tumbler into his hand.

She took a sip of her own, lips puckering as she pondered the flavor and drank it down with a lick of her lips. She truly was stunning for her age.

“Not like my sister, no. There were the occasional events I’d partake, but it wasn’t until later that I dabbled in that scene.” She gestured to the couch, “Come on, let’s talk.”

Sitting between them now, with Evangeline’s hand on his thigh, Alex was truly struck by their similarities. They were so gorgeous and so striking, it took his breath for a moment. How did he not realize yesterday?

“When did you figure it out, mon coeur? Better yet, how?” Evangeline had held her tongue on the questions until they reunited with her sister. 

He swallowed a gulp of his concoction; woody like the earth and pine needles. It burned his chest all the way down. He needed it. “Being alone with me own thoughts after yeh fell asleep, I could fink wivout you invading.”

Marceline raised an eyebrow at her sister, “How’s that connection going?”

“Stronger now. Especially when we’re together. Not as strong as ours however, which is interesting…”

“Hmm…” Marceline nodded, putting a pin in that topic for later. “Go ahead, Alex…”

“Dunno… things joost started falling into place… there was something so familiar about you, aside from the obvious resemblance in yer features… but then I realized you never mentioned her death. And I thought that were odd. The way yeh talked about yer sister was wiv such love and admiration; figured it would’ve been summat yeh mentioned. It joost seemed off teh meh.” The alcohol had stopped the shaking, but his palms were still sweating and he rubbed them on the faded thigh of his dungarees. “There were a few exchanges yesterday that felt… different. Then the name. Celine is quite clever. I bought it, obviously. But the part I’m clearly tripping up on is the how. Evangeline is one hundred and fifteen but she stopped aging at twenty nine. Yer one hundred and fifteen but yeh certainly don’t look it. Yeh can’t be a vampire. Yeh don’t move like she does. The breathing, the blinking, the heartbeat.”

“You can hear heartbeats now?” Evangeline interjected, teasing him slightly.

“I’ve spent so much time with someone who doesn’t have one… easy to recognize it when someone does.” He arched his eyebrows, giving her a playful squint. “Which, by the way… I know yer friends at the gala were vampires, too. It took me a little while to work it out; they’re quite good at blending in. Especially with that crowd.” Both sisters threw their heads back and laughed; they knew the Parisian art scene so well. “So wot’s the deal? ‘Ow does this work? And why were yeh keeping it from meh?”

“We love a smart boy.” Marceline was absolutely enamoured with him. “I would’ve been tragically disappointed had my sister’s eternal soulmate been an absolute fucking idiot.”

Alex felt his face flush, a shy smile on his lips.

“We had to test you.” Marceline explained and Evangeline coughed, “ _I_ had to test you. I needed to know if I could trust you. Not that I don’t trust my sister’s judgement, but there are a lot of people out there who are not kind to her kind.”

“Wot, like enemies?” 

“Just because vampires are real doesn’t mean other monsters don’t still exist. Both living and undead.” Evangeline explained calmly, and Alex felt himself relax, sinking down into the couch again. He was grateful for her mind magic; that she was able to soothe him in that way; the nerves completely gone. 

“Even predators have enemies.” Marceline reminded him softly, exchanging a glance with her sister. “Not that I think you’d ever hurt her in _that_ way… it’s more of her heart I’m concerned with. There will come a time when I’m no longer around, and then she won’t have that connection.”

“That’s where you come in.” Evangeline murmured, fingers combing a bit of hair behind his ear. “Told you I’ve been waiting for you for a very long time.”

“We both have. For different reasons.”

“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Marceline interjected, “Perhaps we should talk about the very beginning?”

“You mean the night I came home?”

“That would be good.”

The story of Evangeline’s return home after she was bitten, was new to all of them. Marceline only knew what happened from her experience, and Evangeline didn’t know anything until the other day at La Frette. Alex knew what she’d recounted for him. The whole sad, gorey, mess of it all. 

“You know the part about me stumbling into the house and the bathtub… I had to tell Marceline that night what I remembered. I didn’t have a choice. She knew something was wrong when the bathtub was full of blood but I wasn’t bleeding. We now know that I’d been buried beneath the mud for three whole days before coming to, but at that point, all I knew was that I’d stumbled blindly through the woods covered in mud in the pitch black.”

“This was all of course after she tried to kill me.” Alex cut his eyes to Marceline, who shrugged. “I mean, I’m over it now.”

Evangeline shot her a deadly look and Marceline rolled her eyes. “Yeah but she wasn’t back then.”

“I was terrified, darling and you would’ve been, too had it been the other way around. She quite literally came for my neck. But oddly, she stopped herself. Like he knew it was wrong.”

“I needed help. I didn’t know what happened. Marceline was my best friend.”

“Still am, love.” 

“Of course,” Evangeline began, “I didn’t really know exactly what happened, but we both could only assume given the two gaping holes in the side of my neck. She was smart. She kept me safe and hidden until we knew what to do. 

“But where did yeh live?”

“At La Frette.” Evangeline looked at him, eyes soft. “She couldn’t let me out of her sight. I was quiet, though. Floated around the house like a ghost. It’s easy to come and go when you don’t have any human needs. I could wander off into the woods. Find things to eat.”

“That was the tricky part. She needed food. But she had no idea what to do with a human and she didn’t want to risk hurting them. Luckily, the woods surrounding our home had plenty of animals. But it wasn’t _good_ for her. Animals are animals. Their blood isn’t clean in the sense that it ever made Evangeline feel full or alive.”

“I felt like Louis in _Interview With the Vampire_.” Evangeline giggled, with the second pop culture vampire reference of the evening.

“She was exactly like that,” Marceline laughed, “we later joked about it when the movie came out. But because of that, we had to make some friends. We needed someone to teach her what to do. We figured that most vampires that are turned are usually cared for by their predator. But Evangeline didn’t have that. The person that turned her was very clearly a monster, or didn’t know better himself. He obviously didn’t think she was going to change, either. She wasn’t properly buried, all of that was accidental. And to ease your mind a little, Alex, when a vampire decides to change a human, they have a process to follow. And it’s done with great care.”

He nodded solemnly, “Evangeline explained it would be more of a ceremony.”

“It will, darling, it will.”

Evangeline squeezed Alex’s hand and continued, “I had trouble controlling my hunger. I still felt very savage. And I never felt good because I wasn’t getting the nutrients I needed. I was the world’s bougiest vampire.” She laughed, and Alex felt himself leaning into her more, wanting to be as close to her as physically possible. “So until we got that under control, Marceline dated a doctor.”

Marceline grinned at Evangeline. “The first doctor. I liked him.”

“Marceline didn’t really get out much until I was turned. She let me help her, teach her what to do to be charming, to get what she wanted. And the doctor didn’t get out much either so… she’d go visit him, steal a couple bags of blood…”

“ _Steal a couple bags of blood_ she says.” Alex exclaimed, exasperated. His large owl eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Yup. It was the best idea we ever had.”

“Fucking Jim Jarmusch stole that from us, I fucking swear.” Evangeline growled, in reference to the writer and director’s film _Only Lovers Left Alive_ in which both Adam and Eve depend on local suppliers and centuries old connections for blood. “Which is fine. Especially considering _vampires aren’t real_.” 

The three of them grinned.

“Marceline was brilliant. She kept me safe and she kept me hidden until I was strong enough and savvy enough to be out in the world alone. With our familie’s money we had limitless resources.”

“I spent most of my time researching vampirism and myths, lore, fairytales, for me… I felt like the fictional novels just _had_ to be based on some kind of truth. Around nineteen-thirty-five she’d had enough of being cooped up in the place she’d spent the first thirty years of her life trying to escape; so she went out into the world again. And it worked for her.”

“I picked up loads of stuff along the way. How to glamour someone, how to coerce them into giving them what I wanted or making them forget what they’d seen. I didn’t do it often, but it came in handy. It makes me sad to say it, but I could get away with quite a lot based on my looks alone. It’d always been like that for me.”

“Now Evangeline’s told you all about the clean blood, yes?”

Alex nodded, “The way she ‘as meh eating… I’ve never been healthier in my life.” 

“Ah, well. There you go. I stayed in Europe… kept dating doctors and storing blood. Things got dodgy during the wars… but we had enough to last at least another two decades. She doesn’t need much as you know… but back then she’d keep viles on her person. Those pre-dated the capsules which was fine considering no one gave a shit back then if you were carrying glass vials.”

Alex chuckled, “It were probably weird if yeh weren’t.”

The fact that Alex was so attentive and still cracking jokes put Evangeline at ease, sometimes perhaps she tried to protect him _too_ much. “Exactly,” She laughed, “And I was still feeding on people. I can sniff out bad blood anywhere when I’m at my strongest. And bad blood… like _truly_ bad blood is like… Viruses. Heavy narcotics. That kind of thing. And within the last few decades…” Evangeline emphasized, “ya know unhealthy lifestyles.” 

“That completely makes sense. Obviously, it’s a matter of constantly imbibing bad blood, or else you would die immediately. And it’s clearly a choice to be clean. What about blood types? Is that better for the vampire?”

“Oh yeah. Drinking your favorite blood type is like… drinking an extra immunity shot or something. It supercharges you. Mine is B negative.”

“Both of us are. Identical twins will always have the same type.”

“Lemme guess… I’m B negative as well?”

“Actually, no. You’re O negative which is almost as rare as, but… you’re one of two types I can receive.”

“Fink tha has anyfing teh do wiv meh bein’ yer soulmate?”

Evangeline shrugged, “It might. I imagine it would be fucking tragic if your soulmate didn’t have the kind of blood that made yours freak out when you drink it. So, this is a happy little bonus.”

Alex grinned, “Bet yer dyin’ reyt now joost finkin’ about it, yeah?”

“Oh baby, you have no idea.” She smirked and Marceline cleared her throat. 

“Sorreh.” Alex’s cheeks flushed, “Marceline. I have teh know. Why do yeh look fookin’ incredible when yeh should beh six feet under?”

Marceline howled with laughter, dabbing at the corners of her eyes, where the wrinkles hardly existed and the skin was as clear and bright as porcelain. “Because technically… I am. We slowed things down a bit.” She grinned wickedly, “But it’s important that you know that we took a chance, doing what we did.” Marceline explained, and it was in that moment that Alex felt like maybe he would truly never understand how strong a bond can be between siblings. “We talked to everyone we knew that had any real, viable knowledge about becoming a vampire. The problem was that most people’s memories of how they were changed were fuzzy. The circumstances are so life-altering that most of them refer to their lives now as pre and post-life. We didn’t know if it was possible, but we decided we didn’t have anything to lose.”

“Other than her life of course, but worst case scenario… she became a vampire.” Evangeline shrugged, still thankful they didn’t make that choice.

“I didn’t want that. I was already in my sixties… but I’d just lost my second husband, so…”

“So… I took a little nibble of her, and she drank a little of me, and we started there.”

“But… the effects of tha… wouldn’t it beh a long time before yeh figured out if it worked or not?” Alex felt his own tiny pinpricks tingle on his neck, fingers itching to touch it. 

“True. We had no idea what to expect. But that was also around the same time that Evangeline began to meet new people. People who had different stories about vampirism. The sixties were big for occult theories. Popular culture was all about horror and monsters; witches and weird families. That was when she began to thrive.”

“People and vampires were experimenting with drugs and psychedelics, but also with drinking blood. It was easier then to fool around with people, bite their neck, drink a little blood and go on with the rest of your day. If you have self-control and zero preference for where the blood comes from, there’s nothing to worry about.” Evangeline pulled her little cigarette case out and played with a cigarette between her fingers. “My first time in California in the sixties, I met a veteran. She’d been around since the sixteen-hundreds. Had what she called a life partner instead of a familiar. It was unrelated to marriage. Anyways. Her partner drank her blood, and periodically the vampire shared a little of her own, and in the end, her partner had lived double the life she should’ve. Apparently loads of people had done it. So we knew we were on the right track. I make sure Marceline and I shared at least twice a year for the last fifty years.”

“While the french do have excellent beauty regimens darling… that’s the real reason why I look sixty-five instead of six feet under, as you go kindly put it .” Marceline gave a little shrug, shook the ice in her glass and asked if Alex wanted another.

“Me fookin’ mind is blown.” And it truly was. Alex wanted to know everything but… 

“There is no way you truly can.” Evangeline interjected his thoughts. “We’ve done decades of research and still don’t have all the facts. Who could? No one is out there compiling information on the secret life of vampires. Except for what we’ve collected… none of the undead want that information out. Too risky. If it fell into the wrong hands…” 

“It would be like the witch-hunts.”

They sat in silence while Marceline shook up another batch of drinks. Alex felt like he was melting into the couch and Evangeline lit up the cigarette. They passed it back and forth between the two of them, deep in thought.

“Wot ‘appens when yeh stop? Drinking that is?”

“Well, mon coeur… the caveat is this; she can be a half-vampire for only so long before her body stops reacting. The minute I stop feeding her, the aging process begins and her life accelerates.”

“Are you a fan of Gary Oldman, darling?” Marceline asked with a twinkle in her eye. Alex nodded and she smiled, “Well, I’ll look like his version of Dracula in less than a month. It won’t be cute.”

The three of them burst into laughter at the morbidness of it all. “God Marceline… ‘ow are yeh feelin’ about that? When will yeh stop?”

“Oh, soon, soon, love. I’ve been on this god-forsaken earth for too damn long. I’m ready to officially take my leave.”

Evangeline sighed, the empty cavity in her chest aching. “We can joke all we want, but I’m already devastated thinking about it.”

“Darling, you’ve been devastated for decades. Don’t be so dramatic.”

Alex took her hand and kissed it, “Yeh’ll ‘ave me, mon cher.”

“I know, baby. But losing this one won’t be easy.”

“And yeh don’t want to become a vampire now?”

“Ha! And look like _this_ forever? No thank you. Besides… it doesn’t work like that. That was only an option back before we started the process, not now. We made our choice, I’m afraid. But really, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve been her familiar for so long…”

“… it’s your turn now.” 

Alex clutched his ribs where Evangeline jabbed at him with her bejeweled index finger. He smiled at her all lopsided and adorable, his eyes a little drowsy from the liquor and the lack of sleep for sure. “Soulmates. Yeh said yeh’ve been waitin’ for meh. What does that mean?”

“I truly don’t know why we put so much faith in this, but in the beginning… we went to anyone we could find for answers. I met other people like me, one in particular who was a clairvoyant. A witch. She knew there was someone in my future. Someone who would walk alongside me. Protect me. Be my equal in all the ways a partner should be. She couldn’t be certain on the details… but she knew the vague timeline of when you’d be born and where. And she knew the timing of when we’d meet. I tried to speak to more seers like her as the years went by, but they could never give me any more detail and you were always the constant. I think it has something to do with my uncertain future as a vampire combined with the fact that you weren’t born yet.”

Evangeline looked to Marceline for assistance, to fill in the blanks where she couldn’t. “There were several boys born in Sheffield within the time frame she’d etched out for us. We went to Sheffield and the surrounding areas to, well, we didn’t know what we were looking for. We thought that maybe if we got nearer to you, we’d feel something. And then-”

“And then I did. When you were born and then later on when you were six years of age. We knew it was you. We never got too close, except for the book. But after that… I would periodically check in on you. To make sure you were still safe.”

“Wait. The book?”

“Dracula, darling.” Marceline interjected. “The one with the pretty green cover that matches the exact shade of Evangeline’s eyes? _That_ book.”

He squinted, knowing full well the book they were talking about because he’d given it to Evangeline, but-

“I gave you that book first.” Evangeline said softly, squeezing his hand. “It was mine before it was yours. I knew I shouldn’t make contact with you. But I wanted to give you something. Anything to let you know I was there, to keep your mind open to the idea of a different lifestyle than your own.”

“Evangeline…” Alex’s eyes were filled with tears. “This is…”

“I was excited. I’d found you. I’d found the person I’d spend the rest of my life with and I couldn’t do anything about it until our paths crossed by fate somewhere in the future.” Alex stared at her fingers, the black fingernails, the way she clutched his forearm. “I never meant to scare you. Or hurt you.”

“How did yeh get it to meh? Did I meet yeh before… when I were a boy?”

“No! No… it wasn’t me. I didn’t want to meet you until we were supposed to. Marceline gave it to you. It was near your birthday. She tucked it into a stack of other books of yours. You didn’t ever come in contact with either of us.”

“So when I asked yeh ‘ow come you were so sure about meh becoming a vampire, you truly already knew.”

“I did.”

The room was dead silent. Three brain’s processing the content of the conversation. It was Marceline who broke the silence.

“May I ask, Alex… did you ever get the feeling that your life would be much different than everybody else’s? Did that thought ever cross your mind? Or did you hope it would be?”

“Yeh mean other than becoming a famous musician?” He chuckled dryly, thinking back on his life as best he could. “I dunno. I never thought I were anything more than joost a lad from Sheffield. I guess I ‘ad dreams of being cooler. Becoming Batman, I dunno. Does that count?”

“Vampires are bats, aren’t they?” Evangeline giggled, and Alex laughed.

“S'pose they are.” He shook his head. “If yeh mean, did I ever think my soul would live forever, then no. But did you, love? Did you ever think vampirism was in the cards for yeh?”

Evangeline shook her head. “I wanted to be free. To live my life the way I wanted. To perform and create. That was it. I just knew I never wanted children, though.”

“I never saw meself wiv any either.”

“Great. Because you’re never going to have any.” Marceline interjected, sipping on her second gin drink. “Something I wish more couples discussed before they got together.”

Alex laughed again, the alcohol finally, _finally_ hitting him completely; or maybe all the information had officially made him loopy. “I like yeh, Marceline. Yer quite cool.”

“You’re a little flirt, boy.” She wagged her finger at him. “But I genuinely enjoy your company. 

“Stop it now…” Alex teased her with a wink. “Me mind is fucked three ways ‘til Tuesday … but in all seriousness… where do you keep the blood?”

// 1938 //

_“Do you think this is safe?”_

_Marceline flicked the switch, lights popping as they lit up all the way down the narrow cellar space. “This is as safe as it’s going to get, darling.”_

_The two of them walked shoulder-to-shoulder down the corridor all the way down to the very end. The last two shelves were stocked full with wine bottles, nothing out of the ordinary. Prohibition had ended; no one was coming to look for them._

_“Behind here?” Evangeline asked, gesturing to the shelf on the left. Marceline nodded and watched as Evangeline pushed it aside, exerting very little effort at all. Behind that shelf was a door and beyond that door-_

_“It’s full. Completely stocked.”_

_Evangeline looked at her sister, her cat-like green eyes glowing in the soft light. “You’re incredible, ya know that?” She threw her arms around her neck and the two of them held each other. “Can I see?”_

_“Of course, my love.”_

_Evangeline pulled the key from beneath her blouse, unlocked the padlock and pulled the handle. She swung back the heavy refrigerator door with ease and stood on the threshold._

_“Oh my god…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
